


404: Page Not Found

by PlatonicSolid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Relationships, Fluff, High School Dropout, Homelessness, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicSolid/pseuds/PlatonicSolid
Summary: Summer was the season where people made beautiful memories and discovered new things about themselves. Law is a surgeon known to not be kindest of people, while Luffy is ill and homeless, claiming to be looking for someone he lost. Claiming he needs to find them at all costs.Honestly, what is it about this high school drop out that makes this rich doctor act so irrationally? Maybe it's his smile, his attitude, his demeanor. Or maybe Law isn't as cold as people think.





	1. Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> 6/27/2018: currently in the process of rereading and editing/cleaning some things up! hopefully after i finish housekeeping so to speak, i'll be ready to dish out the newer chapters!!! thanks everyone for being patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/27/2018: hey! so i've edited chapter one, just cleaned up phrasing and aged Luffy up a tad. if you've previously read, you may notice the changes, but it all still reads the same regardless.

Much like any sort of other circumstantial meeting of two souls, this too was unplanned and mundane. Law was getting off work, trying to make it to the farthest lot the hospital had some sort of jurisdiction over to find his car and just  go . While parking so far away may not be the most convenient, it was less crowded, and the less amount of time spent talking or waiting after he was off the clock was definitely better.

 

The night was warm, welcoming, a tad humid one might say but it filled the air with a comfortable layer of security Law found pleasant enough. High buildings giving off a chrome look in the night time lights loomed overhead as the surgeon slowed his pace. The night was nice, he may as well enjoy himself. 

 

Walking by he picked out his surroundings; a trash can to his right, more buildings and doorways to his left, a couple walking and giggling in front of him, a homeless man sitting under a landing, very typical things.

 

That night he felt lighter than usual, as if he was refreshed and at ease. Law worked on a handful of surgeries today, all very smooth, none taking any extra length of time. Afterward, he worked the clinic until his shift ended. Not many people come in after dark to the clinic at least, so that was also pretty smooth. He and Shachi, a nursing intern, goofed around as much as anyone could in a hospital until it was Law's time to get off. 

 

All in all the day was good, great even, and he felt it.

 

As he was approaching the homeless man, he felt in his pocket for any money that happened to be there. Law knew there should be either a $10 bill or a $20 bill, he didn't particularly care which, in his pocket to give the man. If anything, he'll see the man again, and give him more money since he now knows that he's there.

 

Law stopped in front of the man, who was bundled in a large, dirty brown coat, knees drawn to his chest, a worn out light red baseball cap resting on his head. He touched the top of the man's hat to get his attention, but the face that looked up at him was round and young, youthful, yet burdened by the hardship of having to live as he did. Brown eyes full of worry, thin eyebrows knit in concern; who was this teen, this child even? Kind, soft features made the boy look more helpless.

 

"Huh?" He whispered. Law immediately tuned into body language and tone, noting that the boy was hoarse, and trembling slightly despite the warmth in the air. "... why are you sitting here?"

 

That wasn't the smartest of questions. What was Law thinking, teenagers liked tosit and shiver in dirty clothing on the not so safe side of town in the middle of the night? He obviously had nowhere to go.

 

"I have nowhere to go."

 

Obviously.

 

The boy coughed a little, then a lot. He looked flushed and pale, he was shivering when there was no chill in the air, bundled under a coat.

 

He was sick.

 

"Hey let me take a look at you." The boy knitted his eyebrows but looked up, prompting Law to squat down in front of him. Law gently took his head into his hand, feeling under his throat for swelling, moving to feel his forehead for a fever.

 

Law found that he was kind of pretty sick.

 

The man stood up and rubbed his temple in distress. "What did you just do?" Law heard the boy asking him, a curious edge to his voice. "Uh, I'm a doctor, sorry if that was weird."

 

God, way to not come off as a weird person, Law.

 

"I was feeling to see if you had swelling in your glands and a fever. Turns out you do, and," Law looked at the boy again. Cheeks tinged pink, lips parted slightly, breath heavy - he looked tired and just plain _ill_. "I want to make sure it is what I think it is, so if you don't mind, could you come back to my clinic? I work at the hospital 2 blocks away." He just wanted to help. If he was sick, as sick as Law thinks, he doesn't want to leave him here.

 

Not that he wants to leave him here anyway, but a well kid is much better than a sick kid in any capacity.

 

Met with another concerned glance, the boy straightened himself a bit and breathed out a low "Sure."

 

Law began to help up the boy, grabbing his hand and then gripping his arm as his stood slowly, long legs stretching out from beneath him, parting to steady himself. "Are you okay to walk?" There was a muttered "Yea." His body said otherwise, wobbling and swaying as he gripped Law's hand further.

 

"Here, I'll carry you. You aren't well right now, and it's only 2 blocks." No protest, though it could be chalked up to the boy's lack of fully coherent thoughts.

 

Law positioned himself to pick the boy up, grabbing his tiny torso and thin legs, holding him to his chest and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

He was light, almost too light; how long has he been on his own?

 

"You don't have to do this, you know." The boy said, holding on to Law's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, I'm a doctor, though. We're supposed to help people and what not. In the job description."

 

Law felt a stifled chuckle in his shoulder.

 

At least he can lighten a mood with his banter.

 

They made it to the clinic, Law passing by the front desk and walking straight into the examination area.

 

"Yo, Law, why are you doing back?" Shachi's voice rang out, the tone shifting once he saw that Law was carrying someone. "And who is that? Are they okay?" He followed Law until they stopped in an empty exam room. Law put the boy on the exam table, the paper crinkling at the added weight.

 

"I found him on the street. He was coughing and having trouble breathing, and he's very weak physically."

 

Shachi looked the boy up and down. "The street? He's homeless?" Law nodded. "Damn- I mean dang, that's rough, he looks so young. If you need anything from me, you got it."

 

"Thanks. I just need a stethoscope and a thermometer."

 

After muttering a confirmation, Shachi left the room and closed the door.

 

"I'm going to need you to take off your coat, okay?" The boy complied, unbuttoning the few black buttons left on the coat and pulling his arms through the darken brown sleeves.

 

Law looked at the more clear figure. Lithe frame, prominent collarbone, small shoulders and chest; the boy looks so so young and undernourished. He wonders if it's because he has been on the street for a while or if this was a condition prior to.

 

"Sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Dr. Trafalgar. I'm a surgeon here but on some evenings I work the clinic. What's your name?"

 

The boy looked up at Law, eyes darting around, taking in the doctor. "I'm Luffy."

 

"Nice to meet you Luffy. How old are you?"

 

"17, no 18. I'm 18. My birthday was a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

 

Wasn't he sure? "How about you tell me what you remember from the day?"

 

Luffy turned his head down. "Me and my brother-" he paused and took a deep breath "had cake, and we watched movies, and we played Super Smash Bros. the whole day at home."

 

So this was a fairly recent development if he was still able to remember it clearly. At the very least Law hoped it was.

 

"How did you end up where I found you?"

 

Law wasn't the most tactful. He had no clue how to deal with kids, or with people in general. The whole time he's been trying to keep his professionalism, but there was something more a person has to do when talking to younger people, especially about something possibly touchy.

 

Luffy bit his lip. 

 

Oh god, what did that mean?

 

He wasn't a psychiatrist or anyone like that, he was a simple surgeon, at least he believes himself to be fairly simple.

 

"I'm looking for someone. I tried looking on my own, but the city is so big and I just couldn't do it on my own. It's tough."

 

What the hell is he to say to that? Law never experienced anything similar, plus he was bad at the whole comfort thing. Penguin was better at this, Bepo was better at this, but he'll still try.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll help you however I can, okay? But first, you need to get well." Good good, that's a start. Kind words, move back on track towards medical attention. 

 

Law crossed the room and washed his hands in the sink, then grabbed a pair of gloves from the disposable glove box. He then moved to get a long swab. 

 

"I'm going to have to swab your throat for a strep test. Please open wide and stick out your tongue." 

 

Luffy followed the directions, closing his eyes gripping the table as Law swabbed the back of his throat. 

 

"That felt so gross."

 

"It always does. One of those things you don't particularly get used to."

 

"You're so right."

 

Shachi entered the room, carrying the requested items. "Anything you need?" 

 

Law gestured toward the swab in his hand. "This tested for strep." The nurse nodded and left to do as told. 

 

Law took Luffy's temperature and frowned at the result. 102.7 degrees. Moderate fever but too high for comfort. He put his hand on Luffy's abdomen, feeling the light muscle and contrasting softness.  

 

"Lay down on your back, yeah? I need to hear your lungs and heart."

 

The rest of the exam went about as expected. Law heard a steady heartbeat (which was the best of the news; he didn't want to deal with a possible heart problem in addition to an illness), and the typical raspy rise and fall of lungs that had mucus build up. Luffy was sore all over and mentioned a pain in his abdomen, but it was just from the general aches the young man was feeling. It was only the flu, Law guessed, and this was confirmed after the strep test came back negative. 

 

"Now the only thing to do for this is have you on bed rest for a week. Drink plenty of fluids, take the medicine I'm going to prescribe, and you'll be good as new."

 

Wait. 

 

He didn't have a bed to rest in, let alone a roof to lay under or a way of filling the prescription. Well, if anything, Law figured, he could always pay for it. But what about everything else?

 

Damn this was stressing him out.

 

Luffy voiced concern as well. "I don't have anywhere to go. And no money. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to bed rest or pay for medicine."

 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Law hurried out of the room. Good fucking move, being vague and insensitive. He quickly found Shachi, who was playing some game on his phone and slammed his hands on the desktop to get his attention.

 

"The fuck, Law? You scared me." 

 

"Shut the hell up for a second and tell me if what I'm about to say is a bad idea." Law was frantic, his shoulders and chest feeling tense, multiple thoughts running through his brain at the same time. He didn't know too much else to do actually; this was a newer feeling to him.

 

"Alright, dick. What is it?" 

 

The surgeon took a deep breath. "The guy in that room has nowhere to stay, and is flat broke. Does it make sense that I let him stay in my apartment until he's better and I pay for his medicine?" 

 

Shachi looked Law in the face. A serious, thoughtful expression graced his face, then broke into a fit of laughter. "Effing hell, man. Yeah, sure it makes sense if you weren't a professional asshole. That's sort of way too nice for you. What's the end game here? Trying to add philanthropy to your long list of million-dollar Hollywood movie protagonist traits? "Hey I'm Dr. Trafalgar and my skin is smooth and I save homeless kids." A riot, really."

 

"Okay Shachi you can act like that but I'm being serious." 

 

"Okay Law I know you're being serious but honestly you don't normally do nice things for the sake of being nice."

 

He may have a point. Law wasn't the most genuine guy but he wasn't scum. "Just trying to help the guy out." 

 

"Law, I won't tell you not to, but this isn't a "you" thing. The kid needs help, give it to him. My bad for giving you a hard time but don't turn back into a dick when you're bored." 

 

He took offense to that. "You make it sound like I'm just an all-around piece of shit. I do good things."

 

Shachi waved his hand. "You do, you do, but not grand things. Don't want this to flip on it's head. Go make that kids year, okay? Help him, he needs it."

 

Law nodded and made his way back to the exam room. Was he really that characteristically bad? Or, neutral? Or whatever Shachi implied? 

 

Upon knocking and opening the door, Luffy's expression visibly shifting to show mild delight. "You're back." 

 

"I did say I was coming back. I have news to tell you." 

 

The boy nodded. a small smile on his face. 

 

"You need a place to stay, right? Come home with me. I have a huge apartment and too much money." Can he sound more odd, what the hell, he swears. 

 

Luffy looked Law in the eye suspiciously. "Are some kind of weirdo or something? What do you want in return?" 

 

God, he sounded that crazy? Did he look like the type to only do things for favors? "I'm not. I'm not. You're ill and need rest. Proper rest." 

 

"Thanks, but I don't need any charity, from anyone." Luffy moved to get up from the exam table but wobbled on the way down. "I'm fine."

 

Law smirked. "Not that I just examined you, or am a doctor, or anything, but you have the flu. Hey," the surgeon leaned on the table next to the boy. "just give it until you're better, huh? I don't want anyone I checked over to stay ill." Or homeless, for that matter, but that's a slightly different matter that would be, incidentally, covered if the boy would agree to him. 

 

"I already said I don't need your help. I can make it on my own." Luffy began to furrow his eyebrows, and his mouth turned in a pout. Stubborn kid. 

 

"Give it the while, okay? I'm not requiring you to stay, just to get better."

 

There was a pause. Luffy unwavering in his stare. "Okay. Until I'm better." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on the site, and my first One Piece fic! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and stick with the story! If you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment! I'm also open to suggestions on direction, so if you have an idea, feel free to share!


	2. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law guesses he likes his friends and he guesses he is okay with Luffy being at his apartment but he knows he likes bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/27/2018: this chapter has been edited. i've cleaned up the phrasing a bit. it should all read the same if you've happened to have read previously!!

"So you actually let him stay with you?" Penguin peered over at Law from across the booth, sipping lightly on the draft beer in his hand. Shachi nudged his shoulder and gave a smirk. The hell were those two on about? Did it sound that ridiculous?

 

Law frowned and bit into a buffalo wing. "Yea, I did. He's homeless, underweight, and has the flu." Shachi gave him another look, then rolled his eyes down to pick at the nachos. "Not to sound like you're an asshole, even though you are, but why."

 

"I already said it was just out of the kindness of my heart." Was that so hard to believe? Law took a swig of his Long Island Iced Tea. "In undergrad, you specifically said you not only didn't have a heart but if you did it would be someone else's and in a jar." Penguin was really a dick. "I was like 15 or something in undergrad, anything I said and did at that time doesn't count." Law mumbled, his lips still pressed to the glass of his drink.

 

Both Penguin and Shachi burst out laughing, slapping the table and coughing to cover up the laughs. "Shut up Law. There's an actual heart in a jar in your office at home. Shut up, just don't talk." 

 

Well, okay, tons of people maintain the same hobbies from when they were teens up until they were adults. That's normal. 

 

After the laughing subsided (Law ended up finishing his drink, ordering another, finishing the nachos, ordering another of those, and throwing a fork dipped in buffalo sauce at Penguin for trying to continue his "Tales of Undergrad Traf" as he called it before it ended), a large, foreboding man appeared next to the booth. "Looks like you shits are having a good ass time without me, huh?"

 

"Kidd!" Penguin reached his hand over the table to dap him up, and Shachi patted the large man's stomach as his greeting. "Hey Eustass." Law muttered between sips of his drink. Eustass sat down next to Law, pushing him into the corner of the booth, his black windbreaker rubbing against Law's bare bicep uncomfortably. "Eustass what the fuck. You're a big ass dude, stop this." The red-haired man laughed heartily, stealing a wing out of the tray. "You're fine, you're fine. So what were we laughing about over here?" 

 

"Law thinks that the shit he did in undergrad "don't count" towards how he is now." Shachi stated, providing air quotes.

 

"Man, you called your tattoos your pride and joy the other day and you got them in undergrad, don't start." Kidd said with a chuckle.

 

He kind of hated his friends.

 

"Didn't you get them to spite your d-" Speak of the devil, Law saw his phone light up with a message in Spanish. He promptly flipped his phone over so he couldn't see the screen, but there was still vibrations reverberating through the wood of the table. 

 

"Okay okay just shut up. I've been kinda stressed this week and you guys are making it worse."

 

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "Why are you stressed?"

 

Shachi spoke up. "He didn't tell you? A few days ago he found a homeless guy and decided to take him in." 

 

"Hm." Kidd took Penguin's beer and gulped the rest down. "So, is he blowing you, or what?" 

 

Why the hell did everyone think he was a weird guy that only does stuff in exchange for favors? Did he give off that vibe?

 

"Law, you give off the vibe that you only let him into your place because he was A - throwing neck or B - throwing ass."

 

What the fuck!

 

"No, neither! What the fuck man. I can't be nice? People can't stay in my home when they're sick?" 

 

Kidd's mouth turned up in a grin. "Man, I don't know what you're even saying right now. I asked you if I could crash one night after getting shitfaced and you told me I had to pay you." 

 

That was different though.

 

"That was different though, Eustass. You crash at my place so often I should start charging you rent. Plus you have money, asshat. Luffy doesn't have much of anything." It was only logical in his eyes. Kidd can pay him, Luffy can't. Kidd has a home, Luffy doesn't. Kidd has other people around him, Luffy has nobody.

 

"Law, I've known you for a while. The only thing that sways you to do nice stuff is impulse or your family having a say in it. I doubt you called your folks and asked for input, and you have the best impulse control out of anyone I know. You don't have that many nice bones in your body, especially to do something this, well," Kidd started grasping at the air for a word. "genuinely nice? Selfless? Pure, even? Don't let it flip on your head, or the guy's head."

 

"I told him the same thing yesterday." Shachi chimed in. Law groaned. His friends were dicks, but he guessed they made sense. There was something different going through his mind right then. Law guessed it seemed uncharacteristic of him to do, whatever, but he felt the urge to act. He could chalk it up to influences from his father (that rash and impulsive bastard of a man), but, that's a bit childish. 

 

"So the guy's name is Luffy? What's he look like?" Law flipped through his phone, clearing the multiple notifications from his father, to a picture he took of Luffy the night he came in. If he was going to have a homeless guy in his apartment, he would at least try to see if he was a missing person or if anyone around knew him. Luffy in the picture was sitting crossed legged in the center of his living room, a mug in his hands, eyes looking toward the TV out of view of the camera. 

 

The phone was taken out of his hands by Kidd, who smirked at the picture. "He's cute." Law snatched the phone away from the large man. "Stop." He passed it Penguin, who then passed it Shachi, who had already seen the picture. 

 

"I was just making a comment. Very nice face. Cute. " Kidd continued. "Those clothes new?" Law shook his head. "Those are old clothes I couldn't fit anymore. I didn't know what to do when he actually agreed to stay, so after I took him to my place and told him to bathe and take his medication, I ran to the nearest store that sold clothes and bought a bunch, plus some other stuff for him." 

 

* * *

 

The night Luffy came in went from light and pleasant to heavy and annoying fairly quickly. After getting Luffy out of the clinic and into his car, the two made light chatter until they reached Law's apartment. Luffy was a kind guy for the most part. Very simple, very informal. He immediately adopted the nickname "Traffy", opting out of calling Law by his first name but also refusing to stick with the overly professional "Dr. Trafalgar". Luffy told him very little information about himself, only that he was "looking for someone", wasn't from around the area, and that he didn't have anyone he could ask for help. Law assumed the amount of information was due to a lack of trust; he didn't blame Luffy in the slightest. 

 

Law periodically glanced over at Luffy during the car ride. He still looked sick, but acted a lot more chipper, more talkative, though not about his personal life. The main topic seemed to be food - different types, the best place to get whatever, what sort of food was superior to another. 

 

"I have a friend - he graduated two years before me - who works in a super fancy restaurant and he cooks the best food ever!" the teen paused to cough. "I swear, one taste and you'll be hooked. He's planning on- whoaaaaaaa..." Luffy leaned forward in the car to get a better look at the building looming overhead. Law drove to the lot adjacent the building and pulled into a spot near the back. "Whose building is this? This can't be where you live." 

 

That made Law smirk. "It is. Well, other people live in the building, too, if that makes it any better on you." Luffy gaped. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door once it came to a stop. 

 

"Wait, I'm pretty sure you're still weak, so I'll just carry you. The elevator isn't far from the lobby. Just hold my keys in your hand so we can get in easier." Luffy had no real room to argue. After powering off the car and locking it, Law hoisted the teenager onto his back and began the trek to his apartment. The doorman didn't say much as he entered apart from a "hello", and the elevator ride was basically silent, aside from Luffy's comment on how pretty the warm colors of the lobby were, and how high up his apartment was. 

 

Upon entrance, however, Luffy made no attempts to hide his thoughts. "Wow, when you said that you had a huge apartment," he looked around at the furnishings. "and a lot of money, I thought you were kidding." 

 

"I said I had too much money." Law's smile never left his face. "Being one of the top surgeons in the region has its perks." 

 

Luffy just muttered "whoa" and "wow" while being carried into a spare room. The apartment was very modern and had no clear theme. Luffy observed that the living room was very well put together, like out of a magazine. The walls were painted a soft, warm yellow, the sofa was a deep navy blue, leather, and in good condition. There was another matching sofa near it, a bit bigger, though, covered in tasteful yellow and gray velvet blankets. The dark hardwood floor had a gray plush rug on it, a dark blue glass coffee table in the center, a large TV hanging on the wall ahead, visible from the similarly colored kitchen.

 

"You can stay in this room. Usually, my friends crash here sometimes, which is why it may not look at nice, but a pullout couch and a few blankets are pretty good for anyone. My bedroom is across the hall, and the bathroom is the door two doors down from it. There's only a shower in there but I have a large bathtub in the other bathroom attached to my room if you want to soak." Law paused to think of anything else. "My office is the room next door to this one. There's nothing in there but medical books, files, documents, and research and seminar papers. I'm normally in there right after work and on my days off. I suggest you bathe. Relax. I'll-" 

 

Wait, he didn't have clothes. 

 

"Figure out some clothes for you." 

 

Luffy nodded then laid down in the bed. "Is it okay if I take a nap before showering? I'm really tired." Law looked over the young man then sighed out a "sure". Luffy curled up on the pull out bed, arms wrapped around his torso and legs hugged to his chest; seconds later he was out like a light, lips slightly parted, small snores being heard from the teen.

 

Law found a blanket and tossed it over the teen, moving out of the room quietly. "He hasn't had a soft place to sleep in about a month, of course he passed out." Law muttered. He walked quickly to his own room and fished out old clothes that he knew were too small for him but probably were still too big for Luffy. After finding an old band t-shirt from his own teen years (really, undergrad had been a trip. Hopefully he likes Judas Priest) and a pair of basketball shorts, he went to the guest bathroom, laid a fresh towel on the items and a new bar of soap on top of that with a washcloth. Next to it all he wrote a note saying to take his medicine if he wasn't back to tell him in person. 

 

That was pretty good for then, he thought. 

 

But in the longer term, well, he would have to think about it. 

 

Thinking honestly wasn't his strongest trait at the moment; he grabbed his wallet and keys, sped out of his apartment and down the street to some store that sold clothes and other personal items that he didn't bother to check the name of. 

 

There was a small greeting of "Hello" and "Welcome" from the store clerks. Law grabbed a shopping cart and wheeled it to the guy's section of the store, picking up the smallest sized t-shirts they had first. He threw at least 8 random colored and patterned shirts into the cart along with some tank tops, then a few more with superheroes on them, hell if he knew what teenagers liked these fucking days.

 

Luffy looked like he would enjoy Captain America and Superman enough.

 

Next, he grabbed 5 pairs of basic colored joggers, 2 pairs of shorts, and a pair of jeans, then a pack of underwear (boxers should be decent) and a pack of socks (solid black should be okay). That should be enough to alternate clothes and always have something clean to wear, even when the week was up.

 

Law ran to the aisle with toiletries and got a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, figuring he himself had enough shampoo and soap and the like to cover Luffy.

 

He then ran back to the clothing section, estimated a size, grabbed a pair of sneakers and sandals, scooping up a sturdy looking backpack and a solid colored hoodie for the teen as well, in case of what the hell ever. 

 

Damn was thinking too much.

 

Law hastily went through the checkout line. "Did you find everything okay sir?" the clerk asked. He muttered out a "yeah" and got out a card to pay for everything, ignoring her stare. 

 

"Is this for your younger brother or something? This is a lot of clothes." 

 

"Sure. Yeah, it is." He saw the total and shook his head. No one can ever tell him he isn't a damn nice guy; over two hundred dollars was a lot for one person that he didn't even know. Dr. Law Trafalgar was a stand-up, model citizen, dammit. He did good shit, fuck Shachi.

 

The surgeon left the store and almost sprinted back to his apartment. Fuck being relaxed; he didn't know if it was his general apprehension towards having a stranger in his apartment (his beautiful, expensive apartment, full of beautiful, expensive things) or what but he felt like he needed to be in and out and back as soon as humanly possible.

 

As soon as he got into his apartment he saw every cabinet had been opened in his kitchen, and Luffy was reaching for a mug in one of the higher ones. Law put the bags on the couch then went into the kitchen. "Hey," he started, looking Luffy in the eye as he turned around. "don't hurt yourself, I'll get it." Law reached over Luffy's head and easily grabbed the mug, a red and yellow colored one, then handed it to the teen.

 

"Thanks, Traffy."

 

"Dr. Trafalgar. Or Law. That's my first name. I told you earlier in the car." 

 

"No, that's complicated. You're Traffy." 

 

Okay, sure, he guessed so.

 

Law saw that there was water already brought to a boil over on the stove top and that there was a box of green tea open. 

 

He welcomed himself to his kitchen, the brat.

 

"My grandpa used to say that if you feel really sick, just eat good food and drink some tea and you should be okay. I ate some leftovers in your fridge. They looked kinda expensive, from a nice restaurant." Luffy's voice was light and hoarse, a little accented, almost unnoticeable. Really, he'd just ignore the comment about his leftovers (which were actually pretty pricey but hey, good food), at least the boy was eating.

 

Law leaned back on his counter and just looked at Luffy's back, seeing the young man work to brew his tea. "That doesn't excuse you from taking your medicine, I hope you know." 

 

Luffy let out a laugh, then coughed a bit. "I know. Still." He smiled and turned to face Law. "I'd like to." 

 

Law glanced away and gestured towards the living room. "Bought you some stuff. Just so you'd have more clothes. I don't want to have to keep giving you mine." Luffy, mug in hand, went into the living room and sat on the floor in front of the bags on the couch. Law followed and accompanied him on the floor.

 

"Yeah, your stuff is way too big-" he coughed again, " for me anyways." 

 

The older man looked Luffy up and down, noticing how the shirt hung loosely on his frame and the shorts were drawn at the waist to stay up. "Do you know how much you weigh?" Luffy shrugged and tasted his tea, flinching and sticking out his tongue at the hotness. "Some, I guess."

 

"Go weigh yourself. There's a scale in the bathroom." 

 

Luffy gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" 

 

"I want to confirm something. And possibly try to find if anyone knows you. You may be a missing person for all I know." Or a criminal, but Law gave him the benefit of the doubt and hoped that he wasn't some sort of delinquent. 

 

The young man's eyes widen at the statement. "Missing - Uh, yeah, maybe, sure. I'll go" he pointed to the bathroom and coughed "do the, uh, weighing myself thing now." He put down his tea and left for the bathroom.

 

That was not normal. 

 

Hell, that was not normal at all. 

 

Law rubbed his temples and turned on the TV to some reruns of some old show. Luffy came out and sat down on the floor again. "113 pounds." he said, mug pressed against his chin. Now Law was surprised and concerned. That was way too low for his age and height.

 

"No wonder you look so frail. You're way underweight." At least now he can work towards getting his weight up (or at least have him on the right track for getting it to a healthy weight).

 

Luffy shrugged again. "I haven't eaten a real meal in a while, let alone any food really. Shelters can only help you for so long and they're-" he coughed again. "pretty crowded. Last time I went to one was weeks ago, I guess." He took another sip of his tea, eyes focused on the TV ahead of him. 

 

Law felt some sort of way about the information he was just given. "That sucks." Yeah, it fucking sucks, good job Law.

 

"Yeah, it does." Luffy took another sip from his mug "Thanks for taking me in. I'll be out of your hair whenever this flu passes." 

 

The surgeon shook his head. "No, you're fine. Anything to help, really."

 

"You still sound and act like a weirdo, just so you know." 

 

Law laughed at that. "I'm not." he paused for a moment and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Let me take a picture of you." 

 

Luffy glance over at him with a smile on his face, sipping from his mug. "For someone that claims not to be a weirdo, you sure say some weird things, Traffy. Go ahead." He glanced back up at the scene to continue watching the show, smiling at the conversation the characters were having. Law snapped a picture of him like that, content. 

 

* * *

 

Upon hearing the recount of the encounter, Kidd looked at the picture on Law's phone again. "You're really going all out for this guy. I hope he is throwing ass and I hope it's good, you haven't really done shit like this before." 

 

Law finished another wing. "Stop implying that I'm an asshole, asshole." 

 

"You don't just drop more than two hundred dollars on a guy." Penguin chimed, putting his empty glass on the end on the table. Shachi nodded in agreement. "I'm really starting to think that you're actually trying for the whole philanthropy thing, kinda like your dad. That's not bad Law."

 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, though there was a smile on his face. "Yeah, sure, I'm a philanthropist now. Happy?"

 

"Are you happy?" Kidd asked.

 

Law shrugged. "I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Law learns more about Luffy and his friends get nosy. 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment! I love feedback of all kinds
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie
> 
> Drop by and say hi!


	3. Pacesetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law finds out that Luffy is a shining light, and he is blinded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here it is! sorry this chapter is so late and so long. I went out of town w/o a computer, then when I was typing this up I had no clue how to end it
> 
> the Spanish in this chapter is courtesy of my knowledge from taking the language, my friend C.D. (she beta'd this too, so shout out to her) who is nearly fluent, and google translate. if there are errors, pls point them out! the sentence near the end in italics marks that the rest of the conversation is in Spanish. it's much easier than writing everything in Spanish. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> 6/27/2018: edited this chapter by cleaning up phrasing! it'll read just about the same if you happened to read it before

In the days following their initial meeting, Law found that his eyes were opening to something entirely new when it came to living with Luffy.  

  
Luffy was so vivid yet simple as a person. The young man had so many layers to himself that Law couldn't begin to peel back and peek into, though he realized he desired to. He was bouncy and carefree and happy and refreshing. He was like the ocean waves, simple in nature though worthy of adoration. He was the things Law didn't know he should see and the things he thought he'd already seen.

 

He began to become accustomed to Luffy’s mannerisms and quirks, or lack thereof. The young man had so many habits it was almost comical; each action had a sort of inane beauty to it that Law enjoyed, though he'd never tell anyone.

 

How he always just laid in bed after waking up, only to bounce up excited for the day was interesting. How he greeted him in his loudest voice regardless of how many times he may have seen him that day was almost endearing. How he never once tried to sit on the couch because he "liked how it was cool but a comfortable cool" was nearly dare he say adorable. 

 

Law found that anything Luffy touched turned to diamond in his hands, and anything Luffy breathed on became filled with warmth immediately. 

 

The boy laid upside down on Law’s gray chaise lounge chair in the older man’s room, eyes focused on his back as his prepared himself for work. He was always like this; he always wanted to be around him, but knew where his boundaries lied. Luffy never got too physically close and Law couldn't tell if it was due to his lack of trust prohibiting him from doing so or if he was just keeping a respectful distance. Law appreciated it. He enjoyed the company in the morning as well as the energy he brought.

 

“So I was thinking when you get back tonight we could play _Mortal Kombat_ until you pass out and have burgers from that place you were telling me about before.” Luffy was kicking his feet in the air, grabbing at his ankles when he swung them down close to his outstretched hands. Law buttoned another button on his light blue shirt then looked at Luffy from his mirror, an eyebrow raised, a lazy smile on his face. “Sure. I go in a bit later tomorrow anyway. Let me make you some breakfast, alright? I have to leave soon.”

  

Luffy rolled off the end of the chair, flipping over as he did. Law found it amusing. The boy was so bright it was almost blinding; he had endless energy that Law wouldn't have been privy to a few days prior. He was glad that Luffy was almost entirely better, sans a few sniffles and a bit of light coughing.

  

Law walked into the kitchen, Luffy following behind him and seating himself at the counter overlooking the living room. The surgeon made Luffy a bagel (only Luffy; he'd never let bread of any sort enter his body, the stuff was damn gross) with cream cheese, cooking and adding sausage to it as he made himself a cup of coffee. 

 

He was glad he knew well enough to ask and even more glad that Bonney made this meal plan for Luffy to get his weight up. Hopefully he'd gain a few more pounds before getting cast back into the world.

 

Law sat down next to Luffy, sipping his coffee and pulling out his phone. 

 

“There's this book I wanted to pick up today. The store has it in stock but the site says they only have the Portuguese edition. How do they only have that edition in stock?” He was really hoping to get it that day. Maybe they have an English or Spanish version in the back or something.

 

The older man looked over at Luffy, awaiting a comment. He had a grin on his face. “I speak Portuguese.”

  

What.

 

Law took another sip of his coffee. “Since when?” He mused. The probably have the program at his school or something.

 

He looked down at his phone to the web page of the bookstore he wanted to visit. The next shipment of English or Spanish would come in the following week. 

 

Luffy shrugged. “Since I could talk, I guess? My family is from Brazil.”

  

Oh. Well, that also makes sense he supposed. 

 

“When did you move up here?” 

 

“When I was 9 and my brother was 13. My grandpa wanted us to be closer to where he was going to be stationed.” Luffy took another bite of his sandwich, then hummed in content. His warm brown eyes looked over at Law’s tattoo-covered hands, scanning up to his face then smiling more.

  

“Where's your family now? Your brother?”

  

Luffy looked away quickly before taking another bite of his sandwich. 

 

“Seeing as you asked me something let me ask you something: when and why did you get the tattoos?” 

 

Law noticed he changed the subject. He wasn't going to ignore that Luffy didn't want to be pressed about his family, so he put the thought in the back of his head. 

 

Don't pry, let him say whatever he wants. 

 

“They're amazing, huh. Took me a long time to get them the exact way I wanted and I really like how they look.”

  

Honestly, Law admired his tattoos a little too much. They started as a small way to spite his family when he was in his punk kid years but they mean so much more to him now.

  

“When I was 14 I got the ones on my hands. I was sort of a little shit so I ignored everyone telling me that it would be hard to get a job, especially as a doctor, with them.” He paused and sipped on his coffee. “I got the ones on my arms and shoulders when I was 15 and 16, then the ones on my chest at 17 or something like that.”

  

Luffy’s round eyes were shining and his mouth was open in a grin. “You have so many!” He nearly shouted.

  

Law nodded lazily. “There's a companion tattoo to one on my chest on my back. Everyone in my family told me I shouldn't have gotten them but I'm pretty successful so it doesn't matter now. My dad was kinda pissed until he saw the chest tat. He loves that one.”

  

Luffy muttered “so cool, so cool” before getting up and getting orange juice out of the fridge. “Traffy is so cool.”

  

“You flatter me.”

  

He laughed. “Whatever you say.” 

 

Law stood up then downed the rest of his coffee. “I have to go soon.” Luffy stood up with him and followed him to the door.

  

“Remember your medicine.” 

 

“Of course.” He nodded and laughed slightly.

  

“Don't eat all of my food. Again.”

  

He laughed once more. “No promises.”

 

“Make sure to rest.”

  

“Yeah, yeah.” Luffy waved his hand almost dismissively, his smile relaxed.

  

Law was at the door, slipping his brown loafers on. He looked at Luffy again. “Be good. I’ll have food.”

  

"That's the best news I've heard in a bit!"

  

Luffy took a step towards him and cupped his face in his small, tanned hands. The younger man stuck out his tongue as though he were thinking then stood on his toes, increasing his height but not nearly enough to even try to match Law’s. He ran both his thumbs of the surgeon’s eyebrows, smoothing them down.

 

Oh goodness.

  

“They were bushy.” Law grabbed Luffy's wrists gently, then lowered them from his face. Luffy still had a smile on his face as he leaned from off his toes and stepped forward a bit.

 

Oh whoa.

 

“I assume.”

  

Luffy bounced on his heels then stepped back. “Have fun cutting people open or whatever it is you do.”

  

“I always have fun doing that.” Law retorted, an edge to his voice and a smirk playing on his mouth.

  

Law left his apartment and traveled down the street to get into his matte black Acura.

  

The drive to work was fairly normal, a bit of a contrast from his morning. Typical New York noise in an even more typical morning with no one on the streets actually driving like they had sense. It was normal, so he didn't complain; he knew what to expect at this point.

  

The sun was barely baring its head over the horizon and the buildings, though the day already felt soft and warm.

  

He had a few surgeries scheduled, then he had to lead a group of students around, but all and all he would have a smooth day. He liked smooth days.  

 

* * *

 

“Where did you say he was from again?”

  

Law was bringing Shachi up to speed on how Luffy was and what he said this morning. He was leaning on the desk Shachi was seated at, both of them just going on lunch break.

  

“Brazil.”

  

Shachi swiveled a bit in his chair. “He is pretty tan. Around your dad’s complexion, right?”

  

“Yeah.” He brushed off the direction of the conversation. “What are we doing for lunch?”

  

The nurse held up a finger as he typed away on his phone. “Penguin and Bepo want to go to that cafe type place a block or two away.” He typed some more. “Penguin just asked Kidd and he said he asked Bonney since she's back in town now. They're coming with us.”

  

Law hummed. “Alright, as long as you don't make me pay for all of you again. Bonney eats like a damn horse.”

  

Shachi threw a piece of paper at Law.

  

“Kidd asked Hawkins but he has a seminar today.”

  

“Isn't Eustass still supposed to be in class too?”

  

Shachi shook his head. “Nah. His class had a project due at the end of the semester but he finished it early. Got an A and gets to sit out the rest of his classes. In some other class he took the final early. Same deal.”

  

“Fucking good on him I guess.” Law said with a shrug. 

  

“Absolutely.”

  

Law pushed off the desk. “May as well start to go.”

  

Shachi tapped his phone screen a few times then lightly grimaced. “Wait, Bepo just canceled. Some lady came in and went into labor.”

  

Curse those pregnant ladies.

  

Shachi shrugged then pointed to the door. "It'll be us five. Bonney confirmed that they were almost there now." Law sucked his teeth and nodded. It was a bummer not seeing his best friend but it is what it is.

  

Law liked hanging out with his friends even though they were- well, how they were. Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo were all good friends from medical school and subsequently the hospital. Kidd kind of appeared one day and never left while Law knew Bonney from Shachi.

  

The two left and headed to the cafe. Upon arrival, they could see Penguin, Kidd, and Bonney already seated at a table near the back upon arrival.

  

The pink haired woman jumped up at the sight of Law, walking to the front of the cafe to meet them.  “Long time no see Traf, you asshole!” She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his.

  

Law patted the small of her back, feeling the soft fabric of her white blouse. “Back at you Bon.”

  

She pulled him and Shachi over to the table where they were all seated, the three already having drinks at the table. Law guessed the service was just pretty fast in the place since they got drinks so soon after being seated. “Why do all my friends insist on calling me an asshole? I'm so nice to all of you.”

  

“You told me to delete your number last week.” Penguin mumbled between sips of his lemonade.

  

“Peng you know I hate being on FaceTime after 10:30. That's on you.” Law responded, a smiling playing at the edge of his lips.

  

Kidd slid his menu over to Bonney before commenting. “He actually blocked me! And for no reason at that!”

  

Law raised an eyebrow. “You sent me a picture of your dick print in gray sweatpants. What was I supposed to do after seeing something so horrific?” 

  

Kidd shook his head and rolled his eyes, “You were supposed to tell me if it was good enough to send to Basil.”

  

“Basil is supposed to like that? No one likes your dick, Eustass.” Bonney said before waving her hand to call over a waiter. He nodded her and held up two fingers. She pouted but nodded back.

  

“You liked my dick enough, Bonney.”

  

Shachi and Penguin laughed at that, Law coughed to cover up his own chuckle. She smacked his arm with the menu. “Yeah, and you wanted Law so bad it wasn't even funny.”

  

“Actually that was also hilarious.” Shachi chimed.

  

They laughed at each other and poked fun. They all found it harmless, the friends knew each other enough that what was said was never malicious; Law never expected any of them to censor themselves and they never expected Law to either. It was pleasant, he supposed.

  

A waiter came to the table and pulled out a pad from his apron and a pen from behind his ear. “What can I get for you guys?”

  

Bonney waved her manicured hand in the air to gain the waiter’s attention. “These guys aren't ready to order yet, but I am. Get me your top five most popular items, two Sprites, no ice, and a large ice coffee, skim milk. Burgers medium rare. Thank you.” The waiter just nodded and wrote everything down, looking up at everyone else at the table.

  

They shook their heads and the guy left.

  

“So what's new Traf? Besides the homeless kid you have in your guest room.” Bonney folded her hands under her chin and set her eyes on the tattooed man.

  

“Apparently he's from Brazil.” Shachi stated, playing with the straw wrapper from Penguin’s straw.

  

Bonney took another sip of Kidd’s cola. “That's interesting. I wrote a diet plan for him but I haven't seen a picture. Lemme see him.” Kidd flipped her the finger, Bonney grinning and returning the gesture.

  

Law took out his phone and scrolled to the picture he took the night Luffy came in. He turned the phone to the dietitian, who took it out of his hands.

  

“He's so cute! What the fuck Law, do you see how he looks, he's so adorable!” She gushed. He didn't send her a picture back when he asked for the meal plan, just a professional description of him.

  

“Bonney stop shouting.”

  

“I said that he was cute the other day.” Kidd said putting an arm around the back of Bonney’s chair.

  

“You said it in a nasty low voice, not a high pitched excited voice like Bonney did. Completely different meanings.” Penguin stated.

  

“Regardless.” Kidd leaned back in his chair. “He's Brazilian? I can see that.”

  

Bonney scrolled to see if there were more pictures. “Can we meet him? Does he even like people? What type of treats does he like?”

  

“Bonney he isn't a puppy.” Law sighed out.

  

“Are you sure? His face sure is round and his eyes sure are soft looking.” Shachi said jokingly.

  

“Law, let us meet him. I promise I won't let Kidd and Shachi and Bonney embarrass you.”

  

Kidd chimed in too. “Can we come over tonight?” 

  

Law sighed again. “Yeah, I guess. We were going to have burgers from that place a ways up from my building and play _Mortal Kombat_. He shouldn't mind company.”

  

Bonney sipped more of Kidd’s drink. He snatched the straw away from her. “He sounds so precious. Like a properly baked pizza.”

  

Penguin tapped his fingers on the table. “Call him and tell him the change in plans.”

  

“He doesn't have a phone. Homeless, remember?”

  

“You have an office phone. Call your house.” Shachi said.

  

Kidd and Bonney began to chant “call your house! Call your house!” while banging their fists on the table.

  

He hated his friends. 

 

“Okay yes thank you, I have an office phone, I'll call that.”

  

Law took his phone from in front of Bonney and scrolled through his contacts to call his office phone.

  

He wanted through the rings, glancing at his friends as the line went to his voicemail.

  

“ _Hello, you have reached the office phone of Dr. Law Trafalgar, M.D. I am currently working away from my home office. If you leave your name, phone number, and a short message, I will return your call as soon as possible. Si mi familia, telefonearé el móvil. Todos tienen el número. Gracias. Thank you.”_

  

He sucked his teeth at the recording. “Luffy, it's me. Pick up. You're allowed to answer the phone if it's me calling.”

  

Law heard a click. “Traffy! Even your answering machine is cool.” He let out a laugh. “What's up?”

  

“My friends want to meet you. They're under the impression that you're a puppy. Them coming over tonight is okay right?” Law rolled his eyes again. This was actually silly. His friends were nuisances he swears.

  

“Yeah! The more the merrier! As long as there's still food involved.” Luffy paused. “There's still food involved right?”

  

“Yes, Luffy there's still food involved.”

  

“You're a good man, Traffy.”

  

“Don't hear that too often.”

  

Luffy laughed. “See you tonight! Bye!”

  

Law hung up his phone and looked up at his friends. “You dicks are a go. Bring him food when you come over.”

  

They all shouted out some exclamation of happiness, drawing attention to the table. Law appreciated the group’s goofiness even if he never participated in it.

  

A few minutes later the waiter came back with Bonney’s order. Burgers, a grilled cheese, chicken tenders, and wings, loads of fries filled the table in front of her. She thanked the guy before shoving a handful of fries into her mouth.

  

The rest of the group ordered before he did, Shachi ordering something uncommon, Kidd being picky, and Penguin debating over what to get for 10 minutes. Law noted to tip him well; he knew how much of a handful the group may be.

  

“How is this any different from a restaurant? Like what makes this a cafe and not a restaurant?” Penguin inquired, throwing a fry at Bonney to get her attention.

 

The pink haired woman peeked up at the pharmacist, light brown eyes glaring at him for throwing food. “I don't want to explain it, you wouldn't pay attention long enough to actually understand anyway.” She bit into a cheeseburger then continued talking. “It's like you trying to explain some medical shit to me and Kidd,” she moved her hand to imitate a plane flying, “right over your head.”

  

At this point, they all had gotten their food and were eating, laughing, throwing food, joking.

  

Kidd had gone into a story about a client he had at the auto shop and whatever they did that got him so animated.

  

Penguin was cracking up.

  

Shachi was sneaking fries from Bonney.

 

Bonney was inhaling wings.

  

All he missed was Bepo and Basil, and his circle would be filled. He cared about his friends, truly, their loudness and brashness and mannerisms and all.

  

They wasted time with stories about their week so far and more jokes and the like. The group was loud and obnoxious, but one could tell they were just having fun. It was never, in Law’s eyes at the least, a bad thing to just have fun.

  

Nearing the end of the hospital workers' lunch break, the three bid Kidd and Bonney farewell, with the two staying seated and lightly, playfully arguing whether to walk them back or not. During their walk back Law noted how it was interesting the two kept their dynamic after breaking up. Them staying friends was a relief to the surgeon, even if he didn’t acknowledge it.

  

Penguin parted ways with Shachi and Law to head back over to the pharmaceutical department.

  

Law just had another surgery (pretty minor, shouldn’t be too long or complex, by his standards at least) then he was home free.

 

* * *

 

Shachi arrived first, of course, with a bag of various chips from some shop. He greeted Luffy with a smile and an introduction, as noisy a one he could make; Luffy responded with as much gusto, taking the food and looking at the contents of the bag before heading to the living room.

  

Kidd came second, picking Luffy up off the ground into a hug like he was a long time friend. Law just rolled his eyes, taking the sack of - what was this, fried chicken? - out of his hands before he dropped it. Luffy laughed loudly, patting Kidd on the shoulder. “You’re so tall! Even taller than Traffy!” he exclaimed. Kidd carried Luffy over to the couch and nearly tossed him down, grinning all the while. Luffy laughed even louder.  

  

What the fuck Kidd, a little aggressive, huh? Just met the guy, no need to be so rough.

  

The red-haired man plopped down in the center of the couch, spreading out and sinking into the cushions comfortably.

  

Bonney arrived third, with Penguin coming in very soon after her. She hugged Luffy lightly and ruffled his hair, handing the pizzas she brought to Law and the bag of wings and sauces to Shachi. Was he now the damn butler? The pink haired woman wandered over to the couch and sat next to Kidd, putting her feet onto the coffee table. “Why such the high level of disrespect, Bon?” Law asked, sighing lightly. “Oh just set out the food, Traf.” she responded, settling in comfortably next to Kidd.

  

Penguin dapped Luffy up after putting the bags of drinks he brought on the table. The man lined up the sodas and cans of beer nice and neat, in color order even. He put an arm around Luffy’s shoulder and pulled him down onto the couch between Kidd and himself.

  

Law took the responsibility as host and owner of the damn house to organize all the food on the coffee table so everyone could have their pick. There was really a ton of food; they outdid themselves this time. He turned the TV to something decent as to have noise in the background.

  

Luffy’s mouth nearly watered at the sight of all the food. It smelled good, looked good, and he guaranteed it would taste good. If he were to describe what heaven may be, he may say it looked a little similar to what was in front of him.

  

The night went about as well as Law could’ve hoped. His friends were nosy, but they held a level of respectfulness so that they didn’t make him uncomfortable (not that he thought Luffy could really be uncomfortable so to speak, but hey). They all asked Luffy little confirming questions to see if what the surgeon told them checked out, but other than that they treated the young man like he was a member of their group.

  

Penguin shared stories of the three hospital workers’ times together in school. Shachi would insert embarrassing moments (really? He just had to bring up the time in the chemistry lab?) and Luffy’s face became bright as he filled the room with his laughter.

  

“You mean to tell me that Traffy nearly  _melted_ a desk? That’s hilarious!”

  

In his defense, it wasn’t an entire desk, more like a portion of a lab table, and the surrounding items. “Shachi it wasn’t that bad.” Everyone around him was laughing loudly.

  

The man let out a huge laugh, nearly falling off the couch. “The desk had a hole in it afterwards! You’re lucky they didn’t take you outta the program! Man was that funny. That poor girl’s notebook was fucking ruined.”

  

He waved his hand at that. “Oh I’m sure she passed.” The laughs continued.

  

The night continued like that. Food was eaten, laughs were shared; Law was- well, enjoying himself.

  

Bonney and Luffy bonded very quickly over their mutual love of any sort of food. She told him the best places in the area to get all the best dishes, and Luffy eagerly took in the information, shouting at Law to buy everything she said.

  

So now he’s getting spoiled, okay.

  

Everyone loved talking and being around Luffy, but it was getting fairly late. Kidd may not have class and Bonney may make her own hours, but the other two guests have work in the morning along with Law.

  

“Huh, will you look at the time,” Law exclaimed in a raised voice, glancing down at his bare wrist as though he were looking at a watch. “Gotta get out of my fucking house. Leave people, leave.”

  

“But Traf, we’re having so much fun! Another hour, please?” Bonney leaned her head over the edge of the couch as she groaned. “Let them stay Traffy! Your friends are so fun!” Luffy shouted, banging his fists on the floor he was sitting on.  

  

Law huffed then crossed his arms. “Okay okay, Dr. Heart Stealer needs his beauty sleep. Eight hours right? Let’s head out guys.” There was a collective groan from Kidd’s statement.  

  

“Shachi and Penguin, you act like you don’t have work in the morning.” At the sound of the news, the two murmured in agreement, then stood. Kidd followed, then picked up a whining Bonney and stood her up in front of the door.  

  

Everyone shuffled out after saying “goodbye” and “we’ll do this again” to Luffy and Law.

  

“Traffy’s friends are amazing! We should all hang out again!” Luffy said excitedly, bouncing in place (he tended to do that; Law would say it was almost cute that he had the habit).

  

“Well, we can’t do anything again if we don’t clean this place up.” Luffy nodded then began to slowly pick things up, showing that he’d comply. The two started cleaning after Law saw that. 

 

There was a pleasant silence between them.

 

It was almost one in the morning and the surgeon knew he was going to be irritated the next day due to lack of sleep, but he figured he would be even more irritated if he woke up with a dirty living room because his friends had no clue how to act. Law held open a large garbage bag and let Luffy scoop up trash into the bag. “This reminds me of how me and my brother would clean our living room after staying up all night.” Luffy said wistfully.

  

What was _that_ tone? Why did he sound so small and quiet?

  

Law made a little surprised noise. “Where is your brother now?” Luffy stopped picking up trash and looked down at his feet, his breathing changing.

  

“I…” Oh no, why is he pausing like that?

  

Luffy looked like he was in pain, his voice shaking out the words “I don't know right now.”

  

Law was worried. Like capital W, emphasized in bolds and italics worried. “What do you mean by that?”

  

Okay, that may be dumb to ask but still. Luffy was still looking at his feet, his shoulders shaking a little. Law dropped the bag and went over to guide the younger man to sit down on the table (he’d worry about if that would damage the table later). 

 

Luffy tried to steady his breathing but it didn't work. “That’s why I was out there. I was looking for him and I got lost and no one could help me and I couldn’t help myself and it just all happened so fast and I had no way of getting home and-”

  

Law gently placed his hand on Luffy’s shoulder and gave a small reassuring squeeze. “Slow down. It's okay. You're okay.” His hand moved to rub little circles on his back.

  

Luffy glanced up at Law with hurt eyes and rocked a bit in place, his hand on his chest. “I miss him so much. It hurts Traffy. I'm over here safe and Ace is missing. I need to find him Traffy, you don't understand how much I need to find him.” 

 

The statements just made Law increasingly angry. _He_ was the one that needed to find his older brother? _He_ was safe? “Luffy look at me.” The younger man didn't look up, he only shook his head.

  

“Look at me Luffy.” Law put his hand on Luffy’s back and kneeled down beside him. Luffy turned his head to meet grey eyes.

  

“You're the one that needs something. I found you sick, Luffy. Sick and on the street. Wherever your brother is, he is safe. Almost a week ago you were _not_ safe, Luffy. Do you know how dangerous your situation was?” Luffy just looked at Law, tears pricking his eyes.

  

“I'm not sure what to do, Traffy. I thought I could find him but I couldn't. I couldn't find anyone that knew him.”

  

Law was at a loss. This was fucking difficult, didn't make too much sense, and was honestly a bit heartbreaking. Law saw how defeated Luffy looked and how empty he sounded. He needed his brother; from what Law was seeing right then Luffy had a horrible case of separation anxiety.

  

The surgeon stood up. “Tell you what.” He pulled out his phone. “I'll find him for you.” Luffy looked skeptical as hell at the words. “I know some people that will find him. Trust me, they will find him.”

  

“What choice do I have Traffy?” He sounded tired at this point.

  

“Luffy, trust me. You just go to sleep and trust me, alright?” The younger man nodded. “Go lay down and sleep, it'll get handled. You're okay, Luffy.”

  

He sniffled and nodded again, rising from the table and slowly wandering to the guest room.

  

Law let out a sigh when Luffy closed the door, running his hand through his hair. He quickly located and dialed the contact he needed. He was more than glad when the phone was answered.

  

“ _Hijo! ¿Qué te hace llamarme tan tarde por la noche?_ ”

 

“Papa I have to ask a favor of you.”

 

“Oh, do you now? You screen my messages and ignore me. You act like you don’t love your Papa. When are you visiting me and your family?”

 

Law sighed. This is why he didn’t call this man. “Papa, of course I love you, but this is an emergency, of sorts.”

 

“I’m listening, Law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonney is introduced! Law's friend group is rounding out pretty nicely if I do say so myself.
> 
> sorry if it's a little draggy, I know it's long. I tried to fit in so much content, and I still have more to put! 
> 
> if you have any feedback at all, feel free to leave it! I love all feedback! drop a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie. drop by and say hi!
> 
> next chapter promises are made and Law is a bit of a miracle worker


	4. Mold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law sets a few things in motion while Luffy's life changes for the better, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came out faster than the last! 
> 
> no beta this time (if anyone wants to be the beta for this story, pls tell me! I'm looking for one!) so if there are any errors, as always, feel free to point them out
> 
> the sentence in italics, again, marks that Law is speaking Spanish and the convo is in the language. Thanks!
> 
> 6/27/2018: this chapter has been edited. i've cleaned up some phrasing and typos, and changed some things for continuity. it's generally the exact same if you've happened to read it before

During breaks in his shift the following day, Law made a series of calls to his father. If he was going to keep to his word, he had to be as thorough as possible.

  

When Luffy woke up, before Law went to work, he asked for the younger man’s brother’s full name as well as when he saw him last. Ace das Portgas. Very, uh, Portuguese, he guesses. 

 

Law knew that if no one was able to find the man, he either never existed or was dead.

  

Hopefully he wasn't dead. 

 

_"Papá tienes que apresurarte y hacer esto."_

  

_“Son, you're going to have to give your Papa a few days to do this, I hope you know.”_

  

“You're going to be able to do it, right?” His voice was strained. He didn’t want to be on the phone with this man too long.

  

Law heard the man chuckle in a deep voice. “Of course. I am the second best at finding people that don't want to be found.”

  

“That's a shame. I need the very best.”

  

Law could almost _hear_ the vein popping out of his father’s head.

  

“Well, the very best happens to be a very stubborn man who will charge you a base fee of $5,000, $6,000 for every hour, then $12,000 to tell you where he is. Not to mention the fee to go get him if you wanted that too.”

  

Law rolled his eyes. “Is there no friends, lovers, and lovers’ sons discount?” he said humorlessly.

  

There was a hearty laugh ringing through the phone. “Crocodile would most likely charge me double since he knows I know how to do this myself.”

  

The surgeon could hear a voice in the distance through the phone. “Why are you saying my name?” he heard it say.

  

“My son was asking about you, Croco. He says hello.” the man dismissed, switching to English. Law heard shuffling in the background and muffled voices speaking back and forth (he assumed his father covered the speaker as to not be heard). 

 

Another voice spoke into the receiver this time, deep, smooth, and mellow. “Hello, Law. Whatever your idiot father said is a lie, you know.” Law let out a laugh. 

 

Crocodile had been in a relationship with his father from since before they moved to the states, and they’d known each other even longer from various corporate events and galas and dealings. Law didn’t dislike the businessman - quite the opposite actually; he was an interesting man that lead an interesting life. He just keeps him, as well as his father, at an arm's length, so to speak.

  

“It was only slightly bad, promise. How is your company going?”

  

“All is well, I suppose. We reached a new milestone a while ago, broke another record. And how is your work?” 

 

“I’m actually at work right now. It’s more of a slow day. I’m on a break currently. There are a few students coming in after my break that I’m supposed to guide.” 

 

“I won’t keep you, then, Law. I’ll give you back to your dumb father so you can finish up with him. Don’t let him run your ear off.” 

 

There was a shout of “stop poisoning my son against me!” before he heard a voice speaking to him in Spanish. _“Don’t let that old alligator talk bad about your Papa, Law. When are you coming to visit us? It has been so long.”_

  

“Sure, sure. And a month ago is not long, Papa. I’m a busy person.” Hurry, hurry.

  

“There is always time for family, Law. It isn’t like your don’t have a car; you have three. Just drive over one weekend.”

  

“Two of them are with you.” he sighed. “I’ll see when I can come over. Meanwhile, I need this done. As soon as possible.”

  

“You’re lucky that I am almost done with these designs. If you were a good son you would come and model them for your Papa. The camera loves you.” Law groaned before the man on the line continued. “I will do this and have news for you soon, son. Remember to text your uncle! He misses you as well!”

  

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Papa. Goodbye. Thank you for doing what I ask of you.”

  

His father chuckled heartily. “Of course. Anything for my wonderful son. Love you.” “Love you too.” They ended the call at that, Law thankful that he didn’t have to talk much more with his father. God was he a handful. 

 

Just as Law put his phone away, he is paged to come to the lobby of the hospital by Shachi. His group of students arrived, apparently, and were waiting patiently.

  

Law couldn’t help but roll his eyes more. Two minutes isn’t much of a wait.

 

He donned a white lab coat, pulling cuffs of the light grey dress shirt through the sleeves, adjusting golden cufflinks, then walked over to where the students were supposed to be. 

 

Upon arrival, there were a few mutters amongst the students, the more bold ones raising their phones and taking pictures. He glanced at Shachi, who was behind the counter to the side, then turned to the students. “Hello everyone, I am Dr. Law Trafalgar, a cardiothoracic surgeon here at the hospital. Today I will be showing you the ins and out of what it’s like to work here.” He put on his most personable voice when saying that, a relaxed smirk on his lips, standing tall and proud and suave.

  

The students ate it up.

  

As much as he complains about attention, he does enjoy the look of his lifestyle and how standout he looks. Expensive clothes and shoes, all gold and silver and platinum everything, matte black luxury what-the-fuck-evers. As least he was subtle with it. Style points, style points.

  

Law tried not to feed their desires, but to have the students paying so much attention to him based on appearance alone was some sort of hilarious. He joked with them, though dryly, and kept a lazy, relaxed expression on his face the entire time he showed them the surgical wing. He looked aloof though kept a more informal air about himself. They liked the mystery though he wasn’t anything too damn special.

  

The surgeon distantly thought of what exactly made him so interesting to the group, or anyone for that matter. Yeah, he guesses his tattoos, or his relative youth, but really now, that’s just, well, him.

 

* * *

 

Following the end of his shift, Law went by a handful of stores to pick up some items he thought would help in making Luffy a bit happier.

  

He may not be a psychologist, but he could put a few pieces together for sure.

  

The first thing was that he knew Luffy had some form of anxiety to cause him to act this way about the whole situation. The way the boy’s breathing changes and his body sways when even _thinking_ about his brother was concerning as all hell. There was no way as a professional he could let him stay in that state, but he didn’t have too much of an idea as to how to change it. Anxiety would remain regardless, he well understood, so he’d just have to make him feel better for the moment. 

 

Then there was the obvious dependence the young man had on his brother. Luffy was almost an adult; he’s getting to an age where saying “I need my brother to do this” isn’t too much of an excuse anymore, at least in Law’s eyes. By 17 or 18, hell, 16, Law was nearly entirely independent. It was during those years he and his father had a falling out;  it wasn’t like he had a hell of a lot of support, so he’s been there, though not to any life endangering extent. 

 

Law shifted the bag of items in his hand as he pulled out his keys, waiting patiently for the elevator to come to his floor. Reaching his apartment, he greeted his neighbor (an older business lady; she was a bit standoffish but she caused no fuss, so he didn’t mind her) then went inside, removing his black loafers and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt.

  

Luffy was seated on the floor in front of his couch, eyes a bit distant as he looked up at the movie playing on TV. He was fiddling with the hem of his blue Avengers shirt, a small frown on his face.

  

“Hey, I’m home.” Luffy looked over at Law upon hearing the voice, face shifting immediately to reflect how happy he was. “Welcome back!” He shouted, jumping up to stand in front of the older man.

  

Law handed the bag of items to Luffy. “I got stuff.” He shifted his eyes briefly to look away from Luffy’s. “I saw how upset you were yesterday and I thought that some of this stuff could help with your nerves.”

  

The two went over to the couch and sat down, Law relaxing into the soft cushions while Luffy retook his seat on the floor. “Nerves? What’s wrong with my nerves?”

  

The surgeon looked down at the smaller man. “Luffy you had an anxiety attack yesterday.” He uttered, plainly and without remorse in his voice. Law figured the guy would fucking know he had anxiety, but it’s evident that he was almost clueless.

  

“Whoa, an anxiety attack,” he paused briefly, looking down and off to the side. “I guess that’s what those are.”

  

Law was taken aback. His mouth opened slightly as though he was going to say something, but closed again. He blinked at the boy, opening his mouth to say something, words not leaving his lips.

  

The actual fuck? He had them before? He didn’t fucking know? Was his brother an idiot? If Law’s siblings had displayed _clear_ signs of a nervous disorder, even if it were mild or situational, he’d call everyone and get them at least a little help. He disliked this Ace guy the more and more Luffy described his life, especially with the context of having a brother. 

 

He dumped the bag on the couch. It was just some fancy tea, natural oils, and some classical music CDs. “I didn’t know that you had them frequently. I thought that this was a one time thing, so I got a few things to calm your nerves while you were still here.”

  

Luffy picked up the CD and looked at the cover, squinting. “Classical? Boring! I can’t even pronounce some of these names. Who is this?” He pointed to a name on the cover.

  

“Süssmayr.”

  

“Bless you.”

  

Law smirked at that, picking up the box and standing. “I’ll make you a cup of this tea. It’s supposed to calm you down.” The teen nodded.

  

From the living room, Luffy began to animatedly describe the events of the movie. It sounded like a generic action movie to Law (Luffy had said “boom” and “crash” and “bang” a few too many times for it to be anything besides an action movie). 

 

For what it was worth, Law found Luffy’s enthusiasm about mundane things to be refreshing. His friends were never like that. No one in his tight circle was really the excitable type. Well, Kidd could get really active if you get him talking about cars, and Shachi was a party type guy if you give him a minute, but it didn’t hold flame to how spirited Luffy was at any given time.

  

The water came to a boil, and Law prepared Luffy a mug of the tea, adding cane sugar to it so it could be sweet. “Want any milk?” He asked. Luffy shouted back a “yeah!”. He added a bit of milk to the mug and carried it over to the young man, who thankfully accepted it.

  

After blowing on the mug and taking a tentative sip, he smiling lightly. “It’s good.” Law smiled back.

  

Law unbuttoned a few more buttons of his dress shirt, deciding it was too hot for him to put on the hoodie he wore around his apartment but also having a guest made it inappropriate to fully take off his shirt and walk around shirtless like he normally did in the summer months.

  

The surgeon grew bored. The movie playing was stupid by his standards, he didn’t think he had music Luffy would enjoy (he already expressed a dislike for classical, he didn’t really want to fish out his old heavy metal CDs and flash drives, and well he wasn’t too in the mood for R&B), and he hated the stuff that was on TV during this time of the day. 

 

“You, uh, in school?” 

 

Lame, Law. Really fucking lame.

 

Luffy laughed. “Is this you trying to make small talk, Traffy?” he took a sip of his tea. Now Law was embarrassed. He was no good at talking.

  

“No, I stopped going in like March or something and filled out the papers and stuff to drop out in April.” the boy continued, smiling up at the movie on the screen.

  

What. When Law was 18 couldn’t even think about dropping out of school. Albeit he was in medical school at the time and was at the top of the class, so he’d lose everything if he dropped out, but the idea was foreign to him regardless. 

 

“Why?” he breathed out. Luffy glanced up from his mug and shrugged. “I didn’t like work or sitting in class. I would skip class a ton to hang out with my older friends but when they graduated I just stopped wanting to go to school.” He took a sip of the tea.

  

Law sighed, thinking of his next sentence carefully. “Did you want to learn anything?”

  

It still came out a tad asshole-like, but fuck it.

  

Luffy shrugged again. “I like learning, I guess; as much as the next person. But it’s sooooo boring sitting in class, plus most of my friends weren’t going to be in school next year. Ace said that whatever I wanted to do he would help, so he signed the papers for me to drop out after I stopped going in March.” 

 

So his brother encouraged his? Doesn’t the guy- to hell with it. He wouldn’t question what the hell this “Ace” knew any longer. Law wouldn’t do shit like this. He wouldn’t allow shit like this to happen, rather.

  

“Damn, I wouldn’t have let you do that if I was taking care of you.”

  

Luffy turned his body completely to face Law, his voice having an edge of defiance and mild malice to it. “And what would you have done?”

  

“First I would’ve tried to convince you it was a bad idea to not graduate.” He saw Luffy roll his eyes. “Talk out what you were going to do. Then if you still wanted to drop out, I would’ve tried to help you get your GED before formally dropping out.”

  

The younger man’s tone changed to a calmer one. “You say that like I still couldn’t get it. I can do anything I put my mind to, you know.”

  

That was a good attitude. Law smirked. “I like that. Tell you what, I know a guy. He can help you get your GED by next year. You’ll be able to say you graduated on time, at least.”

  

Luffy hummed and grinned into his mug, taking another sip. “And if you wanted, you could start college on time too.” Law continued.

  

“I’d like that. Ace was always telling me that now we were out of the slums and in America, we could do big things. He takes good care of me, and loves me a lot. I love him so much. I want to do it, for him.”

  

Law supposed that was a nice way of thinking of it. He didn’t have that sort of experience or feeling, the feeling of wanting to do something purely out of love, he would put it.

  

Well, he went through school early and fast at the will of his uncle, but that was more of a “thanks for supporting me regardless of what I did” than a “I’m doing it solely for you”. He could say he loved his uncle, but everyone loved his uncle. You’re not called “the heart” of the family for no reason now.

  

“You should do it for you, not for him.”

  

Luffy turned away from Law. “Me doing it for him _is_ me doing it for me. I want to do everything for him, just like he does for me.”

  

“If you say so.” He had no business pushing it. Whatever the brothers had happening in their lives wasn’t his business. “I’ll help you all the same. Let me tell the guy that you want this to happen and hopefully he’ll be able to meet you later this week.” 

 

Luffy hummed into his mug again. Silence fell in the room, breaking for the noise from the TV and whatever the people the building over happened to be doing.

  

“I’m not stupid, you know.”

  

Law was taken aback again by Luffy’s words. “I know you’re probably judging my brother based on how I act and talk about him, but he’s really hard working.”

  

“I wasn’t-” Luffy cut him off with a humorless laugh. “I get,” he paused to think of the word. “uncomfy, when I’m alone too long in general. It’s been that way since I was little. My best friend knows, Ace knows, and now you know. It has nothing to do with how my brother raised me and is taking care of me now.”

  

In his defense, Law was more judging on how it seemed like Ace just did whatever made Luffy happy for the moment, but that’s another conversation.

  

“It sounds like you have abandonment issues and separation anxiety.”

  

“I don’t need your fancy doctor double talk, I just get the shakes when it’s too dark and noisy and I’m by myself.”

  

Luffy was a stubborn guy.

  

“Ace works really hard. Like the hardest out of anyone I know. Ever since I was little and we were in Rio, he’s worked for me, for _us._ ” The way he said “us” was so, confident, so proud, Law noted.

  

“Just know that I love him. And you _have_ to find him. I’ll stay as long as it takes to find him, and whatever payment you need, I’ll work it out after you find Ace.” He was adamant, Luffy's words coming out very clear and with purpose.

  

There’s that “love” again. Law was never this dependent on anyone in his life, sans his father when he was still under his direct care. He guessed he couldn’t judge; people live different lives, and he’s a great deal more fortunate than the average Joe. 

 

Law did leave the conversation at that. He excused himself to his office to call “the guy he knew”, which Luffy muttered was “kinda cool”. Phrasing stuff the way he did made him sound exponentially more interesting than he truly was.

  

Closing the door, he made his way over to his solid mahogany desk and leaned on it, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts until he found who he was looking for.

  

“ _I knew you would be in need of me today.”_ A calm, mellow voice answered. Oh boy.

  

“Basil cut the mystic shit, I need a favor.”

  

“Testy, aren’t we, Dr. Trafalgar? Not even a hello to your friend, I see.”

  

Law sighed. “You’re right Basil. How are you doing? How are your students? How are you and Eustass?”

  

The blond haired man on the other line hummed lightly. “I, he, and they are well. You sound troubled. Did you call me to converse your deepest thoughts or is there anything particular you need my assistance in?”

 

Law met Basil a few years ago during a seminar he was speaking at. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t pay too much mind to a professor striking up a conversation, but the lanky blond man had such riveting conversation to make, he couldn’t pass it up.

  

A few conversations later, a few drinks at a bar afterward, a trip to Basil’s place that night, and the two became friends, of sorts. Both of them are standoffish and generally nonpersonable types of people, so it was a shock to the two of them that they didn’t lose contact after the initial meeting.

  

The guy was peculiar, but the sort of peculiar he surrounded himself with anyway. Basil fit in with his friends, though he was older and had a bit more of a serious side than the rest.

  

“I have a guy that needs help getting his GED. You’re a professor, so I wanted to ask you to help him in getting it.”

  

“I do not know the content of the GED test, meaning that asking me may be a wasted effort. Additionally, I teach philosophy only; mathematics is not my strong suit. It may do you better to ask another one of our math and science inclined friends.”

  

Law sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately. “Look Basil, there aren’t many people I know that are as great at teaching as you are. Also now that I think about it, you being bad at math is bullshit because you have like 3 fucking degrees.”

  

“All in social sciences.”

  

“Psychology is a hard science.”

  

“Relatively.”

  

“You’re good at teaching Basil.”

  

“That is neither here nor there.”

  

“That’s the reason I asked _you_ , Basil Hawkins, and not, say, anyone else.”

  

“I will consider the idea, though do not expect me to be any more willing now that you have praised me.”

  

“I’ll pay you any price you want.”

  

“I will consider the idea more heavily.”

  

“Thank you, Basil.”

  

“It is of no worry, Dr. Trafalgar.”

  

They ended the call there, Law wandering back into his living room and seating himself next to an excited and laughing Luffy, watching a rerun of some sitcom.

  

He hoped this would all work out in some fashion.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Hawkins texted Law a dollar amount and a time that he was free so Luffy could begin his tutoring. Law was lucky that the blond man wasn’t as bad as the rest of his friends and went with an above average though reasonable amount.

  

Per Hawkins’ request, the two met went to the professor’s apartment before the surgeon went to work for the day, Law giving Luffy a notebook and a pack of pens to use during his time with the man.

  

Law listened to Luffy chatter about, well, whatever the fuck (he knew exactly the fuck - why steaks were better than any other food). He looked very happy; his smile large, his eyes bright, his cheeks round and full with endless joy. The surgeon had a small smile on his face. He had no clue how Luffy could just be so utterly happy. He didn’t think it was the fact that he was going to finish school, that didn’t seem to concern him.

  

Was Luffy just happy to be happy? Must be nice. It sure did look nice.

  

The long haired man opened the door clad in a flowy white shirt and well fitting dark pants, gold accenting his clothes. Honestly, this is a more toned down outfit than Law would’ve expected.

  

Luffy looked up at Hawkins, mouth agape. “Whoa! You’re even taller than Kidd! Traffy, why do you have such tall friends?”

  

Hawkins peered down at Luffy, then looked at his friend. “Traffy?”

  

“I don’t need to stay or anything right?” The surgeon asked, dismissing the comment.

  

“Not unless you wish to, Dr. Trafalgar. The session will be done at noon, and I will take this young man back to your apartment after lunch. I have a key and your doorman knows me.” 

 

“How do you have a key?”

  

“Bonney gave me a copy.”

  

“How did she get a key?”

  

“According to her, Penguin gave her a copy.”

  

“Fucking Penguin.”

  

Hawkins swept his arm towards his living room, welcoming in Luffy. “That is just people you associate yourself with, really.”

  

Law smirked. “I associate with you.”

 

“And I happen to also have a key to your apartment.”

  

“Goodbye, Professor Hawkins.”

  

“Farewell, Dr. Trafalgar. Be wary of bright warm colors as well as feathers today.” 

 

Law sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, though gave Luffy a parting smile.

 

Hawkins closed his door and walked over to the table set off the side of his kitchen, motioning for Luffy to follow him. “There may not be too much of a need for introductions on my part. Be that as it may, would you kindly introduce yourself.”

 

“I’m Luffy.” he said brightly, tossing the notebook onto the table.

  

“Charmed.”

  

“I thought your name was Hawkly or something.”

  

“Hawkins. Basil Hawkins. I am a professor of philosophy at-”

  

“Philo- huh? I thought I was learning whatever you need to know for the GED. Traffy said you’d be the guy to get it for me or whatever.” Hawkins noticed the light accent, almost missable to those not paying attention. 

 

This would be an interesting day.

  

The two were seated across from each other at the small light colored wooden table. “Not to be rude, but English is not your first language is it?”

  

Luffy shook his head. “No, it’s not. Portuguese is.”

  

“Is it also safe to assume that English is also your worst subject?”

  

The boy nodded at that.

  

“If you remember, could you tell me how your grades were, or how class was to you at least?”

  

The smaller man put a finger on his chin and looked at the ceiling, rocking the chair back and forth as he does. “I was failing like four out of seven classes, but I don’t remember the exact grade. I was passing math with a B, art with an C, and I forgot what the last one was but I got a D in it.”

  

Hawkins looked at the boy closely, his eyes scanning his posture and attitude as he spoke. “It looks like mathematics is the least of our troubles.”

  

The professor talked more with Luffy to gauge what he needed to work on. Luffy always got sidetracked whenever Hawkins allowed him to ramble, talking about his best friend or what he did when he skipped class rather than anything to do with the class itself.

  

He determined that Luffy most liked didn’t need to work on math as much due to him being “alright” at it (which was partially a relief because he didn’t want to recall any information about the subject), but would need major help in everything else.

  

He noticed that his expression changed when mentioning his brother, shifting to be more resigned and reflectively happy, though shifting back when talking about other things.

  

Hawkins didn’t let that go, but he pushed it to the back of his head and made sure to ask more and tell Law about what he finds. It was a bit concerning; Luffy was a bright young man, so he knew there must have been an experience to cause him to react, even subconsciously, to the mere _thought_ of his brother.

   
This would be interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins is introduced! I almost wrote as much younger than he really is, but this turned out a bit better! 
> 
> Crocodile is basically introduced, but not really. he comes back up later so no worries, we'll see him again
> 
> also who is Law's dad? (it's super obvious, though) I have a few things planned for him as well, so no worries
> 
> in this fic, since I wanted the characters to be as reflective of the modern setting as possible, some names will be altered to fit better
> 
> thank you for understanding!
> 
> if you enjoyed, leave kudos and a comment! commenting helps a ton with motivation and ideas. even a few words is great! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie also, so stop and say hi! also if you're interested in being my beta, you can mention it either in the comments or on tumblr
> 
> next chapter we find out how it all started


	5. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy could not for the life of him figure out where Ace was. He also could not probably live without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a shorter chapter, and also out earlier than the last chapter.
> 
> this chapter was written a loooong time ago, before I even finished chapter 3. it sort of solidified the direction I was going to take with this story
> 
> please enjoy!
> 
> 6/28/2018: i've edited the chapter by doing very minor fixes

**Day Zero:**

  
  
Luffy knew that Ace wouldn't stay out long. He never did, especially not when it was this late.

  
  
He knew that whatever he had to do was important. Ace didn't say what it was, and he did leave without waking or telling Luffy, but he had faith. He knew whatever Ace was doing would make sense when he got home tomorrow morning with a nice breakfast and an apology.

  
  
Maybe they'd play video games most of the day again, just like on his birthday a few days ago. Tomorrow was a good day for that. Supposed to be spring showers. Luffy only liked the rain when Ace was around.

  
  
The night was warm. Luffy wondered to the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. Ace wouldn't mind that he was drinking the sugary beverage after dark; Ace shouldn't be out, Luffy shouldn't drink soda at night, tit for tat, they're even.

  
  
Luffy jumped onto the sofa in the living room, flipping to some channel that played a comedy movie. He laughed at the jokes and the antics of the characters. The duo on the screen was hilarious. He'd just stay and watch movies until he fell asleep or Ace came back home, whichever was first.

  
  
Hours passed and it was almost dawn. Luffy had bags under his eyes and another soda in his hand. Ace would yell at him but he would be the one that's wrong. Why stay out so late? Why not say anything? Stupid big brother. He may as well go to sleep now. Ace will have to clean up the cans and apologize for having Luffy up. Serves him right.

  
  
Luffy went into Ace's room and took a pillow off his bed, going back to his room and tossing it onto his own bed. It was for comfort, just for the night until he came back. Ace should know he hates being by himself for too long. He does know. Luffy got into bed and curled up with the pillow.

  
  
Ace will be back and he'll comment on how Luffy was still childish and Luffy will get mad and call him an idiot for having him up. Ace will be back.

 

* * *

  
  
**Day One:**

  
  
Luffy woke up with a start. His heart was pounding, his head was pounding. He didn't know what was going on.

  
  
He stood up quickly and left his room. A glance at the clock revealed that it was 1 in the afternoon.

  
  
No Ace in the kitchen making breakfast, no Ace in the living room cleaning up cans, no Ace sleeping in his bedroom or Luffy's bedroom. No Ace.

  
  
Where was he?

  
  
Luffy picked up his phone and went through to call anyone in there that also happened to know Ace. Maybe they'd know where he went. Maybe they could help him.

  
  
Zoro was limited help. "Go ask your neighbors, I'm sure they'd have more info than I would." Luffy guessed he was at least somewhat right. He would at another time. He had to ask people that he knew first.

  
  
Nami and Ussop were also limited help. She was packing her stuff to go to university and Ussop was helping her. They'd be busy all day they said. Luffy gave them that.

 

Sanji was even less help. He didn't know anything and was busy at the restaurant. Figures. He hung up and tried to think of anyone else.

  
  
Luffy scrolled down his phone's contact list and found Marco's number. He never really talked to the blond haired man but Ace always said that Marco was as close to him as people got, besides Luffy of course.

  
  
One ring, two rings, three rings, four, five, six rings. Voicemail. He dialed again. One, two, three, four, five, six rings. Voicemail. Again, dialed. Same number of rings, voicemail again. Dialed. Straight to voicemail. What the fuck.

  
  
Luffy guessed that Marco didn't want to answer an unfamiliar number but jeez. He tried another one of Ace's friend's, Thatch. Similar treatment. What was up?

  
  
Vista was the same and so was Jozu. He didn't have anyone else in Ace's friend group's number. All of the numbers just went to voicemail upon redial. It was odd. He was worried.

  
  
The young man paced around their apartment. He decided he'd try again after a shower. Get a clear head and clean body. Give them some time to maybe return his calls. Hopefully they did call him back. It would be even better if they had information. Luffy smiled to himself and began to peel off his clothes. Everything will work out just fine.

  
  
After the shower there was still nothing. He got dressed then called Zoro again; his best friend always cheered him up. "Luffy I don't know what to tell you. Go ask your neighbors."

  
  
"Stay on the line with me as I do?" Zoro muttered an "Of course." Sliding on his flip flops, and grabbing his key, Luffy went down to the first person on the hall. The lady in the apartment had no clue what to tell him. She barely knew Ace. He thanked her and went to the next. The next door held the same answer. Zoro reassured him that they'd get something soon enough and that it was okay.

  
  
The guy in the next apartment said he just saw Ace leaving with a bag late last night. That was a little bit more information and Luffy was grateful. The guy just nodded and closed the door.

  
  
Whoever was in the apartment next to Luffy's didn't even bother to answer if they were home. Rude.

  
  
The door next to it opened to a big shirtless guy, smoking a cigarette. "Aren't you the Brazilian kid in 5D?" He blew out some smoke into the air above Luffy's head. "Yeah." Luffy began. "I'm asking if anyone has seen my brother, Ace. He left last night. You see anything?"

  
  
"Nah, I didn't. Hey, why don't you come in for a bit? You look a bit tired." Zoro told him to go to the next apartment. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Tell me if you see anything, please?" The guy sucked his teeth and nodded, closing the door.

  
  
The last two were just as much help as the first two, and Zoro apologized for the lack of info. "I'll come over tomorrow okay? I know you hate being alone but I'm really busy Luffy. I can spend the night then." Luffy was elated.

  
  
"If you can that's amazing. Thanks Zoro." After hearing a "You're welcome", Luffy ended the call, going back to his apartment and sinking to the floor behind the closed door.

  
  
No one knew where Ace went, and his friends weren't answering the phone. He tried to text each of Ace's friends, sending the same message.

  
  
_Hey guys, I'm sending this mass text to see if anyone knows where Ace is. He left in the middle of the night last night and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Call if you know anything._

  
  
Luffy sat for a minute, thinking on what to do next. It was late afternoon. Ace should be back. Or he should have at least called.

  
  
Well, he's a dumbass. Luffy scrolled through his contacts and pressed call on Ace's name. Of course, it makes sense to call the guy that was gone.

  
  
Multiple rings, then voicemail. This can't be right. He tried again, the same thing. Again, again, again, again, five times, ten times over. All to voicemail. He spammed his phone with texts.

  
  
_Ace, where are you? Bro, I'm worried, call. Aaaaaccccceeeeee, callll meeeee. Ace seriously call me. Call me Ace, I don't know what's going on. Ace, really, where are you right now?_

 

At this point, he was almost shaking. What the hell was going on? Why is this happening? Where is he? This isn't fair. 

 

This isn't fair. 

 

He had the stupidest, most aggravating big brother in the world but he couldn't help but be compelled to want him back. Who just leaves without telling their younger brother? Ace knows better. At the very least he should know better. 

  
  
The night came and Luffy decided to stay up again. He paced around, another movie on the same channel as the night before playing in the background.

  
  
Luffy's chest felt tight. Ace had never been gone this long without him knowing where he was. It was almost a full day; where the hell was he?

  
  
He tossed himself onto the sofa, a hand clutching his chest. The from the TV sounded fuzzy. Luffy couldn't do this. He tried to call Ace again, but it went to voicemail. What was happening?

  
  
This wasn't the longest time they'd ever been apart but it was the longest time he spent where he was purely alone and it was the longest time he didn’t know where Ace was. Even when they were still in Rio it wasn't this bad. It was maddening. He hated it. He missed Ace. So much.

  
  
He couldn't even stay as alert as late as he did the night before. He felt worried. He made sure to eat. Hell, he'd been eating throughout the day. The fridge was already half empty yesterday, and he wasn't helping. Food was always nice to him.

  
  
Luffy didn't go back to his room. He felt too heavy to move, his chest too tight. He remained on the sofa, eyes glued to his phone in case someone, anyone, called him or texted him.

  
  
Ace should be back. Ace should be here. Where is he?

* * *

   
  
**Day Two:**

  
  
Zoro came to Luffy's apartment with an arm full of snacks and take out for the two of them. He knew Luffy loved beef jerky.

  
  
The door opened immediately after Zoro knocked. Luffy stood in the doorway, eyes red and puffy, hair even more unkempt than usual. At least he was clean, he noticed; Luffy wore a tie dye tank top and denim shorts cut off at the knee. Usual outfits, good, good.

  
  
"Hey." Luffy's voice cracked. He sounded hurt. He looked hurt. "Hey." Zoro answered back in a soft tone. "I got you stuff. I know how you like stuff." Luffy smiled. "As long as it's food." He took the bag from Zoro and put it on the sofa. The green haired man followed him in and closed the door.

  
  
Zoro saw all the cans on the floor, the empty ramen packets littering the kitchen, the bags of chips and the containers of refrigerated food stuffed into the trash can. "He'll be back." Luffy plopped down on the sofa next to the bag of food, taking out the teriyaki beef jerky and tearing open the package. "He will. Sit. There's decent movies on in the day time." He complied. "I would imagine."

  
  
They sat in comfortable silence, Luffy eating anything he could get his hands on and Zoro watching the movie on the screen. Periodically they called Ace's friends along with the man himself again, only to go to voicemail. At least with Zoro there, Luffy felt more at ease. Passing hours were kinder today, Luffy found. He honestly enjoyed just being around Zoro.

  
  
"Where do you want to sleep?" Luffy stretched his hands over his head and yawned. "Doesn't matter. Where ever you put me I'm good." The younger man grabbed Zoro's wrist and lead him to his room. "I would say let's camp out in the living room, but the floor is hard and the sofa is small. My bed's comfy at least."

  
  
Zoro had to agree. "Why don't you get comfy and I'll turn off everything in the living room?" Luffy nodded and shooed the taller man out of his room as he changed into something to sleep in.

 

Zoro cleaned up the floor and the kitchen. He knew whenever Ace did return he didn't need to be yelling at Luffy about their apartment being dirty. He looked in the fridge and frowned. If he knew that the siblings were so low on food he would've bought something to stock them with. There were only bottles of juices and milk left, along with jars and bottles of old sauces. He knew they were probably out of cereal if the dishes were anything to go by. The way Luffy ate, he would be begging for more in no time. He didn't have time to go shopping for the guy tomorrow, and he couldn't have him over at his place as his landlord was already up his ass about something.

  
  
He knows Luffy doesn't have any money of his own, and that they probably don't have money in the house, at least none Luffy knew how to get to. He'd need food. Zoro could barely help.

  
  
The green haired man turned off the kitchen and living room lights and powered off the TV before going to Luffy's room.

  
  
"Hey, Zoro, come here." Luffy's voice sounded transparent, devoid of energy. He took off his shirt, keeping on his wife beater. He was glad he wore basketball shorts to the younger man's apartment. "Yeah Luffy, I'm here." He got into the bed beside Luffy, facing him as he laid down. "Sorry, but could you hold me? I'm not okay right now." Zoro just grunted and put his arm around Luffy's torso, using his free hand to pull his head to his chest.

  
  
"Luffy." The younger man looked up at Zoro. "Huh?"

  
  
"You're shaking." Luffy turned his head down. "Yeah."

  
  
"He'll be back." Zoro felt the warmness of Luffy's body, his small frame producing tremor after tremor. He couldn't imagine what Luffy could be feeling at the moment. The boy was always so bright and strong but now he was weak.

  
  
"I know."

  
  
"He's okay."

  
  
"I know." Zoro heard his voice crack again.

  
  
"You're fine."

  
  
A sniffle. "I know."

  
  
"You're safe."

  
  
"I know."

  
  
"It'll be okay."

  
  
Zoro felt wetness on his chest. He hugged Luffy tighter. "I know." It came out slower this time.

 

"When he comes back, I'm punching him in his throat for making you act like this."

  
  
Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's back, clawing at his shirt. "I know you will."

  
  
"You shouldn't have to worry about him. He knows how you are."

  
  
More sniffles. Luffy rubbed his face against Zoro's chest. "I know." Another crack in his voice. "I know, Zoro, I know."

  
  
"You shouldn't have to worry about him." Zoro repeated, patting Luffy's head and smoothing down his hair.

  
  
He felt Luffy's fists get tighter, his shaking increasing. "I know." His voice was a whisper now.

  
  
"You should sleep, Luffy."

  
  
"I know."

* * *

   
  
**Day Three:**

  
  
Zoro left for work and it felt like Luffy's security had been disarmed. He didn't know what to do. He called and called and called everyone that knew Ace but he got no answer.

  
  
Hours went by and he felt like he couldn't do anything. He had no food except leftovers of what Zoro brought. He could eat those today but what about tomorrow? Sanji said he couldn't come to his place at all the whole week and Zoro said that yesterday was his only day off until the next week. Nami and Ussop were still moving the former's stuff and weren't even in town.

  
  
His chest felt tighter. He was dizzy. He couldn't take it any longer.

  
  
Luffy showered and put on a t-shirt and jeans, slipping on some espadrilles. He put a red baseball cap on his head and shoved his keys and phone into his pocket. He went into Ace's room to search for money. If he was going to find his brother, he needed money. Luffy ended up finding $18 and a train pass. He could get into the city and buy food with this. That's probably all he needed.

  
  
The young man went into the kitchen and ate the rest of the leftovers Zoro had given him, hoping to get full from the food.

  
  
Soon after Luffy left his house. If he was going to find Ace he would need to get to New York. He knew Ace had to be there. At the very least he’d find Ace’s friends. If he wasn't anywhere around their town he was in the city, and if he wasn’t in the city his friends were. That's where Ace frequented, he had to be there. He had to.

  
  
Luffy sent a text to Zoro telling him he was going to do something, details left out. If he said too much Zoro would definitely tell him otherwise. He needed to go and do _something._

 

Zoro responded with the thumbs up emoji. A few seconds later he said he put in a missing persons report for Ace das Portgas. Luffy was grateful but he knew he'd find him before the police did.

  
  
He'd find Ace.

  
  
He would definitely find Ace.

 

* * *

  
  
**Weeks and weeks and weeks and-**

  
  
He was out of food again. The money he got selling his phone was was only good for the one week and he was hungry again. Curse his metabolism. Curse his hunger.

  
  
He had very little idea what day it was. He imagined he'd been out a month, maybe a little over a month, maybe a lot over a month. He didn't know.

  
  
The shelter had turned him away again. "There's too many people just like you, wanting food and a place to lay their head. I'm sorry but we can't have you."

 

He just needed a place to rest for while.

 

The man held up a finger to him then went into a room near the counter Luffy stood in front of. He came back with a brown coat. "Here. It's still early in summer and it gets hot but a coat is a nice pillow or blanket. This is all I can do for you."

  
  
He didn't have any help in the city. He knew no one. Luffy was too far away from his community in New Jersey; he was too deep in the city, too far from anything that looked vaguely familiar.

 

No one he asked could help him. No one knew any "Ace das Portgas", no one knew how to get to his neighborhood, hell, people barely heard of his neighborhood. Few people had heard of Ace’s friends, and even fewer knew much about them other than “he’s a cool dude.”

 

Majority of the information he was given wasn’t useful to him, or he didn’t know what to do with it.

  
  
Luffy went back to stealing from street stands and small stores, like he and Ace used to do in Rio. He felt bad; they said that doing that was behind them once they got to the states, but he was desperate.

  
  
One time he got jumped. Luffy was caught stealing and the store owner's two sons chased him a few blocks, cornering him in an alley. They took back the stolen items, and took the scraps of the money Luffy got from panhandling. They kicked and beat him, avoiding his face but bruising his ribs and legs. This was tough. He hobbled out of the alley and down the street.

  
  
Sometimes people brought him meals, or gave him leftovers. He still looked youthful, though after weeks of undernourishment his face wasn't as round and bright and filled in, his skin wasn't as radiant, his eyes were less endearing, his smile was less cute. They took pity. He hated pity. But he needed it.

  
  
Luffy couldn't begin to count the weeks he'd been away from home. He knew it was over a month. It kept getting hotter and hotter but he couldn't for the life of him tell what day it was.

  
  
Were those fireworks? Luffy's ears were ringing anyway, a fuzzy sound blocking any sound from clearly reaching him. He didn't dare look up. He didn't care what they were, they were loud and his head already hurt, his body aching. He was shaking again. He hated being alone more than anything.

  
  
"Hey you okay down there?" A soft voice asked him. He looked up and saw a woman, eyes kind and face mellow. Luffy cracked a smile, still shaking. "As okay as anyone." She handed him her plate of leftovers and a twenty dollar bill. "This should be enough, right?" He nodded. "More than enough. Every bit helps more than anything. Thank you." She nodded and continued her walk. The food was still warm and oh so good. Luffy wanted to savor it but he didn't have that luxury anymore. He never ate enough. He could feel how small his stomach has gotten. He was always kind of small but never this small.

  
  
Moments later he felt sick. His stomach made a gargling noise and he lurched forward. Luffy stood up and walked as fast as he could to the nearest trash can.

  
  
Fuck he got sick from the food. Luffy only wished it tasted as good coming up as it did going down. He didn't believe she poisoned him; no, that wouldn't make sense. Was he that undernourished that his body couldn't handle food?

  
  
Luffy cursed before throwing up again. He couldn't eat but needed to. He would starve.

  
  
The young man went into a convenience store and got a bottle of water and a pack of crackers. He needed to break the twenty anyway. He munched lightly on the crackers and sipped his water, hoping this would stay down.

  
  
He was hurting. This was horrible.

  
  
Luffy tried his best to sleep in little grassy, park like areas, but there were only so many. Benches were far and in between. He always got shooed away when he tried to sleep anywhere even remotely more crowded. He wanted his bed back. How the hell was he supposed to get home?

 

Back in Rio they were poor, but never without a roof over their heads. This was much different.

  
  
At least he always kept on the move. Luffy spanned dozens of blocks a week, but he couldn't find his way out of the neighborhood. The buildings were tall and the alleys were deep.

  
  
The night was damp. There were clouds overhead uncharacteristic of the season. It was going to rain. He hadn't eaten properly since the last week (few days? Few weeks?) and he didn't want to move. He put his coat over his head and hoped it was a shower.

  
  
It poured that night.

  
  
Luffy didn't understand why his chest was hurting so much, or why his throat felt slick and scratchy. He had more body aches than before too. He was always coughing, sometimes he coughed stuff up. It was gross.

  
  
His clothes were still wet from the rain the previous night so he took off the coat, but he felt a little cold. He knew it was still summer so what was the deal? Luffy debated putting the coat back on and decided that once it dried would be a better bet. He was shivering.

  
  
The coat didn't help, he found out, but he figured it would be better than nothing. He curled up and remained like that. He didn't want to move. He had no food or money so he just stayed.

  
  
Luffy missed his home. He missed his brother, he missed his best friend, he missed his other friends. He missed a lot. Were they looking for him like he was looking for Ace? Had Ace gotten home?

  
  
He heard people passing him. A couple giggling. There was tap on the bill of his hat. He looked up.

  
  
"...Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. it's a flashback, but a necessary one. 
> 
> it took me a while to figure out if this was a decent enough backstory, and I'm still unsure. if anyone has any comments or criticisms, feel free! 
> 
> make sure to comment and leave kudos, okay? I'm pretty nice, I promise. 
> 
> also thank you sooooo much to roomshxmbles on tumblr for the amazing message! I teared up a little. you're so sweet!
> 
> I'm also raincloudfedarie on tumblr! stop by and say hi! I love it when you guys leave little messages!
> 
> next chapter Kidd does something he regrets


	6. Skepticism; or, Technicolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who really knows what Kidd thinks, or wants? Certainly not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longgggggg. I mean, 20 pages of my document long. and, arguably, obnoxious. though very necessary 
> 
> it was a monster to write and a monster to edit.
> 
> I even wanted to cut it in half due to its length, but it didn't cut well in my opinion with the amount of content.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one, though.
> 
> chapter warning(s) - there is sexual content around 3/5 of the chapter down, so be wary of it if you're adverse. also, the depiction of underage drinking is also present around the same part, along with dubious consent, and choking kink. fair warning
> 
> if you find errors, feel free to point them out! 
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> 6/28/2018: so this is the first bigger edit! i'll detail more in the end notes but the majority of it is phrasing and typo changes/fixes, along with adapting for continuity

Kidd can admit that he wanted a hell of a fucking lot from the world.

 

People could say, in a way, that he was overzealous, or even power hungry, but he just found that he was goal-oriented, and he had a good amount of goals.

 

He wanted to get his degree come spring by extremely hard so that he could get his bachelor's a year early, get employed by some big shot car company, make a _ton_ of money, fuck bitches, make more money, the works.

 

Which is one reason he always looked at Law for a source of, what he wanted to say, _inspiration._

 

To put it simply, he wanted what the fuck Law had.

 

The surgeon was a literal genius; going to school early as hell, graduating even _earlier_ , becoming one of the best in his field so soon in his career, making an amount of money so unfair that Kidd sometimes just wanted to make the man waste money.

 

And that’s not factoring in the man being the son of a multimillionaire. Or was he a billionaire now?

 

Kidd could imagine that being the adoptive son of a fashion mogul was fun; he could also imagine that being filthy, disgustingly rich was was fun too.

 

When Kidd was still in high school he remembers the day everyone freaked the hell out about some child genius turned celebrity that grew up to be hot and was modeling, of all things, for his dad’s newest clothing line. The child genius, no - brilliant adult, was on the cover of the newest edition of a major fashion magazine and even had a feature, detailing his "journey".

 

That day Kidd realized two things - that the Dressrosa clothing company made _beautiful_ clothes (really, if Kidd had to say anyone captured his style of eye catching and tastefully gaudy, it was the man that owned that company) and that whatever this Law Trafalgar guy was doing, he wanted to do it, and better.

 

He wasn’t jealous of Law; oh no, he loved and supported his friend as much as the next guy, but he saw him as someone he needed to beat.

 

It was entirely non-malicious, he’d thought. Kidd only wanted what Law had, wanted to do what Law did; it was better than back when he wanted the man himself. Kidd wanted to model for Law’s dad’s winter line some years ago and while he didn't get the fulltime gig he did end up meeting Law, wanting to fuck him, and becoming that annoying friend no one could seem to shake off.

 

Sometimes he wonders if they had gotten together would these feelings of soft, passive animosity have manifested. Sometimes he reminds himself that, probably, they would have, and on a larger scale.

 

Kidd was a complex man, to say in the slightest.

 

“There’s this new Dressrosa location opening a few blocks away. It’s a smaller place but I hear they have the latest primary line exclusively.” Bonney was reading a magazine article, her long pink hair braided back into a French braid, a pair of sunglasses resting on her head.

 

The red haired man sucked his teeth. “It only really matters if they have the looks from the Heart Seat collection. He hasn’t updated the others in a while.”

 

Bonney looked up at Kidd from across their table at the cafe, popping her gum loudly. “Yeah, it says that they’re only from the Heart Seat until the designer releases the designs for the Fall season.”

 

Shit, he’s not passing up a chance to get that. "Well Bon, I'd say we better get over there and scope it out." She nodded, blowing a bubble before closing the magazine in her hand and putting it in her bag. 

 

They grabbed their belongings, leaving a bit over the amount due and a tip for their server.

 

Bonney and Kidd walked the few blocks over, more towards downtown, to the new store, chatting about setting a budget if they decided to purchase anything. He assumed the store was one of the higher end branches and knew that getting an entire look could easily cost over a thousand dollars.

 

Kidd planned on at least getting one new outfit; he _has_ serve the hottest looks of the season, it was only fitting. He made enough from his job (maybe more than enough) to splurge, so he wasn't worried. His companion ended up agreeing; Bonney was resolved to being on the cutting edge of fashion along with him. It was one of the things they would always agree upon.

 

The building was clean and had a Spanish style design to it, the inside painted in warm soft colors and deeper earthy tones to accent it, the lighting only casting down over the fitting room area and the clothing racks.

 

“Welcome to Dressrosa. Don't hesitate to ask for assistance if you need anything. Keep that smile going.”

 

Kidd smirked at the familiar motto, as cheesy as it was. The crossed out smiley face logo could strike some as odd coming from a high-end brand, but most found it a part of the pull of the brand.

 

They both nodded then went to the racks and displays to look through clothes, holding items out to each other for opinions, suggestion certain pieces, even picking out clothes for each other look at.

 

“Bon, what do you think of this one?

 

“Eustass, this would go great with my undertones right?”

 

The two talked about the clothes for what seemed like hours, and they didn’t tire of it. Kidd still cared about Bonney, and she still cared about him. They still enjoyed each other, they still threw witty remarks at each other, they still crudely joked about random stuff with each other.

 

They were still friends.

 

They both ended up deciding on two outfits, both going with one bright warm colored one and one soft warm colored one to match each other. Bonney alerted the sales representative that they wanted the items, and she went to the back of the store to gather their correct sizes from storage and bag them.

 

The sales rep came back with their clothes in a few bags, setting them on the counter while Kidd paid for the clothes. Bonney hugged his arm, and he gave a smirk at her. She was just back in town, so he considered it a welcome back gift.

 

A twelve hundred dollar and change designer outfit from the most popular designer in the world, but a gift nonetheless.

 

“I have to pay you back Eustass.” Bonney said into his arm as they walked out of the store, still holding onto it as they walked down the block, swinging her new bag of clothing playfully.

 

He smiled at her and let out a chuckle. “You will somehow.”

 

They were headed to catch the subway to head back towards where Bonney lived, deciding to head back to her place for the time being to count their loot and try on the clothes for each other.

 

Kidd was going to have to figure out how he was going to make up for spending thirty-five hundred dollars in a day.

 

* * *

 

A few days after his shopping trip with Bonney, Kidd added more hours to his shift at the start of the week, and he was feeling the burnout the days later. It was so he didn’t feel the dent in his wallet, but wow did he pile on the work.

 

One day was particularly rough.  

 

Law was being particularly nice (by the group's standards) and oddly conversational that day, which almost baffled Kidd.

 

He asked the mechanic to meet him at the bar they usually hang out at. The two did ask their other friends, hell, they asked even more people than normal to meet, but they were all busy. Law didn’t express much concern, which was odd since he normally got irritated when Bepo couldn’t make it places.

 

Then, after settling down and having some drinks, he brought up his _dad_ for some reason.

 

“The thing is, I know he's planning something that I won't like, but my uncle refuses to say anything.”

 

Kidd hummed then sipped his drink. “Obviously it's a fucking surprise.”

 

Law groaned. “No shit asshole. I hate surprises and he and Corazón know that.”

 

“I'm not the asshole, you bitch, you are.” Kidd muttered.

 

“Thought I was a bitch now.” He smirked, but the smirk Law did when he didn’t like something.

 

Geez, could the guy flip emotions quick. “Law stop getting angry.”

 

“Fuck you.” it lacked venom, but still held tones of irritation.

 

“That chance has passed Law. Better luck next time.” Kidd couldn't help the jab, even if it was basically at himself.

 

“Okay we're getting off topic.” The surgeon ran a hand through his black hair, a smirk on his lips from their banter. “My dad asked me to recommend a friend to model his in an upcoming show.”

 

Oh god. Kidd could feel his eyes widening, his lips parting in mild surprise.

 

“He wanted a big tall guy and you popped into mind first. Well, besides Bepo, who isn’t into the whole fashion thing." Law shrugged, eyes closing briefly before opening to look Kidd in the eye. "I'll give him your number and email address if you're interested.”

 

Kidd thought he was going to scream.

 

Well, shout in a manly manner, but the feeling is understood.

 

“Law I feel like you just proposed to me. I could tongue you down right now.”

 

The grey eyed man laughed at that. “Thanks but no thanks. You’re pretty freaky. It was either you or he said he would just use that one guy he always uses, Bellamy I think his name is? You know, the annoying one.”

 

Oh fucking great. He's absolutely _ecstatic_ he got the job over that blond bastard Bellamy.

 

Just because a guy got lucky and landed a big break once doesn’t make him hot shit.

 

Hell, he wasn’t even cold piss.

 

But Kidd could go on about how trash Bellamy was for hours.

 

And right now he had to tell Law that he was more than interested in modeling again.

 

Law just told him to wait for his dad to call, text, or email him (but it wouldn’t be all three). Kidd suggested they dipped and caught a movie playing, but the wait for the next interesting movie playing was too long for both of them.

 

Then Law suggested they hang out at his apartment since he was sick of being out all day and wanted to lay on his couch. “Not too sure why the smart guy over here didn’t just ask me to go to his place in the first place, but if you like to waste time that’s all on you.” Kidd commented, chugging his beer then slamming the mug down. “Oh God Eustass I’m being nice today. If you don’t mind not being an ass, I would appreciate it. I had a hell of a long day, am tired as fuck, and would like to chill out.”

 

Kidd had to agree; he had a long ass day as well and unwinding with a good friend was kinda the best way to spend the evening.

 

He just shrugged then got up, grabbing Law’s sleeveless arm and pulling him out of the booth, pushing him in front to walk out of the bar and down the street to lead him to where his car was parked.

 

As the two were walking, they passed a store. Kidd put up a finger then pulled open the door, dipping into the store. Law waited outside, arms crossed, weight shifting to one loafer-clad foot, his tattoo-covered arms crossing over each other.

 

The red-haired man came out quickly with a 12-pack of 16-ounce beer in hand, grinning like a maniac. “Nothing says “wind down” like a bunch of beer. B. Y. O. B. am I right?”

 

“System of a Down had so many good songs.” Kidd let out a laugh at Law's reference.

 

“You’re such an early 2000s edgy bastard.” 

 

“You act like they aren't a good band.” Can he tell him that they aren't really that good or would that get him barred from coming over to his house? Better not chance this one.

 

“Uh huh. Let’s go.”

 

They got into Law’s car (which was just as luxurious as Kidd would have hoped from the surgeon. Ah, it even smelled nice) and drove up to his apartment complex.

 

Kidd enjoyed conversation with Law just about as much as he enjoyed conversation with Bonney and Hawkins. The man always had something to say, whether it be sarcastic or an actual deep topic. Law thought he wasn’t one for conversation - and he isn’t per say as he wasn’t talkative, but when someone got him going, oh boy was it nice, to Kidd at least.

 

The two had little in common besides their attitude, but it was the conflict and contrast that made Kidd like his friend.

 

With Bonney, the two had a lot in common, as was the same with his best friend, Killer. Law was more like Hawkins to him; they conflicted just enough that it was fun to be around and talk to him, but not too much that he was intolerable.

 

“If I knew we were going to be chilling at your place I would’ve bought something fun to play with, if you get my drift.” They were walking through the lobby, a well furnished and golden lobby, to the elevator.

 

Law glanced over at the taller man and smirked. “As a doctor, I cannot condone drug use and substance abuse, but as your friend, I can’t fucking believe you didn’t even bring anything.”

 

Kidd sucked his teeth. “Just said if I knew I would’ve. Killer has a guy that could’ve gotten us something mindblowing.”

 

“Not too into buying stuff from Killer. He uses his own damn supply. Not the best business practice.” 

 

He took offense to that. No one talked about _his_ best friend like that, no fucking way. “Hey fuck you. Killer doesn’t even sell anymore. He’s got his shit together.”

 

The dark haired man raised his hands next to his head as to show he meant no harm. “Didn’t mean to strike a cord. I just don’t fuck with Killer.”

 

“He’s literally one of the nicest people I know.”

 

“He goes by the name Killer, how nice is he? And you just know too many assholes.”

 

That’s his mother fucking best friend, dammit, shut the fuck up Law. “He’s great and you’re one of the assholes I fucking know.”

 

“Okay, okay, I deserve that.” Law left it at that.

 

They got into the elevator and Law pressed the floor number then the “close door” button. “Oh yeah, pretty sure Luffy is napping around now. The living room is ours.”

 

He forgot about the fun little guy. How could he forget?

 

“Is that just some excuse to keep me from being in your room? Not sure why you hate people in there.” Kidd joked.

 

Law glanced at his friend. “When I have a perfectly good living room, no. You specifically aren’t allowed in my room because you’re messy and don’t like taking off your shoes in my house.”

 

Kidd rolled his eyes. “I don’t see why I need to take off my shoes on a hardwood floor.”

 

“You’re bringing the outside dirt inside, that’s why.”

 

“How about fuck you, that’s why.”

 

Law shook his head then walked out of the elevator first when it came to a stop, Kidd following.

 

When they reached the apartment, Kidd saw Law’s neighbor, the businesswoman, passed with a bored expression on her face to walk to her apartment. “Good evening Dr. Trafalgar.” she glanced towards the large man. “His friend.” She muttered as she opened her door and went inside.

 

They went into the apartment and found Luffy laying upside down on the couch in the center, legs kicked up over the back of the couch with his basketball shorts bunching up near his thighs, watching a comedic movie.

 

Upon seeing the door open, Luffy broke into a grin and rolled off the couch in a flip, bolting over to the two older men. “Whoa, welcome back Traffy! And hey Kidd!” the smaller man wrapped his arms around Law in a side hug, then moved away to jump onto Kidd, wrapping his legs around his torso and his arms around his broad shoulders. Kidd put his hands under Luffy’s legs to pick him up further, into a more comfortable position. Luffy laughed loudly. “You’re so tall! I didn’t think I would be able to jump this high.” He laughed out, putting his head onto Kidd’s shoulder.

 

Wow he was bubbly.

 

Law eyed the placement of Kidd’s hands, then glance up at the red haired man to make eye contact with him, then back down to the hands.

 

Kidd wiggled his thin eyebrows. Law rose an eyebrow, his expression shifting to one of judgement. Sheesh, it was fucking harmless, would the guy let him have a teeny bit of fun?

 

The red haired man let Luffy down, shifting the bag of beer of his arm and to his hand. “What’s that?” Luffy asked, grabbing at the bag.

 

“Not for you, small stuff. The good doctor over here would pitch a fit if you were drinking.” Kidd held the bag over his head, look down at Luffy reach for it, sock clad feet stretching up to increase his height. He honestly was too damn cute for his own good.

 

“Also he’s not 21, so the trip to the ER would be followed by a visit from the police.” Law said dryly, falling onto his couch and stretching out to find a comfortable groove, pulling off his shoes and tossing them in the direction of his room.

 

Kidd followed suit, putting the beer on the table and begrudgingly pulling off his shoes, setting them near the edge of the living room.

 

Law pulled a can of beer off the plastic ring and cracked it open, tilting his head back as he downed the drink. He let out a satisfied groan after finishing about half of it, leaning his head back on the couch. “Just turn to something decent and let me sit here.”

 

Kidd had to assume that Law wasn’t doing what they normally did because Luffy was there.

 

Usually, if it was just the two of them, they’d put on some music and get mildly drunk or high, sitting in the company of each other and the songs, whether it be an hour of silence between them or nonstop talking. Luffy, however, as Kidd picked up from meeting him and what Law said, was one for more entertaining ventures. The music may not be to his tastes, the conversation topic may not be on his level, whatever.

 

Luffy took up residence on the floor between Kidd and Law’s legs. The show Kidd turned to for Law was some crime drama, as he knew his friend enjoyed those. The younger man on the floor seemed to grow increasing bored, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

Kidd grabbed a beer off the table and opened it, drinking it all in one go then crushing the can and dropping it on the floor near him.

 

They remained like that for a while. The episode ended and another played right after, the theme music prompting Law to go to the kitchen and pop a bag of popcorn.

 

Law and Kidd enjoyed each other’s company; it was a bit of comfort for the two, and Luffy’s added presence offset it but in a good way, he supposed.

 

The two older men joked dryly at the actions of the TV show, Law throwing in a comment on the plot of the episode and Kidd returning the comment with a witty remark.

 

Luffy remained uncharacteristically silent and thoughtful during their banter, joining in laughing at some of their jokes.

 

About halfway through the episode, there was a buzzing noise coming from Law’s pocket. He groaned then fished out his phone, looking at the caller then groaning more. “ _Si, Papa. Que necesitabas?”_

 

Oh great, his dad called. Kidd was _not_ good at Spanish at all, so he couldn’t even begin to decipher what they were saying.

 

There was rapid Spanish coming from the other line, and Law’s eyes widened at whatever the words were. He got up and shouted something into the receiver, walking into his office and slamming the door to finish the call.

 

“Wonder what that was about.” Kidd muttered, opening his third can and taking a sip. Luffy shrugged and reached for a can himself. The red haired man didn’t mind; he didn’t find too much harm in him having one can. Plus Law was too occupied to notice or maybe even care.

 

A few minutes later the surgeon burst out of the room with an angry expression on his face, then threw himself back onto the couch and reached for his unfinished beer. There was another buzz from the phone, this time a text message, followed by a noise from his pager of all things. Law cursed in Spanish then looked at the text, and nearly choked at the notification on his pager.

 

“Oh my fucking god I seriously hate all of this. Eustass, a word?” his voice was not happy at all. Kidd complied and pulled himself off of the couch, following his friend into his office.

 

“I’m going to need you to watch Luffy for the night.”

 

What the fuck.

 

“What the hell am I, a babysitter? Is there something going on at the hospital? You getting called in for an emergency?” Kidd was tired. He was hoping that at some point he would go home and lay down in his bed but of course that wouldn’t happen, now would it.

 

Law’s shoulders slacked and his head bobbled up and down. He looked exhausted and upset. “Yes, yes, and I’m not going to be back until tomorrow morning or noon. Luffy likes the company and I know you have nothing to do tomorrow. I’ll fucking pay you if you want just do this for me.”

 

Kidd let a sarcastic smirk play on his face. “No need, I got it. Just know I’m not going to be happy about it.”

 

The dark haired man patted his friend’s chest. “Thank you Eustass, you’re the best.”

 

Uh, obvious-fucking-ly he was the best. “No need to say things I’m well aware of.”

 

“Just get in there and entertain him or something.”

 

The two left the office, and Law slipped on his loafers as he passed his room, not minding to put a dress shirt on over his dark blue v-neck. He grabbed his keys and gave Luffy a small smile as he told him he had business to do and that he would be back tomorrow.

 

Luffy gave Law a thumbs up and a grin. “Have fun!” he said with a laugh. God the boy was cute.

 

Law left and the two were left in silence for a while. Kidd wasn’t too up for being entertaining that night. Televisions existed for a reason, dammit. He turned to something a bit more up Luffy’s alley, then opened another beer, finishing and crushing the old one before drinking it.

 

About an hour or two passed in almost complete silence besides the movie in the background. Kidd was pleasantly buzzed by the time, and Luffy had managed to drink a few beers himself. He seemed fine other than a bit quiet and fidgety (but he kind of always was fidgety, so whatever); there was nothing to worry about.

 

Kidd leaned back on the sofa, eyes focused on the movie in front of him, phone an arm's length away in case he got bored and wanted to play something. Luffy remained situated on the floor next to him, a small pout on his lips. He glanced up at the red haired man.

  
  
"You know, if you want, you can get outta here." How bratty.

  
  
"Law told me to spend the night with you since he had to go. You deal with me for about 8 to 12 hours, then I'm outta your hair." Really, he does a favor and the teen gives him an attitude. He's been around the surgeon too long.

  
  
Luffy crossed his arms and leaned his head back. "But you're only fun when you're around Shachi and Penguin and Bonney and Traffy. You're way too quiet right now."

  
  
That irked Kidd. He was fucking fun, he just had a long day. He was hoping that him and Law would be able to get a few drinks with everyone, but they changed plans, then those plans changed their plans and subsequently ended up not involving any of the original plans, no big deal but still, that was kind of rude if he were to say so himself.

  
  
And he does say so because it is rude and fuck that.

  
  
"So what do you want to do? There's a movie on, and I'm pretty sure there're countless other fucking movies we could watch to pass the time before you fall asleep."

  
  
"I'm not sleepy at all. And this movie sucks. Let's listen to music or something." He took a sip of the beer in front of him, wiping his mouth afterwards. Kidd normally doesn't feel it when he drinks beer but damn, he sure did chug those beers fast.

 

Okay, music, that wasn't too much of anything. Kidd picked up his phone and scrolled to his music. "Turn off the movie and pick something. I have a few playlists and a ton of music if you can't think of much."

  
  
Luffy stood up and stretched, a bit of skin peeking out from the bottom of his tank top. "Don't turn off the movie, just turn the sound down and play the music. I like stuff that’s fast and with a lot of bass." Kidd sucked his teeth. He’ll figure out something, he guesses. Would Luffy like hip-hop, or something with a more pop feel to it?

  
  
"What's that for? Aren't you synced to the speaker system?" Luffy leaned down to take the phone out of Kidd's hand. Kidd moved his phone away from Luffy, making the teen lean over his body to get it. He fell into Kidd's lap with a laugh, but managed to get the phone out of his hand. He scrolled to an artist he recognized and decided to play an album of theirs.

 

He supposed that this wouldn’t be too bad. He looked over Luffy’s body, still in his lap. Huh.

  
  
"Better." Luffy said, a playful smile on his face as the music filled the living room of the apartment. Kidd looked down at the hands holding his phone and grabbed a wrist, plucking the phone out of the small hands. He looked down at the body in his lap; slender legs moved to either side of his hips, and his lean torso straightened, head moving to have round brown eyes look at Kidd's face. "Yeah, better." Kidd breathed out. Luffy's smile widened.

  
  
Oh.

  
  
Luffy moved his hands up to cup Kidd's face, his head leaning forward to gently bite Kidd's bottom lip.

  
  
"Yeah, better." Luffy repeated, Kidd's lip still in between his teeth.

 

Oh. Oh wow.

  
  
Luffy tenderly pressed his lips against Kidd's, the smaller man sliding his hands into Kidd's hair as he moved his mouth, deepening the kiss by slipping tongue into the older man's mouth.

  
  
Damn. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.

 

Kidd moved his mouth along with Luffy’s, slowing down the movement and hesitantly pressing his tongue further into the smaller man’s mouth. This was almost new to him. He never had someone, well, come on to him (literally) like that. He felt more tugs at his hair, his eyes remaining open. Kidd slowed even more in the kissing as Luffy tried to press into him even more.

 

It was nearly sensual, the way the teen was kissing him. There was passion he just couldn’t even return. It was amazing.

  
  
The black haired man pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. "Do you not like it? My bad, I'll stop. We don't have to do-" Kidd kissed Luffy again, hard. The teen seemed to squeak at the action, but returned the kiss with as much vigor. "No, no, I was just off guard." Kidd punctuated each word with another open mouth kiss. "You're fucking great, just great."

 

He look down between their bodies. Oh boy. "Fucking great. Amazing. Fantastic." Kidd's hands found their way to Luffy's waist, pulling his hips toward his own. He kissed down Luffy's cheek, then neck, stopping to suck hard on the skin between his shoulder and collarbone. Luffy moaned lightly at the action, tugging on Kidd's hair and kissing his forehead. After leaving a hickey Kidd sucked on the skin right at the bottom of the smaller man's neck, receiving another moan.

  
God this was good.

 

He didn’t think he would be doing this tonight, but there’s always room for surprises.

  
  
Kidd pulled up the hem of Luffy's tank, sliding his left hand over the smooth, soft skin of his stomach and chest. He found a nipple and began to play with it while cupping and rubbing Luffy's ass with his other hand. "Why did you decide to do this? To let me touch you?" He muttered against the soft skin of his shoulder.

  
  
Luffy leaned his head back and let out another moan. God. "Dunno.” he smiled. “Spur of the moment." Luffy bucked his hips forward, rocking in Kidd's lap. Kidd thought it was the sexiest thing he'd seen in a minute. "Yeah, this is going to happen. This is happening tonight.” Kidd mumbled into Luffy’s skin. “Fuck."

  
  
"That's the plan."

  
  
Oh god, oh god.

 

Kidd moved back to kiss Luffy again. There was all tongue and teeth and lips and passion, the heat the two felt meddling their bodies together to where it was hard to discern where one stopped and the other began.

 

Luffy was rocking back and forth against Kidd, moaning lightly into his mouth as he gripped the red hair tighter in his grasp.

 

It was almost overwhelming. Kidd had joking thought about fucking Luffy, but now that this could be his reality tonight, he was having no second thoughts. He would be a fool not to take what the circumstances have presented him with. Young man, tight body, cute and hot and sexy and adorable all at the same time, nice ass, in his lap, made the first move on _him,_ wanting this just as much as him.

 

That saying about life and lemons was fucking right, and he was about to make more than just lemonade out of this.

 

Kidd reached his hand over to palm Luffy, the hand on his ass moving to grip his hip.

 

There was another moan from Luffy, his mouth falling open at the action.

 

He was going to wreck him.

 

“Keep doing that. Just keep moaning, oh God you’re fucking hot.”

 

Luffy nodded and put his arms around Kidd’s shoulders, eyes half-lidded, cheeks lightly dusted red, lip parted as the older man sucked hard at the skin on his neck. He released the skin with a loud pop, admiring the red mark on tanned skin.

 

Kidd teased the teen more, playing with his erection but never going inside his shorts. He wanted Luffy to be in his control, and by withholding full pleasure he was.

 

Their mouths connected again, the kiss almost burning. They allowed their tongues to mix and mingle, the light taste of alcohol on both their breaths, Luffy tasting so sweet to Kidd, as though he were a cake. Kidd moved his hand up to ghost around Luffy’s neck, hovering over his throat.

 

“Can I choke you?” he whispered almost, hesitant. Hopefully, he didn't freak him out or anything, since it isn't the most typical thing to ask a person. 

 

Luffy moved one of his hands to place over Kidd’s, gently closing the fingers around his neck. He bit his lip and looked up at Kidd, giving a breathy “Yeah.” with a grin on his face.

 

He could cum right then from that image alone.

 

This was almost fucking unfair.

 

So he has this guy in his lap, grinding against him, face melting from pleasure, hands tugging at his hair (god did he love hair pulling), telling him to go ahead with his kinky ass and _choke him?_

 

What sort of amazing dream was this?

 

Luffy was gorgeous. His soft dark hair and his round, deep chocolate eyes were mesmerizing. They pulled him in and made him want to look so far into him that he got lost. His small, tight, lean, flexible body was almost straight out of a dream. There weren’t many people who had such a nice body, and Luffy made it both cute and sexy. His actions? Don’t even get Kidd started; there was no word to describe how turned on he was by Luffy wanting this as much if not more than him.

 

The sounds of breathlessness that left his body as Kidd deepened the kiss made Kidd even more hard. The hand tightening around the small neck, cutting off the air to Luffy’s lungs fought the urge to press fingers into his neck too. Kidd didn’t want to hurt him. This was just to show control, he had to not go all out on the guy.

 

He let go and pulled away, Luffy panting, a moistness in his dark, long eyelashes and saliva dripping down his chin. His eyes were partly closed and his lips looked slightly puffy and pink from all the kissing.

 

It was so beautiful to Kidd.

 

And, the twisted part was, he was mostly happy that Law wasn’t able to see it. He didn’t deserve it.

 

Imagines ran through his head as he thought of how he would fuck the living hell out of Luffy. First he would have him face down in the couch, moaning into the leather, back arched beautifully, his chest almost flat on the cushion as he gripped his hips and took him from the back. Or maybe they could stay like this, and Luffy could use his round ass to bounce up and down on him.

 

Kidd groaned at the thought. Yeah, that was ideal.

 

The mechanic ran his thumb over Luffy’s cheek to wipe off the saliva. “You good baby? Can I do it again?” Luffy nodded and kissed Kidd again.

 

Oh was this amazing.

 

Law didn’t deserve to see how utterly gorgeous Luffy looked right then.

 

Fuck Law. Honest to goodness fuck him. He has so fucking much going for him. It makes Kidd feel so powerful that he gets to have the one thing Law was regarding as important to him in the way Law will never be able to. Law could get anything and anyone that he wants but now he was going to take away the one thing that Law probably wanted.

 

Being able to fuck Luffy was going to be the best one up to Law Trafalgar to date, and he was more than happy about it.

 

Luffy moaned again, his tongue searching Kidd’s mouth with even more vigor than before. Again, the best “fuck you” ever.

 

Kidd pulled away then bit down on Luffy's neck, licking and sucking at the spot until he heard more moans, felt more slim fingers gripping at his hair.

  
  
"Don't tell Law, alright?" Luffy let out a grunt in agreement, chocolate eyes peering down at him through his thick eyelashes. He licked his lips then kissed Kidd again.

 

The older man ran his hands down Luffy’s sides, resting them on his hips as he deepened the kiss again.

 

He pulled Luffy’s head close so he could whisper in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard with this that the people in the next complex will know my name. You got it, baby?” Now he would just need to swing by Law’s room to find some condoms and lube, and they’d be set to go just about.

 

Luffy moaned and said a drawn-out “yes.” with a lazy smile on his face and hooded eyes.

 

Drawn out? Lazy?

 

He kissed Kidd again, moving his body so that his ass was pressing against the erection in his pants and they were chest to chest. Kidd was tasting Luffy again, and he suddenly tasted the sweetness of the young man being overtaken by the alcohol in his breath.

 

Fuck.

 

Oh god, fucking shit.

 

He slowed the kissing and mapped out his mouth with his tongue, tasting him more clearly.

 

Yup.

 

He pulled away suddenly, and Luffy looked at him, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

 

No time to be fucking adorable and perfect, Luffy.

 

Kidd felt bad.

 

No, not just bad, really bad.

 

He looked over the living room quickly and counted the beer cans.

 

Law had one before he left. It remained on the edge of the table.

 

Kidd himself had like five or six. He recounted the crushed cans on the floor. Yeah, five.

 

The table held three unopened cans left in the plastic rings.

 

That means the two empty 16 oz cans and the one half empty can on the floor were Luffy’s.

 

Shit.

 

It was safe to say that with how small and inexperienced he is, along with how quickly he consumed the beer, he was drunk.

 

Not “needs an ambulance” drunk, but drunk enough to make bad decisions and probably also enough to not be allowed to make decisions at all.

 

Oh hell.

 

He felt much more than just really bad, he felt horrible.

 

Kidd picked Luffy up by the waist and sat him next to him on the couch. He stood and stretched, straightening out Luffy's clothes as best he could.

 

“Hey what are you doing? Aren’t we going to-” he cut himself off, looking away from Kidd's face.

 

Dammit. “No.” he sighed out.

 

Luffy looked a little hurt. “Am- am I not good looking enough?”

 

What? What, what no! “No Luffy,” he ran a hand through his hair. “God no, you’re absolutely beautiful, gorgeous. We aren’t doing this because you’re drunk.”

 

Luffy hummed at that, then crossed his arms. “So what? I want you to fuck me so do it. If I want it, I want it.”

 

Oh God what the actual fuck? That is not right at all. “No, no, no, Luffy. Even if you’re saying that right now,” And looking how he looks right now, and acting how he was acting right now, and being as hard as he was right now “it isn’t right. You could wake up and regret it. I don’t want to cause you to regret something.”

 

The younger man didn’t seem to budge, but he looked away and crossed his legs to cover his erection. Okay, at least he seems to have understood.

 

Kidd picked Luffy up by his legs and waist and carried him to the guest room, then put him down on the pull out bed. “Look, I’ll bring you some water,” he looked at how hard Luffy still was “and some tissue. Jerk off so you still aren’t like that and drink the water so you don’t get sick.”

 

He heard the music still playing in the living room. It was almost like it was clearing his mind. Luffy had a pout on his face again but nodded. Kidd gave him a small smile then went to the bathroom to get some tissue and to the kitchen to get a few bottles of water.

 

Upon return, he saw that Luffy was kicking his feet in the air, obviously now bored and disappointed, then handed him the tissues and sat the waters atop the wooden night tables.

 

“I won’t watch or anything, but you know, make yourself happy.”

 

Luffy looked over at Kidd’s own erection. “How are you gonna get rid of yours?” Kidd smirked, but he felt no energy behind it. This situation was messed up. “I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” He ruffled the hair on Luffy’s head. “I’ll leave you to get to it, then.” Kidd said, standing and leaving the room.

 

He turned off the speaker system and headed to the bathroom. He was almost ashamed to say that if he was more drunk he would have let it happen.

 

A few minutes later he exited the bathroom relieved but unhappy. God, was he really that stupid? He let Luffy get drunk, and almost had sex with the teen. If it had been a few more minutes, god what a fucking mess.

 

He checked on Luffy one more time before making camp in the living room, leaving the TV on and turning it up a little as to have noise in the background as he slept. Luffy was awake, taking care of, uh, business, he assumed.

 

God why did that make him feel- shit.

 

If it had been a few more minutes, a few more beers, he would’ve been down there with the scum of the Earth. It also hit him that Luffy was younger. God, could he be any worse? He ran a hand through his hair and gripped a handful of it in frustration.

 

Kidd took off his pants and draped them over the back of the couch, waiting a few minutes before drifting into the guest room to get a pair of his sweatpants he had left from months ago.

 

Luffy was nodding off, it seemed, as he muttered something as Kidd walked through the room. Kidd hoped he didn’t drink too much so that he’d be sick. He didn’t need a trip to the hospital tonight. On top of that, running into Law while bringing in the guy he was taking care of would just piss both of them off.

 

The younger man had all the signs of someone that wasn’t experiencing alcohol poisoning. His breathing was good, he wasn’t passed out or passing out, if need be he could get up. He was good.

 

Kidd just headed back to the living room after throwing Luffy another wary glance.

 

He didn’t sleep too well that night, but he guessed it was better than it could have been.

 

* * *

 

Waking up the next morning, Kidd had a little bit of a headache. He went to the fridge and got out two bottles of water, and a container of pancake batter had left over. The guy really goes all out for Luffy. He sat the pancake batter to the side, next to the stove.

 

Kidd went into the bathroom and grabbed painkillers, popping a few in his mouth before taking a couple to Luffy.

 

He walked to the guest room then slowly opened the door. He saw that Luffy was awake, just laying face up with the covers bundled up under his chin as the light bathed his head in its glow. The sheet was thin and his frame was visible, his legs spread with one hanging over the edge of the bed.

 

“Here. Take this.” Kidd handed the water and pills to Luffy, who sat up slightly to take them. He guzzled the water down then let out a groan when he drank about half. “Thanks.” He said, the brightness gone from his voice in his morning efforts.

 

Luffy laid back down, and Kidd sat on the floor as to be next to his face. “Do you remember anything from last night?” May as well get this talk outta the way.

 

“Not really. I just remember that we kissed a lot.”

 

Kissed a lot, yeah, sure.

 

“Anything else happen?” the younger man asked, shifting closer to Kidd.

 

He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah,” he began slowly. “We almost had sex, Luffy.”

 

Luffy blinked at Kidd a few times. “Whaaaaat?” It was more animated, more like Luffy. This was better. “That’s crazy!” His voice held his astonishment.

 

Well that made Kidd feel _just great,_ really. “You were drunk and came onto me.” Luffy cast his eyes downward. “Oh.” He seemed reflective, his body moving even closer to Kidd. “Sorry.”

 

“No, I’m sorry that I let you get drunk and let it go so far. It shouldn’t have been an almost.” It shouldn't been a not at all. Damn was Kidd a fuck up. 

 

“But we didn’t though, so it’s good. It looks like I was the one that started it.”

 

“Yeah, pretty much. Don’t blame yourself, though.”

 

“You stopped it right?”

 

“I did.” It took a bit in him to do so, but he did. “I didn’t know if your sober self would’ve wanted to have sex while you were in that state.”

 

“Thanks. I don’t think me right now would’ve been too happy about it. He may have hated the idea.”

 

That's just about what he thought.

 

Oh god, Kidd could fucking cry. He said he would’ve _hated_ having drunk sex. Fucking hell. And he- fuck, this was just messed up.

 

“That’s not a very good way to have a first time, I think.”

 

Fucking virgin? Really? The cards in Kidd’s hands were only good for the first few sets, but now in the end game, they’re the worst. He would’ve had sex with a drunk virgin. That’s like, a one way ticket to hell and to prison. He would’ve never let that go. He would’ve felt horrible. He  _does_ feel horrible in that moment.

 

Luffy moved his hand to rest on top of Kidd’s head. “Don’t feel bad. I didn’t want to make you feel bad.” Not like made it any better. “Thank you for stopping. You’re a pretty good guy, Kidd.”

 

No. “It’s just the right thing to do. Doesn’t make me a good guy.”

 

“Well doing the right thing makes you the opposite of a bad guy, and the opposite of bad is good. Meaning, you’re a good guy.”

 

That sounds like something Hawkins taught him, something out of one of those moral dialogue books. “I don’t make the rules.” Luffy finished. Right.

 

He grunted in agreement, then remained quiet.

 

“I remember you called me beautiful.” Kidd could hear the grin on his face. “Yeah?” he responded.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

Of course, he wanted to say, but really was that the level he was at anymore? He didn’t want to overstep boundaries, freshly made or not. “Don’t need to hide.” Luffy muttered.

 

Kidd turned his head to face Luffy, a goofy grin on his face, his eyes closed in the smile. Fuck an overstepped boundary, he was going to just hop the fence, climb the wall. The larger man cupped the tanned face in one of his hands, then leaned in to press a small, light kiss on the side of Luffy’s mouth. Upon pulling away, Luffy looked shocked.

 

“Hope you understood that. You are.”

 

Luffy had a slight frown. He didn’t like that. Neither of them liked what the other was thinking.

 

If Kidd had put more thought into it, he may have thought that he was hurt by Luffy’s mild rejection. There was so much conflict within Kidd. He was very admittedly attracted to Luffy, but he was also trying that thing out with Hawkins. He wasn’t sure if he could even compare the two, as he wasn’t even sure how he felt about Luffy. It was weird to him. Kidd hadn’t been as confused since he took chemistry a couple of years ago. He had no real clue what was going on in his head, let alone the younger man’s head.

 

“Do you think Traffy thinks I’m beautiful too?”

 

Oh, it was that. Kidd cracked a smile. He’d have to get over that, work with that. “You’re probably the most beautiful to him. Gorgeous. Breathtaking.”

 

Luffy looked up, a smile on his lips again. “Traffy is beautiful to me too.”

 

Kidd could understand it. He wouldn’t have taken Luffy away from Law, he would’ve stolen and broken something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this was the peek into how Kidd thinks. I think it is important to have this context for his character in this story.
> 
> to confirm: yes, Luffy was drunk. take that as you will. 
> 
> I hope it reads well and everyone enjoyed it! 
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment! I love hearing what you guys have to say! it also motivates me to write! so win/win!
> 
> there won't be an update next week since this chapter was so long. sorry! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr at raincloudfedarie. stop bye and say hi!
> 
> next chapter Law gets some news.
> 
> 6/28/2018: being entirely honest, when i reread this chapter, i didn't like it. it felt nasty, it didn't reflect well on the characters or on my writing, it was a mess. before this edit, the sexual scene was slightly more vulgar and held much much much worse undertones. since the events that happened in this chapter are a bit significant, i kept the idea the same, but changed what was bothering me the most. if you've read this before, you'll certainly notice the changes and hopefully they're better than it was previously. sorry to have such a long and important chapter be subpar for so long. i think it still isn't the best, and if i could without messing the continuity of the story, i would rework this chapter entirely. but now it's a touch better than it was before. sorry again.


	7. Deduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law is surely exhausted and is also surely stressed the hell out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is!!!! this one has been sitting and mellowing out, so I hope it reads well and everyone enjoys!!
> 
> the Spanish in the chapter is courtesy of my knowledge along with Google Translate. neither of us are perfect, so if there are errors, along with any other errors in the chapter, please feel free to point them out!
> 
> the piece referred to in this chapter is Tchaikovsky's Symphony No. 4. I suggest the Bernstein New York Philharmonic version if you'd like to listen to it!
> 
> Thanks and hope you enjoy the chapter!

Why in the hell is it that everytime Law wants to have a calm day or evening it turns into chaos?

 

 

First, his schedule got moved around and he had 5 surgeries that day. Five, stressful, time consuming, surgeries. None had complications, and the team he was working with was phenomenal, but that doesn’t make them less stressful.

 

 

Then, in an attempt to be nice and relax, all his plans fell through. Kidd was great company but not being able to do what he originally set out to was annoying to say in the least. 

 

 

And the icing on the cake was the call he got, then the subsequent messages, then the  _ page.  _

 

 

He admits it was so important to warrant a page, but god, he was about to get drunk! He wanted to unwind but no. Shit always has to get in his way.

 

 

The trip up to his apartment was too long for the surgeon’s tastes. The elevator took too long, the music was annoying, his eyes hurt, he wanted warm food and sleep. Hopefully, Kidd and Luffy were asleep so he didn’t have to deal with him needing to entertain them. 

 

 

He took off his shirt before even making it to his apartment. It was old at that point and dirty and he couldn’t stand being in it any longer. Law pulled out his key and opened the door, immediately throwing his shirt towards his room and taking off his shoes to do the same, then scanning the area for his two guests, closing the door behind him.

 

 

Kidd was in the kitchen, playing loud rap of all the fucking things to do in the morning, making what smelled like pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Luffy was also in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with his legs crossed, belting out the lyrics along with the red haired man.

 

 

At least he was having fun.

 

 

Law looked at the pair with half lidded, heavy eyes. The tired feeling didn’t leave his head, and the weight of his night clouded his vision.

 

 

Luffy looked worn, but radiant. His hair was a sleepy sort of messy, the ends a little wet with what he assumed was water from his shower, his brown eyes droopy yet joyful, his smile ever bright. He seemed to have thrown on a pair of light red joggers and a solid black tank top, the strap falling off his shoulder slightly due to its looseness. He was obviously just fully waking up. 

 

 

Kidd, curious enough, found some of his left over clothes from old stays and put on a similar outfit. His thick red hair was pulled up into a messy bun, a silky black long coat covering his shirtless back and a pair of red paisley pants on his legs. He couldn’t place what collection of his father’s the items were from, not that he ever could.

 

 

The two looked at each other as they said the next verse, Luffy bobbing his head in time with the beat, Kidd smiling at him then turning back to cooking.

 

 

Huh.

 

 

“Turn it off.”

 

 

Kidd nearly jumped at the sound of Law’s harsh voice, making Luffy snicker at the action.

 

 

“Hey, Traffy! Welcome home!”

 

 

“Welcome back. You look like death.” the tall man said, reaching out his hand for Luffy to give him a plate for the eggs. “I didn’t know if you’d be in the mood for plain eggs or an omelet, so I didn’t make you any.”

 

 

Great. 

 

 

The music still played in the background, the song changing to another heavy sounding song. Was this his playlist?

 

 

“Turn it off.” He repeated, voice coated in his irritation and exhaustion. Was there really no way for him to catch a break? 

 

 

“Geez, okay, got it Mr. Grouch.” The music shut off, much to Luffy’s dismay.

 

 

Law ran a hand through his hair, falling forward onto his couch. “I had one of the longest nights of my life. Leave me the hell alone.” 

 

 

He turned his head to look at the floor and saw cans of beer everywhere.

 

 

“Eustass.”

 

 

“Huh? What, you want an omelet? There’s still some eggs in the fridge.”

 

 

Law tried to calm himself. “No, no, but look at my floor.” 

 

 

“Oh. My bad, we sorta just crashed last night and I forgot.”

 

 

He thinks he’s going to scream.

 

 

“Eustass.” 

 

 

The man looked over his shoulder at Law. “Yeah?”

 

 

“I am not up for any of your shit, Eustass. I want my living room cleaned and a veggie omelet on my table before I wake up.” 

 

 

“Do you want me to sanitize your bathroom and reorganize your kitchen too?” Sarcasm? This early?

 

 

“I swear to God Eustass.”

 

 

He waved his hands in the air mockingly. “Oh no, not God!”

 

 

“ _ Callete la boca y rapido. Halzo ahora, pendejo.” _

 

 

“Okay okay, I get it, Spanish means serious, goodness fuck.”

 

 

Law closed his eyes as he heard footsteps coming near him. He felt Kidd grab him by the legs and pick him up, throwing him over his shoulder. 

 

 

_ “Estoy seriamente-”  _

 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah, angry Spaniard. I’m taking you to your bedroom, where it’s comfortable.”

 

 

Law hit Kidd’s back. “My couch is plenty comfortable, fuck you very much.”

 

 

Kidd tossed Law onto his bed unceremoniously, then threw the covers over him and put a pillow under his head. “Sleep well, there may or may not be a fluffy omelet made  special for you according to one of Bonney’s recipes on your bedside table when you wake up.”

 

 

“Just get the hell out of my room and close my door on the way out.” He grabbed the pillow and wrapped his tattooed arms around it.

 

 

“Love ya too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon waking up, there was a fluffy, actually freshly made omelet on his bedside table, along with a glass of orange juice, a few painkillers, and a small bowl of fruit. Did Kidd run out and get this while he was sleeping?

 

 

He ate his meal (god, Kidd being around Bonney so often made his cooking skills top fucking notch) and charged his phone, grateful that this indeed was his day off. 

 

 

Law figures that if Luffy didn’t want anything, or even just went somewhere with Kidd, he could sleep all day. He feels as though he deserves it to some extent. 

 

 

The surgeon heard hushed voices coming from the other room. It was odd, seeing as neither of them were quiet people. 

 

 

He couldn’t begin to pick apart what they were talking about, and so secretively at that. Law could only assume it was stupid or mundane and they were just being silly. 

 

 

Now he could only think of going to have a soak in his tub. 

 

 

That sounded nice right about then. 

 

 

Law shed the rest of his clothes and wandered into his bathroom, turning on the mood light and drawing water in the deep tub. He set the water to almost as hot as it would go, and put on a Romantic era piece to listen to. The surgeon contemplated putting in any oils to relax his nerves, but found that all too troublesome to do at the moment. 

 

 

He just wanted a nice soak in his nice tub listening to some nice music. “Law! Law your office phone is ringing!”

 

 

He was going to shoot himself.

 

 

“Eustass ask Luffy to answer the phone in Portuguese then don’t bother me a-fucking-gain!”

 

 

Was it  _ really, truly _ , this hard to catch a break? Was it? Law needed a damn answer at this point. 

 

 

A few minutes passed with the two in the living room laughing at what he could assume was the phone conversation Luffy was having. Kidd shouted at him again. “It was some sort of telemarketer! You should’ve heard the guy! It was hilarious!”

 

 

He wanted to ignore it, he really did. Law was leaning back in the tub, long tanned legs sticking out over the sides, arms hanging over, head full of conditioner (what? He can’t have good hair?), eyes closed. If he pretended long enough, they would eventually leave him alone.

 

 

Law ran more, clean water at the changing of the movements, making sure that the water was to his liking.

 

 

From the living room, he heard more laughing. He was partly glad they were enjoying each other, but partly confused by the development. Sure, he liked his friend happy, and he definitely liked seeing and hearing Luffy so happy, but it made him feel something.

 

 

He wasn’t sure what. 

 

 

The laughter grew and Law turned up the volume on his music, it filling the bathroom more fully than before. 

 

 

He timed the volume increase just perfectly with a crescendo. Amazing, honestly.

 

 

Law wanted to clear his mind and focus on the music, but he was thinking about the interactions between the two in his living room. 

 

 

Not that he was disapproving of their newfound closeness, but he was, what was the word, skeptical, of it. 

 

 

Yeah, skeptical. 

 

 

Kidd wasn’t the most genuine of people, he could admit. He had his nice streaks, his caring streaks, but like himself, Kidd was at heart an asshole.  

 

 

Though, if they’re having fun, what’s he really to do?

 

 

Law decided that he would, at the 3rd movement, go rinse out his conditioner and properly shower to clean his skin. Then he would soak again until the 4th movement ended, maybe putting on a shorter piece to rest to. 

 

 

Good plans, he thought. 

 

 

The surgeon exited the tub and drained it, turning on his shower and quickly ridding his head of the conditioner. He felt how soft the hair was, how smooth it was between his fingers now. Law picked up his bar of soap and lathered it slowly over his body, covering his tattoos in lemon and honey scented suds. 

 

 

Law exhaled at the water hitting his back, washing away the bubbles gently. 

 

 

Luxury be as luxury may, he needed this right now. 

 

 

This was really one of the most stressful 24 hours he's ever had. The last time in recent memory he felt as overly stressed as he did was during graduate school, which was an entirely different can of worms from what happened the night prior. There was the falling out with his father, the prospect of him no longer being able to continue his path, the growing fear of possible inadequacy. 

 

 

It was all misplaced and misguided, sure, but feelings are real. Anxiety doesn’t pick and choose. 

 

 

Law stepped out after becoming sufficiently clean and back into the bathtub, drawing more warm water to sit in. 

 

 

The 3rd movement was drawing to an end, and he let out another sigh at the beginning of the last movement, sticking a leg out over the edge of the tub and laying his head on his folded arms, his eyes closing in content. 

 

 

There was a bit of shuffling outside, and he heard a door open then close. He didn't particularly care what or who that was. Law would have to deal with a robbing, kidnapping, serial killer or whatever mix of criminal may or may not have just entered his home. 

 

 

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly. 

 

 

“Traffy! You've been in here a long time. Kidd just left. Something about spending a bit of time with Bonney and whoever Killer was.” 

 

 

On to the next, he sees. 

 

 

“Luffy, don't you know privacy? What if I was taking a shit?”

 

 

“Then you would be taking a shit and I would still be talking to you.”

 

 

Of course. “Please just close the door and be quiet. At least until this piece ends.”

 

 

“Piece of what?”

 

 

Law closed his eyes and raised a finger to his lips. “Shoosh.” 

 

 

Luffy pouted but closed the door then sat down on the floor right next to where Law’s head was resting. 

 

 

The room was filled with the sound of strings and brass becoming ever louder, the two men allowing the music to blanket them. 

 

 

As the piece ended, Law sighed and hoped that the next piece was a good one. 

 

 

“What was that song you were listening to? It sounded cool.” 

 

 

Law peered over at Luffy, grey eyes partially closed. “It’s a piece, Luffy. Songs have words.”

 

 

“Whatever. What was that?”

 

 

“It was a Romantic piece. A popular one at that.”

 

 

“Didn’t sound very romance like to me. It wasn’t slow or sappy at all. It was action-y, Traffy.”

 

 

“Romantic refers to the era, and it’s in the style of the era. It’s a Tchaikovsky composition.” 

 

 

“Cow what? Traffy you have to stop listening to such weird stuff. Whatever song that was, it was cool though.”

 

 

Law didn’t continue. He turned his head downward and closed his eyes. He felt Luffy put his hand over his own, shift closer to his face. 

 

 

Slim fingers ran over the “D E A T H” tattoos on his fingers, the smaller man’s head leaning close to his. “Traffy smells nice. Like fruit.” 

 

 

“I did just wash my hair and take a shower.” 

 

 

Luffy just hummed and kept his hand over Law’s. “Smells nice.” He repeated. 

 

 

“My brother has a big back tattoo like you have. Except his tat has more colors.” the younger man muttered, an edge of fondness dripping from his voice, the hand moving slightly to feel more of his own.

 

 

Law didn’t look up, listening to the music currently on. He did like this new piece; it was a concerto, like he hoped it was. 

 

 

“Wanna go somewhere?” the older man asked Luffy. 

 

 

“Where?”

 

 

“Anywhere. Museum, art gallery, show, restaurant,” Luffy perked up at the sound of going to eat. “wherever.” Law finished. 

 

 

The younger man rubbed his chin. “Park?” 

 

 

“Park it is. Any one you have in mind?”

 

 

“I haven't ever been to Central Park and I heard that's a cool place to go.”

 

 

Law’s eyebrows rose at that. “Never? Wow. We'll go there then.” He let his eyelids slowly fall back down over his grey eyes, Luffy’s thumb rubbing a tiny circle on the tattoo on the back of his hand. 

 

 

“You’re sleepy.” He said plainly. 

 

 

Law nodded. “Yes. Good observation.”

 

 

Luffy put his head on Law’s bare shoulder. “You should sleep, then.” 

 

 

He nodded again. “But I’m taking you to Central Park.” 

 

 

“We can go when you aren’t sleepy.”

 

 

The surgeon shrugged. “If you say so.”

 

 

“I do say so.” Luffy retorted. 

 

 

“Then I guess I have to listen to you, don’t I?”

 

 

Luffy laughed lightly. “Of course you do Traffy.” Law grunted in agreement.

 

 

After a few more minutes of silence, Luffy sitting with his face buried in Law’s shoulder, he spoke again. “You really do have a ton of tattoos.” 

 

 

The older man let out a sigh. “I guess.” 

 

 

Luffy leaned his head up and pouted. “If you don’t leave the tub you’ll turn into a prune.”

 

 

“Physically transform into a real prune?” 

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

Law smiled at that. He could make jokes, it seemed. “I’d probably be the weirdest looking prune there is.” 

 

 

“Nah, there’s probably weirder.” Luffy said confidently. 

 

 

“I’ll get out. And I would appreciate some privacy as I did.” Luffy took the hint and left the bathroom. 

 

 

Law drained the tub for the final time, turned off the music, and grabbed a large, soft, white towel with the initials  _ L.T. _ written in calligraphic style writing. What? Sue him, he loves luxury, dammit. 

 

 

He exited through the door to enter his bedroom, then got a pair of socks and underwear to put on from the grey colored dresser next to the bathroom door. He figured he could relax and follow Kidd’s example of wearing an open jacket with no shirt. 

 

 

Luffy unexpectedly walked into the room as the surgeon was deciding what to actually put on. How embarrassing. 

 

 

“Hey!” Luffy said happily.

 

 

Law grunted back at him, acknowledging the teen. 

 

 

“Why are you naked?”

 

 

“I have on underwear.” Nice underwear at that, may he say. 

 

 

“Since you aren’t dressed I’ll pick out something for you.”

 

 

Oh really? This would be funny. 

 

 

Luffy went to the door next to the bathroom and opened it, his little mouth forming a wide grin.

 

 

Law smirked. “The racks on the left are business and formal clothes, the ones on the right are causal.” 

 

 

“This is so cool! Why do you have so many clothes?” Luffy eyed the two racks of clothing that held what Law wore for work, then shelves of folded shirts in the back. 

 

 

“I just do.” 

 

 

Luffy muttered “so cool” again, before fully walking in. The boy came back out fairly quickly, holding a red hoodie with a stylized smiley on the back and a pair of black joggers. 

 

 

“So we match!”

 

 

They would indeed match. If Law didn’t know any better he may have thought the action was cute. 

 

 

He put on the hoodie and left it unzipped, then slid the pants over his legs pulling down the leg to reach his ankle. 

 

 

“So, nap time? I’ll keep you company.” 

 

 

Law looked at his bed then back to Luffy, then shook his head. No, that’s a bit too, what was it, uh, intimate. “I’ll get a few pillows then we can watch a bad movie until we fall asleep. Sound good?”

 

 

“Great.” Luffy smiled brightly at Law. 

 

 

He smiled back, though not nearly as bright, gathering a couple of pillows from off his bed and walking with Luffy into the living room, tossing them onto the couch. 

 

 

The two curled up onto the couch, Luffy tossing a velvet blanket over Law’s head playfully. Law returned the action by pushing at Luffy with a pillow. Luffy fell over the pillow and onto Law’s shoulder, smiling at him again. 

 

 

Law turned the TV to some random movie, then leaned back comfortably into the cushions, feeling the warmth from the younger man’s face through his hoodie.

 

 

This was nice, pleasant, a good thing. He was happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Law awake to a vibrating in his pants pocket, groaning at being awakened up. He peered over at the sleeping Luffy, noticing his mouth was hanging open and drool dripping from it. Gross. He wiped the dribble then pulled his phone out.

 

 

Oh no.

 

 

Oh hell no.

 

 

Not again, dammit.

 

 

Could his father  _ ever  _ leave him alone?

 

 

For at least a day? Please? Just, lose his number or break his phone or something, just once. 

 

 

The surgeon answered the phone.  _ “Si, papa.”  _ He hoped he sounded groggy enough to warrant a short conversation. 

 

 

“I have news for you, Law. About the man you wanted me to find.”

 

 

That woke him up a bit.

 

 

“Papa, tell me everything.”

 

 

Law slowly got up as to not disturb Luffy, then went into his office, closing the door behind him.

 

 

“First things first, this was not an easy man to find.” that didn’t sound good. “Secondly, there was little to no information on him.”

 

 

Not a good sign at all.

 

 

“When I initially saw that, I thought whoever he is he either knows some people pretty high up in the world, or underworld, or he was dead.” 

 

 

“And?”

 

 

“He’s most likely both.”

 

 

Shit. Fucking hell. He can’t be. Law won’t allow this guy, this Ace, to get out of anything by dying. 

 

 

“I need you to clarify.” Law gritted out. 

 

 

“Who are you to speak to your wonderful Papa like that, Law? Have some manners.” There was an edge to his voice.

 

 

“Continue, please.”

 

 

The man on the line cleared his throat. “From what I gathered, he is an entirely legal, permanent resident of the United States. He came from literally nothing, moved here with his brother some years ago. Finished school, tried and failed to keep a job.” 

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

“Let me finish, son. Portgas, after about a year of jumping from job to job, his detailed records just stopped. Which, obviously, is weird. So I did a bit more digging and found a few dots to connect.”

 

 

“Papa just tell me what you found.”

 

 

“You’re no fun, Law.” the man let out a deep laugh. “He’s one of Whitebeard’s Sons. Or, maybe was.” 

 

 

Okay that’s just mind boggling at this point. This guy, was a part of that group? What?

 

 

Edward Newgate, or more commonly known by his pseudonym Whitebeard, was one of the most powerful men in the western hemisphere. Based on the west coast, he was the personification of the classic American Dream of coming from the bottom, becoming a billionaire in his late 40s. His influence is farther reaching than Law’s dad, or Crocodile.

 

 

Whitebeard’s Sons is a huge national group of men that Edward Newgate has taken under his proverbial wing. They mainly consist of men that were or currently are impoverished that get together in a brotherhood type organization.

 

 

It's like the Boys and Girls Club, but funded by an old philanthropist, for an older group.

 

 

The closer to the big man a guy was, the more they interacted with him. To be considered a high ranking member was, to some, an honor. 

 

 

Law considered all the information, and became puzzled. Okay, how does that explain the lack of information?

 

 

“You're probably wondering why that means he has no data.”

 

 

Uh, fucking yeah he was. 

 

 

“It seems to have been lost, erased, or corrupted. Or, at least stored in some database only accessible to whoever got rid of it.”

 

 

“But what does that have to do with Newgate?” 

 

 

“It correlates to his joining of Whitebeard’s Sons. And, I asked Croco about this, it's a very similar sort of corruption that is found in some of the old bastards dated files online.”

 

 

He doesn't mean-

 

 

“He may not be hiding something, he may be protected, but whoever hid his files the work is by the same people or person who did Whitebeard’s stuff. He's high up. Or, possibly, low down.” 

 

 

If Luffy’s brother was in the underworld, he may throw a damn fit. 

 

 

If that was the case, he may not want to be found. Or worse, people don't want him to be found. 

 

 

“But does that explain why you think he's dead?” 

 

 

“No, there's a slightly different reason. So I was able to find non detailed files, ones that don't give information about stuff that would be useful in tracking. Then, when I was  looking back in May, they just stopped.”

 

 

Stopped?

 

 

“It was like he fell off the planet. I don't know if he pissed off someone and they did this, if I can't find it for some reason, or there's really been no records.”

 

 

This was almost scary. 

 

 

“He's untraceable?”

 

 

Law heard his father grunt in confirmation. “For the most part.” 

 

 

“Give me something that at least sounds positive.” 

 

 

“There's two major theories Croco and I came up with. He, A, is well protected by Whitebeard and staff because he's so close to the bastard. Or, B, died and his death is being safeguarded by Whitebeard.” 

 

 

Hopefully it's just option A. 

 

 

“But what does that mean for the sake of searching?”

 

 

His father let out a chuckle. “If he is low down, far enough even, then there may be entirely different problems to face than a missing man, Law. We could find something that we weren’t supposed to.”

 

 

That’s even more scary. Law was too tired to think about his father’s implications, but he knew that it was, for lack of a better term, distressing. 

 

 

“I definitely need to do more searching, but that's what I have for you right now, my son.”

 

 

Law was lost, but grateful. “Thank you Papa, goodbye, I'm going back to sleep.” 

 

 

“Of course, Law.”

 

 

They hung up after that, Law going to sit in his chair. He slumped down at the weight of his thoughts. 

 

 

So Ace was either perfectly fine physically, or dead. 

 

 

If he was fine, then this either was a misunderstanding and Luffy was going to seriously need to get help for his anxiety, or this Ace fellow was somehow involved in underground dealings while taking care of his little brother. 

 

 

If he was dead, then he was killed then out of respect protected by Newgate, or killed and out of necessity by his murderers, erased. 

 

 

Law hoped with every fiber of being that it was the first one. He couldn't think of how he would tell Luffy about his brother being, well, possibly a criminal. 

 

 

He also couldn't think of how crushing it would be to tell Luffy that his brother died. 

 

 

The teen already couldn't handle thinking about him being gone. What if he told him the man was maybe dead? Luffy would, fuck, he would probably lose it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's a bit more info on Ace, whether it turns out good or bad, well, *shrugs*
> 
> Law is honestly a cutie. he just wants nice things and to relax but there's always something in his way. poor guy
> 
> please remember if you enjoyed to leave a kudos and to drop a comment down! it always helps to hear feedback! thank you!
> 
> i'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! stop by and say hi!! 
> 
> next chapter Law and Luffy spend time together for once


	8. Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe going out wasn't the best idea. Maybe answering that phone call wasn't the best idea either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long one, though not as long as chapter 6. just shy of the pages. 
> 
> this is one that I feel like gives context to a few things and shapes the characters more. 
> 
> idk, gotta see what you guys think
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it!

“Traffy you were right, Central Park is fun.”

 

“I do tend to be correct, Luffy.”

 

During a day that Law got off work early and Hawkins didn’t have too much to teach Luffy, Law took Luffy out the park like he said he would. The day was still warm, though it was obvious the warmth of summer was ending and shifting to the coolness of fall.

 

Luffy was definitely the outdoors type, Law observed. He wanted to run _everywhere_ and climb _everything_ and play with whatever he could get his hands around. It was different, as most of his friends were the “go to an area, sit down, and stay there” sorts. Law was definitely the sort to stay indoors. This change of pace, however, was certainly pleasant to him.

 

The younger man was always, certainly, pleasant, to him.

 

They were walking back to catch the bus back toward where Law lived. The day was turning to evening, the sun casting oranges and yellows over the city in a sweet glow. As they came to the bus stop, Luffy tugged on Law’s hand, then whirled himself around in front of the older man.

 

“Let’s walk some more Traffy. Your place can’t be too far and the day is still nice.”

 

There was that characteristic grin, those kind features radiating happiness.

 

Law looked at the boy in front of him and breathed out “Sure.”

 

“Great!” Luffy took another look at Law before marching out in front of him, loudly humming the main theme to the piece they listened to together in the bathroom.

 

He was not only surprised that Luffy liked the piece, but that he remembered the theme enough to hum so many parts as he was. The smaller man’s hand reached back, and Law took that as a sign to grab it, slowly closing his hand around the other, speeding up to walk next to Luffy.

 

“You liked that piece that much, huh?”

 

“The song from your bathroom? Yeah, I said it was cool.” Luffy continued to hum the piece, a bounce forming in his step.

 

This was actually very nice, he supposed.

 

They walked until Luffy began to complain about being hungry, Law laughing at the statement. “You’re always hungry, Luffy.”

 

“I’m growing, Traffy! You’re a doctor, you should know!”

 

“I just cut open unconscious people.”

 

“Pretty sure you needed to know health stuff to do be able to that, though.”

 

He can be sarcastic? Well, Luffy’s weird, off-handed sarcasm. If Law thought on it, he may have thought it to be cute even.

 

“There’s a burger place a couple blocks away. You’d like it there.”

 

Luffy jumped into the air at the mention of getting food, grinning widely, the red oversized red hoodie he was wearing bellowing as he lands, falling to his side.

 

He was so bouncy and happy and damn, just _cute._

 

Law lead the way to the burger place he wanted to take Luffy to. They went in, Law waving his hand at a server then seating himself and Luffy at an empty table towards the back, picking up two menus from the front on his way over.

 

The boy slid into the white chair across from Law, looking at the red and yellow striped wallpaper before taking a menu from Law. “Bonney loves this place. The food is pretty good I guess. Thought you’d enjoy it a bit more than me.”

 

Luffy scanned the menu with a large grin on his face and points to the item under “burgers” with a star next to it. “It says it’s the most popular item! I want 3 of them.” It was a monster of a burger that had two thick patties, bacon, cheese, fries, onion rings, and caramelized onions between warm fresh baked buns.

 

Law wouldn’t normally think of eating anything that greasy.

 

“What if you hate it?”

 

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to hate a burger.”

 

Law shrugged, then glanced at the menu himself. Chicken fingers were always a good choice. He figured he should get two plates, in case Luffy wanted to steal from his meal.

 

The server walked over, a relaxed smile on her face. “What can I get for you guys?”

 

Luffy rattled off his order, adding a few orders of fries and a milkshake for good measure. Law stated what he wanted, and sent the server on her way.

 

The younger man beamed up at Law, his round eyes holding a wistful look. “Back in my town me and my best friend Zoro would ride our bikes all over during this time of the day.”

 

A story? Luffy very rarely talked about himself, and he always just rambled about food or movies or T.V.

 

“Oh?” Law just looked at Luffy to continue.

 

“Yeah. We’d ride for hours, until it was dark and all the people who were still out would shoo us away from their neighborhoods for making too much noise.”

 

“You two must’ve been really loud for them to do that, Luffy.”

 

He laughed. “I mean, we were loud, but the bikes were louder.”

 

Huh. “How loud can a bicycle get? You have a speaker set up to it to it or something?”

 

Luffy laughed again. “Not those types of bikes. Motorbikes.” He moved his hands like he was gripping handlebars, and said “Vroom vroom.”

 

How fucking interesting. Law put his chin on his fist and glanced over at Luffy, a silent signal for him to finish his story.

 

“One night we rode upstate to this small town- smaller than ours- and there was this biker gang sitting outside a bar. Big burly dudes, full beards and tattoos, all leather and denim everything.”

 

Law nodded and hummed. “Yeah?”

 

“There’s me and Zoro, who graduated last year, and I’m still in school. Zoro’s not as small as I am but compared to those guys he might as well be. We’re being loud and goofy, coming up to the place on motorbikes of all things and talking like we knew anything about their huge motorcycles.” He had a laugh in his voice, and was waving his arms and hands to make gestures.

 

The surgeon nodded again. The server came with their drinks and two glasses of water. She placed a fancy looking shake in front of Luffy and a simple vanilla and chocolate one in front of Law. They gave their thanks and the girl left with a small smile.

 

Luffy took a sip of his shake then sighed in content. “So good! Anyway, so we’re talking about this one huge bike, it’s all shiny and pricey looking and we’re pointing at it and laughing- not at the bike but just cuz we fucking laugh at everything- and this guy walks over, towering over me! Now I’m freaked out since if he wants to fight we’re both goners, but I don’t back down.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Law listened intently at Luffy, chuckling lightly at the younger man’s story. He was so excited and happy to share it, and Law guessed it was probably a side effect of how much more open Luffy has become towards Law.

 

The surgeon took in the brightness of Luffy’s eyes, the rosiness of him cheeks as he rambled about, what, how he and this Zoro guy got out of their situation. They seemed like a good pair of friends, Luffy doing something outrageous and Zoro going along with it until the instance called for more caution. This particular one appeared to be as crazy and funny as it gets, and Law didn’t have anything else to say besides it all sounded wild, but a good time nonetheless.

 

Sounds just like something he would think Luffy got up to.

 

“We rode into town the next morning with a small biker gang at like 9 am and everyone was so shocked!” Luffy laughed again as he finished the story, drinking more of his shake and smiling brightly.

 

“When I got home Ace was-” he paused and Law saw his face change a little. Oh no, he was still thinking about it. “Upset, I guess. I was out all night, but I told him where I was while I was out! He just yelled a little and hugged me a lot and we laughed after I told him the full story.”

 

There was a small tone shift, from utter happiness to, fuck, Law couldn’t even pinpoint it, something obviously less chirpy.

 

“He took my bike and said I couldn’t ride it anymore- a few weeks after that I totalled it but that’s another story- and when Zoro came to give me a ride to school,” he took another sip of his shake, visibly becoming happier again “we bragged about it to everyone!”

 

Law took a sip of his own and smirked back at Luffy. “That’s the story of how you befriended a biker gang?”

 

The smaller man nodded. “That’s the story of how I made friends with a biker gang.”

 

Honestly, Law could not help but chuckle, openly, at that. It’s so… _Luffy_. Just how he is and how he would do it, it is all him and it’s, dare he say, endearing, charming.

 

Law feels a vibration in his pants’ pocket, then fishes out his phone with contempt. Every damn time he gets a message these days it would lead to something the surgeon would later regret. He was truly tired, and wanted to have a little fun for once.

 

It was from Kidd, of all the people to message him. At least, he noted, it wasn’t bad. The man said that he got canceled on by Hawkins and was out already, so he wanted to head to Law’s place.

 

If he ignores the message, he can still claim to have not gotten it and be in the clear.

 

There was another message soon after that said that Kidd was aware Law received and read the message.

 

Fuck read receipts.

 

Law sighed and typed out that he wasn’t at home. Kidd quickly responded that not only did that not matter, he could still just go to his place and hang with Luffy.

 

What?

 

The surgeon responded that Luffy was with him, and prepared to give the location, as he knew Kidd would insist on coming with them.

 

Law considered Kidd to be close; if anything, up there in his life as being important. They were good friends, and knew a lot about each other, enjoying each other’s company, though it seemingly was mildly hostile. It was in both of their natures; them crashing heads was almost a norm at this point.

 

He sent the address of the place they were eating, and Kidd sent back a thumbs up emoji and a blue heart. Law assumed he was on the way.

 

“Kidd is coming soon.” He informed Luffy. The teen bounced in his seat at the news. “Cool! Should I tell him my biker story?” Law laughed and nodded.

 

He felt legitimately happy in this moment.

 

The server soon came out with a tray full of their food; the 3 burgers for Luffy and the multiple large orders of fries, the 2, simple chicken finger plates for Law. “Hey, if you don’t mind, can you add a bacon cheeseburger to the order? Along with a Sprite. We have a friend coming in.”

 

“How nice! Ordering ahead for them, I see. You must be good friends to know what they’d like.”

 

Law smirked and nodded, the young woman blushing at the expression on Law’s face. The server took down the order and promised it would be out before the friend arrived.

 

Luffy immediately began to devour a burger and fries, his shoulders drooping in content at the taste. He let out a muffled phrase that sounded reminiscent of “it’s so good!” and Law gave him a smile at the behavior.

 

“Chew and swallow before you talk, Luffy.”

 

Luffy compiled, but not before throwing a handful of fries at Law. “Okay, okay, Traffy.”

 

Law sipped thoughtfully on his shake, peering up at Luffy periodically, who had launched into another story from when he was still in school.

 

“Hey, Traffy, have you ever had this shake? It’s super good!” The older man shook his head. “Try, try! I swear it’s really tasty!”

 

“No, it’s yours, I can order my own, Luffy.”

 

There was a huff from the smaller man, and a pout forming on his lips.

 

“You are not pouting over me not drinking your milkshake.”

 

“I have no clue what you’re saying, I can only hear people who have tasted the awesomeness that is this shake.”

 

How fucking cheeky.

 

Law took the straw out of his shake and grabbed Luffy’s shake, putting the straw into the drink and taking a tentative sip.

 

Okay, it was pretty damn good. What was that, fudge and caramel and chocolate chips? He’d have to order one to go.

 

“See, told you it was great!” Luffy was leaning over the table, chocolatey eyes peering at Law’s face, gauging his reaction.

 

“So I see I’m interrupting something, huh Law?”

 

Oh, fuck Kidd. He takes it back, this guy can make him irritated at the slightest fucking word. Law admits that he can do the same to the red haired man and that’s generally the nature of their relationship, but the statement still stands.

 

“Hey Kidd!” Luffy waves his hand and pats the chair next to him. “Hey short stuff.” Kidd responded, looking Luffy up and down.

 

He pointed to Law. “Your jacket?” Luffy chimed in to respond. “It’s cool right?”

 

Kidd grunted in affirmation, sliding into the seat next to Luffy. “Yeah, I like the collection it’s from. The casuals are always really fucking hot.” Luffy shrugged but grinned. Kidd laughed heartily at the boy.

 

Their server came to the table holding a tray with the burger Law ordered on it. “I assume you’re the friend? Please enjoy!” She sat the burger in front of Kidd, who winked and said “thanks.”

 

After the server left, Kidd looked over the food and grinned widely. “Dr. Law Trafalgar, you mean to tell me that you ordered me something that I would like?”

 

“Just eat it Eustass.”

 

“Law admit you love me.”

 

“I have no such feelings for you, Eustass.”

 

“Say the words, Dr. Heart Stealer.”

 

“ _Diré algo mas.”_

 

“I will assume that’s “I love you a lot”, so thank you and I love you too.”

 

Luffy was laughing at the two, and Law just rolled his eyes.

 

Kidd began to talk about his day, as he typically did whenever he got the chance to. Apparently, after working on a car he got off work, then asked Hawkins to go catch a movie with him.

 

“Then he texts me like, 20 minutes before it starts and says “I have to grade a few essays, see it without me.” He’s always like that! Apoo and Killer laughed at me when I told them about it.”

 

Law rolled his eyes and chuckled at that statement. “He’s also a professor and it’s the start of the semester.” Kidd sucked his teeth and bit into his burger, dipping a few fries into Luffy’s shake.

 

The three joked around and enjoyed themselves in what seemed like an endless cycle. Luffy was definitely having a good time, and Kidd was as well. They looked to be comfortable around each other, with Luffy leaning on the red haired man when laughing and Kidd, well, doing similar, familiar actions.  

 

“I gotta go take a piss.” Luffy said, hopping up from his seat and crossing in front of Kidd to leave the table. “Go take your piss, baby.” Luffy laughs brightly, like he always does, and goes to find the restroom.

 

Law raises an eyebrow and sips his shake. The fuck did he just hear? “ _Baby?”_

 

Kidd coughs out a chuckle. “Uh? Oh, that? I guess it slipped.”

 

Slipped? How does- what?

 

“Sure.”

 

“I’m for real. Just absent-minded, you know. He’s so cute and all it just came out.”

 

So he’s trying to rationalize this, what did he call it, an absent-minded slip?

 

Law took a longer sip. “Sure.”

 

Kidd chuckled lowly. “Don’t even give me that. You gotta admit, he’s damn good looking. Pretty, gorgeous, I’d fucking say.”

 

Fucking huh? “Gorgeous?”

 

This line of conversation was sort of, uh, weird to Law. He knew Kidd would talk about anyone but for it to be Luffy just made him feel, well, he wasn’t sure. Kidd must have seen how furrowed his brows were, and how long he sipped his drink, as he gave a sarcastic and nearly devious grin.

 

“Yeah. I mean, look at him. He’s all pretty smiles and cute eyes and beautiful tight body with an adorable personality. He’s fucking gorgeous.”

 

Okay, the more he said the more he felt, uneasy about why he was saying it. Kidd sounded too, doting? Affectionate? Though it had a lining in something else as well.

 

Law grunted, but otherwise didn’t respond.

 

“What, don’t you think so?”

 

Law didn’t know what to say to _that,_ either. “Hm, I guess.” He hoped he was dismissive enough to get Kidd of the topic.

 

“So you do?”

 

“Didn’t say that.”

 

“It was implied, though. You can admit it, he’s beautiful.”

 

“Not letting you put words in my mouth, Eustass.”

 

“No need to be all secretive about it. Hell, I’m able to fucking admit it.”

 

But Kidd was, also, admittedly, a damn creep.

 

“Just because you’re a weird asshole doesn’t mean I’ll say something that I’m not thinking.”

 

There was that sarcastic smirk again. “Don’t think? Okay, okay, Trafalgar, I’ll let you have it.”

 

Shit, he’s irritated. Fucking good, Law was irritated too.

 

How the hell long is Luffy going to be in the restroom?

 

“You know, I said that to him once. That he was beautiful, damn gorgeous.”

 

Okay, what does he hope to gain here?

 

Law cut his eyes over at Kidd, casting a glare at the large man. He saw the confident smirk on his face and the defiance in his eyes; he knew how irritated Law was and was working it up.

 

“Yeah, did you now?” Law just had to be unphased by his words. Kidd was a fucking weirdo, he swears.

 

“He was all cute and fussy, damn he was cute.”

 

“Okay, and what the fuck did you achieve there?”

 

He knew he was falling into it but fuck he was curious above all else, he could say.

 

Kidd leaned in and grinned. “Got to see his fucking beautiful face as I said it. Red cheeks and pouty lips, round eyes looking so so so pretty. Should’ve seen it.”

 

“Really now?” He felt a vein in his head twitch. That’s not fucking good.

 

The red haired man popped a few fries into his mouth, then took a long sip from Luffy’s shake. “God was he just, fucking, gorgeous.”

 

“Stop saying that.”

 

“Ha, what, that he’s cute, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous? God, I’m just being honest.”

 

Law slid his drink out of the way. Where the fuck was Luffy?

 

The red haired man leaned in further, his face holding that _damn smirk._

 

“I could guess he didn’t like it as much as you may have, Eustass.”

 

There was a twitch from Kidd’s eyebrow. Did he strike a cord? Oh, he could work with that.

 

“He liked it fine enough, don’t you fucking worry.”

 

“Can’t be too fucking sure about that, Eustass. Only heard how you’ve talked about him.”

 

Kidd twitched again, drumming his fingers on the table, keeping the smirk, the same fucking smirk he has when he wants to start shit.

 

“Oh he wasn’t complaining at fucking all, Trafalgar, don’t you worry.” The hell did that mean?

 

Law leaned forward and rested his chin on his wrists. “And why would you say that, Kidd?”

 

Another twitch. “Wouldn’t you like to fucking know, Trafalgar?”

 

“I should, at least, since I’m taking care of him.”

 

“You could say I’m taking care of him too.”

 

That was fucking it. “Not fucking funny, Kidd.”

 

“Not trying to be.”

 

“Seriously, chill the hell out.”

 

He knew after Kidd got into it, he’d want to continue. He loved pushing buttons until they fucking broke. Law was utterly thankful that he saw Kidd lean back, guessing he was satisfied with the reaction.

 

Why was he like this, dammit. Kidd had to get tired of doing this sort of shit.

 

“Just messing around, Trafalgar.”

 

“Fucking sure.”

 

“Really. I’m just a dick, you already know this.”

 

Law had to take his word for it. “Yeah, I know you’re a dick. We both are.”

 

“Man, I was joking, don’t take it to heart.” They were both calming down, and Law hoped that Kidd doesn’t try this again.

 

Kidd ran a hand through his hair and sighs. “Seriously, don’t. I’m just messing around. You know how I get.”

 

“Yeah, I know you.”

 

“And I know you were just responding to me, Law.”

 

“Yeah.” They were both less tense, the responses coming out as sighs, breathy and hushed.

 

“My bad.”

 

“You’re fine, Eustass.”

 

Kidd looked over at him and gave a smile. “Cool?” Law nodded at him.

 

“Cool.”

 

“There’s a lot more you could’ve said.”

 

“Wasn’t trying to start anything.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Law paused, finishing his shake before looking at Kidd again. The larger man still looked a bit offset. “Hey, you remember last month, when you looked after Luffy that time I had to run out?” He hates remembering that night but he may as well say this. “Yeah?” Kidd responded, a bit more quietly than before.

 

“Thanks for that. I didn’t say it at the time but thanks. He,” Law sighed before continuing. “dislikes being alone. I’m sure he had a blast hanging with you, even if you just watched T.V.”

 

Kidd’s demeanor visibly changed. He looked at Law with softer eyes, his shoulders slacking and him slumping back more. Law had no clue what that could mean, but he looked much more subdued.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” he bit into the burger in front of him. “no problem.” he muttered.

 

Law gave him a small smile then ate the last of his chicken finger.

 

Finally, after what, 10 minutes, Luffy came back bouncing and grinning widely.

 

“Must’ve been one hell of a piss, I take it.” Kidd was definitely back to his regular, vulgar self.

 

Luffy crossed back in front of Kidd and plopped down into his seat. “There was this really cool guy in the bathroom that had a super cool jacket, but then he said my jacket was cool and asked where I got it!”

 

The younger man rambled on about the guy in the bathroom he met. Kidd had his eyes glued to Luffy, his hand on his chin, absentmindedly eating fries and nodded and just paying utter attention to him.

 

The fuck was that expression? That softer look, that, warm look in his eyes.

 

He was confused.

 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that look, especially since he still wasn’t sure about Kidd in general. They were friends, they were close, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly went through his mind, almost ever.

 

Law noted that Kidd was different with regards to Luffy. The looks, his attitude, his damn posture even.

 

But, fuck, was that conversation vastly inappropriate. It was definitely charged, and he couldn’t for the life of him keep up with whether he was legitimately kidding around or not. There was too much with his tone, his cocky demeanor, how assured his words were.

 

Law didn’t think too much more on it. If anything, god, anything were to come from it, he’d deal with it when it came up.

 

They were nearly done with all of their food, Law’s extra chicken finger plate getting consumed by Luffy and Kidd a while ago, there still being a set of fries on the table. He called over the server and asked for to go boxes, as well as whatever shake Luffy had and another chicken finger plate to go.

 

“Sure thing, it’ll be right out. Split checks?” Law glanced at Kidd, who was talking animatedly with Luffy. “No, no it’s all good. Should $100 cover it?” the young woman nodded eagerly. “Yes, it will. I’ll get your change right away.” Law shook his head and threw the girl a smirk. “No, keep it. You were great.”

 

The server blushed deeply. “Oh god, thank you! Thank you so much!” She paused for a moment before blushing further, scribbling out something on his notepad, then tearing it off and leaving it on the table.

 

“Thanks again.” She said, before finally leaving the table. Law picked up the paper then sighed. The girl left her number. Nice try, he supposed.

 

Law glanced over at the two across from him, both still talking about something entirely random. Kidd turned his head slightly and met eyes with Law. “You picked up the check?” He grunted in affirmation.

 

“Way to go, Law!” The surgeon took another look at Kidd, then at Luffy, who was munching on fries, then back to Kidd. He slid the paper with the number over to the mechanic, who rose a thin eyebrow and picked it up.

 

The server came over one last time, carrying boxes and a cup with Law’s milkshake in it. “Here you guys are. Have a great night!”

 

Kidd looked her up and down as she walked away. “Her number?” Law nodded. Kidd hummed thoughtfully. “Nice ass, cute face.” He opened his deep burgundy-colored jacket and put the number in an inside pocket.

 

Law thought it may be up his alley.

 

After that, Luffy and Law packed away all of their food, and Kidd headed out to his car. “The traffic is probably gonna be hell at this hour. I’m heading home. Doing anything tomorrow?”

 

“Surgeries and working the clinic.”

 

Kidd sucked his teeth. “Guess that’s a bust. See you sometime, I guess.” He patted Law on the back and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. He turned to Luffy, looking at him with careful eyes.

 

Law wasn’t sure if he approved of that look. Kidd leaned over the teen, brushing a hand through the black hair to push it out of Luffy’s face. Brown eyes peered up at Kidd, awaiting his movement.

 

The large man bent down, moving his hand from Luffy’s head to the small of his back, pressing against him in a hug. Why the dramatics, fucking come on.

 

“Bye-” he stopped himself and glanced at Law sheepishly. “bye short stuff.”

 

With that Kidd got into his car, Luffy admiring the shimmery iridescence of the black Mustang as Kidd pulled off.

 

Law jabbed a thumb in the rough direction of his apartment. “Home?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

The night proved to be much more relaxing than the evening for Law, as Luffy just wanted to watch more T.V. and be around the surgeon. A more subdued, calm, and sleepy Luffy was a good Luffy to him; no need to entertain, low maintenance, will just curl up in the velvety blanket and peep his black haired head out enough that his chocolatey eyes can view the T.V.

 

It gave Law much more room to unwind himself.

 

Like clockwork, as soon as he felt himself slip into comfort, there was a tiny buzz from his phone.

 

The screen lit up with a message from a number he didn’t have saved, telling him that he’d better answer his phone at the next call he received.

 

Fuck no. This was obviously a prank from Shachi or Penguin to scare him, and he wouldn’t give into it. He got the call, and promptly declined it.

 

There immediately was another message, saying for him to not fuck around and to answer. Law rolled his eyes and responded with the ever so eloquent “fuck you Shachi.”

 

What got him the next message was that the sender said that he wasn’t one of his friends.

 

So this was obviously A.) a _very_ thoroughly planned prank on Shachi’s part, B.) a weird telemarketer, or C.) a serial killer. He wasn’t in the mood for any option and flipped his phone over in hope that he didn’t get any more messages.

 

The messenger then sent another text saying that he was his uncle.

 

Now that had to be a fucking stupid joke; his family only texted him in their native language, and he recent spoke to Corazon. What was there to lie about. Law told that to the messenger and got back the phrase “not that uncle.”

 

Yet, another bad joke.

 

Unless- oh no.

 

There was another message, more aggressive, the command for him to answer the fucking phone the next time. There, also, was another call. Law knew he shouldn’t answer it, especially if the messenger was being truthful, but did, covering up a half asleep Luffy’s face more with the blanket.

 

“ _Que grosero, Law.”_ There was that characteristically deep, gravely voice, coupled with the way he emphasized his name at the end. Law knew it all too well.

 

Shit, it actually was his fucking uncle. Law may as well shoot himself right then.  


  
“Vergo why would you text me in English from an unknown number? It’s the middle of the night.”

 

His uncle, Vergo, cleared his throat on into the receiver. “That’s Uncle Vergo to you, Law. Or should I call you Doctor?” there was sarcasm in his voice. Great, he has to deal with another asshole tonight. He wanted a break, really.

 

“Law is fine, Uncle Vergo. You’re calling late as hell, what do you need?”

 

“I need you to be more respectful of your family, Law. Swearing like that? How damn rude.”

 

He rolled his eyes. Great. Law glanced over at Luffy, the boy snoring lightly and breathing evenly. Finally asleep. He may as well try to take him to the room he was staying in. The pullout bed had to be more comfortable than the couch.

 

Law shifted the phone to his shoulder then carefully picked Luffy up. His legs and waist were still thin, though he weighed more than he did a couple of months ago. Progress was always good. He balanced his phone and Luffy, standing to make his way to the guest room.

 

“My bad, Uncle. Why are you calling me, though? It can’t be to say goodnight to your favorite nephew, could it?”

 

Vergo chuckled dryly into the phone. “Open the door, Law.”

 

Law sucked his teeth. What the hell did he mean by open the door, it’s the damn middle of the night and no one should be out there.

 

The surgeon shifted Luffy in his arms again then walked over to his door, unlocking and opening the door to a tall, bearded man in sunglasses and a 3-piece suit.

 

Oh shit that’s a bit too fucking scary for one night. Law’s eyes widened and he took a tentative step back. “Hello, Law.” He moved to close the door in his uncle’s face, but the man caught the door and stepped in, slowly taking calculated steps into the living room.

 

“You are seriously as rude as ever. Is that any way for a nephew to treat his uncle?”

 

“I was, uh,” Law glanced down at Luffy then back up from the door. “just taking him to bed.”

 

The older man laughed. “What are you, his babysitter? Is this the teenager your father has been telling me you were taking care of?”

 

Law looked at Vergo as the man closed the door and set the locks back, then followed his hand as he plucked the phone from his ear and ended the call.

 

Luffy moved in his sleep, grabbing onto Law’s shoulders tighter, groaning lightly and muttering “Ace…”

 

“Obviously.” He just nodded at his uncle when he heard him say that.

 

“He’s the reason I’m here.” Whatever Vergo meant by that, Law was not entertaining it. “No.”

 

“No?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow at his nephew’s shortness.

 

“No. Not doing it. Sit down at the counter and wait until I put him in bed, then explain why the fuck you’re sending ominous messages and calling me and appearing at my door during the twilight hours.”

 

Vergo raised another eyebrow, but complied. Law walked down the hall and to the guest room, gently putting the smaller man into the bed and pulling blankets over his body.

 

Law was on edge. He was still thinking about the shit with Kidd earlier than night, he was still unnerved by the unforeseen messages and subsequent appearance of a family member, and he was even more discomforted by the family member that decided to appear.

 

He felt his nerves giving way to apprehensions, his chest tightening at invasive thoughts of worst case scenarios. Law wanted Vergo to leave and he wanted to go the hell to sleep and wake up the next morning and drink coffee and feel better.

 

Upon walking out, he found Vergo drumming his fingers on the counter, looking bored of all things. “Want me to pour you a drink?” The man nodded, unbuttoning his dark grey suit jacket and draping it over the back of the chair, adjusting the lapel of his contrasting deep green vest.

 

Compared to Law’s own black sweatpants and Slayer shirt, he was vastly overdressed for just a visit.

 

Law got out a small square shaped glass and poured in some silver rum. He remembered that it was the three brothers favorite liquor, though the other two typically enjoyed to have it mixed. Vergo muttered a “thank you” then took a swig. “Good stuff.”

 

He couldn’t disagree.

 

“How’s your side?”Law asked almost mockingly.

  
  
The surgeon got a glare and a sigh. “Better, I suppose. Thanks.” Silence fell between them.

 

“Your father and Corazon send their greetings.”

 

Law shouldn’t allow this to be prolonged any further. “No they don’t.”

 

“Can’t I try to be nice, Law?”

 

“Vergo tell me why you’re here.” There was a twitch from the man, him gripping the glass harder than usual. “ _Uncle_ Vergo, tell me why you’re here.”

 

The bearded man hummed in content at the correction. “That boy, Luffy was it, is pretty interesting.”

 

“Cut to the chase, Uncle.”

 

Vergo sighed. “Your father and Crocodile did a bit more digging, to help ease along the finding of his brother, Ace das Portgas, and discovered something.”

 

“Discovered what?”

 

“His name is Luffy de Monkey, right?”

 

“Discovered _what?”_

 

Vergo smirked at Law’s evident irritation, then frowned as he said his statement. “He doesn’t have any sort of records since before his brother went missing. It’s like he hasn’t been in anyone’s system.”

 

Besides the fact that the entire idea of that was nearly impossible, as Luffy had to formally drop out of a high school he was definitely enrolled in, it was way too damn scary for Law to consider.

 

“Crocodile thought it would make sense if they looked to see if anyone was looking for the child, but he found that not only were there no traces of a search effort, but that from March he has no records.

 

“What does all of this mean?”

 

“That there may be something bigger happening with that boy than even he may know.”

 

Law wanted to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergo is introduced! I'm excited about his character, so watch out for him!!
> 
> honestly every time Kidd appears as one of the main focuses, some shit happens. 
> 
> he's super interesting to write for this story. 
> 
> big shoutout to roomshxmbles, who made that lovely post for the fic on tumblr! and helped in the headcanon for bike riding Luffy and Zoro. so nice, so nice
> 
> tell me what you guys think of this chapter! I'm not too sure how you guys will take it, so please tell me!
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at raincloudfedarie. stop bye and say hi! 
> 
> next chapter Law experiences something paralysing.


	9. Jubilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's family baffles even him sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter, and one I have been waiting to write and post! this particular chapter has been in my head since the near beginning of the story, so it feels great to finally have it out!
> 
> the italics, basically, mean the words were said in Spanish. not writing full conversations in and also not making you guys decipher what it means if you don't know already. 
> 
> the song in reference is Enter Sandman by Metallica. listen to it if you'd like!
> 
> if there are any errors, feel free to point them out!
> 
> thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

For what possibly felt like the first time in an exceptionally long time, Dr. Law Trafalgar was genuinely and admittedly worried for a person other than himself.

 

Given what happened a few weeks prior, with what Kidd had been implying and with what Vergo had brought to light, Law shifted his blurred focus to things regarding Luffy. 

 

It was for that reason that Law didn't notice there were two men walking behind him, staring him down for two blocks.

 

It was also for that reason that he didn't notice when they walked up closer, directly behind him. 

 

It was for that reason that Law didn't notice one pull out a rope and the other a thick black cloth bag. 

 

It was for that reason he didn’t notice the black car with tinted windows circling the block a few times.

 

Law felt the rush of panic as he was grabbed from the back by his arms, a gloved hand slapping itself over his mouth as the black bag covered his face. He could feel the men, damn were they strong, picking him up by his arms and legs and carrying him into the back seat of the car. 

 

Before he could shout for someone,  _ anyone _ , to help, the hand maneuvered to cover his mouth from outside the bag. 

 

The door slammed, and he could feel the car pull off and turn down the block. If he focused enough, he could keep the area mapped in his head, and estimate where he was going. 

 

He just had to stay focused.

 

There was something thick and cold, metallic, poking into his back, right at the bottom of his spine. “Don't you do anything funny, okay. Just sit there and be good.” 

 

Oh god they have a gun, a fucking gun pointed at his spine. If the man pulled the trigger oh god, he'd never walk again at the very least, and at the most he'd-

 

Law started to become more panicked, his chest feeling tighter. Why the fuck did this have to happen  _ today,  _ of all days? What the fuck was the problem? 

 

He knew he had to think through the situation.

 

First thing was that it was obvious planned. He was targeted, they specifically wanted him. 

 

Second thing was the voices and actions. One was silent, one was muffled, unintelligible, almost as if it were through a voice changing device. The two were strong, but didn't overuse their strength. Law could've easily been hurt by the two if they had no regard, but they instead are using the proper amount of force needed to get Law where they wanted. 

 

They need him safe. 

 

Law was willing to bet that the gun either wasn’t loaded or was a prop of some sort. They wouldn’t shoot him, they need him for whatever reason. 

 

That put Law at relative ease.

 

Law kept quiet, and the two men did the same, maintaining professionalism. 

 

The car was making few stops as well as few turns, leaving Law to assume that they were headed downtown or out of the city. 

 

What did they want from him?

 

* * *

 

 

“We're gonna stop right quick at Bon’s place to get you dressed, then if everything is on schedule we'll be right on time.” 

 

Luffy grinned then bounced lightly at the words. “Why do I have to change my clothes, though?” 

 

Kidd reached over and ruffled Luffy's hair. “It's a fashion show, baby. Gotta at least dress the part, you know?” 

 

The younger man pouted but nodded. “I guess.” 

 

“You guess?” 

 

“If I gotta change, so don't you?” Luffy inquired, poking Kidd in his sweatpants-clad thigh. 

 

“You're only a little right. I just gotta get my jacket, and my dress code is a little different from everyone else's.” 

 

Luffy crossed his arms. “Can I follow your dress code?” 

 

“No, baby, you can't.” 

 

“No fair, why not?” 

 

Kidd knew Luffy was playing up the brattiness, and he had to admit it was sort of cute. 

 

“I'm in the show, as a model. Gotta wear what I'm given.” 

 

“If it means that I get to wear whatever I want, then I guess I'm a model too.”

 

Kidd laughed at the logic. “Maybe Law's dad will see you and want you to model.” 

 

“Even if he doesn't, I'll do it anyway.”

 

“You're the cutest, I swear.” Kidd muttered. Luffy glanced up at the red haired man and grinned at the comment. 

 

They pulled up outside of Bonney’s building, Kidd going to pay the parking meter while Luffy looked up at how nice the building was. “Not as cool as Traffy’s, but still really cool.” Kidd nodded in agreement. 

 

The two walked into the building, Kidd flashing the doorman a key before guiding Luffy to the elevator. Luffy began to chatter on about how exciting all of this was. He was animatedly explaining how he’d react to seeing him on the catwalk, and how “just, cool!” it would be to see so many people.

 

The more Kidd thought on it, the more he realized how  _ shiny  _ Luffy was. He was the sunshine, to him, just bright and warm and inviting. It was almost transfixing, and he knew that he was falling for everything Luffy had to offer him.

 

It was distracting, and Kidd felt as though he could live with the distraction.

 

Kidd knocked a few times on Bonney’s door. “Bon, we’re here, I’m coming in!” He began to unlock the locks and opened the door, Bonney looking up at him as she put in her earring and popped a piece of food into her mouth. 

 

“Food?” Luffy was already making his way towards where Bonney was standing. 

 

“My food!” They were the same sort of people, Kidd observed. 

 

Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo all waved hello to him, the former two arguing about God knows what, while the latter laughed at them. 

 

Kidd walked over to a fully dress Hawkins, who was putting on what could be assumed to be makeup. “It’s just a light highlighter, Eustass. You act as though you haven’t worn more heavy products before.” 

 

He shrugged then hugged Hawkins’ head to his chest, then bent over to press his lips to the top of his head. The professor let out a small smile at the action. “Whatever makeup the artist crew at the show wants me to wear is what gets put on.” Hawkins smiled again. “You’ll look good regardless, I’m sure.” 

 

Hawkins could be sweet. 

 

“Okay, Eustass, Luffy, put on something presentable so we can all try to go at the same time. Those four have been ready for a while.” Bonney clapped her hands to get their attention. Luffy was talking to Bepo, who had a bashful look on his face. 

 

“Bonney, Bonney look, he’s so-” 

 

“Round?” Kidd joked. A “hey!” came from the silver haired man. 

 

“Yeah! And fluffy! Like a bear!” 

 

Bepo deadpanned at the comment, but let out a laugh and have a smile soon after. 

 

Kidd ushered Luffy to Bonney's room and pulled out the outfit she bought for him out of her closet. 

 

“Here. Bon and I thought you’d like this.” It was a light yellow Dressrosa brand windbreaker, with a white and blue color blocked pullover, a white button up, and black pants. Luffy looked at the outfit and nodded. “It looks so cool!” 

 

Kidd smirked. “You think everything is cool.”

 

“So many things about you guys are cool, like your clothes and how you all hang out.” 

 

“I’d say.” 

 

Luffy laughed and grabbed the outfit, patting Kidd on the stomach as he took it from his hands. “Thank you guys!” 

 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

 

Kidd turned to Bonney’s vanity and sat down, looking at his hair. He just washed it and dried it before picking up Luffy, so it looked unkept. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushed it up and out of his face, raising a thin eyebrow as he went through the movement. 

 

“Done!” 

 

The red haired man tilted his head to look at Luffy in the mirror, a smirk playing on his lips as he took in the new clothes on the teen. “Done?”

 

Luffy walked over and sat on the vanity, smoothing out the sleeve of the windbreaker. “Done.” 

 

“It looks nice. Let me straighten this right quick.” Kidd grabbed the collar of the jacket and adjusted it, Luffy meeting his eyes with a playful look. 

 

Kidd dragged his arms slowly down to Luffy’s chest area, pulling on the jacket to straighten it more. Luffy gave a smile at the gesture, and Kidd took that as the go to move his hands to Luffy’s waist. 

 

The teen raised an eyebrow at the action but did not protest as Kidd wrapped his hands around his body and hugged his torso to his face. “I like you, a lot.” 

 

Luffy laughed his typical, bright, mesmerizing laugh. “Wow, I like you too Kidd! And everyone else! You guys are all so nice!” He thought it was a joke, or even just a general statement. 

 

Kidd hugged him tighter.

 

No, he didn’t, Kidd didn’t mean it like that. 

 

“I mean, I actually have feelings for you.” 

 

Luffy put a hand on Kidd’s head at the declaration. “Why.” 

 

It was blunt, and low, and quick. Kidd didn’t know this tone from Luffy, and he didn’t know what it all could be.

 

“You’re,” he took a deep breath and paused, gathering his words. Kidd clutched the back of the windbreaker as he started again, eyes turned towards the mirror, not meeting Luffy’s. “so full of life. And beautiful. You make me happy just being you. I just, want you so badly. In every way, even.” 

 

Luffy put his hands on Kidd’s arms, unwrapping them from his torso and setting them on his hips. He took the older man’s face in his hands and tilted it up to face him.

 

What Kidd saw puzzled him. 

 

It was a small, reserved smile, one uncharacteristically thoughtful to be coming from Luffy. 

 

“I like you, so much. I think I love you.” He repeated, rubbing his thumb gently into the teen’s hip bone.

 

Luffy blinked at the mechanic, smoothing his thumb over Kidd’s cheeks. “We’re not….” Luffy began slowly.

 

“In the same mindset, huh?” Kidd finished. The black haired man nodded.

 

“We don’t, I guess, feel the same, in the same amount, at the same time.” Kidd turned his head to look back at the mirror. “No, keep looking at me.” 

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like you, but-”

 

“Just not-”

 

“Let me finish this out okay?” 

 

Kidd nodded. All of this was making him feel tense.

 

“I can’t return your how strong your feelings are. You’re cool, and a good friend, and you’re even my type, but it just isn’t you.” Kidd nodded again.

 

“I still like you, Kidd.” Another nod. 

 

He didn’t want to feel angry at the words, and he wasn’t even actually angry at the rejection, but the heat he felt in his chest was almost overwhelming. 

 

“There's…”

 

“Yeah, uh, no, I don't think that right now would be the best for us.”

 

Kidd tightened his jaw and nodded again. “Can I just stay like this for a minute?” 

 

Luffy rubbed a thumb over his cheek again, taking in the features of Kidd’s face. “Sure.” 

 

Kidd hugged him again, eyes closing slowly, silently wishing he hadn't said anything. 

 

How could he let himself get so far gone? 

 

“You don't have to give up.” 

 

Who would have thought that Luffy could be so mysterious? What did he mean by that? 

 

“I don't want you to feel obligated to let me in. You can let me be.” 

 

“Then I’d be a bad friend. You liking me won't stop me from,” he paused, eyes shifting, seemingly searching the room for the proper words. “doing me.” 

 

Luffy leaned down and brushed his lips against Kidd's. The older man chuckled dryly. “Stop giving me hope.” 

 

“We're still friends, and at least we have something. We gotta get going, right?” 

 

Dismissive, he notes. 

 

Kidd unwinded himself from Luffy, and stood, then picked the younger man up and carried him out of the room. Luffy laughed again, a pleasant shift from the previous thoughtful tone. 

 

Honestly, if he could just make him happy, he may just be able to deal with the final rejection. 

 

He put Luffy down near the door, Shachi and Penguin walking over and starting up a conversation as they slipped on their shoes. Shachi adjusted his brown quilted jacket, putting his hands in his pockets. “If we stand outside, maybe Bonney will,” he turned toward the direction Bonney was standing a shouted, “hurry the fuck up!” 

 

“Fuck you Shachi, go stand outside then.” 

 

Penguin sucked his teeth and looked over at Bepo. “We’ll go too. If you don’t hurry we’ll just leave ahead of you.”

 

Bonney crossed her arms and pouted. “You dick, we don’t know where the building is.” 

 

“It’s in that little nice bit of midtown.” 

 

“That is the most useless sentence you’ve ever said to me.” 

 

“I don’t have to take that, we’re going outside. Luffy, wanna come stand with us? There’s a particularly hilarious story I have of Law from med school.” 

 

Luffy jumped onto Bepo’s back and pointed towards the door. “Onward!” 

 

The four left the apartment, Penguin turning to Bonney and pointing at his wrist. “10 minutes Bon.” 

 

She turned her back in defiance, popping another piece of bread into her mouth. “Yeah yeah yeah.” 

 

Hawkins closed the compact and put the makeup brush onto Bonney’s dining room table. “Would putting something under my eye be too much?” 

 

Bonney shrugged. “If you have eye makeup time, Basil.” Kidd chuckled at the comment. 

 

“Your highlighter goes nice with your outfit. The cool tones are great on you.” Hawkins smiled at the red-haired man’s observation. Kidd appreciated the light tan and soft purples of the shirt, coat, and pants the man wore. “Such the fashion guru, Eustass.”

 

Bonney added a bit more mascara to her lashes then handed the man the tube. 

 

He shook his head and stood. “I think that I’m fine, thank you, Bonney. I’ll go wait with the others.” 

 

Kidd watched as Hawkins exited the apartment. He turned back to see Bonney in his face, her manicured eyebrows knitted and a frown on her face. 

 

“What’s that look f-”

 

“Spill it, Eustass.”

 

He laughed lightly. “What do you mean, Bon?”

 

“Fuck you, I overheard you in my room with Luffy. You like him, do you?” 

 

Kidd straightened up at that. “I- yeah, I do.” 

 

“What about Basil? Thought he was “the one”, as you put it.” The mechanic ran a hand through his hair. “That’s… we aren’t officially together.”

 

She stepped closer to him. “Bull. Shit. I’ve dated you, Eustass. I know you. And it isn’t like you’ve been playing with him, you truly want him.” 

 

“Yeah.” It was slow; he had to think what she wanted from doing this. 

 

“Think about all of that, Eustass. You like two people, and I guarantee if you dump Basil for Luffy he’d be heartbroken. He genuinely cares about you and likes you.”

 

“And I do too, to him.” 

 

She shook her head, strands of her pink hair falling from her bun into her face. 

 

“And what about Law?”

 

Kidd grimaced. “What about Law?” 

 

“How do you think he'll feel about all of this?”

 

“Not all too sure how my feelings have anything to do with him and his life.”

 

“You know what I'm getting at.”

 

That irritated him. “If I spend all my time trying to make sure that what I do and feel and think and say are okay with a guy that doesn't do me the same courtesy, I'd be miserable while he'd be happy as shit.”

 

“Those are two people Law cares about as well, Eustass.”

 

“Bonney you're really starting to piss me off.” 

 

“And what the fuck of it? I'm not the person kissing a guy while there's another guy in the other room under the impression that you only have eyes for him.” 

 

“It's not like that at all, Bonney.”

 

“Think about it.” 

 

Kidd sighed loudly, letting his frustration out, putting his head on his knees and rocking back and forth. “Eustass…”

 

“Bon, come here for a sec?” He outstretched his arms as he looked at her with worried eyes. 

 

She sucked her teeth but complied. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist, putting his head on her mauve colored sweater-clad stomach. “Your shoes match your sweater. It's cute.” He mumbled. 

 

“I didn't mean to make you feel bad when you have a show.” 

 

“You know I'll be fine.” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Bonney felt her phone vibrate and retrieved it from her back pocket. Penguin’s loud voice greeted her from the other side. “So Bonney, the biggest joke of all is that Hawkins took your keys. We’re leaving you two.” 

 

“No, you idiot, the biggest joke is that Basil hasn’t driven in almost a decade and none of the rest of you know how to drive.” 

 

Penguin sucked his teeth, then Shachi spoke into the phone. “I can drive! I have a car!” 

 

“You haven’t drove in months, just shut up, we’re in the elevator right now.” 

 

“Lying isn’t nice.”

 

“Shut up!” 

 

* * *

 

 

Upon the car coming to a stop, Law noticed a few more things.

 

Besides the fact that he had zero idea where he was, he noticed even through the modulated voice, he picked up a familiar speech pattern. 

 

It may have been able to mask certain voice distinctions, but he knew the sorts of words and phrases the man used. If he had to guess, the guy had an accent. And if he his life wasn’t potentially at risk he’d attempt to get something out of him to confirm the sort.

 

The two men pulled out of the car, one grabbing his legs and the other his arms. Law felt the difference in temperature immediately and understood what it meant.

 

He was about to be taken inside.

 

Time to test the first theory.

 

Law kicked at the assailant, one of his legs getting freed in the struggle. “Hey, cut it out!” The man quickly grabbed his legs again and tried to hold him in place. 

 

No violence. They were restraining from hurting him. 

 

“Holy shit, man.” He heard one complain. They carried him inside of the building, and it felt like they were going down an incline. 

 

Where were they?

 

He heard a few doors open, and a lot of shuffling. They sat him down in a chair and held his arms in place. 

 

A female voice spoke this time.

 

“The pants are fine, but the shirt and the jacket have to go. Thank god you wore a nice pair.” 

 

What the fuck were they talking about. 

 

He felt the hands taking off his jacket and his button down, it being quickly replaced by another button down, a vest (he guessed; it felt like a vest at least), and what he assumed was a coat of some sort. They then took off his shoes and replaced them with boots. 

 

“His face should be fine. Okay, send him up.” 

 

What the absolute hell. 

 

His hands were re-tied to the arms of the chair, making him immobile. “Hurry up. It’s almost time to start.” They pushed on the back of the chair and Law felt himself began to move forward. 

 

Start fucking what? Law was lost as hell. At least all of his calculations helped ease his nerves. Whatever it was he at least wasn’t going to be hurt in the near future. 

 

He heard another door open, and felt the air shift to reflect what he figured was an open space. 

 

They untied the ropes from his arms, and Law snatched his arms free and stood up, then began to wander forward. 

 

A hand landed on his shoulder and he let out a surprised yelp, stopping him in his movements. There was a long pause, and another hand reached for his head and pulled the bag off. 

 

“Surprise! Happy 25th birthday Law!” 

 

“What the fuck is going on?”

 

There was an audience standing in front of him, them cheering and clapping from below the catwalk he was standing on. He turned towards the owner of the hand and meets the face of the man that raised him. 

 

“ _ Feliz cumpleaños, Mijo.”  _ The deep, even voice of Doflamingo rang clearly through the air, cutting away any apprehension Law had about the situation. 

 

“P-Papa?” Doflamingo nodded, his characteristic grin plastered on his face. The blond hugged his son to his chest, and Law felt himself slowly putting his arm around his father’s back, eyes still wide and mouth still agape.

 

Law pulled away, then turned to look behind the man. He saw his uncle, Rosinante, dressed in black and grey, with his hand up in a wave, took the voice modulator off and revealed a wide smile on his face. “ _ Feliz cumpleaños, Sobrino.”  _

 

“ _ Corazón? Corazón!”  _ He nearly ran over to his uncle, hugged him tightly, motioning for his father to come over as well as and join in. 

 

“You- I fucking knew it! I knew you were planning something! I just- what the hell was all of  _ that?”  _

 

He patted his chest and pants, looking down at the new attire he was in. A light grey topcoat, a red and black striped vest, and a black dress shirt with a grey embroidered collar. He looked down and saw the boots he was wearing were a matching light grey to the coat. 

 

Leave it to his dad to make sure that he looked good during his, what was this, stage show?

 

“We staged your kidnapping! Wasn’t that well-planned, everyone?” Doflamingo had brought a microphone up to his mouth and spoke to the crowd of people. They all cheered back at him, Law staring up at his father as he spoke.

 

“ _ Sabes que por eso no llamo a casa, ¿verdad?”  _

 

The two Spaniards laughed at Law. “Can we give our kidnappers a round of applause?” Doflamingo raised his arm in a grand sweeping fashion, turning behind him and gesturing for Vergo to step forward. 

 

“Kidnappers one and two, my dear brothers Rocinante and Vergo!” the crowd cheered when the two took a bow. “Our driver, my lovely partner’s secretary, Daz Bones, is out and about right now, but let’s give it up for him too!” 

 

Law was still extraordinarily perplexed. He took in the crowd and noticed a camera in the middle of the people.

 

“You all kidnap me to take me to my own surprise party? And filmed it?”  

 

“Come on, Mijo, let’s get off the catwalk.” Ignored, he sees.

 

They guided Law to the steps and walked to the front of the catwalk. 

 

Law saw his group of friends, minus Kidd; he glanced at his family members and they nodded, then he wandered over to them, his father and uncles right behind him. 

 

“Were you- you assholes in on this shit?” 

 

“So much profanity, Doctor.” 

 

“Fucking hell, Basil.”

 

“To answer you, yeah, we found out like last week.” Penguin answered. 

 

Law immediately locked eyes with Bepo and went to hug the man tightly. “Holy shit I haven’t hung out with you in forever oh god.” 

 

The large man laughed and patted his best friend’s back. “It’s good to see you too, Law.” 

 

“Do we not get love, Traf?” Bonney ruffled his hair. “No, you don’t. This entire day is canceled, goodbye.” He held Bepo closer to him as he glared at the others in the group. 

 

“Traffy, that was so damn awesome! That guy plans the best stuff!” 

 

Law felt himself loosen when he heard Luffy’s voice. “It was terrifying, Luffy.”

 

The younger man laughed brightly. “Looked pretty fun to me. It was your family, right?”

 

He nodded. “See, you’re fine, enjoy your birthday, Law.” Penguin said, patting the man on his back.

 

“Nope, still over. Go home.” 

 

They all laughed at him, then looked up when they heard a loud clap from Doflamingo. 

 

“Law, we have something we would like to show you!” He looked up at the projector dropping down from the ceiling above the catwalk. 

 

The room got darker, the screen lighting up with an old video Law recognized. 

 

It was in the morning, a younger Law, about 7 or 8 years old, was on the screen, jumping up and down on a large desk in a well-furnished room, a younger looking Doflamingo with his head in his hands. There were subtitles on the screen giving the year and the location. 

 

_ “Papa, papa, I read all of  _ Great Expectations,  _ want to listen to me talk about it? Or maybe listen to me read another book? Pick the genre, papa! Papa, papa, papa, papa-”  _

 

_ “WHO THE HELL GAVE MY CHILD SUGAR.”  _

 

The video paused and the caption flashed saying “I did.” with an arrow pointing to it, linking it to “Roci”. 

 

Another video played of a much older Law, a couple of years ago actually. His group of friends were sitting around a wooden table in what Law identified as Bonney’s apartment. There were cards and bottles of beer on the table, loud music playing in the background. 

 

Law was rocking his head in time with the music, then he stood up and climbed onto the table, wobbling slightly as he did. “Woahhh, Traf, what the fuck are you doing, man?” Shachi’s voice was heard saying from behind the camera.

 

The man looked dead at the camera, then grabbed it to put it in his face. “When I’m done, catch me.” 

 

Law grabbed his leg and stretched it up, then began to hold it like it was a guitar that he was playing. He jumped up and down on the table, pretending to play in time with the music. “Exit: light! Enter: night! Take my hand, we're off to never never land!” the group belted out, Law jumping off the table and into the laps of Shachi and Bepo. 

 

“Holy shit Law!” 

 

“If I did that on your table, you’d kick me out!” Bonney shouted, laughs taking over her words. “My table is glass, Bon!” 

 

That video cut out and there was another of a teenaged Law in a tattoo parlor, lying in a parlor chair with his chest out. “What number is this, Traf?” 

 

Law had a smug grin on his face. “Eight? Nine. Nine? Ten? I don’t know.” 

 

“Law Trafalgar you are an animal. Ten tattoos before you can even drink.” 

 

“I guess it’s like that sometimes.” 

 

“Okay, this one will hurt a bit, got it kid?” Law gave a thumbs up, Penguin returning it from behind the camera. The artist began to press the needle onto Law’s upper shoulder and the teen shouted in surprise. “Oh wait this actually really hurts oh god.” 

 

The video paused, the caption reading, “he cried like a bitch that day.” 

 

Another video started, this time the camera was stationary and pointed towards the front door of the Donquixote manor. “ _ Law is coming home for the summer. He hasn’t seen any of us for month because of all the work he does, so we’re all really excited.”  _

 

The video cut to when a teenaged Law first walked into the mansion, a few bags in his hands. Subtitles again flashed on the screen. “ _ Papa, Cora, I’m home!”  _ He then made a quizzilatory look when he saw no one in the foyer. He dropped his bags and stepped forward a bit. “ _ Papa? Cora? Vergo?”  _

 

Law heard a few shouts of “Law!” before Corazón jumped onto him, the teen struggling to hold him up. “ _ Cora, Cora, you’re big man, I can’t hold us both up!”  _

 

Next Doflamingo ran and jumped onto him, almost falling over Law’s shoulder. “ _ Okay, yup, definitely can’t hold up the both of you. And, that is my leg giving out. We’re going to fall.”  _

 

All three of them fell onto the floor, Vergo walking over to the camera and picking it up, bringing it over to the three on the ground.  _ “Welcome back, Law.”  _

 

There were more home videos, more moments from Law’s life that everyone shared. He saw his graduation, his first day of residency, more times from back in Spain, more moments he shared with his friends. He felt something well in his chest as he watched them all, the laughter and cheers around him filling him with a joy he doesn’t think he felt in a while. 

 

At the end of the entire video, Doflamingo took the stage again, grabbing the microphone. “Law, it was 22 years ago I found you and adopted you. These years have been the best of my life as well as your uncles, and we, along with all the rest of your family and friends, want to wish you the best 25th birthday. Happy birthday, my son, Dr. Law Trafalgar.” 

 

If Law were anyone else, if he were less stoic and reserved, he would have allowed his emotions to overtake him and he would have bawled right then. This was a sweet gesture, one he hadn’t received before and found so utterly exhilarating that he couldn’t even resolute himself to thank his friends and family in English. 

 

Penguin and Bepo lifted him back onto the catwalk and he stood next to his father, taking the microphone from him. “I… I- I-I-” he paused before continuing his stammering. “Wow I’m so, wow, I can’t even talk.” The crowd laughed, and he found himself laughing too. 

 

“This was, god, amazing. Thank you everyone, this is, wow.” The crowd laughed again, and he looked at his father, then Corazón. “I’m literally so, ah, that I can’t even express it. Thank you, so much, everyone.” 

 

“Let’s get you off the catwalk again, Law. The show isn’t over.” 

The lights dimmed entirely as they left the catwalk, upbeat instrumental music playing. 

 

Doflamingo brought the microphone up to his mouth again. “While I have been anticipating my son’s birthday, people have been anticipating new editions to my lines for the Fall/Winter season. Ask and you shall receive, faithful Dressrosa admirers.” 

 

His father really put on an entire fashion show at his surprise birthday party. It’s very, him.

 

The first model walked out, a woman clad in a flowy, tan colored floor length sleeveless dress, layered with a burgundy duffel and heeled burgundy ankle boots. Bonney whistled upon seeing the outfit. “Definitely getting that. Absolutely.”

 

There were a few more, each wearing outfits fitting for the upcoming season. Women and men alike walked the catwalk, showing off Doflamingo’s freshest designs. Some were a bit less extravagant than others, something new to the designer. 

 

Law guesses he may just be trying more subtle designs.

 

He began to pay attention again as soon as he saw the fifth model. Dressed in a pair of slim fitting black pants, a soft white, almost silvery shirt, and deep indigo bomber jacket with muted light blue feathers embroidered on the outside and back of the jacket was Kidd, oozing confidence as he walked towards the end of the catwalk. 

 

His soft white boot clad feet seemed to strut towards Law, his face conveying a subdued power. Law took in the man’s matching eye makeup, the feathery like blues of the eyeshadow contrasting, dare he say, beautifully, with the man’s fiery eyes. 

 

Looking closer, he could see the shimmer of the silver highlighter used on his face, and the distinction of his jaw and cheekbones. 

 

“Oh my god, Eustass looks so fucking good! God, why does he look so good in all of that!” Bonney was vocal, excited to see her friend walking in such an important show. 

 

Luffy grabbed Law’s hand, him looking just as excited and bright as Bonney. His eyes were warm and inviting, happy and lively. He looked, god, what was it, Law couldn’t even put his finger on the feeling. 

 

“She’s right! It’s so so so cool! Traffy, are you having fun?” 

 

It was charming, he decided.

 

Law could do nothing but nod. “Yeah, the time of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo, Rocinante, and Bepo are finally formally introduced!
> 
> Law's family is indeed a handful. poor man
> 
> thank you all for being so kind to me last chapter! if you guys enjoy this chapter, please remember to comment and leave kudos! I appreciate it so much!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! stop by and say hi!!!!
> 
> next chapter Law gets to see more fashion up close.


	10. Consciousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Donquixote Family is something else, Law can affirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an outrageously late chapter as well as an outrageously short chapter
> 
> there wasn't as much content for this one, so stretching it out was a lot of work
> 
> if you see any errors, feel free to point them out!
> 
> thanks and enjoy!

“What my son won’t tell you about himself is that he was the most adorable yet bratty kid on this planet.”

 

Doflamingo’s deep, smooth voice seemed to have coated the room, filling every inch with his confident tone.

 

The crowd of people, some the relatives Donquixote family, a few the family head’s colleagues, an even fewer number Law’s friends, laughed at the statement. “Papa, it would be wonderful if you didn’t slander me on my birthday.”

 

“My son would demand all of my attention, and even got jealous if I didn’t talk to him when company was over.”

 

Law tuned out the rest of the story. As much as he appreciated the effort, the over exposure to all of the attendees was exhausting him.

 

He felt a smaller hand slowly close around his own, warm chocolate eyes peering up at him. “You were a brat, huh? That’s pretty funny.”

 

Luffy grinned at him, squeezing his hand tighter. “It was encouraged behavior, don’t let him fool you.”

 

The smile he received back was comforting, it almost energized him in a way.

 

Law heard his friends laughing at the tale. It seems like his father went into detail of a particular time when he was younger where he sat on top of his keyboard during an online meeting. He remembers it fondly, actually.

 

The surgeon smirked and rolled his eyes. “If I remember it correctly, the meeting wasn’t very important, papa.”

 

Doflamingo chuckled into the microphone. “My son, everyone.”

 

He saw Penguin and Bonney grabbing the microphone from surprised Doflamingo, grinning all the while.

 

Oh boy.

 

“Old Traf over there is still a brat, honestly.” Bonney was holding a glass of wine, smiling ear to ear.

 

Penguin joined in, a smile equally as large. “The absolute best story we have of him is from a couple of years ago in this bar.”

 

After the two got into the story (god was it actually embarrassing) and the focus was shifted, his father walked over to him and Luffy, who was laughing at the story being told.

 

“So this is the young man that you’ve hidden in your guestroom. Luffy, yes?”

 

Law rolled his eyes. “Papa I would appreciate it if you didn’t make the situation sound so weird.”

 

Why was everyone so determined to make what ever Luffy’s status was in his an odd one?

 

The blond man laughed loudly and clasped a hand on Luffy’s shoulder. “Hopefully my son is treating you well.” They were guided to an area out of earshot of the majority of the crowd.

 

Luffy responded with a wary glance at the hand and a chuckle of his own. “He’s great!” The younger man looked around before lowering his voice and motioning for the tall man to come down to his ear level.

 

“So do you make the drugs or just sell them?”

 

Holy mother of God.

 

What the fuck did he just say?

 

Doflamingo looked at the black haired man, adjusting the dark yellow feathers on his shoulders before straightening up to his height, a grin forming on his face, a vein visibly throbbing on his forehead.

 

“Well aren’t you a cheeky brat.” This was clearly not a question. “No wonder Law has taken a liking to you.”

 

“Papa-” Doflamingo held up a hand to silence his son, the smile on his face growing. “I mean nothing by it. The boy is interesting, to say the least.”

 

Luffy stood up tall, puffing out his chest and looking up at Doflamingo. “You’re pretty weird -” he glanced over at Law quickly, “what was it? -” he looked back at the blond, “Mingo?”

 

The sunglasses-clad man let out a loud laugh. “ _Dios Mio_ , the boy has a pair of balls bigger than your fucking head, Law. Keep him close, mijo.”

 

Law looked repeatedly looked between his father and Luffy, in disbelief at the exchange. Not only was Luffy, very boldly, challenging the richest man in the city (on the East Coast, most likely), the aforementioned man was enjoying it.

 

“Luffy please just call him Doffy or Mr. Donquixote or something.”

 

“He’s fine, Law.” Doflamingo took a step toward Luffy, his eyes never leaving the younger man’s. “And what do you know about drugs, young one?”

 

Luffy smirked before answering. “Grew up in an area where people like you only showed up for drug stuff. I can put two and two together.”

 

Doflamingo was nearly cackling at this point. “Fucking cheeky. Down right damn audacious.”

 

“Not too sure what you mean, but am I right?”

 

“Couldn’t be more wrong, young one.” Luffy crossed his arms and pouted at the news. “Law, this boy is a riot. If you must know something, I’m the man that’s helping look for that brother of yours, Ace.”

 

Luffy’s demeanor changed at the statement. “Are- are you any-”

 

“We’re still looking. Don’t worry.”

 

The younger man looked at Law with worried eyes, reaching for his hand and grabbing it. Law nodded at him as a gesture of reassurance.

 

There was a muffled sound of upbeat jazz coming from Doflamingo’s pocket, the man fishing it out immediately and answering it. “Yes, my love?” he smiled at Law and Luffy then turned slightly to continue his conversation.

 

Luffy squeezed Law’s hand tighter. “He’s the one looking for Ace?” Law nodded. “He has a bit of help. My father will find him. He’s just about as good as it gets for finding people.” Luffy cast his eyes down then made an affirmative noise.

 

“That makes me so happy, my love. My wonderful Captain Hook.” there was shouting on the other line. “Yes, my love.” He hung up and motioned for the two to follow him, them walking towards the large double doors at the edge of the room.

 

Doflamingo had the same characteristic grin on his face as he grasped the handles and pulled the door open, a well built, well dressed, black haired man standing in front of the doorway, tilting his head up to look the blond in the eyes.

 

“And here I thought you weren’t going to make an appearance, my love. It’s so good to see you.”

 

Crocodile radiated pure undisputed power. His suit looked brand new, the double breasted suit jacket fitting perfectly, the matching dark grey trousers fitting him almost too nicely. He took off his deep brown fur coat, being careful of his prosthetic, and handed it gently to his lover.

 

“You just talked to me on the phone. A few minutes ago.”

 

“What can I say, I love seeing your beautiful face. Where do you suggest I put this?”

 

He shrugged. “Not my problem.”

 

“So is a table fine or-”

 

“Don’t set my fur down on some random table. Just hold it.” Doflamingo stuck out his tongue at the shorter man, then pressed his tongue to his lover's cheek. Crocodile made a disgusted face and swatted at the blond, then let out a chuckle.

 

Luffy nudged with his elbow as he saw the two talking in hushed tones. “Who is he? Is that Mingo’s boyfriend?” Law laughed lightly at the nickname then shrugged. “That’s Crocodile. He and my father have been in love for the longest time, but I can’t for the life of me describe their relationship.”

 

“Sounds alright to me.”

 

“They’re good for each other.”

 

Crocodile looked over at the pair then turned, fully facing them. “This him?” Doflamingo laughed and wrapped a long arm around the man’s waist. “Yes, love.”

 

“Stop that.” The businessman had an untroubled, contented smile on his face, his eyes reflecting a relaxed and playful expression.

 

Doflamingo returned it with a pat on the shorter man’s hip. “Never.”

 

“Could you two love birds stop for a second?” Law had enough of this from when he lived with them; their affection at the moment was enough of a reminder.

 

“The only bird here is your father.” Luffy laughed at the jab from Crocodile. “I have something that you both will be very interested in.”

 

“Oh,” Luffy drawled out. “So he’s the one that sells the drugs. Gotcha Mingo.”

 

The two older men chuckled heartily, Law looking at Luffy, who, again, gave this triumphant smile that, for lack of a better word, entrapped Law.

 

“He’s just as much of a shit as your boy. It’s almost hilarious.” Crocodile looked down at Luffy with a relaxed yet interested gaze. “If you could come to a more private location, I can give you this information and go back home.”

 

“Oh Croco, won’t you stay, for me at least?” Doflamingo’s grin was ever wide, the edge in his voice audible.

 

“No, there is a bottle of cognac calling my name sitting on the dresser.” He glinted his eyes over to Law and Luffy before speaking again. “Besides, I want you to come back with me.”

 

Doflamingo let out a pleased hum. “That settles it, I suppose.”

 

“Is all of this actually necessary? What do you have, Crocodile?” They flirted like they were freshly in love, openly and in a way they understood. It was interesting to Law how after 20 years they could still act the same.

 

“Birdy, get Rocinante and Vergo, I’ll start when we’re all together.”

 

Doflamingo put his hand on the back of Crocodile’s head and pulled it closer to him, pressing his lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss before walking away to find his brothers.

 

* * *

 

 

Law had the worst feeling in his gut about what Crocodile could say to him and reveal to Luffy. If it was any negative news, this wasn’t a particularly good time for it.

 

He looked around the small conference room, its wooden furniture creating a homely setting. Luffy was sitting cross-legged on the table next to him, playing with the hem of Law’s jacket absentmindedly, a small smile on his face.

 

Crocodile fished out a smooth black leather case, admiring the craftsmanship of the case before opening it and offering Law a cigar. “Want one?” Law shook his head then Crocodile held the case towards Luffy. “You?”

 

Law deadpanned at the motion. “He can’t smoke in New York City, Crocodile.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” He was still like this, it seems.

 

The door opened soon after, Doflamingo, Corazón, and Vergo all walking in. Crocodile held the case towards the three men, Corazón taking a cigar, Doflamingo taking out his lighter to light both Crocodile’s and his brother’s.

 

“Hello Cora, Vergo.”

 

Corazón went over and hugged his nephew tightly, Vergo tapping his foot in what appeared to be annoyance. “I see you’re still an ingrate, Law.”

 

“And I see you’re still a piece of shit, Tio. How’s your side treating you? Hurts like a bitch, right?”

 

“Oh, how rude are you, Law. Wouldn’t you like to know how it feels. I could have that arranged, you know.”

 

That fucker has the-

 

“Hey, both of you calm down, okay?” Corazón spoke up. “We do have something to discuss.”

 

Crocodile took a long drag, the smoke billowing out of his nose before speaking. “I gathered you all here because this is the best and easiest time for us to meet the young man we’re helping and for him to meet the people finding his brother.”

 

Law looked over at Luffy, who was staring intently at the larger dark haired man. He was rocking lightly, his foot shaking. He reached for Law’s hand slowly, and the older man grabbed it, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I’m Luffy.” It was short, blunt, and quiet. Law hoped he would find his voice again, become boisterous again.

 

There was a collective laugh from the older men in the room. Corazón and Vergo introduced themselves, Vergo casting a lingering stare at the teen’s hand all the while.

 

What was that about?

 

Crocodile pulled out a folder and held it up. “To be brief, this is all the information Big Bird and I gathered over the weeks. There’s a list of theories as to what happened to Ace and where he may be at this time, but they’re all just speculation. He’s elusive, did you know, kid?”

 

Law felt Luffy grip his hand tighter. “Crocodile, is there any new information that we need to know?”

 

“Nothing new.” He handed the folder to Law and patted his arm. “If you can put anything together from any of that, be my guest. I’m good at getting dirt, but can only put the puzzle together if I have all the pieces. This is incomplete but a start.”

 

They both nodded. “Thank you, Crocodile.” Luffy spoke up, his voice less bright than it normally is. Law gave the hand a reassuring squeeze, looking over at him for a second to see if he was doing alright.

 

“Don’t let Snappy take all the credit. I did work too!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, couldn’t resist it could you?”

 

“I love you, Croco.”

 

“Sure, I guess.”

 

Luffy rocked in his place more. “Is that- is that all you wanted to say? That you were handing off info? Do you know where he is?” His voice had an antsy tone to it. He was nervous.

 

Doflamingo let out a sigh, fanning the smoke from Crocodile’s cigar away from his face. “The fastest answer is that we don’t know. Can't guarantee where he went or why, just that he isn't anywhere we're able to track. The information we got wasn’t substantial enough to place him anywhere. That’s all we got, kid.”

 

Law noticed that Luffy was visibly shaking instead of rocking, his expression reflecting the feeling of apprehension and legitimate fear. He was pressing his body against Law’s, the tremors working its way up his arm to his body.

 

He squeezed Luffy’s hand. “Hey, hey, you’re okay. It’s fine Luffy.”

 

“What if they can’t find him, Traffy? I- I can’t- there can’t be-”

 

Corazón let out a puff of smoke before crossing the space to reach Luffy, his hand outstretched towards to young man. “Luffy, was it? Come on, we can go listen to Law’s friends talk about his crazy stories, okay? These big scary business guys are pretty lame anyway.”

 

“I’m the most fun person you know, mi Corazón.” Doflamingo said with a huff.

 

“Hermano of course.” He held his hand towards Luffy again, the younger man uncrossing his legs and taking one hand off Law's arm to grab Corazón’s.

 

Law glanced at Luffy when the younger man turned to look at him, nodding when they make eye contact. They unlaced their hands and Luffy left the room with Law’s uncle.

 

Once the door closed, Law pushed himself off the table and crossed the table to meet his father face to face.

 

“He's fucking terrified of the prospect of not knowing what is happening to his brother and you tell him flat out that there's almost no way for him to know?”

 

Doflamingo gritted his teeth. “Know who you're talking to, Law. I'm telling him the truth. What was that, anxiety? He has anxiety?”

 

Law felt anger rising in his chest, but resolved himself to calming down for the sake of his own nerves. “Yeah. Every time he thinks about his brother he nearly breaks down.”

 

His father hummed at the statement. Crocodile let out another puff of smoke. “Separation anxiety?” Law nodded again.

 

“This kid gets more interesting by the second. Gutsy enough to accuse two influential men of peddling drugs yet vulnerable enough to have an anxiety attack at the implication of his brother being missing.”

 

“He's not weak.”

 

“Never said he was.”

 

Vergo spoke up. “If there’s one thing that may help him it’s you.”

 

Law narrowed his eyes at his uncle. “What is it?”

 

“Look over the files, run through the theories, try to ask him things about his brother so you can fill in the blanks.”

 

“The whole thing is blank.”

 

“Law, listen to me just this once. Don’t let yourself hinder the progression of finding Ace das Portgas because you want to spare his brother’s feelings.”

 

“I’m not a fucking detective. The closest people here to one are Cora and Crocodile.”

 

The latter let out another puff of smoke before speaking. “I can’t find anything else and Corazón wants to be hands off with this. He’s been limited as far as insight goes, and it’s barely because of lack of interest. You’re the last line if you actually want this man found. I’m not telling you to do anything, but there’s the info.”

 

“Why are you all so solicitous about this?”

 

The three looked at each other and answered unanimously. “It’s interesting.”

 

“Are you turning this man’s life into a game? Do you really lack the information or are you making this fun for yourselves?”

 

Doflamingo held up his hands, a vein twitching on his forehead at the words. “We’ve been working hard-” Crocodile interrupted. “I’ve been working hard.”

 

“The love of my life has been working hard to find everything he can about this mysterious Portgas. I still think he’s actually just dead.”

 

“If he is I’ll go to hell myself to pull him out.”

 

“Such bold words, my son. Channel that into you putting the pieces together to find him. We’ve done everything we could, and we’ll still update you if there is anything to update about.”

 

He looked over at the three men before releasing a sigh. “Thank you all again.”

 

“It’s nothing, my son. Sorry to make you upset on your birthday.”

 

He had almost forgotten about that.

 

“For the record, I don’t regret upsetting you.” Fucking Vergo.

 

“For the record, I hope you choke on your next meal.”

 

“Mijo, hermano, be kind to each other for once.”

 

Law ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, papa. I think I’ll head back out and find Luffy and the others.”

 

Doflamingo nodded. “I’ll-” Crocodile tapped his elbow. “be taking Croco home. You’re welcome to spend-”

 

Law cut him off. “Nope. I’m going to my own home.”

 

“Maybe we’ll stop by sometime next week.”

 

“Also no. Good night papa, Crocodile. Fuck you, Tio.”

 

“Fuck you too, Sobrino.”

 

“I love you, mijo.”

 

“Love you too, papa.”

 

Law exited the room, finding his way back to the main room, being greeted by his friends and his uncle. His friends were sitting at a table near the center of the room, listening to Shachi and Bepo prattle on about him. Law can only imagine what they’ve told the room. His uncle was speaking to a few family friends towards the edge of the room, laughing about something or other.

 

They were all, except Luffy, fairly drunk, and laughing their asses off. “And- and then he said “just give me the whole case of mason jars” and when the store owner asked him why he looked him dead in the eyes then said, “I like to collect organs.” That’s when the owner-”

 

“Shachi, you’re drunk, get off the mic.” He shouted up towards the front of the room. Bonney waved her hand at Law. “Come here Law, you have to see Eustass up close! He’s so pretty!”

 

Oh, he had to see this.

 

As he approached the table, he saw Luffy sitting on it, looking much calmer and happy than he did a while ago. It eased Law, even if just the slightest bit.

 

“Traffy, look at his eyes! They’re super pretty!”

 

Kidd had on, admittedly, beautiful eye makeup; the soft blues, turning the electric then deep blue coupled with his thick eyelashes made his fiery eyes stand out.

 

“Wow, you can look pretty sometimes, Eustass.”

 

“I’ll give you a pass since it’s your birthday, asshole.”

 

“You’ll never know how appreciative I am.” They both laughed then looked at each other. He studied Kidd’s face further after moving closer to stand next to him. In the dim light, he could still see the highlighter and how pronounced his jaw was. He really did look nice, he supposed.

 

Law heard Bonney take a picture, and upon turning around, along with Kidd, heard another.

 

“God, why the fuck are you both so photogenic? This is fucking going on my page.”

 

“Bon, you don’t have to do that.” By the grin on her face, she already seemed to have uploaded it to an account of hers.

 

Eustass grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. “Damn, I look good. I mean so do you, Law, but fuck, aren’t I a beauty.”

 

Law peeked over at the phone then plucked it out of Kidd’s hand, giving it back to Bonney.

 

She checked her phone and laughed. “The pic has like 1000 reposts and 5000 likes already. Someone commented that Law looks like the devil and Eustass looks like a fire demon.”

 

“I mean it’s accurate.” Penguin said between laughs.

 

Eustass shrugged and laughed as well. He saw Luffy yawn before laughing.

 

“You tired?”

 

Luffy rubbed his eye and nodded. “Just a bit.”

 

“I’m sure.” he didn’t have a car, and he knew that his friends were probably going to stay out longer. He quickly texted his uncle and received a reply just as quick. “My uncle Corazon is headed home, so he can drop us back at my place.”

  
Luffy smiled then nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more interactions with the family. 
> 
> nottttt too sure how i feel about this chapter. tell me what you guys think!! 
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> i'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie. stop by and say hi, i love talking to you guys!!!
> 
> next chapter Law remembers what he wanted to forget


	11. Skepticism II; or Monochrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason Law was tired and annoyed the morning he came back to Kidd staying at his house with Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update? so fast after the last one? you bet. consider it an apology for the last chapter being so late!!!
> 
> this chapter is a mildly long one!!
> 
> chapter warning: there is a depiction of a mildly graphic scene around halfway through the chapter. along with some medical talk. fair warning!
> 
> this can be considered a flashback; i'll explain more in the post notes.
> 
> the Spanish is courtesy of my knowledge, and the medical jargon is courtesy of various Reddit threads and forums. neither are perfect, so if you find any errors, along with grammar, please point them out!!!
> 
> remember, after the first few italicized sentences of dialogue, the rest of the conversation is in Spanish!
> 
> thank you and hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!!

With all intents and purposes, when Law says that he really and truly appreciates all forms of relaxation, he means it and means it in the most wholehearted way he can muster.

 

There was a pleasant bareness with the absence of talking on both Kidd and Luffy’s part; the episodes playing on the screen, the low rumble of Kidd’s dry laughter working its way to his chest, the tiny finger movements on Law’s calf from Luffy’s drumming all made him feel at ease in their own ways.

 

He drew comfort from it and relished in the moments.

 

About halfway through the episode, there was a buzzing noise coming from Law’s pocket. He groaned then fished out his phone, looking at the caller then groaning more. “ _Si, Papa. Que necesitabas?”_

 

 _“Mijo, there is no easy way to say this but I think your uncle is in trouble and in need of help.”_ Doflamingo’s voice was frantic, his speech fast and obviously upset. _“I’m not sure what is exactly happening but it’s fucking bad Law, I know that.”_

 

His eyes widened, then he stood up and began to make his way to his office. “ _Papa, papa you have to calm down.”_ Law knew he shouldn’t have shouted but he himself was getting upset. He went into his office and slammed the door.

 

“That is my brother Law, I can’t just calm down, you have to come home right away.”

 

“Papa explain to me what exactly is happening. Right now.” If there was trouble with Corazon, he would leave that instant. There would be nothing stopping him from seeing his uncle, especially if he was injured.

 

“It’s Vergo,” As soon as he heard it was that bastard he nearly hung up. “I just got a message from him saying he needed help and was hurt and I knew I had to call you, Law. If he’s hurt we can’t go to the hospital, you would have to help him.”

 

He was getting more angry by the second. “Was Vergo doing something illegal?”

 

There was silence on the other line. Law repeated his question. “Was. Vergo. Doing. Something. Illegal?”

 

“He was at a gambling ring. It was perfectly regulated and managed, I don’t know what happened to make him send me something like that.”

 

There was shouting in the background; Law could identify the voice as Cora’s, so he was more at ease knowing that he was safe.

 

“Corazon brought news. The guys he was with ended up bringing drugs and the deal went sour, so he got caught in the crossfire. His guys picked him up and are bringing him here. Law, you have to come to help him.”

 

“I’m not breaking my medical code to do this.” Vergo was also not someone he wanted to go out of his way to do things for, but that doesn’t sound as kind.

 

“Law he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If the police found the place and saw he was shot, they’d arrest him.”

 

He felt himself resisting the urge to shout. “Then if he’s innocent, take him to a hospital. He needs a sterile room and anesthetic and a team of professionals, not just me. ”

 

“You know we can’t do that. You’re a wonderful surgeon, your code will be intact, and you’ll save your uncle.”

 

“I’m not doing it. The trip to Long Island is too long anyway and I’m exhausted.”

 

“It’s the middle of the night, there shouldn’t be any traffic.”

 

“Have you been to Manhattan?”

 

“Law.” There was a strain in his voice.

 

“Papa.” He couldn’t be bothered in any longer. It was draining to hear this, this _tone_ from his father. He was genuinely upset, but Law can’t allow himself to do this.

 

“I beg. Please, he’s in pain. I don’t know the extent of his condition but it’s getting worse.”

 

Law groaned loudly. “If I get caught and he is actually in the wrong I won’t only go to prison, but will lose my license and he’ll go to prison if he doesn’t die first.”

 

“I assure you even if he is, you won’t get caught.”

 

“That’s too much of a risk, papa. I’m not risking it. Call another doctor or take your brother to the fucking hospital like you should have done in the first place.”

 

“Son.”

 

“I’m not taking any more calls tonight, I’m tired and with company.”

 

“Law you’ll regret this.”

 

“I apologize papa but my hands are tied.” The risk of losing his job was too much, Law felt his chest tighten in the guilt of leaving his father and Corazon to worry.

 

Doflamingo hung up and Law felt another pained tinge in his chest. He didn’t _want_ to make his father feel hurt, and in the deep recesses of his heart he knew he wanted to save Vergo (family is still family), but there was nothing in his mind that told him he should.

 

He exited the office and threw himself back down onto his couch in exhaustion.

 

Should he go? Vergo, for all the shit he’s thrown towards Law and anguish he’s caused, is still family. If he were in peril, he’d feel bad, no horrible.

 

But then again, Vergo was the worst person he’s gotten the pleasure of getting to know, and his license would be at risk. He could be held accountable for aiding a criminal if Vergo did actually commit a crime and if he did get caught.

 

In the back of his mind, he knew his father would not allow him or Vergo to get caught.

 

But there was always the possibility that Vergo just got a minor injury, and his father was worried for no reason, and he didn’t have to do anything anyway.

 

But there was always the possibility that Vergo was gravely injured, and if he let his uncle die of a wound when he could have done something, it would never leave his mind.

 

But there was always the fact that he needed the medical attention that a hospital could provide.

 

There was a buzzing from his pocket again. His father sent a frantically typed message that read that Vergo was there and pale, not speaking in full sentences.

 

“ _Joder!”_

 

If he could estimate, Vergo had lost a large amount of blood and was worsening by the minute, if not already entering shock.

 

His chest got tighter. He should probably go.

 

The final push was when his _pager,_ of all the things, went off. A series of numbers, code from his uncle Corazon that there was indeed trouble.

 

He couldn’t stand idle any longer.

 

He’d have to send Kidd home, and-

 

Shit, Luffy. “Oh my fucking god I seriously hate all of this. Eustass, a word?” Law was getting more and more upset at the prospect that he could lose his uncle; regardless of how he felt about him, he was still someone that he cared about, to an extent.

 

Kidd looked warily at Law then complied and pulled himself off of the couch, following his friend into his office.

 

Law closed the door and went to lean on his desk, hands gripping the edges in frustration.

 

“I’m going to need you to watch Luffy for the night.”

 

Kidd raised an eyebrow, it looking like he was about to shout, almost. “What the hell am I, a babysitter?” Kidd was visibly tired. His own exasperation evident in his voice. “Is there something going on at the hospital? You getting called in for an emergency?”

 

At least Kidd was forward thinking enough to assume such. Law was utterly grateful that he didn’t have to think up anything but concerned with how grave the situation with his uncle is most likely becoming, his shoulders slacking with the weight of his thoughts.

 

He nodded his head. “Yes, yes, and I’m not going to be back until tomorrow morning or noon. Luffy likes the company and I know you have nothing to do tomorrow. I’ll fucking pay you if you want just do this for me.”

 

Kidd gave a smirk, the sarcasm evident on his face. “No need, I got it. Just know I’m not going to be happy about it.”

 

The dark haired man released the desk from his grasp, moving to pat his friend’s chest. “Thank you, Eustass, you’re the best.”

 

There was another smirk from the man. “No need to say things I’m well aware of.”

 

“Just get in there and entertain him or something.”

 

The two left the office. Law grabbed his loafers as he passed his room and slipped them on, deciding to not put his dress shirt back on over his dark blue v-neck.

 

Passing the table he grabbed his keys and gave Luffy a small smile. “Luffy, I have some business to take care of. It’s very important and is going to take all night.” Most likely. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Eustass is going to spend the night.”

 

Luffy gave Law a thumbs up, his grin bright and happy. “Have fun!” he said with a laugh.

 

Law gave Luffy another look before rushing out of his apartment, pulling out his phone and dialing his father.

 

“ _Papa, papa, te necesito escuchame. Por favor papa.”_

 

After hearing a grunt of affirmation, Law continued. “I’m on the way right now. I need you to get me a bucket of clean, warm water, a clean room that I can get dirty, clean towels, gloves, a mask, blankets. This all needs to be set up before I get there so I can get started immediately. Where was he shot and do you know if the bullet is still in him?” He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor, taking out his keys and tapping his foot in the wait.

 

“The side, near his ribs. Corazón said he didn’t see a bullet, so it’s still there.” He may need to take it out if worse comes to worst.

 

“Are you applying pressure to the area? Go into my old room and look under the desk. There should be a green medical kit, get it out and take out the instruments.” Law had to think up everything that he could set up the site.

 

One misstep in this and he could kill Vergo with sepsis.    

 

His father spoke up again, his voice hushed and worried. “Anything else?” Law exited the elevator and his building, nearly sprinting to the lot that held his car.

 

“Set up some water on the stove along with a clean bowl of bleach on the side. While the water is boiling, soak those tools for 20 minutes, then use something clean to fish them out and put them in the boiling water. If you have a pressure cooker that’s good too but boiling is easy for right now. Steam the gloves to sterilize them too.”

 

“What else, son?”

 

Law got into his car and sped out of the lot, “Get out a table and scrub it down with peroxide, put clean sheets on the floor under the table. After that,” he paused to gather his thoughts. “Go and be with your brothers. If Vergo is as bad as I imagine, he may die before I make it.”

 

“Law do not say that.”

 

“Papa I’m being serious. By your own words he’s pale and can’t talk. He may go into shock if he isn’t already and he may die of blood loss since I’m an hour away. Keep pressure on the area, keep him warm and comfortable, give him water.”

 

Law heard his father cover the receiver and say something to who he assumed was Crocodile. After getting a response he went back to Law. “We’ll do everything you say. Just get here.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Upon hanging up, Law focused solely on driving out of the city and towards his father’s house. It was a solid hour away, give or take, and there wasn’t any time to waste with following traffic laws.

 

Law sped through the streets and on the highway. Luckily he had his wallet and was able to pay the toll.

 

He ended up shaving 15 minutes off his trip. Law rounded the corner of the road leading to his father’s mansion, seeing the massive home come into view.

 

The Donquixote Family Manor was still an impressive work of modern architecture, Law could affirm. It was grandiose; the structure stood tall amongst all the trees, it’s Spanish design proudly displayed for any passerby.

 

Law called his father on his phone and simply spoke into the receiver, _“Papa, abierto.”_  

 

The gate immediately opened, Crocodile walking out of the front door in a dark orange silk robe and matching pants. Law powered down and stepped out of the car to meet him. “Your father and Rosinante are inside cradling Vergo and singing in Spanish.” His voice was as smooth as ever, unwavering, though his eyes relayed his underlying panic.  

 

“Sounds about right. How does he look?” Law followed Crocodile into the mansion, there being no time to reminisce over the immaculate foyer, and the golden and white marble spiral staircase.

 

As they went downstairs to the basement, Crocodile spoke again. “Not good. Pale as all hell and clammy, cold to the touch.”

 

“Has he fainted yet?”

 

Crocodile shook his head. “Not yet, but nearly.”

 

When they rounded the corner, Law ran to the sink in the small kitchen and began to scrub his hands. “He’s in shock. Tell them to get Vergo into the room they set up and not to touch anything.”

 

The older man left immediately, Law working through his mind any other precautions he should take.

 

Hands are getting scrubbed, he’s already removed his shoes, he’ll ask Crocodile for a headband to push back his hair, he should probably get put plastic bags on his feet, but is that it?

 

He shouted what he needed to Crocodile, and got an “okay” back. Law went over to the stove and saw the gloves in a strainer over a pot of boiling water, the mask on a towel on the counter. He put the mask on then donned the gloves, holding his hand in front of him.

 

“Crocodile, Crocodile, I need you to get them out of the room and to get a blanket to tie around me.” He walked up to the door of the room, smelling the flowers from the indoor garden nearby and the peroxide of the room.

 

The door opened, Doflamingo and Corazon walking out covered in their brother’s blood, looking withdrawn and exhausted. The two nodded at Law, and Crocodile tied the blanket around Law’s torso and shoulders before allowing him to enter the room, closing it behind the younger man.

 

There was a smaller stand that held a rolled up towel; Law pushed it with his elbow and it revealed the sterilized tools he would need. He assumed the presentation was courtesy of Crocodile, and silently talked the man.

 

He saw his uncle laying on the table, the blood soaked dress shirt, towel, and suit jacket relaying the state of his condition. “Vergo, don’t speak, just nod if you can hear me.”

 

His uncle complied, labored breath, head hitting the table as he writhed in pain. “I’m going to assume where your hands are is where your wound is and I’m asking you to move them away.” Vergo moved them away then winced.

 

“I’m going to cut away your shirt and jacket. Ask my father to cover the bill for your drycleaning.”

 

He picked up the scissors and began to cut away the clothing, carefully using the edge of the scissors to pull the cloth away.

 

Based on the amount of blood, and how pale and cold he was, he was definitely in shock. Law had to work fast, but be careful. This was worrying him; Vergo could need a transfusion if he wanted too long, or if he hadn’t have come.

 

“It’s lodged in your abdomen on the left side, next to the left kidney. You’re lucky the odds were stacked against you and this bullet didn’t have as much power behind it. I assume from the depth that it ricocheted multiple times before hitting you. On top of that, it’s basically almost out of you, and it missed every organ.”

 

Law looked at his uncle’s face before continuing. “I don’t want to remove the bullet, especially given that I don’t have a way to sedate you, but it’s too close to your kidney for comfort, and your brothers don’t want to take you to the hospital. It’s almost out of you so I’ll take it out and patch you up.”

 

Law downplayed the situation immensely. It wouldn’t be as simple as “taking it out”, and he shouldn’t even try to poke around inside Vergo, but he can’t let it stay in; he wasn’t lying when he said it was too close to the kidney.

 

“You’re going to be in a great amount pain very soon, Uncle Vergo. Bare with me, I can’t sedate you with anything proper.”

 

Vergo groaned but otherwise put up no protest, not that he would have been able to. Law picked up the forceps and clamps and got to work.

 

This, he foresaw, was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

The bullet was successfully removed.

 

Took all night, and all of Law’s mental capacity, but he did it; he completed the removal.

 

Vergo was laying still on the table, mumbling lightly as Law dressed the wound. Law had already stitched Vergo’s side up, and aside from the incoherent rambling, it was silent.

 

“ _Law, mi sobrino, mirame.”_ The aforementioned man glanced at his uncle. _“Yes?”_

 

“Thank you.” it was subdued, hushed, devoid of any of his usual malice.

 

Law spread the gauze over Vergo’s wound. “It was nothing. You shouldn’t be talking, uncle.”

 

“I know. I know you didn’t want to do this.” the words came out slow.

 

“I wanted you to go to the hospital.” He wasn’t lying.

 

Vergo smiled then winced. “You wanted to not be involved.”

 

Law nodded.

 

He couldn’t for the life of him figure exactly what compelled him to save the man that caused him years of anguish. The stress he and Corazon were subjected to at the whim of this man during his latter teenaged years coupled with the general animosity through his life was enough, in his eyes, to warrant him never contacting him again.

 

He chalked it up to empathy, or wanting to help his father and Corazon more than anything. They would be heartbroken.

 

But that doesn’t mean he would ignore the question nagging in the back of his mind.

 

“Uncle, tell me something.”

 

“Anything, Law. You saved my life tonight.”

 

“Be honest with me right now - what happened in that ring last night?”

 

Vergo averted his gaze. That was a sign to Law.

 

“Uncle.” He had to press him.

 

“There was a deal happening in another room,” he paused to catch his breath. “unrelated to what we were doing. None of us knew.” Law nodded so he would continue.

 

“I guess someone didn’t like something that was said, a few shots, they left the room, a few more shots and I was hit.”

 

That was all too convenient. Law felt his chest getting tighter. “You want me to believe that?”

 

“Law-”

 

“I’m asking just this one time, was that your deal?”

 

Vergo averted his eyes again.

 

“Tell me right now.” Law was at his wit’s end; he couldn’t take the lying any longer.

 

“I don't do that anymore. I knew the people in the deal but it wasn't my deal.”

 

Law refrained from shouting. “You lied to Cora and my father?”

 

“Are you going to tell them now? Turn me into the police? Typical, Law. You never did approved of what I do. What I did.”

 

Law snatched his gloves off and tossed them onto the pile of towels. “I never approved of you trying to get me involved, and Corazón- your own brother- involved.”

 

Vergo gave his nephew a smirk then winced. “Are you turning me in, then? For lying?”

 

“Doctor-Patient Confidentiality set in as soon as I hopped into my car and drove over here. I'm not telling a soul.”

 

He looked taken aback. “That's new.”

 

He took a step towards his uncle and gripped the table. “You know I want to be left out of what you do.”

 

“I would've died-”

 

“The workers at the hospital wouldn't have _let you die_.” He gritted out, gripping the table until his knuckles began to turn white. “You enjoy lying too much-”

 

“You're so rude, even when I'm in pain you're disrespectful.”

 

“What about respecting me? The hospital would've taken care of you.” He was frantic; his voice was breaking in his restrain from shouting. “You just didn't want to risk getting questioned and telling any information about-”

 

“It isn't-” He held up a hand to silence his uncle.

 

“I'm not hearing this. You're my patient at the moment, I have no right to pass judgment.” He turned his back and shuddered out a sigh.

 

Law had too many emotions running through his head at the moment. He couldn't rationalize any of what he just talked about with his uncle.

 

There wasn't a moment that he considered Vergo to be wholly telling the truth, and he didn't particularly care. This entire ordeal was getting old, and he wanted to go home.

 

“Nothing has changed, huh?”

 

“Most likely not.”

 

Vergo let out a sigh, Law hearing his arm moving to wipe his forehead. “I’m sorry, Law.”

 

“Stop lying, just this once.”

 

“I’m sorry for it this time. You’re right, I should’ve gone to the hospital.”

 

“You don’t have to try to please me.”  

 

“Honestly, you are your father’s son. So stubborn.”

 

“I can’t believe I let you get me involved.” Law’s chest felt even tighter. “That I let you get your brothers involved.”

 

“Law please know that I love my brothers more than anything-”

 

“And they love you too, which is why I’m here.” And he loved them, though that went unsaid. 

 

Silence fell upon them; Law couldn’t take any of the current conversation anymore.

 

“Know that I am thankful, Law.”

 

He grunted, peeling the plastic bags off of his feet, and untying the blanket from his torso. Law piled them to the side of the room, then dumped the rest of the tools into the remaining clean water, tossing a clean blanket over Vergo as a final gesture.

 

“I’m leaving now. Call me if your side begins to bleed. Or, go to the hospital; I wouldn’t want you to get sepsis or to bleed out.”

 

Vergo groaned in what Law assumed was agreement.

 

Law left the room in a rush, walking into the kitchen again to wash his hands and arms clean of the remaining bodily residue before finding and slipping his feet into his loafers, taking the headband off and putting it on the counter.

 

Ascending the stairs, he saw Doflamingo, Corazon, and Crocodile sitting in the secondary foyer, the black haired man cradling the head of his lover as Law’s uncle smoked what looked like his third cigar.

 

“He’s fine. Hydrate him, cover him in blankets, change his bandages. One of you must have Vicodin.”

 

Doflamingo and Corazon got up and hugged Law, Corazon looking like he was going to cry as he gripped Law’s shoulders. He himself was about to cry; his emotions were too high and he was too tired to control them.

 

No one spoke a word other than “thank you.” Law appreciated the lack of questions.

 

If Vergo remembered anything, he could tell them. Additionally, if they wanted any details, they could wait until tomorrow to ask him.

 

Law exited his old home, feet shuffling down the driveway and into his car.

 

He pulled off quickly and headed away from the manor and back towards the city.

 

The trip felt agonizingly long and drawn out; he imagined it was due to the morning traffic and his own drowsiness.

 

Once at his apartment building he entered, waved lazily at the doorman and clambered into the elevator, leaning on the back paneling and allowing his head to hit the wall.

  
Law pulled off his shirt as he walked to his apartment, sticky and disgusting from his night, and balled it up in his hand. He pushed his keys into the door and opened it to blaring music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this gives a bit of context as to how Law feels about his family, well, at least Vergo. 
> 
> there's a bit more to cover on that front, so I hope you all enjoyed this!!!
> 
> this is basically a companion chapter to chapter 6, sort of a way to see what Law was doing while Kidd and Luffy were doing what they were doing. this chapter is one I've wanted to write and post since I wrote chapter 6, but I needed a bit of time to finalize the direction I was taking with Vergo's character.
> 
> as a note, I should probably say don't take any of the medical stuff to heart.
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment!! i love hearing feedback!!!
> 
> i'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie. stop by and say hi!!!!
> 
> next chapter Law gets drunk, again.


	12. Tranquility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another longer chapter! I had literally no clear idea as to what to do with this chapter, but I knew that it should probably add a bit of spice to the story. not 100% sure how I feel about this one.
> 
> chapter warning (s): there is the depiction of drinking about halfway through the chapter if anyone is adverse. fair warning!
> 
> hopefully, it reads well and everyone enjoys it!

There seemed to be a considerable amount of shifting in Law’s attitude in the weeks following his birthday.

 

He knew he had to mellow himself out; he took it upon himself to unwind at every instant, to spend time in his house, with Luffy, when he had down time.

 

Law was spread out on his couch, his arms hanging over the back, head hitting his shoulder, legs parted and stretched comfortably. Luffy was hanging off the front of the couch upside down, legs dangling in the air. He rolled into a somersault off of the couch and stood up.

 

“Want me to make you something?” Luffy was bouncing on his feet in front of the T.V, eagerly awaiting a response.

 

Law smirked up at the younger man, looking beyond him to the scene on the television. Luffy pouted, then leaned forward and put his palms on Law’s knees and allowed his warm brown eyes to meet cool grey.

 

“Traffy! What do you want to eat?” He wrapped his hands around Luffy’s wrists, glancing down at the tanned skin of Luffy’s forearms before pulling him up off of him.

 

“Luffy surely you know that I know by now that you can’t cook.”

 

“Can too! I’ll prove it too!”

 

Law tilted his head at the protest and smiled. “It’s fine Luffy, we can make something together. What do you want?”

 

The older man stood up and Luffy wrapped his fingers around Law’s shirt sleeve to follow him into the kitchen. “Of course I want meat.”

 

“So what I heard was that you’ll let me pick and we’ll cook something that has a resemblance to something healthy. I’ll text Bonney for a recipe.”

 

“I say we just put some beef in a pan and jam to music for a bit.” Law laughed at the younger man as he went over to the refrigerator.

 

He pushed aside bottles of water and juice to look for ingredients “Good music plus cooking normally equals fire caused by a distraction.”

 

“Promise we won’t burn anything down.” his voice was full his own brand of humor, it's warmth forever reaching to the depths of Law's being and overtaking him, producing yet another smile for the younger man.

 

If Law put any significant amount of thought to it, he may have found himself thinking that Luffy was the both the sun-light and the breeze to him; so prominently fixed in his own existence, so invigorating and yet independent of Law's own self that what Luffy did was his and his alone.

 

He made note of what Luffy was like, how contradictory he enjoyed being, how he liked and loved for the sake of liking and loving. He made note of how that prompted the most interesting reactions from himself; the more offhanded humor, the increasing openness to touch.

 

It was, if Law were to think about it, the best thing to happen in a bit.

 

That is to say that, Law hopes it remains that way, in this pleasantness.

 

Without much more actual fuss, they made dinner. It was filling enough, and while Law was more used to eating out, the time spent making the meal was, dare he say, yet again, pleasant.

 

“So.” Luffy started, one hand under his shirt, rubbing his belly absentmindedly as he sat on the counter.  

 

Law glanced over at Luffy with a smile. “So?” He rinsed off one of the plates they ate off of and sat it to the side, moving to get the other.

 

“Are we playing FIFA or you want to play something with more action?”

 

“It's fairly late, I was thinking I'd head to bed. I do have work in the morning.”

 

Luffy crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. “Lame. That's lame. Stay up with me.”

 

“If I didn't have work, sure.”

 

He turned away slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

 

How bratty.

 

Law put down the last plate and moved to put his hands on Luffy's waist, the smaller man laughing lightly at the gesture.

 

“I'm going to sleep, Luffy.” Law's eyes met Luffy's own brown ones, giving the small waist squeeze.

 

“Ew, your hands are wet, Traffy!” He put his arms around Law's shoulders and smiled up at him.

 

Oh god.

 

Luffy grabbed Law’s face and pressed his forehead against Law’s then closed his eyes, rubbing small circles into the side of the surgeon’s face.

 

Whoa.

 

“Good night Traffy.” it was soft and silvery, uncharacteristically delicate of Luffy.

 

Law swallowed hard. “Good night.” He removed his hands and tried to take a step back, but Luffy latched onto his shoulders again.

 

“I thought you said good night. Let me go to sleep.”

 

“Not until you take me to bed.”

 

“Your legs work fine. I should know, I’m a doctor.” he muttered jokingly.

 

Luffy held onto his shoulders firm. “Suddenly I am unable to walk.”

 

Law sighed and wrapped his tattooed hands around Luffy’s waist again, the teen laughing as he was picked up and carried to the guest room.

 

“This good?” Law sat Luffy onto the bed, ruffling his hair.

 

“Sure. Good night for real this time.”

 

“Good night.”

 

* * *

 

Law was happy to be let off early from working at the clinic part of the hospital. It wasn’t his favorite part of the job, and he very much would rather be at home on his couch or in his bed during the later hours of the night.

 

He left Luffy at Hawkins’ place for the day; they wanted to finish up a topic they were reading, and, according to Hawkins, Luffy was enjoying it too much.

 

There was a buzzing from his pants pocket as he packed up the rest of his belongings. Without checking the caller ID, he answered with a “hello, this is Dr. Law Trafalgar.”

 

“I know it’s you, Traf, just calling to say we’re almost at your place.” Bonney sounded mildly distant, as though the phone was being held away from her.

 

The surgeon raised an eyebrow. “And why the hell are you going to my place?” He didn’t invite them, not that they wouldn’t come over without an invitation, but it was still odd.

 

“Got a message from Penguin saying to meet at your place and bring booze.”

 

Of course.

 

“While you can go, it's not as though you're getting into my place anyway.”

 

“So, first thing, I am because I have a key and second thing is that Eustass already has a ton of booze in his arms and is getting increasingly upset while we're walking.”

 

There was a shout of “fuck both of you assholes” from the redhead, closer to the phone than Bonney's voice was.

 

“Is he holding your phone too?”

 

There was a giggle heard from the receiver. “Absolutely.”

 

“Right,” he started, rolling his eyes. “I'm going to my house right now and changing my locks.”

 

“Can't do that if Shachi beats you there.”

 

Shachi did leave earlier than him. That bastard. “Fuck every last one of you. The booze better be good.”

 

“Love you too Traf, see you soon.”

 

He sucked his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. Law guesses this is a good thing; having most of his friends with him and having a good time would be a fine idea.

 

“Wait, who all is coming?”

 

She hummed lightly in thought. “The usual suspects. Basil said Luffy is over at his place and that he has a class in the morning. He’d rather not go to class hungover and raise questions from his students.”

 

Law remembered fondly a time Hawkins _did_ go to class hungover. Honestly, it was hilarious now that he thinks about it; while was his fault, damn, well, he shouldn’t get into it at that moment.

 

“He said he’d let Luffy stay overnight at his apartment. Doesn’t want him seeing a bunch of, his words, hedonists in action.”

 

Sounds like something he would say. That was probably a good idea, though he singularly about how he’d possibly miss Luffy. “I prefer the term bon vivant but fine.”

 

“Oh shut the hell up, Law. Don’t they mean the same thing?”

 

“Different connotations.”

 

Kidd shouted again. “Fuck both of you, this is stupid, the definitions aren’t the exact same.”

 

Bonney covered the receiver and spoke to Kidd, then came back to Law and continued. “Bepo can’t make.” Dammit. “He’s doing overnight at the ER, according to Penguin.”

 

That was a bit of a letdown, not that he expected Bepo to be able to come.

 

“That’s fine. Don’t ruin my home in the time I’m away from it.”

 

“No promises.” After that, she hung up, and Law quickly exited the hospital, walking to the lot that held his car.

 

He made out a list of scenarios the night could hold, hoping they just all get drunk and don’t do anything too, as Hawkins put it, hedonic.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his phone screen light up but ignored it in favor of keeping his eyes on the road. The trip to his apartment was typical; traffic but otherwise normal.

 

Upon getting to his floor and apartment, he saw the door was only locked with one lock, and that Penguin, Bonney, and Kidd had already set up the lines of liquor bottles on the counter and the stacks of take-out boxes on the table in the living room.

 

“Apparently I’m in the wrong fucking apartment.”

 

Bonney walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and waist. “Welcome to the party, Traf!”

 

He returned the hug by putting his hands on the small of her back. “Don’t call it that.” Law glanced over her shoulder at Penguin taking pictures of the bottles all lined up and Kidd sprawled out on his couch, scrolling through his phone, one leg up to hang over the backside of the couch.

 

They closed the door and Law immediately walked over to Kidd, picking up his boot clad foot and tossing it off the couch.

 

“What the hell are you on, Law? Not even a “hello” and you’re coming at me?” His voice held that regular edge of sarcasm to it.

 

“I always tell you to take off your damn shoes in my house. But do you listen? The answer is no, Eustass, you don’t.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if I wear shoes because you have hardwood floors!”

 

“You still track dirt into the house you dumbass!”

 

Kidd huffed and took off thick boots, then chucked them towards the front door. “Is that better?”

 

“If my wall or door has scuffs on it, it’s your ass.”

 

“Oh is it now? Why don’t you say that to me again a little bit closer?” the hostility was dripping from his voice, making Law’s mouth twitch up into a sarcastic smirk.

 

“Wouldn’t you like that, Eustass?”

 

Bonney clapped her hands to get their attention. “Cut that out, we aren’t here to fight. God you two are the worst.”

 

Kidd rolled his eyes and turned away from both Bonney and Law. With Kidd here, Law figured already it was going to be a long night.

 

“Just waiting for Shachi to come and we can fucking get to it! Kidd, you bring us a gift of sorts from Killer?” Penguin had a large grin on his face, his hands rubbing together in anticipation.

 

“I hope the fuck not.” He was told drinking, not drugs.

 

The red haired man rolled his eyes again. “The good doctor wouldn’t have wanted it anyway. It would’ve been from Heat, not Killer.”

 

There was a sigh from the pharmacist. “Lame.”

 

At the knock on the door, Law answered to find a grinning Shachi holding a brown paper bag.

 

“And the last of us have arrived! Time to get this shit on the road guys!”

 

There wasn’t too much to say about what happened after Shachi walked in and sat down his bag of water, juice, and mixes. The nurse filled the shot glasses to make the first drink of the night for everyone.

 

Kidd hooked his phone up to the sound system and turned on rock music. “Change the songs as you like, assholes.” There were cheers from Shachi and Penguin as they took another shot.

 

Bonney went to her purse and pulled out a pack of playing cards and Uno cards. “So what’s first, Poker or Uno?”

 

The collective shout of “Uno!” clearly showed what the group wanted.

 

She tossed the pack onto the table and Bonney went to the counter to get the bottle of tequila she brought. “I have picked our poison for this game! Winner picks a different bottle, the person with the most cards left is the loser and they take as many shots as the others agree on. Good?”

 

The nurse and the pharmacist cheered again, Kidd laughing and reclaiming his spot on the couch. “Sounds like a plan, Bon.”

 

Law rolled his eyes and grabbed five shot glasses. “Someone remind me why it was decided to have this at my house?”

 

“We haven’t been to your house in so long, Law.” Shachi exclaimed, filling the shot glasses and closing the bottle, going over to the counter turned bar and pulled out a glass. “Anyone want a pre-game cocktail? I’m well versed in the art of mixing.”

 

Everyone raised their hands.

 

“Rum and coke.”

 

“Margarita.”

 

“Gin and tonic.”

 

“Vodka and orange juice.”

 

Once made, Shachi brought everyone their respective drinks and the game started.

 

This, indeed, was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

“Dr. Law fucking Trafalgar tell me to my face you were not cheating.” Kidd was leaning over the table, his face nearly in Law’s.

 

“Eustass Kidd I have never cheated in a game of Uno and I won’t start today.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair before groaning. “Then why the fuck do you keep winning and I end up with the most cards?”

 

“Because you’re trash at this game, obviously.”

 

The rest of the group laughed and started banging on the table while shouting “Two shots!” repeatedly.

 

“Fuck you guys, I’m going to be pissing rum after tonight.”

 

“Next up is that 100 proof vodka. Shachi, please do the honors.” Law could admit he was having a grand time. It may be due to his lack of intoxication and Kidd’s obvious mild levels of it, but this was fun regardless.

 

It was his turn to shuffle and deal out the cards, and out of sheer cockiness, he tossed glances at Kidd, smirking and raising an eyebrow at the man as he picked up his cards.

 

“Everyone got the right number?” there was a collective laugh. Shachi chuckled out “Asshole I can’t even fucking count right now, hell if I know.”

 

“Holy fuck, Trafalgar you are definitely cheating.” Kidd threw down his cards and covered his face with his hands. “This hand doesn’t make any damn sense.”

 

“Oh really now?” he muttered humorously. Kidd looked him in the eyes again, his bright warm ones holding contempt for the surgeon. “Yeah, you’d know.”

 

“Would I?” he gave back the look with an edge to his voice, hoping to return the feeling of going tension.

 

“If I fucking win we’re ending this hell game, okay?”

 

Everyone laughed and took a shot, the collective cheer being enough for Kidd.

 

The round started and Law was baffled at the turn of events that played out before him.

 

“Kidd were you bluffing? You have 3 cards left.” Penguin was scratching his head as he looked at the cards in the mechanic’s hands.

 

He shook his head. “And for that question,” he slapped down a draw card. “Draw four.”

 

“Hey,” Shachi started “next go around I’m coming for you, Kidd.”

 

“If I don’t win first.” Bonney put down her card and sipped on her drink.

 

“Bon you aren’t winning, I regret to inform. I am, again. Skip you Shachi.”

 

“What the fuck man?”

 

“Is that so, Trafalgar?” The tone of Kidd’s voice made Law crack a smirk. He couldn’t place it, but it made him want to, well, provoke him.

 

Kidd put down a wild card.

 

“Fuck, I need red.” He muttered, looking Kidd in the eyes. “Oh really?” his tone portrayed his confidence.

 

“Eustass I saved you, you better give me the fucking red.”

 

“Make me.” Fuck. Oh fuck.

 

Law bit his lip and muttered, “ _Dios mio.”_

 

“Green. Uno.”

 

Oh that was just the ticket. “Eustass, if you win…”

 

“If I win what, Law?” the voice was full of faux confusion, the laugh evidently edging up in his voice.

 

Penguin rolled his eyes then drew a card. “So I'm definitely not winning.” He downed the rest of his drink then reached across the table to take Shachi’s.

 

“Just go make another!”

 

“No fuck that, you're closer than the counter.”

 

Bonney put down a wild draw four, bobbing her head to the music playing. “I know you won't be winning here, with me.” She sang along with the song.

 

“I know I will be winning here, with you!” Kidd finished.

 

“Oh fuck you both.”

 

“We have to take to out, Traf.”

 

“Just gotta take you out.” Fuck Kidd.

 

He begrudgingly picked up the four cards and put down a reverse. “I know you're out of yellow, Bonney.”

 

“Was this for the draw four?”

 

“Was this for the draw four?” He mocked. “Of course it was, you backstabber.”

 

“Oh, you bitch.” She drew then immediately put down the yellow card she found. “Still have fewer than you.”

 

Penguin put down his number card. “Uno.”

 

Kidd grinned widely then slammed down his final card. “Uno out! Fucking yes, finally!”

 

Law counted up the cards of everyone in the group.

 

Kidd had zero as he just won.

 

Penguin had one as he just called Uno.

 

Bonney had five.

 

Shachi had four.

 

And he had, shit, seven.

 

“Four shots, four shots.” Bonney started.

 

Penguin joined in. “Four shots, four shots.”

 

Shachi started banging on the table. “Four shots, four shots!”

 

Kidd smirked and began to pour the shots. “You heard the mob. Four shots.”

 

“Okay I know I was the guy to beat, but four is a little much.”

 

“Are you backing out of it, Traf?”

 

“Hell no.”

 

“Why not make it four half shots? Spare your liver.”

 

“No, fuck you.” Kidd raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I'll take the damn shots.”

 

The other four cheered as he picked up the glasses and downed them, the burn making his chest feel hot and his eyes prick with water.

 

He groaned as he slammed down the glass. “I should drink some water. Everyone remember to-” he burped “drink water.”

 

“Since I won, we aren't playing this hell game anymore.”

 

“Then what are we doing, oh King of Drunk Uno?” Shachi jested.

 

“Hell if I know.” he stood up with a wobble then swayed. “I have to take a piss.” Law stood up and walked to grab Kidd. “Here, I'm much less drunk than you and I'd rather you not bump into shit around my house.” He put an arm around his waist and grabbed the muscular arm to drape around his shoulder.

 

He noticed how much shorter Kidd was without his boots. They were basically the same height, hell, he may be a tiny bit taller than him.

 

Kidd waved his hand. “My legs are just asleep, I'm not that far gone.” His words weren't slurred, so Law considered it, but still.

 

“Eustass.”

 

“If you want to help so bad, take me to the bathroom.” He began to guide him to the bathroom down the hall when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

 

Law heard the other three laughing, noticing Bonney pull up Heads Up on her phone.

 

“No,” the leaned into his ear, breath hot against his cheek. “The one in your room.”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Well, fuck.

 

“Really? I think you should use the one over there.”

 

“Why don't you make me, Trafalgar?”

 

Oh god.

 

“You know,” he squeezed the waist he had his arm around. “Maybe mine is a better idea. Closer, and all.”

 

He hoped they were on the same page because he couldn't for the life of him imagine _why_ he decided to do this.

 

“Good idea.”

 

Law opened the door to his room and glanced back that the three in his living room.

 

They were occupied, it was fine.

 

“Better hurry.” Kidd's voice pulled him; they walked in then he closed the door and pulled away from Kidd, the redhead’s arms wrapping around his shoulders as he did.

 

“Aren’t you with Hawkins?” He wanted so badly to have apprehensions about this, but he for the life of him couldn’t think of why _he_ shouldn't follow his instincts.

 

Kidd leaned into his ear again, his lip brushing against his lobe. “We’re rocky right now. We weren’t even together but I’d say we’re,” he pressed himself against Law’s chest. “On a break.”

 

Oh fucking hell.

 

He put his hands on Kidd’s hips, stepping forward towards his bed. “How drunk are you right now?”

 

Law knew he himself wasn’t too drunk, at least he imagined he wasn’t, especially given that he had just begun really drinking, but Kidd, well-

 

“Not too drunk. High tolerance and all.” That’s acceptable, he supposed.

 

Kidd turned his head to look at the bed, backing up enough so that his knees brushed the edge. He pulled Law down and fell back, biting his lip and looking Law in the eyes as he muttered, “It looks like I fell, Law.” Their legs were tangled, Law leaning up slightly to hover over the muscular man.

 

The surgeon ran his tattooed hands along the sides of Kidd’s body, moving to the hem of his shirt and slipping one underneath, his fingers brushing against abs up to his peck, the other moving to trace his ass.

 

“Did you know that your waist is fucking small?” Law mumbled, eyes scanning the body beneath him.

 

“Oh, you like that, huh? Thanks.” There were hands in his thick black hair, pulling his head down to kiss the mechanic. Kidd rolled his hips up, brushing against Law’s slight bulge.

 

When did that happen?

 

He put his hands on the hips and pulled away, a devious smirk playing on his lips. “You’re going to do exactly as I say, got it.” Law allowed all residual doubt to leave his voice and pressed his lips against the redhead’s again

 

* * *

 

Law didn’t fall asleep directly after, like Kidd did.

 

That was the first time they had actually gone all the way together, in their years of knowing each other, and Law couldn’t pinpoint why they hadn’t before that night.

 

If he were to compare it to anyone else he’d bedded, he would place Eustass Kidd among one of, if not the best fucks he’s ever had.

 

There was no denying that Kidd was hot; he had a wonderful body, knew how to use everything in his arsenal, was unashamed of himself. His hips and thighs were wider than his waist, his ass was toned and round and soft, and his skin was smooth and cleanly shaved or waxed.

 

He glanced over at the body next to him, his pale skin dotted with red marks that were bruising over, his neck already displaying a hand shaped mark. Law obviously did a number on him.

 

Kidd rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, them widening as he looked at Law’s tattooed chest. He winced slightly as he sat up. “My fucking ass hurts like hell, Trafalgar.”

 

“You’re the one that insisted on going more than one round.”

 

He remembers how delightful the grunts, groans, shouts, and moans were, how good it felt to be buried inside of him, the amount of pleasure he derived from biting and sucking on his skin and from pulling on his thick hair.

 

If given the chance, Law may consider doing it again.

 

“Oh shut up.” Kidd stood, his naked body on display, cast in the soft glow of the lamps in Law's room. He was covered in scratch marks and red marks, it contrasting nearly beautifully with his skin.

 

“My hand print is still on your ass. Come here.” Kidd backed up against the bed after grabbing his boxers and shirt. Law grabbed a handful of his ass, bouncing it lightly in his hand, playing with it. “Fuck, who told you having this was okay?”

 

Kidd bent over to put on his boxers, Law biting his lip as he gazed at the man.

 

“Oh praise me more, good doctor.”

 

“I'm inclined not to, since your ego is already big enough.”

 

Kidd sucked his teeth then pulled on his soft orange long sleeve shirt. Law still had his eyes on the body before him, admiring the features. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

 

Law grabbed his phone from his bedside table and opened his camera. “Take off your underwear, I want to see my work.”

 

“I swear you’re a pervert. A creep. A weirdo.” Law grabbed the boxers and pulled them down to his knees. “Just stand still.” Kidd complied, mumbling something under his breath.

 

He spread apart Kidd’s ass, looking at the pinkness of his asshole and took another picture, then took one of just his handprint. “Done.”

 

“Not too sure how I feel about listening to you and not being combative.”

 

“Not too sure how I feel about post-sex you still being such a good-”

 

“Don't say anything else. And I think I need another drink. I have to go to class hungover, covered in hickeys, with a hurt ass.” he groaned.

 

Law smirked. “You still have several hours. You can stay longer, we can pick up where we left off.”

 

“Nope. It may be the dead of night but Bonney has to get home, she has a client tomorrow. I think the alcohol is getting out of my system or something. I'm stealing some water and $40 for a cab.”

 

“You know if you take any money it makes you a hooker?”

 

“You know what fuck you Trafalgar.”

 

“Well I think you've got that backwards, Eustass - I fucked you.”

 

“Yup, leaving. I'll text you when I'm home, or in the morning.”

 

“Night.”

 

“Night.”

 

Kidd slipped on his jeans, then his black vest, walking out of the room with a slight limp.

 

That was truly a highlight.

 

After a few minutes of reflection, after he was sure Kidd had scoped up Bonney and Shachi and Penguin had wandered out, Law pulled on his boxers and found a pair of sweatpants to put on.

 

He saw that they are least cleaned his living room, putting all the glasses in the sink and the empty bottles near the trash can.

 

Law saw a bottle of rum nearly finished and downed the rest in one go.

 

If he calculated correctly, come the morning, he should be hungover like hell. He didn’t drink enough to be sick, and he knew that Kidd’s high tolerance was on his side so he wouldn’t be sick, and he figured that Penguin and Shachi had enough sense to know when enough was enough as well as to stop Bonney if she had a little too much.

 

It would all be fine. At least that’s what he hoped. He drifted back into his room and sank into his bed, more than pleasantly intoxicated.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours afterward, Law woke with a start.  

 

It was daylight, his eyes and head and shoulders hurt, nothing in his memories lining up as right as he liked.

 

Oh, oh Law knows what happened.

 

And while he can’t say that he could exactly regret it, but he didn’t feel as ecstatic as he remembered he originally did.

 

He chalked up the original acceptance of the act to the built tension that was growing from, what, weeks?

 

Then, subsequently, he could chalk up the current rethinking to him sleeping on it.

 

There were a handful of issues with fucking Kidd, and he knew that deep down he didn’t or rather wouldn’t care in a couple of hours (if he even cared in the moment) but it rang in his mind that he probably, while wanting to, shouldn’t have done it.

 

Firstly there was Hawkins. They were friends, and even if what Kidd said was true, it wasn’t the best practice.

 

Secondly, their level of intoxication was mildly concerning. Drunk sex wasn’t always the _best_ sex, and while they were both ready, willing, and in their seemingly right minds, it could’ve been worse.

 

Distantly, Law thought of how bad it looked that he got Luffy out of the house just to get hammered and fuck Kidd. He then distantly thought that he shouldn’t continue to think about it at all, as the thought was becoming increasingly less distant.

 

“Traffy!”

 

Oh mother fuck, he was back.

 

Luffy, in his typical fashion, burst into his room. “Traffy! Hawkins told me to let you sleep in, but since it’s 11, I thought- hey, are you okay?”

 

Law knew he was wincing at the loudness of the younger man, but he hoped he at least looked best than he felt.

 

“Do I look that bad?”

 

“Well you look like shit.” he laughed out.

 

Thanks.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“What did you do last night?”

 

Oh, nothing, he just fucked his friend on a whim then took pictures. “Stupid shit.” he mumbled. “Hopefully I don’t look as bad as I feel.”

 

“How do you feel?” Luffy climbed onto the bed and sat across from Law.

 

“Like hell.”

 

“Damn, too bad you also look like hell.”

 

“Thought I looked like shit?”

 

“Same thing.” Luffy got up, Law trying to follow suit, his head feeling like it’s flipping and turning upside down.

 

Dammit, he was hung over.

 

“Traffy, just stay in bed, you’re obviously hungover.” there was a giggle in his voice.

 

Law wanted to curl up and cover his head, but he wouldn’t allow his hangover to rule him. “No, I’m fine, Luffy.”

 

“Lying isn’t nice, Traffy.” Law got up and left his room after Luffy, the smaller man grabbing his comforter off the floor and wrapping it around the surgeon’s shoulders.

 

Law bundled himself in it and tried to go to the kitchen to get himself a bottle of water, but couldn’t stand the brightness of the window in the kitchen.

 

“Are you getting water?”

 

“And I need some pain killers. Fuck this headache.” He fell onto his couch and curled his long legs under his comforter.

 

He couldn’t tell any sort of passage of time, but he knew that Luffy had brought him two pills, slipping one into his mouth then tilted a bottle of water he imagined the Brazilian boy got for him to his lips.

 

Law drank down the water and pill, opening his mouth slightly for the next one.

 

Luffy is truly too good to him, too good for him.

 

“My brother would get drunk some nights, but he would always tell me not to do what he did.”

 

That was good for Ace to tell him.

 

“I would wake up to him in the living room or bathroom,” he started, petting Law’s hair, “and he couldn’t do much for himself. It was one of the only times I was able to take care of him.”

 

Law stayed silent, half out of desire to listen to him, half out of inability to articulate much besides a grunt or two anymore.

 

“Let me actually make you something. No bread right?” He took in the hazy smile, the soft look in his eyes, and nodded.

 

Luffy touched his hair gently, his hand moving to his cheek and down to his chin. “Let me actually make you something.” he repeated.

 

“I’m grateful.” he muttered, covering his face with the comforter.

 

“You’re welcome. Just rest up, Traffy.”

  
Law couldn’t tell what he was more grateful for - that there was someone taking care of him, or that it was Luffy taking care of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk Law gets up to stuff, am I right? I didn't know what I wanted Law to do that was outrageous, so I just ended up picking the wildest, least expected thing to happen. 
> 
> this all does end up being plot relevant! (it's already included in my notes, so no worries) 
> 
> yes, both were drunk. Kidd had more to drink since he was losing the previous rounds, but he also weighs more. take that as you will.
> 
> if there are errors, please feel free to point them out!
> 
> please leave a kudos and a comment!! I appreciate them immensely!! 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! drop by and say hi!!!
> 
> next chapter a few things come to light


	13. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has probably the most difficult time reasoning with himself why he feels so bad, yet not bad enough, about this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter so far! i didn't know where to end it, and i feel like there is more to add in terms of relevant content to the topic in this chapter, but it'll just be beating a dead horse at this point. what's done is done.
> 
> it's a tad draggy, i'll admit. the chapter, in terms of the characters, is emotional! they're attempting to work out their feelings, so please bare with me (and them) as they work through their annoying situation!
> 
> Portuguese is courtesy of google translate, so if there are errors in it, along with any other grammar issues, please feel free to point them out!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Law could not stop himself from allowing his thoughts about the night he spent with Kidd to spiral downward into mild self-deprecation.

 

On one hand: he was an adult. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and if that meant having hot passionate kinky sex with his friend, so be it. Law was never the one to really associate sex or physical attraction with romantic or platonic attraction, so it really did not matter to him. To him, at least, it was simply sex; nothing more, nothing less.

 

On the other hand: he sort of took advantage of a golden opportunity and allowed himself to excuse his behavior due to his and Kidd’s intoxication. It isn’t _right_ to have sex with the guy his other friend is seeing (even though Kidd said they weren’t together, that could have been the alcohol talking), and it certainly wasn’t right to do it while said friend was looking after his guest.

 

Not to mention the possibility that Kidd may have just been upset at him and the professor’s status and in need of a shoulder to lean on and not, uh, a dick up his ass.

 

Plus, he kept having this gross intrusive thought about what it meant to Luffy as well. He couldn’t even articulate what that thought was; thinking about Luffy finding out about how basically perverse he was just made him feel brackish.

 

In one view, he made a stupid mistake while off the rum and coke that is mendable if he would just come clean. In another, he, well, used all the cards in front of him to his advantage and denounced his friend’s respect in favor of getting his dick wet and, while shameful, he didn’t regret it.

 

“This is hell.” he muttered over his cup of coffee, slamming his fist onto the breakroom table in frustration.

 

Kidd was also zero help in making him feel less contrite. The redhead kept sending him messages from his class, referencing their night, basically flirting with him throughout the day.

 

The most recent text he received held the message “ _A girl just asked me why my neck was so bruised. I just laughed at her_.” Attached was a picture of his neck, exposed by his open white dress shirt, covered in a multitude of hickeys and a slightly bruised hand outline.

 

“ _Eustass. I am at work.”_ he sent back, biting his lip and rubbing his temple at the memory of how those marks got there.

 

Fuck, was that a hot image. Law saved it and assigned it as Kidd’s new contact photo, admiring the photo and its implications.

 

He really should not have done that.

 

But he can’t bring himself to invalidate his feelings of amusement and bliss from the night.

 

Fuck his feelings.

 

Law heard footsteps approaching the break room and began to grow nearly anxious as the person walked closer to the room. Shachi appeared around the corner and grinned at the surgeon. “You know even if you’re tired you have prep to go to, right? Your break’s been over.”

 

“Shit!” he hissed out. “Just kill me now.”

 

“No, but if you don’t get down to prep your team may kill you.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Some bastard needs you to poke around inside his body to fix some shit and you’re worried about yourself?”

 

Law sighed at that and stood up. “I’m headed to prep.”

 

“Good man.” Shachi glanced to the side before lowering his voice to Law. “I saw you kinda checked out after Uno. What was that about?”

 

The tattooed man thought he could feel his blood run cold, and his chest tighten. “Guess I was just out of it afterward. Those four shots hit me hard.” Yes, good, good, that should be plausible to him.

 

Shachi cracked a smile. “Yeah dude, good stuff am I right?” Law nodded and walked with Shachi out of the room.

 

“I’ll see you after the surgery.”

 

“See you then.”

 

* * *

 

“Traffy, I’m turning from this show.”

 

“No, you aren’t Luffy.”

 

“You aren’t over here to stop me and this show is boring.”

 

Luffy being around him given his current state of mind made him feel both at ease and apprehensive.

 

The younger man gave him a sense of security, if he were to say it in less eloquent words, and he much appreciated the charm he gave off.

 

Though he feels given the circumstances of what happened the night prior, he should hold himself to a higher standard of behavior with regards to Luffy, and shouldn’t take this for granted.

 

“Luffy, keep the channel the same.” he called from the kitchen, where he was popping popcorn for the two of them.

 

“Nope.” Brat.

 

“If you do keep it the same I’ll cut you a deal and I’ll let you have my popcorn.”

 

Luffy hummed in thought, putting a finger to his chin. “Okay deal.”

 

Law smirked then nodded, getting out another bag to pop.

 

The younger man leaned to where Law was sitting and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his apps to occupy himself.

 

He tried to see if there were any games, but they were mostly card games or word puzzles; certainly lame and generally unfun to him, at least.

 

Luffy kicked his feet lightly, scrolling back and forth between the app pages before finally opening the camera, admiring the clarity the camera.

 

He pointed it at the line of water bottles on the table in front of him, then at the edge of the table, taking pictures of both. Luffy glanced quickly at Law to make sure he was occupied, then took a few pictures of him.

 

Smiling, Luffy went to the photo section of the surgeon’s phone, and scrolled to the recently taken pictures. The ones of Law came out nicely, his back turned, the white tank top allowing the edges of his tattoos to be seen, his arm lightly flexing.

 

Luffy scrolled more; the table came out clear, the bottle looked very artistic, there was picture of a cup of coffee next to some medical book Law must have taken, the-

 

Wait.

 

What was that?

 

Oh god.

 

“ _Meu Deus! O que é isso?”_ He dropped the phone and covered his mouth, half about to laugh and half about to scream in shock.

 

Law nearly ran into the living room to see what the shout was about. “Luffy! Luffy are you okay? What happened? What is what?” the panic was evident in his voice, his face conveying his worry.

 

Luffy peered up at Law, then over to the phone that was presently on the floor in front of him, then back up at the older man.

 

The surgeon looked at his phone, bending over to pick it up.

 

What was on his phone that Luffy had such a-

 

“Fucking hell.”

 

The screen had the clear image of a butt, Law knows  _exactly_ whose butt, with a large red spank mark displayed on one cheek, a tattooed hand holding the other possessively.

 

“Traffy…” Luffy muttered out, his hands muffling the laughter in his voice.

 

“There is a perfectly logical explanation for why that picture is currently on my phone.” Not that he was able to give the alleged perfectly logical explanation, but he was sure there was one that someone would be able to give.

 

Luffy’s mouth was still covered, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the tattooed man, eyes glinting across the room.

 

This was what Law feared the most out of this situation. Was he disgusted with him? Mad? Confused? Did he even know the implications of the photo? Did he realize he took it? Oh god, what if he put together that it was Kidd in the photo?

 

Law nervously closed out the application, sliding his phone into his pocket slowly, a brittle smile on his face.

 

“Hey, don’t look like tha-” Luffy reached his hand over and took the phone back out of his pocket.

 

“Who is in that picture? Why’d you take that?”

 

Law felt himself go dizzy. He’d have to explain what the fuck he did? That was way too much for him to do right then. “It’s, uh-” he was stumbling over his words and thoughts, trying to convey that is was someone Luffy knew and that he was basically a possessive pervert who enjoyed admiring ass.

 

Luffy held a dubious yet childlike look in his eyes as he muttered, “Just tell me, Traffy.”

 

There was so much anxiety welling up inside of him, the look from Luffy making his once distant feeling of guilt charge to the front of his mind, tightening around his chest.

 

“There’s- look, Luffy, I don’t have to-” the smaller man pulled the picture back up on his phone and looked at it with a nearly amused face. “Wow.”

 

Law thought he wanted to cry. Luffy turned the phone to face him, the offending picture looking back at him.

 

He may as well try to come clean. “It’s- we’re- that’s-” he felt his face getting red. “It’s Eustass.” he finally mumbled, so low he barely heard it.

 

“Huh? I don’t think I heard you clearly Traffy.” Luffy scrolled to a different picture and was taken aback. God, it was the picture of Kidd’s asshole. “Who?”

 

“It’s Eustass.” it was a bit louder that time. Luffy zoomed in on the hand mark. “Huh?”

 

“Fucking hell, it’s Eustass, Luffy.”

 

What the younger man did next shocked him. Luffy burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, his face turning red from laughing so much, clutching his sides.

 

“Oh my god, that is hilarious! Did you see your face? You looked so scared!”

 

He wasn’t… mad? Ashamed? Disappointed?

 

“Who knew Traffy was such a pervert! Ass pics of your friend, that’s new.”

 

Hearing it out loud made him feel somehow worse. “Sorry you had to see that.”

 

Luffy handed the phone back to Law, who took it reluctantly.

 

This had to be Law’s biggest lesson in humility to date.

 

“Really, really, sorry.” He couldn’t say it enough. That was utterly embarrassing, even if Luffy seemed to not particularly care.

 

Luffy stopped laughing and lowered his voice, his expression changing immediately. “Do you like him? Does he like you?”

 

Law sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s complicated to answer.”

 

“Explain it to me.” Luffy’s tone was invasive, pressing.

 

The fact of the matter is he probably never put too much thought into how he felt about Kidd. They were friends, yes; he found him remarkably attractive, sure; he, at points, couldn’t stand him and how he would start arguments for the sake of arguing, but that was what made him interesting. Kidd was one person that made him mad and annoyed but he could never do anything about it besides try to make him mad and annoyed back.

 

But he certainly didn’t feel any type of attraction to him besides that odd sort of friendship they had coupled with the obvious sexual tension.

 

“We just look really good to each other, I guess. He’s a weird guy.”

 

“And so are you, you know.”

 

“Right.” There was a bit of silence between them, the hushed sounds of the television in the background filling the air. Luffy shifted his head to look down at his hand. “That’s weird.”

 

Law looked over at Luffy. “What is?”

 

The younger man shifted in his spot again. “To think he likes you.”

 

Law laughed humorlessly. “What? Am I too weird to like?”

 

The expression on Luffy’s face was soft, almost thoughtful. “No- actually, yes, you are, but that’s not what I mean. He likes someone else, too.”

 

Shit. “Fuck, oh yeah, Basil. I feel pretty bad about that too.” That’s probably what he feels that worst about; aside from how Luffy probably views him now, hurting Hawkins was most likely the worst to come of this entire thing.

 

Luffy bit his lips and turned his head. “Not what I meant, but okay.”

 

Wait. “What do you mean not what you meant?”

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” he mumbled, playing with his shirt hem.

 

“Luffy what are you talking about? Does Eustass like anyone else?” And if so why tell Luffy of all people?

 

The smaller man turned completely around, back to Law, before slowly saying “No…”

 

“Luffy lying isn’t nice.”

 

“What do you mean lying?” the words sounded fake. “I’m not lying.”

 

He was utterly conflicted on pressing further or leaving what Luffy said as truth (though it is obviously as untruthful as it gets).

 

“Okay, Luffy.” he finally muttered, flipping the phone around in his hand. “Really?” the teen turned back around, facing Law, the curiosity clear in his voice.

 

“Really.” He’d leave it for now; at some point, Law would figure out what the smaller man was hinting at.

 

* * *

 

“Eustass Kidd you open this fucking door right now or I’ll pick the lock!”

 

Kidd didn’t think he’s heard Bonney that frantic since before they broke up. He knew that voice, the stress and anger in it, the level of contempt it held. There were few things that could actually get her legitimately mad, and he knows that it had to be something he did to get her this way.

 

He begrudgingly walked to the door, pulling his hair up into a small bun, smoothing out his dress shirt and light colored jeans.

 

Upon opening the door, Bonney pushed her way into his house, immediately going to sit on this dining room table, crossing her slim, tight clad legs and tapping her foot on the black tile floor in annoyance. “Fucking sit down.”

 

“What are you so angry about Bon? Did I leave a lock undone at your place when I left?”

 

She stood up and pulled him down to sit in a chair, returning to her own seat. “When I say I know you, I _fucking know you._ ” He gulped. This couldn’t be good.

 

“You weren’t with the group after Uno last night. Shachi and Penguin may have forgotten, but I didn’t. There’re only two things _you_ would do in a bedroom with Law, so I want you to tell me right now what you two did.”

 

He started playing with his necklace, the pink hair woman glancing at his exposed neck and glaring at it. “Not that I can’t guess what happened.”

 

Kidd scratched his head and glanced away from her. “I don’t like your tone, Bon.”

 

“Eustass I don’t care what you like right now.”

 

Telling her that he had most likely the best fuck of his life wasn’t going to make her less angry with him, not that he understood entirely why she was angry with  _him_ and not at Law.

 

“Okay, yeah, we had sex in there, what’s the big deal?”

 

Bonney began to tap her nails on the wooden table, raising an arched eyebrow at the words. “And for some reason, you don’t see the flaw in that?”

 

Kidd put his hands behind his head. “Look-”

 

“No Eustass you look.” He twitched at her change of tone. “Go on.” he bit out.

 

The dietitian captured his fiery eyes in hers. “You’re not only hurting yourself, you’re disrespecting Basil and you’re bringing Law into this shit too?”

 

He wasn’t bringing Law into anything. “If he wanted to have sex with me, that was totally him.”

 

“Oh he’s not out of the water either, but you knew you weren’t in the best state to do that with him.”

 

What was her point? Was he missing something? Kidd didn’t understand what she was hinting at, but he didn’t like it anyway. “Regardless, I was drunk. I don’t regret it, and I think it was amazing. I can’t see the problem here, Bonney.”

 

“The biggest problem is that you keep bouncing from comfort to comfort, Eustass. A few weeks ago you said you like Luffy, now you’re fucking Law?” Her voice was level but conveyed her annoyance with the entire situation.

 

“I’m getting over- I’ve got over Luffy! That doesn’t matter to me anymore.” He could feel his head getting hot, his voice raising in volume.

 

“So now what, you like Law?”

 

“No!” he shouted. “Fuck- I- no, I don’t. We just-”

 

Bonney drummed her fingers on the table. “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive! Fuck you Bonney, why the fuck does shit like that even matter?” Kidd could feel his chest and head heating up, his shoulders trembling. “I don’t fucking like him like how I liked Luffy or how I like Basil- how I loved you! That is entirely fucking different! All of them are totally, entirely, absolutely different!”

 

The pink haired woman uncrossed her legs. “Then you flaunting your bruises and hickeys isn’t anything?”

 

He nearly screamed, eyes pricking with tears in frustration. Kidd needs to will himself to not cry, not now, not ever, not over this annoying mess. “It’s just sex, Bonney, sex that I enjoyed. Can’t I enjoy something?”

 

“You can enjoy whatever you want, but you’re hurting yourself by doing all of this. You were drunk and upset and you wanted-”

 

“I’m not hurting anyone, let alone myself!”

 

“Eustass stop shouting.”

 

“No Bonney, fuck that, fuck all of this!”

 

She shifted in her seat to rest an arm on the table and her head in her hand. “Law didn’t know you were going through something. Did you pick him because you-”

 

“You aren’t a psychologist like Hawkins and you aren’t a fucking crazy genius like Trafalgar, so don’t you try to analyze me!” Kidd was breathing hard, his fists hurting from clenching it so hard.

 

“I’m not trying to be. I want to figure out what is going through your head right now. This is all a reflection of you and Basil, right?”

 

Kidd stood up with a huff, pacing back and forth in front of the table. “What the fuck does it matter? I have to have a reason to fuck Law? According to you it’s because I like him and am,” he raised his hands and used air quotes, “in need of comfort. What next, Bonney?”

 

“You just aren’t acting like you’re okay, Eustass.”

 

The red haired man sighed loudly in frustration. “I’m fine! Can’t you fucking understand that I’m fine?”

 

“There’s obviously a problem here.” Her even tone was making him more frantic, more upset, more heated.

 

“You’re the fucking one with a problem, Bonney! It’s you! What the fuck is wrong with me having fun?” Kidd gripped at his hair, eyes wide and looking harshly at Bonney. “I can’t just want to have sex? Law can’t just want to have sex with me? Why does it have to be deeper- fucking hell- I was drunk!” He couldn’t control his voice any longer; the frustrated shouts reverberating throughout the apartment, making Bonney shift her eyes warily around.

 

She crossed her legs again. “You’re angry. Just think about why you’re angry.”

 

“I’m not fucking angry! I’m perfectly-” he picked up a glass on the table and threw it across the room, it shattering against the burgundy colored wall. “Fucking fine!”

 

Out of the corner of her eye Bonney saw a long hair blonde man walk out of a room, his face covered with a blue mouth mask, his eyes half lidded. “Hey, I heard some shouting and I just wanted to check up on everything in here.”

 

“Hello to you too Killer.”

 

The blonde man waved lazily at Bonney, glancing at Kidd, who was bent over holding his head in his hand, practically shouting into them out of rage.

 

“So he’s not okay.” Killer pointed at the mechanic.

 

Kidd quickly looked up and shouted “I am fucking _fine._ Let me fucking be, you dick.”

 

Bonney raised an eyebrow at the statement, then looked back at Killer. “He’s not sure what he feels right now.”

 

“Didn’t I say I was fine? I’m fine!”

 

Killer walked over to his roommate and tried to lean him back up, to no avail. “Eustass, buddy, sit up. You know it isn’t good to have your chest compressed down when you aren’t breathing right.”

 

He yelled again, shoulders shaking and breathes coming out haggardly.

 

“Why is my best friend like this?” Killer mused, his low voice smoothing itself over the room. Bonney shrugged her shoulders. “Crisis.”

 

“Eustass, please take a nap, or go for a walk. Go pet a dog. Do you want me to get Heat to bring something to calm you down?”

 

“Drugs aren’t what he needs right now!”

 

Killer scratched the back of his head. “My bad, I didn’t mean it.” He looked back at his friend. “Eustass.”

 

The aforementioned man straightened up. “A walk sounds good. I need to get out of this hole.” his voice was distant, devoid of the anger he held moments ago as well as any other clear emotion. The redhead walked back to the table and grabbed his keys and his phone, glaring at Bonney with tear filled eyes and a red face.

 

“Eustass, do you-” He shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

 

“Don’t follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Around 11pm Law received a series of texts from Kidd that had him a bit more than just worried.

 

They told of how he was upset, about what Law didn’t know, and that he wanted someone, anyone, to just talk to him, about what, again, Law didn’t know.

 

So when he called him, situated calmly at his desk in his office preparing to hear a rant of sorts, Luffy snoring lightly from the guest room, he had no clue what voice to expect.

 

“Law, can you meet me in that burger joint on 94th? Near Central Park?” it was soft, almost empty in a sense, missing his normal fire and spirit and sarcasm.

 

Law never thought he could hear such a voice from Kidd.

 

“Of course. Of course, Eustass. I’m headed out right now.”

 

“Thanks.” Kidd hung up afterward. Law quickly left his office, phone in hand, running to his room to grab a pair of shoes and a jacket. He glanced at the guest room; Luffy was sleeping soundly, quiet snores wandering their way throughout the room and hall.

 

Luffy should be fine for, what, an hour?

 

It wasn’t too often, if at all, that Kidd allowed his emotions to manifest in ways other than sarcasm. He couldn’t recall a time the man cried, or had risen his voice in pure rage. Yes, Kidd did get mad, but it wasn’t on a level anyone should worry about. The cold voice he heard over the phone, the lowness, the emptiness, was uncharacteristic of the man he had grown to know.

 

Law ran to his car and began to drive to the location Kidd had given him. The mechanic didn’t live that close to Central Park, so he wonders how long he was out, and why he was there in the first place.

 

“God,” he muttered, glancing at the cars beside him. “What the fuck are you up to, Eustass?”

 

Upon arriving and paying the parking meter, Law saw a head of bright red hair in the window, shifting around in the seat of the booth. “Found you.”

 

He walked in and went straight over to Kidd, sitting across from him in the booth. “Made it. What did you want to talk about so bad that you needed to see me?”

 

Kidd turned to face Law and what the surgeon saw confused him; his eyes were watery, thick lashes holding dewy tears, face red and tear stained, brows furrowed in frustration, anger he supposed. His face was hard, displaying his contempt over his thoughts and his shame for feeling however he did about them.

 

Eustass Kidd had cried, for what Law thinks is the first time in a long time, and he felt horrible about it.

 

“Were you… crying?”

 

The mechanic scoffed. “No, I was just pissing through my fucking eyelids.” he sniffled. “Of course I was crying, isn’t it obvious?”

 

“Well, I mean, I’ve never seen you cry, so I just wanted to make sure.”

 

“You still haven’t seen me cry, you’re seeing the aftermath of me crying.”

 

He reached across the table to brush a bit of the residual tears from his face. “Why are you crying at 11pm in this burger place?”

 

“I was crying from 10 to 10:30pm in this burger place, actually.”

 

“Even when sad you find the energy to be a dick.”

 

“What can I say, it’s in my-” he hiccuped. “nature.”

 

Law waved over a server, and ordered milkshakes and fries for the two of them. “Eustass, tell me what’s wrong. What’s hurting you?”

 

The redhead chuckled humorlessly. “That’s a first. You’re actually worried about me?”

 

Law cracked a smirk. “Not every day you call me with an empty voice.”

 

Kidd sighed and drummed his fingers on his forearm. “It’s about last night.”

 

Oh. “Yeah?” He didn’t want to release that he was also feeling some sort of high level emotion about the events that transpired.

 

The server brought out their shakes and fries, Law nodding a thanks and handing her a $50 bill, Kidd sniffling again and sipping on the sweet beverage.

 

“Bonney put two and two together then called me out on it, saying that I have a problem.” he emphasised the last word with air quotes.

 

“Did she tell you what your problem was?”

 

Kidd went into as much detail as he could about what Bonney had pointed out to him. From what Law understood, Bonney wanted him to know that he may have needed to not look for physical comfort for an emotional issue.

 

Like he had already suspected.

 

God, that just made him feel worse.

 

Law sighed, running a hand through his hair. “So, do you agree with her?”

 

“I don’t fucking know. She was saying how I was basically projecting and latching to people I liked. She even said that I liked you. Like,” he glanced away briefly. “like like.”

 

Law found the word choice funny. “We still say that we like like people, Eustass?”

 

“Fuck, you know what I mean. Romantic like, that strong mushy shit.”

 

Law thought about laughing at the words. “Gotcha. Well, do you? You know, like like me?” there was a smirk playing on his lips, and an edge to his voice that he imagined was amusement with the line of conversation.

 

“You’re getting a kick outta this.”

 

“Can’t say that I’m not.”

 

“If you have to know,” he looked up to meet grey eyes. “I don’t. You’re just really hot.”

 

Law chuckled at that. “Well thank you. You know you look cute when you cry?”

 

Not the best thing to say at the moment, dumbass.

 

Kidd turned his head. “You’re really an asshole, you know?”

 

“Hey, just pointing something out.” he looked over Kidd’s face again before continuing. “Luffy found out too.”

 

The mechanic looked wide eyed and choked on what Law identified as a sob. “Jesus, Joseph, and Mary, how?”

 

Law scratched the back of his head and looked down at Kidd’s fingers tapping on the table. “He may have went through my phone pictures and found a rather lewd picture of us.”

 

Kidd looked like he was going to cry again. “He saw the picture of my ass? What the fuck?”

 

Hey, Law thinks Kidd shouldn't even be too upset about that one. “It’s not like it's a bad picture. They're very flattering.”

 

“There is nothing flattering about that- do you hear yourself? It doesn't matter to you because it-” he held up a hand then pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing in frustration. “You know you're the worst? The absolute worst?”

 

Law considered briefly that there may be a disconnect between how he felt about the situation and how Kidd felt about it.

 

He knew in the back of his head that he should probably be feeling something much closer to wider spread guilt about how much this, though inadvertently, impacted Kidd, but he couldn't reason with himself that he should.

 

There was a very present feeling of remorse for his friend's turmoil, yes; turmoil that he himself was pretty much allowing to fester.

 

But for the life of him he couldn’t stop making light of the situation. He hopes it’s just his horrid attempt to keep the mood from spiraling downward and he’s not just an entire piece of shit.

 

“You can't beat yourself up too much over this, Kidd.”

 

“Fucking sure.”

 

“If it makes you feel any better, Luffy also assumed that we liked each other.”

 

Kidd looked up at the statement, his mouth in a small frown. “Well.”

 

“Well.”

 

“Do we like each other?”

 

Question of the day, it seems. Law already reasoned with himself that he indeed did not, but hearing Kidd ask it himself was troubling.

 

“We don't, at least I think we don't.” He muttered.

 

The mechanic nodded. “Yeah, we don't.” He picked up a few fries and quietly ate them.

 

“Do you regret what happened last night?”

 

This time Kidd shook his head then shrugged. “Can't say I did or didn't. It's easy to write off as “I was just drunk” but that feels like too much of a cop-out.” Kidd looked at Law for him to answer.

 

“I don't.” It was quick and blunt, easily said.

 

Kidd chuckled at that. “Did you think about it a long time or was it just that easy for you to decide?”

 

“I was thinking about you all day, Eustass.”

 

“Aw, how sweet.” It came out sarcastic, accented with an eye roll. He's getting back to how he normally is.

 

“I don't regret any we did, but I can't cleanly say that we should of shouldn't have done it.”

 

Kidd nodded. There was a bit of silence between the two of them, Law looking at the pinkness of Kidd's cheeks and how wet his eyes still looked. He was calming down; the talking helped him, he supposed.

 

“Eustass, I want to ask something.”

 

“When have I ever stopped you from asking anything?”

 

He continued with his question. “Luffy said that you liked someone besides Basil. Do you know what he may have been talking about?”

 

Law saw Kidd's face go red from what he could imagine was embarrassment. “He's-” the red haired man stopped himself.

 

“He's talking about himself. I liked him.”

 

Hearing that sentence made Law, for lack of a better term, lost. Kidd liked Luffy? Past tense? Actually, at all?

 

“What?”

 

“I know you heard me the first time I said it, so don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

Law shook his head. That was so, odd. Out of the left field odd and just out of place with what he was expecting to hear as an answer. That explains why Luffy knew Kidd had feelings for another person, and also why he seemed confused as to why they had sex, but didn’t particularly explain, well, anything else.

 

“Just- what? Since when? Why?”

 

Kidd looked nervously around and popped some fries into his mouth. “Waiting, Eustass.”

 

He swallowed harshly, before letting out a shaky sigh and running a hand through his hair. “You remember that night a few months ago when you had to run out and you left me to stay with Luffy?”

 

The night he wishes he could forget about? Why of course he remembers it.

 

“We- I-” he was stumbling over his words; whatever he was saying he was nervous about. “There was a bunch of beer left, and I had a good amount and didn’t notice that the little guy did too.”

 

What?

 

“He got drunk and,” there was a worried glance and smile cast in Law’s direction. “we nearly had sex.”

 

Law thought he felt his ears ringing. There were a handful of things blatantly wrong with the sentence Kidd just uttered, and every second that passed made him angrier, pure unadulterated angry, about it.

 

Kidd peered up at Law and lowered his voice. “Law?”

 

“Why the fuck were you hiding that?”

 

“I-”

 

“In my house. After I fucking said not to let him drink- he's fucking under the drinking age, what if he got sick? Kidd what the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

He felt his chest getting tighter the longer Kidd didn’t answer. Law gripped the edge of the table, his teeth gritting as he bit out “is there anything you have to fucking say before I punch the shit outta you?”

 

“How come every time we come here you want to fight me?”

 

“How come every time we come here you say shit that makes me want to fight you?”

 

Kidd let out a shaky breath. “I'm sorry Law.”

 

“You're fucking deplorable, you know?”

 

A normal reaction from Eustass Kidd was to deny it then toss an insult back, not to hiccup and look at him with glossy eyes, his voice _cracking_ as he said “Don’t you think I’ve been thinking that?”

 

Not a normal reaction at all. “Wait- Eustass-”

 

“I made a huge fucking mistake, then ended up falling for someone I realize I probably didn’t even like. Even though we didn’t do anything and we talked about it and he said he was fine I keep thinking that-” he covered his eyes as his shoulders shook. “It’s not in the slightest.”

 

Law sipped his shake as he saw- fuck- tears fall from beyond Kidd’s hand, his jaw tight in an attempt to hold back sobs. He was ready for denial of fault and Kidd attacking his character, even a physical altercation, but never was he prepared for the redhead to tear up out of stress and frustration with himself and actually _cry._

 

“Eustass, Eustass hey-” he stopped himself when he saw the red haired man uncover his eyes, the usual vibrancy of them being overtaken by how watery they were, making him look so much more delicate and fragile, though obviously frustrated and, dare he say, saddened.

 

With each blink more dewy tears fell down his cheeks, hitting the table next to his hand. Law just looked at him as he stumbled over his words, mumbling them in between apologies and curses.

 

Kidd actually felt bad- no, horrible about it.

 

And he made him feel worse when he probably didn’t need to.

 

He tried his best to explain between hushed sobs that he immediately stopped when he noticed that Luffy was drunk (which didn’t make Law feel better), that he tried his best to make sure Luffy would wake up healthy, that he took care of Luffy upon waking up, and that they talked at length about their night prior.

 

The mechanic then went on to explain how he had fallen for Luffy, and how he felt upon telling him and getting rejected. Law noted he said he got over it, and moved passed it, but from what he gathered it may have stunted any growth in Kidd’s relationship with Hawkins. Got over one hurdle but tripped on the next.

 

Upon finishing, Kidd was breathing heavy, his hands and shoulders still shaking in frustration, tears still swelled in his eyes. He glanced up at Law and flinched, the tears falling yet again.

 

Minutes passed, the area filling with the quiet sobs and sniffles of someone Law once thought of as incapable of producing anything besides quick-witted quips and purposefully constructed remarks made to provoke people.

 

“Uh-” Law paused to gather his thoughts. “Eustass, are you- are you okay there?”

 

Obviously fucking not, Law.

 

“Fuck you! Ju- just-” Kidd wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Fuck you! Shut the fuck up! Obviously I’m not okay you fucking dumbass.”

 

He deserved that, to a degree. “I shouldn’t have been so hard on you, Eustass.”

 

That didn’t seem to help. He could imagine how frustrated Kidd was the entire day, no, probably the passed few weeks; with his own thoughts over what happened between him and Luffy, his relationship with Hawkins going downhill, Bonney chastising him, and his own anger towards what he just revealed, Kidd most likely had what may be considered a breakdown.

 

Law didn’t have a right to continue to chide him when he himself wasn’t in the absolute right about the most recent cause of frustration in Kidd’s life.

 

The redhead kept crying, releasing his frustration with every sob and teardrop. Law reached over the table to grab the muscular man’s hand, rubbing circles into the back of it, looking up at the redness of his cheeks and the dampness of his eyes.

 

“You’ve been crying for 10 straight minutes.”

 

“Fuck you, no I haven’t.” he hiccuped and swallowed harshly.

 

Law withdrew the hand. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” there were still tears in his voice, though Law noted that there was defiance edge forth.

 

“Adding to your stress. I didn’t know you’d cry.”

 

“I’m not fucking crying.”

 

“If that makes you feel better to say, then you aren’t.”

 

Law looked Kidd in the eyes. “You think it’s because I feel too guilty?” the question was low, nearly a whisper.

 

He shook his head. “You just probably had too much on your mind. I’m sorry for adding to that.” he repeated.

 

Kidd looked away. “You really do look cute when you cry.” he joked.

 

“Oh fuck off, dickhole.”

 

Eyes not moving from his face, Law mumbled, “I’m sorry for not taking responsibility and not stopping us having sex yesterday.”

 

Kidd waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. That was the best fuck I had probably ever.”

 

Law looked dejected. That didn’t make it alright. Kidd was feeling too vulnerable and knowing that fact now made him feel horrible.

 

“Hey, really, it’s fine. I actually feel better after all of this.”

 

“That’s a good start.”

 

He still wanted to talk about what Kidd told him about Luffy. It was odd to think about, and it made him feel almost furious to consider the notion. Luffy was someone he- he can’t even place it- wanted to protect? Wanted to stay safe? He felt like Luffy deserved more than the utmost respect, and if Kidd hadn’t already expressed a deep remorse, he would still be shouting about it.

 

Law distantly felt as though he still should be shouting about it, but god, Kidd has gone through enough and still has more on his plate.

 

There was time for him to mellow in his own thoughts later; the current moment was about Kidd.

 

“Statement still stands; you look cute crying.”

 

Law was just considerably bad today, he supposed.

 

Kidd wiped a tear from his reddened. “Go to hell. Damn weirdo."

 

“Fair enough.”

 

They looked at each other from across the table and laughed. “You’re a piece of work, you know?” Kidd chuckled out.

 

“Right back at you.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

 

He smirked. “Tell anyone what?”

 

“Good.”

 

They looked at each other once more. Law considered trying to talk about what’s itching in the back of his mind again, but decided against it. That was enough for the night.

 

He hoped that all of this would blow over, at least soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's done, right?
> 
> it was a ride of a chapter, i'll say, and i'm not at all too sure how i like it
> 
> getting the level of emotion i wanted each character to display was difficult! not too sure if i did it in a way anyone would like, so please let me know how you feel!
> 
> thanks for reading guys! please remember to leave a kudos and a comment if you!
> 
> i'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie!! stop by and say hi!
> 
> next chapter Law makes first contact with a much-needed lead.


	14. Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all too easy and too odd for Law's liking but a lead is a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this... well, you guys will see
> 
> tell me what you all think!
> 
> hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!!

 

Upon driving a tear stained cheek, red-faced Kidd home, Law realized something.

 

No matter how hard he tried, the thoughts of what Kidd said to him in totality still poked in the back of his mind, attempting to prod its way to the forefront and dominate his brain.

 

The light sniffles from the man in the passenger’s seat got him out of it, however, and allowed his ideas to stay grounded. He knew that he himself was incorrect for not reading the situation of the night and subsequently blowing up at Kidd for nearly doing the same thing he did a night prior, but there was always a pullback on _why_ it was so different to him.

 

Maybe it was the implied vulnerability of Luffy? That Kidd was more mature and should have known? No- fuck, maybe? Law was unsure.

 

The walk up to Kidd and Killer’s apartment was short, them muttering small quips to each other to keep the mood lighter than it previously was. Kidd took out his keys and tried to open the door, but after unlocking the first lock he was met with a tired looking pink haired woman.

 

Bonney looked up at the mechanic’s face, her eyes narrowing at the man then widening in realization. “Oh, Eustass…” she started, covering her mouth in shock then wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“Don’t get lipstick on my shirt, Bon.”

 

Law saw how relieved Bonney looked when she released Kidd from her grasp. She then turned to face Law, pushing Kidd into the apartment before giving the surgeon a hug of gratitude.

 

“He was crying, right?” she mumbled into his shirt.

 

Law mumbled back a “yes”, to which Bonney nodded at, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

 

“I have a hell of a lot to say to you too, you know.”

 

He waved his hand dismissively. “I can imagine. And I’ll deserve every word of it.”

 

Bonney patted his chest then walked back into the apartment, leaving Law to awkwardly stand in the hallway.

 

Kidd actually cried that night, and that was probably the weirdest part of the entire situation. Seeing how the culmination of emotions welled in Kidd to that point was, in his eyes, nearly saddening.

 

A few minutes of standing there in his own thoughts, Killer came to the door, his muscles bulging slightly under the tightness of his shirt. He held up a paper plate full of brownies covered in saran wrap, steaming underneath.

 

“Here man.”

 

Law took the plate a nodded at the blond man. “Thanks.” he mumbled.

 

“No problem. See you around.”

 

“Yeah.” Law looked at the black door as Killer closed it, walking away after hearing the locks click.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonney held true to her word and during his break the following day, she called him and gave him an earful.

 

It was full of how the situation was wrong and how he needed to have better respect for himself as well as others, nothing he hadn’t already told himself.

 

The remainder of his day was just about as eventful as any other day; the aneurysm repair was clean, thankfully, and the other doctors in the clinic that night had everything covered.

 

There wasn’t too much to say any longer about the entire situation if he thought about it. There obviously was stuff with Hawkins, but he’s sure that-

 

Law saw the flash of his phone screen lighting up, the fast paced music of his father’s ringtone reverberating through the car.

 

That drew him out of his thoughts. Law glanced over at the car screen and accepted the call.

 

_“Si Papa.”_

 

_“There is an important package being delivered to your apartment, my son. Please be home to greet the messenger.”_

 

Law rolled his eyes. “I’m on the way home now. Could you not be so cryptic? It’s weirding me out.”

 

Doflamingo laughed loudly into the receiver. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s extraordinarily important.”

 

He grimaced. “Of course that makes me feel better, Papa.” Law turned on his signal to prepare for a turn. “What does it concern?”

 

Not that he didn’t have an idea already, but surprises were _not_ something he enjoyed.

 

“That man, Portgas. We found something a bit more than interesting, and it will probably give you that last bit you need to finding him.”

 

Oh. Well, that certainly got his attention. His father didn’t go into detail, but by the tone of his voice, he could tell it was something fairly compelling.

 

“Thank you, Papa. I’ll be home soon.”

 

“Roci sends his regards. As does Vergo, sort of.”

 

“Vergo didn’t say anything good about me, Papa. You don’t have to lie.”

 

“At least I didn’t repeat it.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Law pulled into the lot near his apartment and parked, locking everything up then making his way to his apartment.

 

When he entered the building, he saw the doormen whispering to each other, an excited look on their faces.

 

He could assume Crocodile was here to greet him.

 

Upon making it to his floor, he saw the well-built, well-dressed man standing in front of his door, a folder in his gloved hand, an unlit cigar in his mouth.

 

“Took you long enough, kid.”

 

Law took out his keys and began to unlock his door. “I just got off work.”

 

Crocodile tapped his leather shoe clad foot against the tile, his patience obviously wearing thin.

 

“You can just read over this yourself. It’s the only thing that I thought could link him to anywhere. I can’t place anything together, neither can your father or Rocinante. Hopefully you can.”

 

He nodded at the businessman then took the folder, looking him in the eye before walking into his apartment. “Would you like a drink before you leave?”

 

“No, I should be meeting someone right now, but you’ve superseded them.”

 

“That’s probably in the top ten nicest things you’ve said to me.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Crocodile, in his typical fashion, took the doorknob and closed the door to the apartment himself, leaving Law facing a closed door.

 

After taking off his loafers and coat, Law peered over at a sprawled out Luffy, a paused game of Arkham City displayed on the television screen. He walked over quietly and lightly nudged the younger man.

 

“Hey, are you going to be in here all night?”

 

Luffy mumbled something then turned over, knocking the controller out of his lap and draping his arm over the edge of the couch, his fingers dusting the floor.

 

Law sighed, setting the folder on the table before moving to pick Luffy up. He situated his arms to scoop his legs and waist up, holding his head to his shoulder.

 

“You needed to sleep anyway.” he muttered, eyes glancing over the sleeping features of his face. The surgeon pushed his foot against the door of the guest room and sat the teen in his arms gently onto the bed, pulling a blanket over him.

 

Hopefully he would be able to finally have some positive news about his brother after the night was over.

 

The tattooed man retrieved the folder from the table then made his way to his office, sitting comfortably in his chair once there.

 

He organized all of the information his father and Crocodile had given him into a few piles.

 

Luffy was only so much help, and he didn’t want to ask him too many questions, as his brother was a sensitive topic for him. He got his age and physical description, as well as job and a couple of friends. The teen referred to their neighborhood, never their town, and when asked, he stated that he simply only remembered the neighborhood, and couldn’t remember how to pronounce or spell the name of the town anyway.

 

How damn convenient.

 

What he did get was that it was near Hackensack “he guessed” and that it was probably in the same county as it. That was minimally helpful, but Law didn’t fault him on it; he was in a terrible state when he was found during the summer, so if he had any sort of memory lapses, though a huge obstacle in finding Ace, they weren’t something he could be angry at.

 

Law opened the folder and carefully took out the papers, counting the sheets and stacking them, holding up the first page to read.

 

The contents certainly were significant.

 

It entailed what Crocodile had surmised were the people closest to Ace that had also been in affiliated with Whitebeard’s Sons.

 

The problem was that it was coded, not on Crocodile’s part, he noted, but from the bank he pulled the information from.

 

“What the fuck does VR-5 mean? Dammit Croc, couldn’t you figure out what this meant before giving it to me?”

 

It was frustrating. He knew they were initials, but of who and why, along with why some had numbers and some didn’t was the biggest struggle Law had to overcome.

 

The notes at the bottom of the page from his father and uncle said what Law was thinking. “ _There is not a real way to figure out what this actually means. It will take some thought to piece it together.”_

 

Law didn’t want to play detective any longer. He wanted this man found, and Luffy happy.

 

The next two pages were of meeting locations and times that Ace may have gone to since the beginning of the year. The majority of them were in Manhattan, with a few in Newark and Jersey City, so Law found that to be more helpful.

 

The last few pages were summaries of what Croco had thought before; ideas of what is happening with regards to the missing man, and how it happened. There was one repeating word that stood out to Law, and he dared not think on those theories too much.

 

If his father and Crocodile were correct in concluding that Ace das Portgas was murdered, he would not be able to break it to Luffy.

 

Law logged onto his computer and went onto the internet, hoping to find something that could lead him to whom the initials belonged to.

 

The surgeon began to type any possible combination of the letters in, hoping the decrypter tool he had opened would find a pattern and assist.

 

“Who are you bastards?” he muttered.

 

Law spent a long length of time trying to organize what they may be. He assumed they were members from meetings Ace had attended, but he obviously could not be entirely sure. That was too broad anyway - there was probably a great number of men in the group from any one of the lists of meeting dates. It would be too time consuming to attempt to find the names of the members from each meeting and cross it with the initials-

 

This was already too much for Law to think of.

 

In his exasperation, Law opened the site for Whitebeard’s Sons. He didn’t know all too much about the group other than what their purpose was, so it didn’t hurt.

 

The first page was very well polished and edited, the royal purples and soft whites mixing well together. As he read the page navigations, he noticed the message at the top of the page.

 

“ _The site is currently under construction due to problems at_ Moby Dick. _Sons, please bare with us as we work to fix troubles both there and on the site. Thank you. - BB.”_

 

Who the fuck was BB? What the fuck is Moby Dick?

 

Law sighed. So the site may or may not hold currently inaccurate information and there are problems at whatever Moby Dick was. He flipped over the paper that held the list of initials and wrote down the message.

 

He immediately called his father.

 

_“¿Mijo? ¿Que necesitas?”_

 

_“Papa, what is Moby Dick and what problems may be happening there?”_

 

Doflamingo laughed into the receiver. “My son, you should know it’s a whale in an old book-”

 

“Papa I do not have the time for this.”

 

“You should be more kind to your father.” he cleared his throat before continuing. “It refers to a couple of things. First is Whitebeard’s estate, second is the biggest building he has under his control. It’s sort of like a second home, hence why it shares the name with his estate.”

 

“And the problems that may be at either of them?”

 

The mogul hummed lightly in thought. “None that I know of. There was an article a while back about him moving his office furniture around but I’m sure that isn’t what the problem you mentioned was.”

 

Law sighed again. “It was on the Sons' website.”

 

“Website you say? I’ll look.”

 

He heard a bit of shuffling in the background, his father getting out of bed no doubt. “While you look, would you happen to know who BB is? With regards to Newgate, of course. He signed the message on the site.”

 

There was the sound of light tapping on the keys of a keyboard. “Not a clue. Probably just an admin.”

 

Great help.

 

“Law, what message are you referring to?”

 

“The one at the top of the page. Next to the navigations links. Says the site is under construction.”

 

There was more typing. “It isn’t there.”

 

What.

 

“What?”

 

“It isn’t there, Law. The site has no message. Refresh your page, you may have loaded an old one.”

 

He did as his father said, the message disappearing, the site displaying normally. What did _that_ mean?

 

“There must be a mistake.”

 

“Maybe the site got fixed in the time you called.”

 

No, no that wasn’t it. It’s way too convenient that the message disappeared. Something was happening.

 

“Papa, this isn’t normal.”

 

“You may be overthinking it, Law. You probably loaded an old page and the message was left over.”

 

“I refuse to believe it.”

 

Doflamingo scoffed. “You are my child.”

 

“I’m not calling again. Tell Cora I said goodnight, I know he’s probably in the living room watching something.”

 

“You’re probably right. I love you, Law.”

 

“Love you too, Papa.”

 

Law looked at the message again. It was an odd thing to have up if it was untrue, but if it were true, it was worth looking into as it may connect to Ace.

 

Wait.

 

BB is eerily similar to the initials on the page Crocodile had given him.

 

“Fucking yes, something finally.”

 

He looked back over the page and frowned, immediately standing up and exiting his office.

 

There was no “BB” on the page, and that was more than enough to annoy Law. He went to his counter and pulled out a bottle of silver rum from underneath, reaching for a glass as well. Law went to the freezer and got a few ice cubes, putting them in the glass then filling the glass with his liquor of choice.

 

Making his way back to his office, he thought about how the signature and the initials on the page connected.

 

If it were another time of day, and if Crocodile were a different sort of man, he would call the CEO to ask where he found this list, but he knows that he would not tell him for the sake of it being his own secret.

 

The bastard.

 

Sitting at his desk, he drummed his fingers on the mousepad and sipped his rum in thought. Law refreshed the page and his eyes widened. The message was back.

 

Why was it back?

 

The surgeon made sure to take a picture of the page as proof, then scrolled down the site again to see if there were any additional changes.

 

The rest maintained the old layout, links still active and the pictures still there.

 

Law scrolled more to the bottom and glanced over the group of links there.

 

“About, mission, meetings in your area, Whitebeard, forum, divisions- what is a division?”

 

He clicked the link and was taken to another page, this one full of descriptions and pictures of men helping out in communities, along with a blurb on what a this was.

 

“As the group grows larger, our father, Whitebeard, can’t look after all his Sons as much as he would like,” Law read aloud. “therefore, larger areas are split into divisions and each division has a high ranking member, a Commander, to lead the members for the location.”

 

It was just organization rules, he supposed. This made sense. He guesses that they were called “Commanders” due to Whitebeard’s military background? It was just speculation.

 

Each Commander was listed, from 1 to 16, with a picture to accompany them.

 

No Ace.

 

This was pointless.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few hours after Law had initially begun his search and he was beginning to find it fruitless.

 

There were no new pieces of information that he put to get, no new changes to the site, (except the back and forth between the removal of the message from BB) and no new names found.

 

He was a few seconds from calling it a night and picking up tomorrow, but he looked at the papers Crocodile had given him that night.

 

Who were these people? Law understood they were people living in the area that Ace may or may not have had contact with, but that wasn’t helpful seeing as they were just initials and the occasional number.  

 

Law opened the site again and navigated to the division page, then glanced over the Commander list again, looking at the one for the 5th division, New York City.

 

There was something about the name that struck Law as-

 

Wow.

 

Vista Rose.

 

VR.

 

VR - 5.

 

Vista Rose was the division 5 Commander.  


“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

 

So he would _have_ to know Ace; he was over the division near where Ace lived, and if he remembered right, he was a name Luffy gave as a friend of the man.

 

Law looked on the page once more, seeing if there was a contact number for Vista.

 

No such thing.

 

“Fucking hell. Square one it is.”

 

He sipped his drink and looked over the list of Commanders again.

 

There was no one listed under for division 2, nor was there any location listed under what division 2 would be. How did he miss that a minute ago?

 

“Odd.”

 

Law looked over the list of names on the paper Crocodile gave him again. He isolated and highlighted the three that had numbers next to them, then looked at the screen again.

 

“MP-1 would be Marco Phoenix,” he paused to sip his drink. “But why would the Commander for the West Coast be on the list for the people from the Tri-State- oh.”

 

_From_ the Tri-State.

 

Nowhere did it say that the Commanders needed to live in the area they were over, just that they were over it.

 

That’s bad for organizational purposes but good for Law.

 

Whoever Marco was, if Ace was high up like his father and Crocodile thought, they would have to know each other. He also would have to know what happened to Ace.

 

Damn, Crocodile was thorough; he didn’t give him a list of just any members from the area - he gave him a list of high ranking members from the area. Marco, Vista, and he could assume others, were all people guaranteed to know Ace. Law didn’t know where Crocodile got it from, but it was all very convenient and all very helpful.  

 

Law doubted that Crocodile put two and two together since he would have been able to find out all of this faster and with more ease than him, but it was a great help nonetheless.

 

He scrolled through the page again and clicked on the hyperlink of Marco’s name. A small paragraph came up of him and his life along with a picture of him working with a group and another close-up picture of him speaking to a crowd.

 

Marco was from Manhattan and one of the people over marketing for the organization in addition to putting together the meetings for the West Coast.

 

That explains a bit.

 

From what he gathered, the man was close to Newgate and was one of the few people that had frequently met with the multi-billionaire.

 

There was a number on the page, and Law thought that it was the best thing he could have found.

 

Finally, he may have gotten something.

 

Finally, he may be able to put this stuff together.

 

He dialed the number and waited with bated breath.

 

It went straight to a message saying that the number was disconnected.

 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

 

That was it and it lead to a dead end.

 

He dialed again and got the same response. It was a disappointment. Maybe that was one of the things that “BB” need to fix on the site? Law had no idea.

 

Law opened another tab and began to search for this “Marco Phoenix” person. A handful of useful links came up, mostly just redirects to the page on the Whitebeard’s Sons site or articles on the man.

 

Surprising, no social media.

 

That was certainly odd.

 

“What sort of marketing manager doesn’t have social media?”

 

It was almost if all ways of contacting him or finding information about him were wiped from the internet.

 

Just like what happened to Ace.

 

“Fuck.”

 

This can’t also be happening to this Marco guy, right? He just needed to look harder. Law got farther than Crocodile or his father, so he would be able to get the rest of the way if need be.

 

Law went back to the site and found an inquiry email address, deciding that it didn’t hurt to email it in an attempt to find Marco.

 

He opened his personal email account, one that couldn’t be easily discerned as his, and typed out the email, making sure to leave it ambiguous yet innocent in hopes of garnering a response.

 

Then, he waited. Law tapped his tattooed fingers on the dark wood of the desk, sliding the papers back into a neat stack, playing with the worn edge of his desk calendar. He glanced at his empty glass, watching as the condensation gathered and dripped down the sides, ice sitting still in the bottom of the glass. Law picked it up and took an ice cube into his mouth, feeling the coldness on his tongue and hardness of the cube against his cheeks.

 

Law stood and grabbed his glass, pulling on his dark blue shirt collar as he walked out of his office and to the kitchen to fill the glass again.

 

Hopefully, this would all play out in his favor tonight. Law felt that he was closing in and that all of the information gathered thus far would be adequate in finding Luffy’s brother.

 

He figured he would have to make out a gameplan for _how_ to tell Ace about the situation.

 

A simple, “hey I found your brother living in his own sick on the street several months ago and resolved myself to helping him in any way he needed, and that somehow involved finding you, so here we are” would not go over well, he assumed.

 

Law refilled his glass then went back to his office and settled back into his chair, glancing at the computer as he took a sip.

 

A message had arrived in his inbox while he was gone.

 

That was fast.

 

It was from some administrator of the site, Thatch, and he responded to Law’s basic questions.

 

Time to push his luck.

 

Law typed out a response, stating that he lived in Manhattan and wanted to get in contact with any members he knew that were in the area. Hopefully, Thatch would give either Vista or Marco’s name, so he would be able to get their numbers.

 

After sending, Law thought briefly on how easy it was to get this far. Granted, it was a handful of hours from when he originally got home, but it was still too quick for his comfort. This was too fast, too easy (for a man that eluded him for months), too - well- simple.

 

There had to be more to this.

 

Another message came back with Marco’s email and number, saying that he was currently available and would most likely respond to a text message, along with Vista, saying that he would be available tomorrow.

 

This was too good to be true.

 

Law quickly picked up phone and called the number, hoping to everything that he would get an-

  
“Hello?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the first of the chapters actually covering what's happened to Ace, so bare with how confusing this chapter may have been
> 
> if there are errors, feel free to point them out! I'll edit them right away!
> 
> thank you, everyone, for reading! please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! i appreciate them a lot!
> 
> i'm on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! stop by and say hi! 
> 
> next chapter Law goes for a drive


	15. Congruency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law doesn't actually understand how any of this happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit late! i got stumped on how to make it not feel rushed, so i hope it feels good!
> 
> chapter warning: there is a depiction of violence in the last quarter of the chapter. if you're adverse to that, please take note! 
> 
> if you see any grammatical errors, please point them out!
> 
> thank you and i hope you all enjoy the chapter

Finally.

 

“Hey, I got your number from Thatch, he may have mentioned me in an email?”

 

Law was containing his joy as best he could. He’d done it. It took hours but he did it and got what may be the best lead to finding Ace.

 

There was a sigh from the other line. “Yeah, he mentioned you. Traf, right?”

 

That was the name he’d given Thatch. “Yeah.” 

 

“So what are you calling so late about? The schedule for the meetings in Manhattan are on the site if that’s what you wanted.”

 

He had to play it cool. “Oh, no, man, I just wanted a couple of members you’d recommend to hang with.” God that sounded weird. “I’m pretty solitary and thought this would be a great way to, uh, network.” 

 

“What are you, shy or something? If you go to a few meetings, there're people you can meet.” 

 

Law was losing him. “Sure, but I meant for  _ tonight,  _ if you get me.” Hopefully he’d get something from that. 

 

“Oh.” It was drawn out. “Well, I don’t know of anyone that’s out tonight, but I can ask really quick.”

 

That was something. If he hinted at something, maybe he’ll get Ace’s name involved. From there it would be easy. 

 

“Possibly someone you personally know? Can be from Jersey or the city, it’s fine either way.” 

 

He heard shuffling in the background. Law scratched his head as he awaited a response. 

 

“I don’t really know anyone that would want to do something tonight. It’s a bit later than people want to be out, especially with strangers.” Marco’s tone shifted at the word stranger, it relaying what Law could only assume was apprehension. 

 

Law let out a light chuckle, as to ease any tension that may have rose. “Hey, I’m not the bad guy here. It’s alright if you can’t think of anyone or no one wants to do go out.”

 

Marco sighed again. “No man you’re fine.”

 

That seemed to have gotten him back onto his side. “Think up anyone, then?”

 

“You said Jersey was fine, right?”

 

Law straightened in his chair, running a hand through his hair and leaning forward to rest his elbow on the dark desk and his head in his hand. “Totally.”

 

“A friend of mine works tonight, but he’s probably too tired to do anything.”

 

“That’s cool, man. If he can’t do anything tonight, I could ask him tomorrow.”

 

Marco cleared his throat again. “Wait a second.” Law waited with bated breath, his fingers drumming on his desk rhythmically as he listened to the shuffling in the background. 

 

What could he be doing?

 

“My friend Ace works at this bar in little ways into New Jersey,”

 

He covered the receiver and let out the breath he was holding, a grin edging onto his face. 

 

Holy shit he had done it. 

 

Law got the name dropped, and was about to get the information that could lead to him. 

 

“But I doubt he’d want to entertain anyone or be entertained. I’ll definitely send you his information though.”

 

“God, thank you.” 

 

Marco paused at the words. Shit. “Oh, no problem.” He said it slowly and carefully.

 

If Law could guess, Marco grew suspicious from his words.

 

“So how is the Ace guy? He’s a bartender or something?” He wanted information, as much as possible, as fast as possible. 

 

There was an email from Marco in his inbox. Upon opening it there was a number and an email address, along with the name of the bar; Ace das Portgas’s phone number and email address.

 

“Yeah. He’s been working there for a few months. Getting his feet on the ground, you know?”

 

“Sure, yeah, makes sense.” 

 

Marco hummed lightly. “You know how it goes. But he’s great company all the same. A close friend of mine.” 

 

“I’d bet. Well, I’ll shoot him a message soon. How well does he know the area? He live in Jersey for long?”

 

“Oh yeah, a good number of years. Moved with his baby brother and stayed since then.” 

 

Perfect. This had to be Luffy’s Ace. “Brother? He in the Sons’ too?”

 

“That’s kinda a sore subject for him, so I’m not saying too much. You’ll have to ask him.”

 

Even more confirmation. “That’s fine. Don’t mean to get you talking about anyone’s business.” 

 

“Shit, man, his business is basically mine. We’re pretty close, but thanks for the sentiment.” 

 

“It’s all good.” More than good. Great. Amazing. “I’ll let you off now. Thanks for hearing me out.” 

 

“Sure. Night.” 

 

“Night.” 

 

Law hung up and jumped out of his chair, grabbing his glass and heading towards the kitchen.

 

He fucking did it. Faster than Crocodile did, or his father did, or any other professional could have done.

 

This man had little to no information online and he found the only link that put him anywhere. 

 

Law filled his glass of ice again, taking a cube into his mouth and biting into it. He moved to the counter, pouring the last of the rum into his glass. He’d need to pick up more.

 

He walked back, trying to organize his thoughts. 

 

According to Marco, Ace was probably feeling down, probably, no, definitely about his brother. The man had gotten a new job a few months ago, correlating with the dates his trail online ended and Luffy becoming homeless. It fit wonderfully, but there was an itch in the back of his mind as to why this was all so easy.

 

It was almost if Ace wasn’t hiding. 

 

Then what the fuck was going on?

 

Law picked up his phone again once seated in his office, sipping his glass of rum and rocking slightly as he heard the ringing through the phone.

 

“ _ Is there any reason why you’re calling me of all people so late at night and not, say, your father, or uncle?”  _

 

“Nice to talk to you too, Crocodile. I found him.”

 

“You did  _ what _ .” The CEO’s deep, normally smooth voice breaking through the phone in his version of excitement. “Alive?”

 

Alive.

 

“Alive.”

 

“You found the man I couldn’t even find?”

 

Law smirked. “I’m just that good, don’t you think?” 

 

“Absolutely not. You got damn lucky. Having a brain that big is useful for something, I see.”

 

“That sounds like a compliment.” about as good a compliment Crocodile could give.

 

There was a chuckle from the other line. “Take it as one.” Crocodile moved the conversation. “Have you told the bird?”

 

“No, not yet. I want to give him the full news after I actually find him.” 

 

Crocodile hummed into the receiver. “So what’s your next move?”

 

Law had to think about that. It’s easiest to get all of this done as fast as possible, but if he moves wrong, all of this could blow up in his face. 

 

It was time to throw caution to the wind.

 

“We go to the bar he works at tonight, ask a few questions.” 

 

“What makes you think I’m going to go with you?” 

 

Law swiveled in his chair then took a sip of his drink.

 

“You’re already in town and are just as invested in this as me.” 

 

There was a pause. “I’ll be there in ten.”

 

This was actually happening. 

 

Law felt what he could only describe as excitement. There he was, planning what he would say to Ace das Portgas, the man that eluded him for 6 months, drove him to near anger at times.

 

The surgeon had his keys in his hand, wallet in his pocket heading towards to the front door; he just hung up the phone from Crocodile, preparing to leave his apartment. 

 

Law glanced towards the room Luffy was in, absently walking towards it, creaking the door open.

 

Luffy was sleeping soundly on the pullout bed, one leg hanging over the edge of the bed, an arm joining it, his mouth producing tiny snores and a smile. The sheet and blanket had fallen off of the bed from the turns in his sleep, dusting the floor.

 

Dark hair was draped over his forehead, brushing his eyelids. Law pushed the hair out of his face gently, exposing his forehead and long eyelashes.

 

It seemed that impulse drove him yet again to lean forward, feeling the softness of the thick hair and taking in the scent of Luffy’s choice shampoo. 

 

Law slowly pressed his lips against Luffy’s forehead, closing his eyes as he parted his lips to mumble, “I found him, Luffy. It’s going to be okay.” 

 

The younger man shifted slightly, startling the tattooed man. He pulled away quickly, then softened his gaze as he saw Luffy was still sleeping. 

 

He really cared too much for this teen.

 

Law pulled the sheet back over Luffy’s torso then exited the room, opening his front door and locking it back after he was out. 

 

This was most likely going to be a long night.

 

 

* * *

 

“So where is this bar?” 

 

Crocodile was speeding down the uncharacteristically barren street, the engine of his car growling as Law would expect it to in a sports vehicle. 

 

“It’s a bit outside of Hackensack, going south.” 

 

The smell of the leather was refreshing, the wind bellowing through his hair. They were getting close to the New Jersey city, and Law’s chest was fluctuating between feeling tight and at ease. 

 

Law gripped the cognac colored armrest on the door, tapping his fingers on the side. 

 

“Nervous?” Crocodile’s satiny tone cut through the air. 

 

Absolutely.

 

“Hardly.”

 

The older man chuckled. 

 

“I take a left?” 

 

“Yeah, up here.” 

 

After about 20 minutes of driving, they were at the southern edge, Crocodile maintaining his high speed. 

 

“Slow up, we’re almost there.” 

 

“I know how to drive, kid.” 

 

Law looked up ahead, seeing the full parking lot of the bar in question. He leaned forward and squinted, Crocodile’s headlight illuminating a figure going towards a red car. 

 

The figure had dark hair, and broad shoulders, his face turned away from Law’s view.

 

He tapped Crocodile’s arm. “I think that’s him.” 

 

Crocodile drove faster, engine revving to match the increased speed. The man turned around at the noise, giving Law a full view of his face. 

 

The CEO slowed up then came to a stop outside of the bar, spinning his car into a makeshift parking space. 

 

Freckles.

 

Tanned skin.

 

“That’s him, that’s Ace.” 

 

Law jumped out of the car and nearly sprinted towards the man. 

 

Ace’s eyes widened and he quickly got into his older red car, backing out of the space and turning to drive up the road. 

 

“Wait!” Law waved his hand in front of the car, the tires screeching as he sped out of the parking lot and down the road. 

 

He was running.

 

Why was he running?

 

“Get back in the car, Law!” Crocodile shouted, driving towards the surgeon.

 

Law opened the door and stepped into the sports car, Crocodile turning and speeding after Ace before Law could buckle his seatbelt back, tossing the tattooed man against the seat. 

 

“Fuck, Crocodile, be careful!” 

 

“I’ve been doing this for a while, don’t question me.” 

 

They were trying to catch up to the red car, the CEO cracking a smile as he broke 80 miles an hour, the wind whipping through his straight black hair. 

 

“Are you having fun!?” Law shouted, gripping his seatbelt as Crocodile took a sharp turn after Ace. The car roared, jolting Law to the side with the suddenness of the turn.

 

“Haven’t drove like this is a while, so take a wild guess.” 

 

Still as calm as ever. 

 

He took another sharp turn, speeding up towards Ace’s car, watching as the man tried to swerve all over the road in an attempt to shake off the two, the red car riding on two wheels at times.

 

“Why would he be running? What is he doing?” 

 

Crocodile gripped the steering wheel. “You probably scared him by shouting “that’s him”, I guess.” 

 

“That’s fair, that would scare a lot of people.” 

 

They were gaining, Crocodile driving into the other lane as he started to overtake him. 

 

“His car isn’t ever going to outspeed mine. We got him if he would just give the fuck up.” 

 

Ace looked at Law from his window, panic and anger on his face as he tried to drive faster. 

 

Crocodile got in front of him, his car roaring as he broke 100. 

 

The Brazilian man slammed on his breaks, Crocodile continuing to shoot down the road. 

 

“Shit!” 

 

The older man spun out, Law grabbing onto anything he could as Crocodile quickly turned his car in a semi-circle back to chase Ace again, the smell of rubber burning in the air and the skid mark scoffing the street. He noticed that Ace wasn’t going anywhere fast. 

 

“He must have ruined his engine with all of his racing. That car isn’t built for it.” 

 

“We got him.” 

 

Ace tried to outpace them, but Crocodile quickly gained, overtaking him by hundreds of feet, spinning himself to block the man’s path.

 

In the center of the road. 

 

As Ace was still speeding.

 

“He’s going to fucking hit us! Croc-Crocodile what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“He’ll stop.” He sure was confident, but Law could feel his nerves breaking, his chest tightening as he saw the lights grow closer. The stoic look on Crocodile’s face wasn’t helpful in the slightest.

 

They both looked towards Ace’s car, eyes trained on the driver. 

 

He slammed on the breaks, his tires screeching again, the front of the car inches away from Crocodile’s door. 

 

Oh hell.

 

Crocodile smirked. “His car is probably fucked up now. That old piece of shit.”

 

Wavy hair bounced as he stuck his head out of the window. “What the hell do you want from me?” it was desperate, panicked, angry. 

 

Law unbuckled his seatbelt and sat his body up on the car door. “We aren’t hostile! We just want to talk!” he looked ahead, seeing a gas station a few hundred feet away. “Pull into the Wawa up there, we know your car is on the way out!” 

 

Ace grimaced then nodded, turning his car to slowly drive to the Wawa. 

 

“I’m not staying. You have a lot to talk about and I’m not patient enough.” Crocodile muttered as he followed the red car. 

 

“You still have to take me home, you know.” They stopped at the entrance of the convenience store lot.  

 

Crocodile opened his coat and pulled a cigar case out of his pocket, taking out a cigar and putting it into his mouth. “I’ll be back in an hour.” 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

The older man straightened his coat and smoothed his hair back, then took out a lighter. “Mind your damn business.” He lit the cigar and took a drag, blowing the smoke into the twilight air.

 

Law got out of the car, smoothing his dress shirt. “See you then.” 

 

The CEO nodded and then sped away, just as Ace got out of his car and-

 

And started running towards Law. 

 

He had his hair pushed back out of his face, revealing a freckled face, contorted in anger. 

 

Law barely had time to blink as the muscular man threw a punch at him, the surgeon dodging quickly. 

 

“I’m not saying shit to you! How the fuck did you find me? Who the fuck are?” he tried to come for him again, his fist aimed towards his face.

 

Law rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He didn’t want to fight him.

 

“Ace, just hold on a-”

 

“How do you know my name?” his voice was shaking, anger being replaced worry- no, fear.

 

Law put his hands up when he heard the shift in tone. “I know your brother-”

 

He saw the fear shift back to anger. 

 

Maybe those weren’t the best words to say.

 

“You know Luffy? What have you- Fuck all of this, I’m beating your fucking ass!”

 

Shit.

 

Ace charged at him tossing another punch at him. Law feinted and gave a punch back, the wavy-haired man dodging easily and punching Law in the jaw.

 

He felt his head rattled and stumbled back, clutching his jaw and looking up at Ace. 

 

“You fucked with the wrong guy, asshole.” Ace kicked him in the stomach before he could move. 

 

Law winced, his eyes widening in the pain. 

 

He did not expect the man to begin to fight him.

 

And he also didn’t expect him to be this good at fighting. 

 

The surgeon stood up and aimed a fist at Ace’s face, it connecting, knocking the freckled man back a bit. 

 

Ace ran a hand through his hair, spitting out the blood that pooled in his mouth. 

 

“Good punch.” 

 

Law put up his fists in response.

 

He doesn't fight people; Law can't even remember the last time he had a serious physical altercation. 

 

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but I’m gonna beat your ass in this Wawa parking lot then buy a fucking slushie.” the words were laced with malice, the younger man cracking his knuckles while looking him in the eye.

 

Ace started towards the surgeon, feinting then punching Law in the head, then the chest, then the head again. Law had no time, trying to block his fists and kicks, staying on the defensive. 

 

Law saw an opening, punching Ace right under the right eye, the man stumbling back and clutching his face and bending over in pain. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck you, you bastard, my facing eye!” he turned all the way around, still doubled over, the pain causing him to yell.

 

He hobbled towards him, reaching a tattooed hand out towards the wavy-haired man. “Hey, I didn’t mean to-” 

 

The bastard turned around quickly, his clenched fist flinging a handful of dirt and sand into his eyes.

 

Shit, did that burn.

 

“I’ll say it again,” Ace kicked him in the chest, “you fucking,” he punched Law in the face, knocking him onto the ground, “messed with,” he sat on his chest, constricting movement, “the wrong guy!”

 

Law blocked the punches of anger from the muscular man, allowing his own anger towards Ace to manifest. He has a bone to pick with him as well; there was no getting out of it. 

 

The older man grabbed Ace’s shirt collar and neck, taking the lapse in movement to flip them over, Law breathing heavily as he sat up on top of him.

 

He wiped the sweat from his brow and blood from his cheek before speaking. “I-” he held up a finger to catch his breath, “I found your brother. I know where he is a-”

 

Ace braced his hands on the ground behind his head, rolling his torso up so that he could use his legs, wrapping them around Law’s neck, allowing the momentum to pull the older man down back onto the ground and him up on top of him again.   
  


“You thought you could beat me in a fight?” he hand Law’s arm in his hand, twisting it. Ace looked down at the man beneath him, glancing at the tattooed arm and rolled sleeve.

 

He looked at his face then back at the sleeve. 

 

“Is-” he squinted at the sleeve again, eyeing the the collar and the bottom hem of the shirt. “Is that Armani?”

 

The man has taste. 

 

Ace punched Law in the face again, the older man swinging his hand up in an attempt to punch him back, successfully getting him in the temple with his reach. 

 

The wavy haired man fell back, and Law slowly sat up, wavering in his stance, kicking Ace in the stomach.

 

“If-” he paused to catch his breath. “you listen for a second, you’ll hear something you’d fucking like.” 

 

He just needed him to listen for a minute, no, a second, so he could tell him everything that has happened, all of the things he had to do to find him, everything.

 

Ace got up again and ran towards Law, swinging his fist at Law’s head again, it connecting with his jaw, sending the surgeon down. 

 

He looked down Law, running a hand through his hair before grimacing at the figure below him.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” he kicked him in the ribs, significantly less hard than before. “We’ll talk.”

 

The Brazilian man reached down and grabbed Law’s hand, pulling him up to a standing position. He reached his hand into Law’s pants pocket, fishing out a wallet. 

 

He turned it in his hand, admiring the leather. “Name brand wallet too?” Ace opened it, counting the bills inside. 

 

“Fucking rich guy over here chasing me down in the middle of the night, ruining my car. Weirdo.” he walked towards the store entrance before turning around. “You coming? I do have your wallet.”

 

Law rolled his eyes and smirked. He loosely reminded him of Luffy when he first met him.

 

They walked into the convenience store, Law trailing behind Ace slowly, walking through the door after the wavy-haired man held it open for him. 

 

The two walked to the counter that held the machines churning the various flavored slushies and cups. 

 

Ace glanced at Law and smirked, the latter sitting on the counter across from the machines, the former grabbing a cup and lid, mixing a few flavors. 

 

The muscular man slid down the counter, sitting on the floor in front of the slushie machine. 

 

He tossed Law back his wallet then opened a straw, sticking it into his drink and taking a sip.

 

“Start.”

  
Where does Law begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace? Ace! he's alive but is he well? 
> 
> this chapter was a long time coming, so hopefully you guys enjoy it
> 
> thank you all for reading this chapter!! please remember to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie. please drop by and say hi!
> 
> next chapter Law has a little chat


	16. Mediation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law thinks that this entire situation is just surreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is fairly long! didn't mean for it to get this long, but that's how it ended up!
> 
> there's a lot that happens this chapter, so if it feels loaded, I'm sorry! there's no way for me to split it!
> 
> if there are any grammatical errors, feel free to point them out!
> 
> hope you all enjoy the chapter!

All things considered, if anyone were to ask Law in the beginning of the year what he thought he would be doing during the fall, he would shrug and make some sort of morbid joke.

 

Taking that, if anyone were to tell Law that he would get his ass handed to him by a large Brazilian man in a Wawa parking lot at 1:37 in the morning in some random New Jersey neighborhood, he would laugh and congratulate them on their imagination.

 

Yet there he sits - bruised and bloodied and tired, staring at Ace’s marked knuckles gripping the slushie cup.

 

Law rubbed his eyes, wincing at the sting from the residual sand and the forming bruise. “You really did a number on me.”

 

The wavy-haired man stifled a chuckle. “Told you that you fucked with the wrong guy.”

 

“I see.”

 

Ace glanced at the surgeon. “Your nose looks pretty bad.”

 

Law rolled his eyes. “Wow that’s enlightening.”

 

“Don’t get smart.” his voice was lighter than before. Ace stood up slowly, grasping the edge of the counter to pull himself up. “You’ll need to put ice on that, let me buy you some ice.”

 

He nodded and smiled slightly. Ace held out his hand and pointed toward the wallet on the counter next to Law.

 

“Give me back your wallet. I need to pay for the ice and slushie.”

 

Ace was truly a character, it seems. He handed the wallet to the wavy-haired man, Ace taking in and nodding at the surgeon.

 

He rounded the corner, leaving Law’s line of vision. Law released a sigh.

 

It felt as though there was a weight lifted from his shoulders, though now placed on his chest, pressing down.

 

Having Ace das Portgas a few yards from him, living, breathing, fuck- spending his money- was nearly surreal.

 

Law ran a shaky hand through his hair. Everything was finally coming together yet he couldn’t help but feel that this wasn’t the end of anything.

 

“Here.” Ace came back, holding a bottle of water and a bag of ice near Law’s leg.

 

He took the water with small “thanks” and heard the crush and shift of the ice as it was sat beside him.

 

The surgeon rose an eye then winced. “Why a bag?”

 

“A bag costs like $3 and change while me getting a cup costs a dollar.” he tapped the bag with his bruised finger. “Much more ice for less.”

 

“I don’t need that much ice, though.”

 

Ace scowled, grabbing a few plastic bags from the hot food counter and handing them to Law. “Saves money.” he picked up his slushie then slid back down onto the floor and took a sip.

 

“Thanks for that.” Ace laughed lightly and sipped his slushie more. Law opened the bag of ice and turned the bag inside out, grabbing a handful of the ice and pulling it neatly into the bag, tying it and resting it over his hurt eye.

 

Law thought that he may as well get this over with quickly. He sighed and looked Ace in the eye.

 

“Around mid-July, I was walking to my car from work one night when I saw a homeless guy sitting on a landing.”

 

Ace looked up at Law, his eyebrows furrowed, putting down the slushie and resting his arms on his knees.

 

“I reached into my pocket, thinking “hey I’ll give him some money” but when he looked up to take the money,” Law glanced at Ace, feeling some sort of intense emotion coming from not only within himself as he recalled the moment, but from Ace as he started to take in the words. “a face so young and- damn, I don’t know, vulnerable - looked back up at me.”

 

Law continued on, recounting Luffy’s illness, his time studying with Hawkins, how desperate he was to find Ace.

 

After getting through how he met Luffy and got to know him, Law noticed the shaking of Ace’s shoulders, and the wetness of his freckled cheeks.

 

Ace looked up at Law. “He’s-” he choked back a sob, more tears falling and his voice breaking. “He’s alive? He’s well? My baby brother is doing okay?”

 

Law nodded. The muscular man let out a sob, the sounds of his broken voice cutting through the air and into Law.

 

“I was- I was- I was looking for him for six months.” he sounded distressed. “We had out missing persons reports and were looking all over the state but there was no trace of him.”

 

Missing persons reports? “You had out missing persons reports?”

 

The wavy hair man nodded, a cry hiccuping out before he spoke. “For months. They never turned up anything. Some just assumed it was because the police were shitty, others thought he was kidnapped but I thought that-” he cut himself off, eyes widening then closing shut to cry more. “I hoped so badly that he wasn’t but I couldn’t shake the thought that I would never see my baby brother again.”

 

He thought Luffy was dead.

 

Ace went months thinking that Luffy had disappeared and died, most likely mourning the loss of his brother the entire time.

 

The area they were sitting in filled with the blanket of emotions; Ace’s sobs mixed with the hum of the slushie machines behind him, the soft yellow-white glow of the lights overhead illuminating the redness and dampness of the Brazilian man’s face.

 

Law made sure that the first thing he did when he found Luffy was to see if he was in any database as a missing person or a runaway. Even with Crocodile and his father’s searching they turned up nothing, but Law didn’t think too much of it at the time.

 

Now that he knows how Luffy and Ace and seemingly anyone involved with the latter had limited and in some cases no presence online (let alone anywhere), along with how there seemed to be an effort on both sides to find the other and that no one seemed to be protecting Ace or anything (by how openly Marco mentioned Ace), Law was able to put the puzzle together a bit more.

 

Someone was hiding the brothers - no, erasing them.

 

Not out of protection, but as a way of preventing them from finding each other and anyone finding them.

 

Whoever this was, they had something against Ace it seems.

 

And it spilled over to now impact Luffy.

 

That just made Law, well, angry.

 

“Why did you leave him?”

 

It was a question that weighed on Law’s mind for a while. Why did any of this happen?

 

Ace rubbed his eyes before looking up, as though he was lost at the statement.

 

“Whatever it was, it was important, right?” he started, the edge of annoyance coming forward in his voice. “He went looking for you, that’s why he ended up where I found him.” For whatever reason, Law felt the need to reiterate Luffy’s circumstances.

 

He, despite seeing how remorseful Ace was about the situation, was angry at the man.

 

The look on Ace’s face, however, gave him apprehension in his feelings.

 

There was a mix of Ace’s own contempt and sorrow along with anger. More tears fell as he muttered, “what does it matter now?”

 

“What does it matter now?” he felt his voice rise as he repeated the words, heat seeping throughout the tightness in his chest.

 

Ace looked away, a frown on his face.

 

“Huh?” Law nearly shouted at the freckled man. He gripped the edge of the counter. “Luffy was living in his own sick, malnourished, and ill with flu in the middle of the summer, and the only thing you can manage to say is “what does it matter?” _Dios mio,_ you’re lucky I’m exhausted or I would punch you in your teeth.”

 

Instead of retorting, Ace just got increasingly upset, his shoulders shaking as tears hit his hand and the tile beneath him.

 

“Edward Newgate-” Law looked straight at Ace as he said that. Why does this involve him? “Edward Newgate had a heart attack one night in May.”

 

The Brazilian man shakily ran a bruised hand through his black hair. “And I got a call in the middle of the night first from Marco then from Thatch,” Law knows these people, “saying that the old geezer was-” he choked on a sob, “was doing pretty bad.”

 

“Bad enough to leave your brother alone without a word?”

 

He shook his head. “You don’t understand! Whitebeard is the closest thing to a father I will ever have!”

 

Law cut in. “You put the needs of some rich guy ahead of your own baby brother?”

 

“I didn’t think about what would happen, I just knew I had to go see my fucking pops one last time if he died!”

 

That put a handful of things in perspective.

 

It didn’t help Law’s anger too much, though.

 

“Okay, so he was fine. Luffy was alone for a few days before he went looking for you, so what else did you do?”

 

Ace let out a shaky sigh again, his fingers drumming on his thigh. “The plan was me and Marco would fly there for the night to see him then come back the next day. But, fuck, but everything went to shit and-” Law held up a finger to stop him.

 

“I’m not the one you need to tell this to.” he paused for a moment. “Actually, you do need to tell me, but Luffy needs to hear it more than I do.”

 

At the sound of his brother’s name, Ace’s eyes welled up again.

 

Oh bullshit. All Law has dealt with these past 30 some odd hours is muscular men crying due to stress and sadness. What next, is Crocodile going to burst into tears?

 

Crocodile tears.

 

Law swears he’s funny.

 

“Luffy, oh god, Luffy.” he heard Ace mumble. “I can only imagine how he was, how much it hurt him! God, I’m so, so fucking, ugh-” Ace trailed off in Portuguese, Law unable to pick out too many clear phrases or words.

 

“I know I hurt him, I know I did! But please, Traf or whatever the hell your name is, tell me he’s doing okay now.”

 

Law did not want to lie. He also didn’t want to sugarcoat or let Ace off easy from this even after seeing how remorseful he was and how hurt he was himself the 6 months they were away from each other.

 

So, he did not hold back.

 

The surgeon recounted of the panic attacks, the restless nights, the hesitation to even speak about his brother. He told of how Luffy had gaps in his memory from whatever trauma he may have had during his homeless stint, which made Ace cry harder than he previously did.

 

There was no moment where Law thought he should stop; all of the anguish Luffy was feeling and all of the empathic anger Law felt was coming out in his words.

 

“And he would only try to talk about how _good_ and _wonderful_ you were, all while shaking and the only thing I could think was _dios mio ayudame, tu hermano es horrible y eres dulce para todavia preocupas-_ ”

 

The freckled man squinted through his tears. “I already feel terrible about it and here you are shouting at me in- what, Spanish?”

 

“You have any idea what he was like all those months?”

 

“I’m his fucking brother, of course I know, and that’s why I’m so upset. I know how he is, he’s been like that since we were little and back in Brazil and it hurts because I just fucking know! I am aware!”

 

“If you know then why did you go?”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be for more than a day and we were so busy trying to keep Whitebeard company on what we thought was his _deathbed_ then everything else started happening and I just stayed a week! Everything was just so shitty and we all had to deal with so much-” Ace let out an exasperated cry, turning his face from Law again.

 

Law was tired.

 

“Tell you what, okay?”

 

“What?”

 

“Come back to my place, or, probably my dad’s place since I have Crocodile out late and he’d want to go straight home, and tomorrow we can all talk. Deal?”

 

He just wanted to rest at this point.

 

Ace frowned, his shoulders having stopped their quivering and his freckled face settling on a red that contrasted his light brown skin. “You ruined my car-”

 

“Crocodile ruined your car-”

 

“You ruined my fucking car,” he repeated louder, “and I- I really, _really_ need to see my brother.”

 

The break in his voice got Law.

 

He understood that he most likely needed to be a bit more empathetic towards Ace, but he was already angry about the situation.

 

This was, what he could guess, complicated.

 

* * *

 

 

Once the two got another set of slushies and bottles of painkillers, they sat on the curb outside of the Wawa, the glow of the streetlight bathing their bruising skin in artificial light.

 

There was silence between the two. Obviously they had more to talk about, since things weren’t adding up, but Law considered that if he had just been tracked down by some random guy and told that the most important person in his life (who he thought died) was doing well and missed him, he would also need a break.

 

Ace downed the rest of the multi-colored drink, picking up the other cup that sat between him and Law and beginning to drink it. “So when is this guy coming?”

 

Law pulled open the bag of ice and took out a cube, “Not sure. He said an hour, and that was almost an hour ago.”

 

As if on cue, Law heard the roar of the sports car’s engine pulling up, Crocodile turning sharply into the lot.

 

Crocodile ran his hand through his hair and looked at Ace, his eyes half lidded as he took in the appearance of the man.

 

“You Ace?”

 

The aforementioned man took a step forward, eyes widening and a shocked expression breaking out on his face. “No way.”

 

The CEO rose a manicured eyebrow and hummed at the statement. Ace turned to Law and grabbed his shoulder, Law wincing at the grip on his hurt arm.

 

“When you said Crocodile I didn’t think it was _the_ Crocodile.”

 

What did he-

 

Oh.

 

Well.

 

“Are you two getting in or not?”

 

Ace seemed to be even more excited at the words. Law just rolled his eyes. This was certainly a turn of events.

 

The two rolled the sides of the car, Ace stepping to sit in the front seat next to Crocodile, Law trying his hardest to not protest it. “You ruined my car, remember?” the wavy-haired man said to the surgeon.

 

“He’s cheeky too? How grand.” Crocodile turned out of the lot and down the road, easily speeding up to 80 miles an hour.

 

“So you’re Crocodile. Sir Crocodile. In the flesh.”

 

The CEO smirked at that. “Who else would I be, kid?”

 

Ace turned around to look at Law. “How the fuck do you know Sir Crocodile?”

 

Law shrugged. He forgot how, well, prolific, Crocodile was before becoming a CEO. “He’s with my dad.”

 

That got another bewildered look. “Wait, he’s with Do- your dad is Doflamingo?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That means you’re Law Trafalgar, the surgeon.”

 

He’s famous, it seems.

 

Who was he kidding, he was already aware of his, what, fame?

 

“You thought that there happened to be another rich guy named Traf that knew a guy named Crocodile that found you?”

 

“I didn’t put it together until now.”

 

Crocodile glanced at Ace then looked in the rearview mirror at Law. “Is your car actually ruined?”

 

He knows good and well that the car is beyond-

 

“Yeah, but it isn’t too big of a deal, you know? I’ll try to see if I can fix it.”

 

The CEO hummed in thought and allowed silence to fall through the air.

 

After another moment he spoke up. “You like this car?”

 

Ace looked at the older man. “Of course! It’s fucking beautiful- sorry, didn’t mean to swear.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

The fuck did he mean by that?

 

Law could not be bothered to try to figure out what he meant by that.

 

They were very soon on the Turnpike, and Crocodile sped up further on the highway.

 

It was not long until they rounded the drive up to the Donquixote Estate, Ace’s eyes widening as he saw the mansion come into few.

 

“You live here?”

 

“He did when he was younger, but it’s his family members and me now.”

 

Law nodded off a few times, waking when Crocodile got the gate and buzzed in.

 

“If I have to call you, I won’t be happy. I have a surprise so open up.”

 

The gate opened nearly immediately afterwards, the CEO pulling up and around to the front of the estate, parking and exiting the car. “Come on. I want to go to sleep but we have a few things to talk about.”

 

He was right.

 

Law led the way up to the entrance, opening the double door and walking in, looking his father in the face as he lowered the ice baggy.

 

“ _Que paso, mijo? Quien lucho-”_

 

Vergo rounded the corner as soon as he heard the words. “Someone fought you?” he nearly sounded excited.

 

“Wow you look like you got your ass beat. I need to meet who did this. They’re a hero”

 

Law rolled his eyes. “I hate you, Vergo.”

 

“That’s Uncle Vergo to you. Why don’t you say that to my face, Law.” Doflamingo sighed at his brother.

 

“Even though I just said it, it seems like you’re too dumb to understand.” Crocodile interrupted him, walking in and lighting a cigar. “There’s something a bit more important than your squabble.”

 

Crocodile stepped aside, pulling the cigar from his lips then nudged Ace forward. The wavy-haired man looked at Doflamingo in a mix of confusion and amazement, his eyes wandering to Vergo afterward.

 

“Is that…”

 

“The older brother?”

 

Law nodded. Crocodile took a long inhale of his cigar. Ace scratched his head.

 

“ _Corazon! Mi Corazon! Ven aqui!”_

 

Cora ran down the stairs, stopping halfway down when he saw Ace.

 

“That’s him.” he muttered. He descended the stairs and stood next to Doflamingo, Vergo walking up to his brothers and standing in line with them as well.

 

“Uh,” Ace looked sheepishly at the three. “I think you asked who beat him up? It was me. I’m Ace, by the way.”

 

Vergo crossed the room and grabbed Ace’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Oh fuck Vergo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Can’t believe that I kicked the ass of the son of richest man on the East Coast.”

 

Law was sitting on the floor of the main kitchen, Ace sitting in front of him, one hand outstretched in a bag of chips, the other being bandaged by the surgeon.

 

This was definitely a surreal experience.

 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t count on it happening again.”

 

Ace chuckled, shoving a few more chips into his mouth. “You think if I ask Sir Crocodile for an autograph he’ll give me one.”

 

He shrugged. “He'll probably ask you to pay then give you one anyway. You don’t have to call him Sir Crocodile, you know. Just Crocodile is fine.”

 

“Shut up.” Ace said light-heartedly. It was better that he was relaxing around Law.

 

Law glanced at his phone on the ground next to his leg. “Hey, give me my phone.”

 

Ace raised a bushy eyebrow then slid the phone up to him.

 

The older man picked it up, letting go of Ace’s hand, and scrolled through his photos. Upon finding the picture he wanted, he turned the phone towards the wavy-haired man.

 

“Look.”

 

“Wha- oh.” Ace’s face got soft, nearly dreamy as he looked at the picture of his younger brother from the middle of the summer. It was the picture he took back when Luffy first entered his life, the night they first met.

 

Ace took the phone out of his hand and just looked, his deep warm brown eyes holding so much emotion that Law couldn’t begin to try to place them.

 

“He looks so thin.”

 

“Yeah, he was.”

 

Law took the phone back and scrolled over to another picture, a more recent one Luffy took of himself. He was smiling his typical smile, wearing what looked to be one of Law’s hoodies.

 

Ace’s face lit up, his smile trembling as he fought tears again. “He’s happy! My- god my brother is so happy! He looks so well!”

 

The tone of Ace’s voice said it all to him; this was a man that, despite everything, has Luffy in his heart first and foremost.

 

“Thought it would be good for you to look at him, since you haven’t heard anything about him for so long.” Ace nodded at that, sniffling and turning to the chips to eat more.

 

He was so like Luffy. Even at that moment he was concerned with food.

 

“Tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us. I’ll show you where you’ll stay for the night. I’m sure my dad has something you can wear.”

 

“I can just crash on the couch, and if anything I’ll use your washer and dryer. It’s cool.”

 

Law chuckled at Ace’s modesty. “There’s at the very least a few extra bedrooms in the place, and my dad would love to give you some of his designs. The man likes to see new faces wearing his brand.”

 

They stood up, Law glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s late. I’ll lead you upstairs, alright?”

 

Ace nodded, following Law as he navigated the immense space, through the impressive rooms and around the gorgeous furniture.

 

“Why do you all have so much space?” The Brazilian man muttered as they ascended the golden staircase. “And so much gold and yellow and orange and pink.”

 

“We have a lot of family over all the time.” he glanced at Ace as he muttered, “he also just likes warm colors.”

 

Law pointed to the stairs to the loft area behind a wall, and then a closed door down the hall. “Pick. Both have a bed.”

 

Ace looked up at the loft and walked over to the stairs. “I’ll give you some clothes in the morning once I find some from previous lines.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, after staring at the yellow and dark blue ceiling of his adolescent room for nearly an hour, Law went to the design room adjacent to his father’s office and shifted through piles of unworn clothes until he found something that would fit Ace.

 

Law went up the stairs to the loft, resting the clothes on a chair near the bed of the sleeping man before going to bathe and make himself breakfast. He received a text from Crocodile telling him to get out the car that was in the garage in the front and pull it to the front of the estate.

 

Weird request, but he did it.

 

After cleaning himself, Law met Corazon at the bottom of the staircase, going to give his uncle a light hug, the two walking into the kitchen together.

 

“So how’d my genius nephew find the man people thought was dead?”

 

The surgeon drank from his glass of orange juice, before answering. “Honestly it was probably luck. I just put two and two together and got more than four.”

 

Corazon beamed, his smile lazy in the morning haze. “You’re still a genius. There was nothing online about him and all of Croco’s digging got us nowhere.”

 

“He sort of gave me the last piece to finding him. I’m not sure where he got the info, but it was more important than I think he knew.”

 

A deep, smooth voice flowed through the room. “And you still won’t know where I got it.”

 

“Good morning.” The two said in unison. Corazón smirked at Law, who gave a small smile back.

 

He missed his uncle so much.

 

Crocodile pulled out a chair at the counter and tapped his fingers on his bicep before going to the cabinet underneath and pulling out a glass and tequila. “If you could be a good kid and get me ice and orange juice…” he trailed off, looking at the proof and uncapping the bottle, taking a swig.  

 

“Drinking so early in the morning is not good for you, Crocodile.” Law mumbled, getting up and taking the glass to the put ice and orange juice in it, sliding the keys to the car he moved earlier to him.

 

“Okay that is at the bottom of the list of things I will ever care or worry about.” He nudged the bottle towards Law, who filled the rest of the glass with the tequila.

 

Heavy footsteps could be heard rounding the corner. “Good morning, sunshine!”

 

“Could you be any louder, bird?”

 

Doflamingo went over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing the side of his head. “Probably. Are we having tequila sunrises?”

 

“No grenadine.”

 

“We definitely have grenadine. So I’m having a tequila sunrise.”

 

“You shouldn’t.”

 

“Law I am a grown man. I will have tequila and orange juice and grenadine in the morning if I so please.” it came out light and full of humor.

 

Corazón laughed at his brother. Law could almost say he missed this. Almost.

 

The fashion designer took a seat next Crocodile, beckoning Law to prepare him a cocktail as well.

 

“What’s for breakfast?” Doflamingo ran his fingers over Crocodile’s gloved hand.

 

Crocodile sipped his drink. “No sure, you haven’t made it yet.”

 

Law could definitely say that he almost missed this.

 

Corazón laughing. Crocodile and his father’s banter. The soft warm hues of the kitchen and the light guitar music that seemed to play through the house.

 

Almost.

 

Ace walked slowly in, looking apprehensively at the family. He was dressed, hair damp and curlier than his normal waves, a hand tugging at the sleeve of the red pullover.

 

“Morning.” he muttered.

 

Corazon rose his glass to the freckled faced man. “Good morning.”

 

Crocodile grunted in response, Doflamingo tapping his shoulder as he smiled and said “Good morning.”

 

“Morning.” Law stood up and walked over to Ace. “You want something to eat or you want to get going?”

 

“As much as I love it here, and I do love it here, I really want to see Luffy again. Thank you all so much for letting me stay and letting me wear these clothes.” he looked down at the new clothing as he commented on them.

 

Doflamingo waved his hand. “We love company, you’re fine.”

 

“We also sort of took you here without much choice, so it only makes sense to let you spend the night.”

 

Ace let out a chuckle at Crocodile’s words. “Uh,” he glanced at Law. “I think we should head out.”

 

Law nodded. “Well, I guess we’re off.”

 

Doflamingo stood up and took Crocodile’s hand into his, pulling the man away from the counter and up as well. “We’ll see you off. Come on, Snappy.”

 

Crocodile rolled his eyes at the nickname but allowed himself to be pulled towards the exit of the kitchen. “Coming, Rocinante?”

 

Law’s uncle nodded his head then quickly drank the rest of his juice, coughing slightly afterwards.

 

They left the kitchen and the house, the autumn air washing over them.

 

“Thank you all again.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Law began to turn to walk towards the garage around the side to get his other car when he heard Ace speak again.

 

“Hey, Crocodile, if you don’t mind,” he took a step forward and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and a sharpie, “could I have your autograph?” Ace opened the wallet to pull out something when Crocodile took the sharpie from him.

 

The CEO crossed his arms, the deep red silk of the robe shifting as he glanced around the driveway and front yard. He turned towards his car then felt his pocket, uncapping the sharpie and scribbling the signature on the blue colored metal next to the windshield of the vehicle.

 

Ace’s jaw dropped. Crocodile turned and smirked, then took the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the younger man.

 

“I-”

 

“Your car’s ruined, right? Law owes you a new car and I took care of it.”

 

Ace clutched the keys in his hand. “But-”

 

“If you’re worried about me giving you my car, that one is an older, different one, not the one I drove last night. I even got it out this morning for you, so be grateful.”

 

Oh, that’s why he asked him to do that.

 

The two shared a smile, Ace clutching the keys tighter before turning to get into the car.

 

Law guesses that’s how they’ll be getting to his apartment.

 

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

Crocodile rose an eyebrow and smirked. “Sure.”

 

Law rounded the car and got into the passenger's side.

 

They all said goodbye to each other, Ace thanking everyone again before looking around the car to get a feel for it and driving off.

 

“I cannot fucking believe Sir Crocodile gave me his god damn Ferrari!”

 

Law could barely believe it himself.

 

He assumed it was because Crocodile- shit, he didn’t know and he didn’t even want to think how the man thinks.

 

Ace turned out of the area and headed towards the highway.

 

“You think he’ll want it back?”

 

“Absolutely not. You’re probably keeping those clothes too.”

 

Ace laughed, smile bright and nearly shining. “Shit, meeting you has been nothing but good. Found my brother, got to beat you up, got to met a movie star, stayed in a billionaire’s mansion, _got a fucking Ferrari,_ got thousand dollar clothes, found out my baby brother is fine!”

 

The Brazilian man smiled wider as they reached the highway.

  
Law could feel his happiness, and it was something he could say without a doubt was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace meets everyone before he finally sees Luffy, right? there's so much happening with him! 
> 
> a lot went into this chapter, so hopefully, it was enjoyable!
> 
> if you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment and a kudos! i love hearing from you guys!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! stop by and say hi!
> 
> next chapter Law is overwhelmed.


	17. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming, at least Law and Ace think it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i guess you guys will see
> 
> i think this one is a bit on the short side, so sorry if it feels dense.
> 
> please tell me how you guys think of this one!
> 
> remember that all of the italicized text after the tiny bit in Portuguese is spoken in Portuguese. it's much easier on everyone that way! the dialogue after that scene is back in English. sorry if it's confusing!
> 
> if there are grammatical errors, feel free to point them out! 
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

“Pull up here?” 

 

“There’s a lot about a block away. Pull into there.” 

 

Law could feel the weight of the emotions coming from Ace in the morning air, filling his lungs and head with feelings nearly new to him.

 

There was a bright, though misty smile on his face, his eyes looking ever forward, his hands, bruised, gripping the steering wheel of the car.

 

Ace was, for the first time in months, happy.

 

The Brazilian man pulled into the lot near Law’s apartment, powering off the sports car and stepping out, admiring the vehicle in the soft orange and pink of the morning light. 

 

“This car is seriously beautiful. I swear I’m dreaming.”

 

Law rounded the car and glanced at Ace, pointing towards the sidewalk. “You can either stand there and keep dreaming or come and finally see your brother.”

 

Ace playfully nudged Law’s shoulder. “Don’t make me beat you up in this lot too.”

 

The surgeon frowned slightly then cracked a small smile. “Sure, sure.”

 

Law felt the crisp morning air wash over him, attempting to be comforting and reassuring, the light of dawn acting kindly as it dips them in a soft glow.

 

It was a newer feeling, one Law couldn’t place. There was a cooling sensation running through his veins, coating him in the feeling of contentment he wishes Ace was feeling, and hopes Luffy was feeling in what he imagined his sleepy ease.

 

Once the front entrance of the complex came into view, Ace’s mouth fell open in awe. “You  _ live _ here?” As they walked through the door, the doorman nodded to Law and Ace.

 

“Where else would I live?”

 

“Shit, I don’t know. This place is so, uh, pretty.” 

 

Law rose an eyebrow. “Pretty.”

 

Ace trailed ahead of him, going to the elevator and getting in, his smile growing. “Come on.” 

 

He was so excited. 

 

Law couldn’t blame him in the slightest, so he may as well indulge him. 

 

They both get into the elevator, Law pressing the button to go to his floor, crossing his arms and looking at a bouncy Ace.

 

He is so similar to Luffy.

 

There were definitely the similarities in mannerisms, how they both act when talking about each other and just, their demeanor (though he would say that Ace was less talkative and exclamatory).

 

It was obvious they were brothers, and it was equally as obvious that they molded themselves after one another. Law was able to pick up that Ace impacted Luffy from before he met the man, but now he can see that Luffy impacted him just as much of not more.

 

The ride up felt longer than Law remembered it ever being, and more tense than Ace would say he was comfortable with it being.

 

The light hum from the elevator coupled with the soft and mellow music filled the silence, contrasting the heaviness of Ace’s feelings and the dense thickness of it all radiating off of him, onto Law. 

 

Ace broke the silence. “What if he’s mad?” 

 

That was nearly laughable. “As if he even had the capacity to.” 

 

“It’s been so long I just- I want everything to be right.”

 

Law could get it.

 

The elevator stopped what felt like suddenly, opening to reveal a couple. 

 

Ace moved to step out, Law grabbing his arm before he left. “This isn’t my floor. Sorry, we’re going up.” 

 

The couple nodded and stepped back a bit. Ace smiled at them and lifted his hand to wave. “Ace! The name’s hey!” 

 

What the fuck did he say?

 

“What the fuck did I say?”

 

God, the younger man was so nervous he could feel it.

 

The door closed and Ace ran his hand through his hair. “This is a fucking mess.”

 

“No, you’re a mess.”

 

“I’ll kick your ass in this elevator.”

 

“Is the only thing you’re good at fighting or are you just so nervous that you can’t think of anything else to say?” That came out a bit snarkier than he intended. 

 

“Shut the hell up.” 

 

At least he seems to be quieter. 

 

When the elevator finally opened, the freckled face man looking desperately at Law. He stepped out, Ace not moving, then quickly following him into the hall. 

 

Ace was a whirlwind of emotions, Law knew; the jumps between confidence and apprehension were nearly tangible, as if Law could reach out and grab the freckled man’s feelings himself.  

 

Law noticed the door to his neighbor’s apartment was opening, the business woman coming out, hair in a neat bun.

 

“Doctor Trafalgar.” she glanced at Ace. “His new, freckled friend.”

 

“I’m hi! Ace! Fuck- I-” 

 

“None of my business.” the clicking of her heels was deafening to Ace as she turned and walked to the elevator, briefcase in hand. 

 

Law stifled a laugh, turning it into a cough before it could be audible. 

 

The apartment was feet away, Law taking out his keys and picking out the ones for the appropriate locks. 

 

He turned the first lock, it clicking, Law turning the doorknob to test. 

 

Ace cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, shifting his weight back and forth between his feet.

 

Then Law unlocked the second lock, testing the doorknob again, it opening the door slowly, too slowly yet too fast for Ace’s tastes.

 

Everything seemed to be happening too slow as well as too fast, the past few hours.

 

The apartment was just as nice as Ace expected. Law pointed to his feet. 

 

He can take the hint. 

 

The freckled man bent down to untie his shoes, taking them off and setting them to the side of the door.

 

“Wait over in the kitchen or something.” 

 

A small smile settled on his face. “He’ll come out and go straight to the kitchen.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you know.”

 

Law pulled off his own shoes, tossing them to the door of his room, pointing to the kitchen and putting a finger to his lips. Ace nodded and complied. 

 

Time to wake Luffy.

 

The surgeon went down the hall, his footsteps light as he approached the door to Luffy’s room.

 

He gently pushed the door open, seeing the sleeping figure of the teen on the bed, the sheets pooling at his waist and his black hair tossed in every direction.

 

Law pushed a few strands out of his face before moving to his shoulder, giving it a few nudges before saying, “Luffy, hey, it’s morning.” 

 

The smaller man turned over and mumbled something in Portuguese. Law gave him another nudge. “Hey, really, wake up.” 

 

Luffy swatted his hand up at Law and turned over again.

 

Typical.

 

He gave one last nudge and “wake up”, Luffy turning again and opening his round brown eyes, yawning and stretching before scratching his head. “Morning, Traffy.”

 

That made Law smile. “Morning, Luffy. Get up.”

 

Luffy stretched more and sat up, looking around, eyes half lidded. “Are you making me food?”

 

“Sure.”

 

He perked up a bit. “Great!” Luffy pulled the covers off of the rest of him, tugging down his tank top and tugging up his basketball shorts. He grabbed Law’s hand as he stood, pulling him towards the door. 

 

“So,” he took the hand away and rested them behind his head, “you gotta make me some sausage, with eggs and bacon and more sausage.”

 

He rounded the corner. “Even though you hate bread or whatever, I still want some toast too, to go with the eggs and bacon.” 

 

Luffy headed towards the kitchen, coming to a full stop as he was about to go around the counter. 

 

A head of wavy hair was looking over the counter at Luffy, his brown eyes staring intently at the smaller man.

 

Tall, freckles, wavy black hair.

 

He covered his mouth with his hands. “A-A-A-Ace?”

 

“Good morning, Lu.” His voice was subdued, his smile softening. 

 

Luffy allowed himself to let out a scream. “Ace! Oh god, Ace, Ace!” He slowly walked around the counter, standing feet from his older brother, hands still covering his mouth.

 

“That’s my name, Luffy.”

 

The teen ran towards his brother, jumping onto him and latching his legs around his upper torso, his arms around his head. “ACE! YOU’RE- ACE!  _ É VOCÊ! _

 

Ace grabbed Luffy’s body, hugging his back. “Luffy, oh god Luffy.” He was mumbling rapidly to him, hugging Luffy tighter as he did.

 

Luffy pulled away, his hands on either side of Ace’s face, running his hands over his now wet eyes and nose and cheeks and lips and jaw, fingering through his hair, his hands resting on his brother’s shoulders as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Ace’s head. 

 

He was real. Actually, physically, truly, there with him. It was surreal.

 

_ “I can’t believe it. You’re back, you’re here with me again. _ ” Luffy muttered, wrapping his hands tighter around Ace’s shoulders, his warm tears hitting his back and shoulders.

 

_ “I’ll never leave you again, I’m sorry, so so sorry.”  _ Ace’s own tears were evident in his voice, as much as he tried to fight them off.

 

Their voices started breaking, their feelings melting together and intensifying, the sobs of the two brothers being the only thing heard through the house. 

 

Law has never felt more out of place in his own home in his life. This moment was so removed and uninvolving him, the two focusing every ounce of their being on each other. He could barely understand what they were saying.

 

Ace put his hands under Luffy’s arms and pulled him back a bit, looking at his face through tear filled eyes.  _ “Lu, you’re crying so much.” _

 

_ “It’s because I’m so happy. I missed you so much. I needed you back with me.” _

 

He hugged his little brother again.  _ “You’re going to make me cry too, Lu. Please don’t make me cry.”  _ Ace was shaking his head. 

 

_ “You really are my dumb older brother. You’re already crying, Ace.”  _

 

They were both smiling through their tears, laughing at each other, with each other. Ace grabbed Luffy’s waist and pulled him off of him, unwrapping his legs from his torso.

 

_ “You’re really here. It’s actually you, Lu.” _

 

Luffy immediately latched onto Ace again, knocking the larger man back and onto the floor, the two falling, Luffy burying his face in Ace’s neck, calming himself.  _ “And it’s you, Ace. It’s you.” _

 

_ “How did you even get here? Do you know how far away this is from our neighborhood?”  _ Ace was rubbing circles into Luffy’s back, his voice softening.

 

_ “The train.”  _

 

_ “You impatient piece of shit. I can’t believe it. You went looking for me here?” _

 

Luffy nodded, his smile growing wider. “ _ Of course, of course!”  _

 

He returned the smile.  _ “And you couldn’t wait for me.” _

 

_ “Not at all.”  _

 

_ “You’re such a headache.” _

 

_ “I love you, Ace.” _

 

_ “My headache.” _

 

_ “I love you so much, Ace.”  _

 

Law doesn’t think he’s going to be able to take any more of them crying in his kitchen and (well he can’t be too sure what Ace is saying) telling each other that they love each other.

 

_ “Lu, you made us all worry so much.” _

 

_ “Shut up, I was worrying first, you idiot.”  _ Ace teared up at that, hugging Luffy to his side and running his hand through his younger brother’s hair. 

 

_ “God, I thought- I thought I lost you forever Lu.”  _ There was a crack in his voice, his arm tightening around Luffy. “ _ I couldn’t stand the thought but- I just kept thinking it.” _

 

Luffy pulled away from Ace and ran his fingers over his freckled cheeks again.  _ “But I’m right here right now, stupid.”  _

 

_ “You’re the worst. I love you so much. I missed you.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Ace.”  _

 

Ace ran his fingers through Luffy’s hair.  _ “You made me so scared.”  _ He gazed at Luffy’s face, how wet it was from tears.  _ “I came back and had no clue what happened and I just-”  _ he covered his eyes with his hand. 

 

Luffy reached up and pulled Ace’s hand down from his eyes.  _ “I’m sorry.”  _ his voice was much softer than it usually is, breaking in his emotions.  _ “I just wanted to-” _

 

_ “I know, and it makes me feel worse. I knew and I left anyway and everything went so wrong that I could come back when I wanted and,”  _ he clutched Luffy to his side,  _ “I’m so sorry I ever left. I can’t imagine being away from you again.”  _

 

* * *

 

 

“They’ve been crying on my kitchen floor for nearly 40 minutes. I just want to get more rum but-”

 

_ “These two have been separated for half a year without any word from one another and you’re worried about rum?”  _

 

Law did not expect his morning to go in this direction, but honestly, what did he expect? He called Hawkins to have some sort of company as the two brothers reunited and that was panning out in a fashion that the surgeon should have also expected.

 

“I know, I know, but it’s been nearly an hour.”

 

“Imagine if it was your brother, disappearing for six months.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair. “But I-”

 

What if that was him? He didn’t consider it too impactful for him to think about but now that Hawkins brought it up, the thought is nearly harrowing. 

 

God, what if it were his father? What if one of his uncles went missing out of the blue? Even though he’s at odds with Vergo, the thought of him disappearing would ruin him probably due to how destroyed his father would be. 

 

Law heard a scoff through the other end of the receiver. “Have you no empathy? If I am to be frank, there is no reason for me to be having any sort of conversation with you, granted what you did.” 

 

Shit, he forgot about that. 

 

“Basil just stay on the phone. Please?”

 

“Are you that desperate for attention?” 

 

“I think I’m just stressed and everything is happening too fast and too much.” 

 

“Wonderful observation, but please consider that this is not about you at the current time.”

 

Hawkins was right. 

 

“While I would love to stay on the phone with you, Doctor, I have a student coming to my office now. We will speak later. Goodbye.” 

 

Dammit.

 

“Wait, Basil, just put me on mute or something. Don’t ha-” 

 

Dial tone.

 

Law immediately called Hawkins back, waiting out the rings only for it to go to voicemail.

 

The surgeon looked over at the two brothers in the kitchen. Ace was holding Luffy’s head to his chest, muttering something in their native language, his eyes soft, focusing solely on his brother.

 

It was too, well, virtuous? Would that be the word?

 

Law called Hawkins again, and when that went to voicemail, he dialed the professor’s office number instead.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Basil they’re still hugging.”

 

“Doctor Trafalgar it seems that you have misheard me. I am talking to a student at the moment about her paper and would enjoy it if you could direct your attention to another one of your friends.”

 

“Who else would I call?”

 

“There is Bonney, Shachi, Bepo, Penguin,” he paused for a second, his tone changing, “Eustass.”

 

Law ran a hand through his hair. “Bonney is just going to yell at me and the other three are at work.”

 

“Oh well that leaves Eustass. You like him enough to hold a conversation for an extended period of time, or is that no longer the nature of your relationship?”

 

He should probably direct the conversation away from this.

 

“Don’t you have a student to, uh, talk to?” 

 

“She’s being extraordinarily patient. Hopefully you will take another person’s time captive and not mine.” 

 

“Basil please.” 

 

“Goodbye, Doctor. May you sort and collect your feelings in a positive manner.” 

 

He hung up again.

 

Law peered over to his kitchen again. More of the same; they haven’t moved for about an hour and each passing second made Law feeling-

 

He wasn’t exactly sure.

 

Before meeting Ace he only considered how horrid the circumstances that Luffy had suffered through on behalf of his older brother, but now, seeing them, hearing them together changed that.

 

Law finally saw a few things from Ace’s point of view; his own suffering towards his disappearance and unconditional love towards Luffy, despite everything. 

 

In the back of his mind, he could imagine the pain Ace went through, having no idea what Luffy’s status is, thinking the worst.

 

It was heartbreaking.

 

He had no other idea how to say it but it was heartbreaking to think that Ace was suffering just as much from all of this. 

 

Law noticed a stinging in his back of eyes, the feeling climbing its way to the front.

 

There was always the thought of what if this happened to his own family? He couldn’t help but think of that, again - just what if? What about Luffy’s other friends? How are they feeling? 

 

God.

 

He rubbed his eyes. 

 

This was a bit too much for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ace never wanted to let Luffy go again.

 

He thought that in the current moment, he found bliss - and it was looking at his younger brother once more, alive, well, and with him.

 

“Ace.” Luffy’s voice was low, subdued, relaxed. 

 

“Hmm?” He ruffled Luffy’s hair, holding his head to his chest.

 

“We should probably get up.” Luffy's English was just as comforting to Ace as his Portuguese. He missed this.

 

He hummed again, his eyes fluttering closed as he absentmindedly fingered Luffy’s hair. 

 

There was so much on his mind, but, Luffy was back with him.

 

Ace glanced up briefly, looking around the kitchen then over the counter, seeing Law’s black hair in the living room.

 

Oh.

 

He was in another guy’s house, on his kitchen floor.

 

Well.

 

“Ace, Ace I got so much to tell you.” 

 

He nodded. “Please.”

 

All he wanted was to hear Luffy’s voice, see Luffy’s face smiling, feel Luffy’s warmth.

 

“I met so many cool people! There’s Kidd, he’s like this model or something I think,” he started counting on his hand, “then there’s Bonney! She loves food! That’s her job, she just tells people what to eat!”

 

Ace smiled brightly at Luffy’s enthusiasm. “And Shachi and Penguin! Shachi is a nurse and Penguin sells drugs but legally-”

 

“A pharmacist.” 

 

“Yeah, that! There’s Hawkins too! He’s so nice but quiet, and he’s super smart! He has 3 degrees and- oh he’s helping me get my GED!”

 

His  _ what? _

 

“Your GED? Luffy,” he took Luffy’s face into his hands, “you- that’s- Luffy!”

 

Ace was fucking ecstatic.  

 

“It’s great, right? Traffy was telling me how it would be a good thing and after I talked about it with Hawkins I thought it would be, you know, better than not having it.”

 

Traffy? 

 

Who th-

 

Oh, Law Trafalgar. 

 

Luffy has a way with nicknames. 

 

Well, now he has a few questions. 

 

“Maybe we should move to the living room, right? Much more comfortable.” 

 

The smaller man nodded, resting his head on Ace’s shoulder and smiling.

 

God, he missed his brother. 

 

Ace grabbed Luffy and picked him up, carrying the teen to where Law was stationed on the couch. 

 

“Are you two, uh-”

 

“If you’re asking if we’re done the answer no and never.”

 

Luffy turned to Law and smiled that bright smile of his, grasping Ace’s hand as he shook Law’s shoulder with the other one. “Traffy, have you met Ace? He’s my brother! I found my brother!”

 

Law smiled back at him. “Yeah, I’ve met him Luffy.”

 

“Lu, he’s the one that brought me here.”

 

He nodded. “Right, right, that’s right. Wait,” Luffy paused and looked between the two. “How’d you find him?” 

 

Law ran a hand through his hair. “That’s a long story. It was mainly thanks to Crocodile.”

 

Ace’s eyes remained on Luffy, the grip on his hand tightening. “Oh, Croco helped too? I guess you’ll have to tell him thanks for me.”

 

“You’ve met Crocodile? The movie star?”

 

“He’s a movie star?”

 

A laugh rang out of Ace and through the apartment. Standard Luffy. “You know that one movie set in the desert?”

 

“Scorpion King.” 

 

“No, the other one.”

 

“The Mummy.”

 

“Not that one.”

 

“The Mummy Returns?”

 

“It isn’t in that series it was a stand alone. Won like 5 Oscars. He was in other stuff too.”

 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about, but Crocodile is a cool guy so I believe you.”

 

Ace missed every bit of this.

 

Law glanced at the two and rubbed his eye, wincing slightly. “Traffy, why are you wincing?”

 

He looked away. Ace covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

 

Luffy moved closer to Law, eyeing his bruising face. “Whoa, did you get beat up?” He pushed back Law’s hair to get a better look at his face.

 

Ace was trying hard to hold back laughing. 

 

The bluish-purple of the marks contrasted Law’s light brown skin. “Traffy, you look so bad right now. You’ve got a black eye and your jaw looks swole.” 

 

“I bet.” 

 

Luffy glanced at Ace then back at Law, then quickly back at Ace again. There was a silence between the three before Ace broke it with a laugh. “I may or may not have fought him in a parking lot.”

 

“Ace, we talked about this!”

 

He missed this so much.

 

“So you have the tendency to beat people up in parking lots?”

 

“I mean, no-

 

“Yes!” Luffy corrected.

 

God.

 

“I mean, yes, but I’ve been working on it.”

 

Luffy playfully hit Ace on the shoulder. “You should work harder.” 

  
“Just for you, Lu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Ace and Luffy FINALLY, FINALLY see each other again.
> 
> i hope that the emotions were explained well enough.
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! also, i want to ask what you guys want to see next! please share your thoughts either here or on tumblr!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! drop by and say hi as well as leave a small message with what you think should be covered next!
> 
> next chapter Ace thinks back a bit.


	18. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is panicked, far more than he thought he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late? totally. short? absolutely. 
> 
> much later and much shorter than i wanted it to be. sorry about that, everyone.
> 
> if there are any grammatical errors, feel free to point them out.
> 
> hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Day Zero:

 

Being woken up in the middle of the night would probably be considered to be the top most annoying things to Ace.

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Oh thank god you picked up, I called like 3 times.”_

 

“Marco? It’s-” he glanced at the digital clock on the table next to him. “2 am?”

 

“I know, I know, but Ace please just stay on the phone right now.”

 

There was an uncharacteristic tenseness in Marco’s voice, one that woke Ace up. It wasn’t frantic, but it held a layer of emotions that made Ace curious. He groggily sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. “Marco, what’s up?”

 

The older man let out a shuddery sigh. “I don’t want to scare you, so I’ll tell you when I have more details. But please stay on the phone.”

 

“More- what? Just tell me now.”

 

Marco’s voice, the normally even tone, seemed to have cracked at his next words. “Please, Ace. I can’t- I can barely think right now, just stay on the phone.”

 

Ace settled into his bed and sighed. This sounded messy. Marco was the ever level-headed backbone of not only his but many other people’s lives.

 

It was nerve wracking to hear and imagine him, well, vulnerable.

 

There was a beeping through the phone. “Ace- Ace I’ll call you back.”

 

“Sure.”

 

What was that about?

 

He turned his phone around in his hand silently, tossing it up into the air and catching it absentmindedly as he waited for Marco to call back.

 

There was something definitely bothering Marco to the point that he stressed about it - that was obvious.

 

Marco wasn’t typically the type to get stressed or upset. It was unsettling to even think about what may be stressing him; he was the one person Ace thought to be wholly level headed and nearly unfazeable. Whatever it may be, it could not possibly be good.

 

Obviously.

 

There was a vibrating ring from the phone in his hands, reverberating through his arms, up into his chest. Ace answered without looking at who was calling.

 

“Marco?”

 

“No, I just got off the phone with him. Ace, please listen carefully to what I have to say and ask questions after I say it. Please.”

 

“Thatch?”

 

“Ace, please.”

 

He took a deep breath and waited on Thatch to continue. Why was he calling? What was going on?

 

“Pops, he,”

 

Ace felt a shiver run down his spine as Thatch began his statement.

 

“He had a heart attack. Ace, we don’t know what’s going to happen, but God, Ace, he’s not doing too well.”

 

Thatch’s voice held a tenseness, it contrasting frighteningly with his normally upbeat tone.

 

There was a silence between them, Ace feeling his blood chill and his eyes straining to focus on something, anything, in his room.

 

What Thatch said could not possibly be true. He had to ground himself, see and feel something real, since he knows this could not be.

 

“Ace, you can talk now.”

 

“Is that what Marco was upset about?”

 

A sigh could be heard through the receiver. “He called you right?” That subdued voice was still present.

 

He had to focus on something.

 

Ace didn’t speak, and Thatch took that opportunity to continue. “I told him first. Just told him that there may be something wrong, even if it was just a scare, since I wanted to get every detail before telling everyone else.”

 

Still no words from Ace.

 

“So when the doctor came in and said that it was a heart attack, I knew I had to tell you guys. Sorry it had to be over the phone.”

 

The dark haired man shivered, eyes shifting around the room, his hand gripping the phone tightly, his fingers digging into the sides of the device. “I get it, ” Ace swallowed the built up spit in his mouth, “this isn’t the most tactful of ways to tell anyone this, but it was urgent and-” Ace could hear his ears ringing, any sound from the receiver being drowned out by the noise in his ear.

 

This was impossible. His savior, his _father_ , was- it didn’t make any sense to him.

 

How does a perfectly healthy man have a heart attack? Shit, the old man was healthier than Ace, this doesn’t make any sense, this doesn’t make any sense.

 

This doesn’t make any sense at all.

 

The ringing in his ear got louder, it seemed to bounce around his head or around his room, filling all empty space. It was all he could seem to focus on. That damned ringing.

 

Ace stood up suddenly, wavering slightly, and in a rush went to his closet and pulled out a bag.

 

He had to get over to Marco’s place.

 

There was no time to think about what he may or may not need, but he knew it was worth it to bring a change of clothes.

 

“Ace?”

 

He went over to his dresser and shoved whatever he could get his hands on into the bag.

 

“Ace?”

 

He zipped it shut, grabbing a jacket and his wallet, slipping it into his pocket as he slid on whatever shoes were closest to his door.

 

“Ace! Can you hear me?”

 

Fuck, he was on the phone.

 

“Yeah, yeah, god, fuck. Sorry, I’m- I can’t- I just can’t right now.”

 

“Ace I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m heading over to Marco’s place now,” the wavy-haired man was halfway across his living room, trying to put together a mental checklist of everything he may need.

 

Thatch let out a shuddery sigh. “That sounds good, I think. He’s probably taking it harder than most.”

 

That’s what Ace was thinking.

 

“Keep me up to date, I’m heading out now.”

 

“Sure thing. Hey, Ace?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Upon hanging up, Ace bolted out of his apartment, barely remembering to lock the door on his way out.

 

There weren’t words to describe the feeling of terror in his gut, the heaviness on his chest and heart as he ran to the end of the hall and mashed the elevator button.

 

He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited, running into the elevator and holding the ”close door” button, hoping that this would make it all happen faster.

 

The elevator was taking too long, his legs and hands were shaking too much, his bag was too heavy and too light at the same time, everything was much and all at once he felt that he needed more to happen.

 

Finally, he made it to the lobby, running out of the entrance and to the parking lot, reaching his car and shoving the key into the lock, opening the door.

 

Being on the road made him even more antsy. It was a struggle to even remember where Marco lived, but he somehow made it, taking the 30-minute drive to Manhattan in only 15.

 

Ace parked haphazardly on the street, jumping out of his car and running up to the front of the complex. He buzzed up for Marco’s apartment.

 

“Marco, Marco please, you have to be up, it’s me, let me up.”

 

“I’m coming down to you. Give me a minute.”

 

What?

 

Ace wanted to scream. Why in the hell would he come down to him? Doesn’t he understand that it would be best for them to probably talk and comfort each other in his apartment, not in the lobby or the street?

 

It was a few minutes before Marco came down, a bag in his hands and a grimace on his face, cheeks and eyes red.

 

The dark haired man reached out his arms and pulled Marco in close, holding his head to his shoulder upon seeing his face. It made him so increasingly worried. “God, you look so upset. I’m so sorry.”

 

He hated, despised seeing Marco look like this. It was extrinsic, so much so he had no idea what to do. Ace looked over the blond’s face again. It was steady, steely, stoic; not at all wanting to portray how he was feeling. He wanted to still remain as people knew him to be. He wanted, no, needed to seem as put together as he could be.

 

Marco pulled away quickly. “We’re going to the airport. I thought I would be coming out to you so I looked up flights from Newark, there’s one leaving at 5:45 and one leaving at 6:30, so we have time-”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“We have to go see Pops. We have to.”

 

Ace grabbed Marco’s shoulders, halting him. “That’s- Marco-”

 

“Ace,” his voice was pleading with him, begging him to listen and follow, “we have to go. I’ll book the flights right now and pay for it, but we have to leave.”

 

The aforementioned man moved his hands from Marco’s shoulders to gripping his hand, squeezing it then looking the blond in his eyes. Ace nodded and gently took Marco’s bag from his other hand, then walked out to his car to put it in the back seat.

 

Marco is never rash, never visibly worried, so this is hitting him harder than anything could, he imagines.

 

The car ride back was silent, and Ace doesn’t know if he was thankful or if he was even more unnerved. He knew the only thing that was on Marco’s mind was getting on a plane to California, and Ace understood that, but it was so uncharacteristically abrupt of Marco to drop everything and do this that it made Ace even more worried about that detail than he should be.

 

Ace was tempted to turn on the radio, to drown out his thoughts and how loud Marco’s thoughts were. His hands were trembling, gripping the steering. This was too much for him. His shoulders felt heavy, his ears were ringing, everything felt like it hurt.

 

“Thatch called me back after he got off the phone with you.”

 

That was the first sentence Marco spoke since before they began their drive. Ace didn’t speak; he thought to allow Marco to say what he needed.

 

“He said that the doctors said Pops was-” he paused, catching and composing himself. It must have been what he was marinating in during his silence. “His arteries were worse than they first thought. He wasn’t able to get an adequate amount of oxygen on his own.”

 

All Ace could think was “what.”

 

“That means he-”

 

“He isn’t doing too well.”

 

That made everything hurt even more. His ears started to ring once more, his head feeling fuzzy and heavy, unbearable for his neck and shoulders to hold.

 

The airport was nearly empty, which wasn’t a surprise. Marco booked the flight for 5:45 and got their tickets at the kiosk. They silently walked to the terminal, Ace glancing over at Marco out of the corner of his eye periodically as they walked.

 

Ace reached his hand out to grasp Marco’s. He laced their fingers together then glanced at Marco again. The blond didn’t look over but gave a small squeeze back.

 

That was slightly reassuring. They would get through whatever this was together.

 

Day One:

 

The flight was too long, the landing was too rough, it took too long for them to get off the plane, the airport was too noisy, again, everything was too much for Ace.

 

He hated this.

 

His phone was dead, died during the flight over. Ace didn’t care too much; he could charge it later. Everything that he needed was right there, and Marco had his phone.

 

Marco called Thatch when they finally got outside of the airport. Thatch was confused, as was expected, but he complied.

 

Ace and Marco remained silent, both untrusting of their voices, worried it would betray them and reveal how broken up the two were.

 

They felt the need to be strong for the other. Ace knew Marco wasn’t taking this well, at all. While it’s not unusual for him to be silent, it was unusual for him to be withdrawn, for his expression to be one of sadness.

 

It hurt him to see someone so close to him this pained.

 

And it pained him to think about what was happening to Whitebeard.

 

Ace gave Marco’s hand another squeeze, the blond letting out a sigh at the action, squeezing back.

 

Thatch arrived soon, a small smile gracing his face as he greeted the two.

 

“Welcome to LA. Wish you were visiting for a,” he shifted his eyes downward briefly, “more positive reason.”

 

“Always wanted to come, see how the West Coast is and all.” Ace returned the gesture with a smile of his own, opening the car door for Marco to get in before rounding the car to get in behind the driver’s seat himself.

 

They wanted to keep an air of optimism, positivity.

 

“I’ve been meaning to visit the East Coast too. It would be great to see all of you.” Thatch got into his car and pulled out of the pickup lane. “See you two and Vista. You’ve got an empty room in your apartment, right Marco?”

 

The blond didn’t respond, prompting Ace to lean forward and reach to rub Marco’s arm.

 

“Yeah,” Ace answered instead. “He does.”

 

Thatch glanced at Ace in the rearview mirror. They both understood.

 

“You two were the only ones that weren’t already in California that were able to make it out so fast. More people are coming later today, I believe. Everyone wants to be together right now.”

 

Ace nodded, rubbing a tiny circle into Marco’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything.

 

After that, the ride to Whitebeard’s estate was silent and long.

 

Again, too long for Ace.

 

There was no time, at least in Ace’s mind, for him to take in the surrounding area of the estate. His mind was focused primarily on seeing how Whitebeard was and secondarily on making sure Marco was okay. Thatch remained silent, for all of their sake’s, leading the two straight to the room where Whitebeard was being held.

 

The ceiling was high, the deep, dark colored wood of the floor polished so expertly to bring out the natural color and vibrancy of the wood. Ace looked ahead, towards the center of the room, towards the large bed and what seemed to be the endless masses of tubes covering the man before him. He didn’t notice when Marco left his side and took the side of their father figure. He didn’t notice that Thatch was gripping his shoulder, rubbing his back lightly. He didn’t notice Whitebeard calling out to him, extending his arm and hand towards him, reaching toward him like a beacon of light in the dark.

 

“Ace, my boy! You’re looking well.”

 

“Pops,” Ace looked at the nurses around Edward Newgate, the wide smile on his aged face, the glance he gave Marco, who was stationed next to the old man. He released a breathy sigh, the feeling of near serenity flowing through his veins.

 

The old geezer was alright.

 

And Ace knew that he would be alright as well.

 

Ace ran a hand through his hair. “Damn you, old man. Do you see what you did to Marco? He was so worried.”

 

Whitebeard grinned and laughed heartily, a cough following afterward. That made the nurses panic slightly, but he waved them off. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Let me talk to my sons, if you will.”

 

The women stayed next to the large man’s bed, though gave the three men space to get closer.

 

“Vista couldn’t make it today. He said he may be able to come tomorrow, and he sends his wishes. He’ll call later today.” Marco said, his eyes trailing absentmindedly over the tubes coming from the elderly man.

 

“I didn’t expect him to drop everything to come see me, Marco.” He looked over from the blond to Ace. “But I am happy to see you two. You must have traveled overnight to get here so fast.”

 

Thatch nodded. “They hopped on the first flight they could find. Just to see you, Pops.”

 

He laughed again. “I always knew my sons were foolish. When did you leave, 6 in the morning? 7?”

 

“5:45 or so.” Thatch chimed in.

 

“To see an old man like me, huh.”

 

Ace crossed his arms. Marco continued to stare.

 

Of course, for him.

 

“Of course for you, Pops! You act like we don’t care! It’s a shame more people couldn’t make it sooner!”

 

A loud booming voice reverberated through the room and into Ace’s skull.

 

“Marshall! It’s good to see you!”

 

Ace turned to greet the stocky man. “Long time no see, Teach.”

 

The larger man patted Ace’s back in familiarity, laughing brightly. “I can say the same to you, Portgas! You two made this trip out overnight, I take it?”

 

Marshall Teach was a man Edward Newgate spoke fondly of. Ace had only met him once when the Sons on the West Coast made an appearance in New York. He was noted by Thatch, Jozu, and Blamenco as the best they’ve seen at coding and analysis.

 

They noted him to be kind, personable, all around good guy.

 

Ace smiled up at the man. He had to agree.

 

“Yeah, long flight too.”

 

Teach ushered Ace out of the room, leaving Marco and Thatch with Whitebeard and the nurses.

 

“Sorry to take you away, just thought to give Marco a bit of time with the old guy, you know. They haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

 

Ace knew and understood. “So how’s everyone over here?”

 

They walked down the hall, the sunlight from the window peering in and dusting their brown skin in gold, contrasting with the light purple of the walls. “We’ve been pretty good. You know how it goes. Everything got shaken up last night but,” Teach glanced out the window the back to Ace. “it turned well.”

 

“Honestly how Thatch was sounding, he made it seem so much worse than it was.”

 

“But that’s good, right? That he was wrong?”

 

Ace nodded. He guessed Teach was right. “I’m just glad that Pops is doing fine now. Do you have any news from the doctors?”

 

Teach glanced away again, then cleared his throat. “Yeah, they just want him resting. The heart heals on its own or something like that.”

 

“Well, here’s to hoping, right.”

 

The older man looked ahead, seemingly through and beyond Ace. “Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't have too much to say about this chapter, honestly. it was extremely hard to write. i couldn't gather how to put the scenes onto the page, and i ended up disliking what i set out to put out.
> 
> it pains me to think that i kept you all waiting so long and what i give wasn't up to standard. it was hard to write this since i didn't have any idea how to make it flow. this chapter was supposed to be longer, twice as long, actually, but after getting done with the first part i couldn't even add the next. 
> 
> hopefully i've gotten my groove back and the gap won't be as long. please don't worry, i'm still going to finish this fic out!
> 
> thank you all so much for being so patient and for reading this chapter! hopefully you enjoyed it. please remember to leave comment and kudos if you'd like! it helps a lot 
> 
> i'm also on tumblr as raincloudfedarie! drop by and say hi!
> 
> next chapter Ace runs through emotions


End file.
